Tangled Web Book III: Full Circle
by la reine creole
Summary: It's been 2yrs. and Jazz and Yaz are enjoying being in love, married and parents, but one faithful night threatens to destroy everything they've built and tear them apart. Can love truly conquer all? And will Jazz ever open his heart and mind to learn that love and family can come in many packages? Open your hearts and minds and come Full Circle with me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people...Yes I'm back. I will update regularly don't worry. You guys that follow me know this. I miss you guys and I just wanted to say thanks for reading and thanks to those who PM'd me asking where I was. I feel loved. LOL. Anywho here we go...Are you ready? I hope you are because this last Book is a doozy and I can't wait for the reviews. LMAO. Enjoy.

~smooches~

**1. Busy**

*Yazmine*

Jazz and I were lying naked under the stars at the lake. I was laying across his body listening to his heartbeat and he had one hand on my ass, the other buried in my hair. It was the end of August and we had just celebrated our second anniversary with a trip to Greece. Tonight we were trying to have some alone time. I had been preoccupied with Whitley and trying to get ready for Med. school, and Jazz had been working at the office all day and seeing to the ranch's everyday business transactions. We rarely saw each other anymore and it was going to get worse once school started.

"Sweetness, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks. This is crazy. How long has it been since we've made love?" He asked stroking my hair.

"If you have to ask, it's been too damn long." I replied snuggling into him.

"Ugh... I'm sorry that my work is affecting us."

"I know, but you do know that you have Rosie, Colt and Jasen to help you. You just have to ask them…"

"It's my responsibility. It's my grandfather's company and he's leaving it to me to run." He sighed.

"You don't have to do both. Let Colt run the ranch."

"I love the ranch, babe. I can't give it up. You know this is where my heart is," he said lifting his head to look down on me. "Besides you and Bee are here. Everything I love is here and this is where I want to be."

"Well stay home and run the ranch. You have executives to run Whitlock oil. You don't have to be there everyday."

"I do until I learn the ropes. I have to keep an eye on my family's money. Those boys would rob me blind if they caught me slipping. My Gramps may not be at that office all day now, but believe me, he knows everything that's going on there. He knows where every dime is being spent and who's doing what. I'm learning the game from the best."

"I have no doubts about that. Montgomery Whitlock is a shrewd business man," I said kissing his chest.

"I promise, as soon as I feel like I have a handle on things in the office, I'll be back home, on the ranch, with you and Whitley. I miss you both so much," he said looking into my eyes.

I crawled up his body and kissed him gently.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. And thanks for understanding how much this means to me. I can't leave my company…our children's company, in someone else's hands."

"I know. I know how much this means to you."

"It's going to get worse when you start med school in a few weeks. You'll be gone during the day and I'll be getting home late. Whit will be with Irina all day," he said rubbing his forehead. "Not exactly how we wanted things is it?"

"We'll work it out somehow. My classes are only three days a week right now and I'll get home around four."

"She's use to having one of us around all the time. I don't know how she'll take us both being out of the house."

"She loves Irina. She'll be okay."

"She cries for me when I leave in the morning. It feels like my heart is aching in my chest."

"That's because you spoiled her, Jasper. I told you not to," I said shaking my head.

"That's like telling me not to breathe, it's impossible." He smiled. "You know how much I love her."

"She's rotten and you know it." I laughed.

"Maybe a little bit." He smiled.

"No Jazzy…a lot, and it's entirely your fault."

"Okay so I'm guilty of spoiling my baby girl…sue me. I'm entitled to it, and she deserves it. I'm going to spoil the next one too." He laughed wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Next one?" I squint my eyes at him.

"Yep, the next one, and when are we gonna start working on that?" He smirked. "Bee's almost two you know?"

"I know, but it's going to be hard with school and you working…"

"Yeah, but you said you'd think about it. I mean I don't think we want to wait too long. They'll be a big space in between them…"

"Jazz, I'm still thinking about it okay?"

"Alright…I won't push. I'm just saying…" he said holding his hands up.

"When I'm ready, I'll stop taking my pills and we'll let nature take its course…yes?"

"Yes," he said kissing me. "You won't make me wait too much longer?"

"Jasper!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, when you're ready."

"Geez, why are you so eager to knock me up?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He smiled and I slapped his chest. "Come on, you know I want a lot of kids. I thought you did too."

"I do, but I have to finish school. It's really important to me."

"I know, I know, and you will finish."

"Not if I'm pregnant every two years."

"You won't be. Next time we'll wait like three years." He grinned.

I laughed and climbed on top of him. He smiled and grabbed my hips. I leaned into him and kissed him slowly. He ran his hands up my back to my hair and deepened the kiss. I accepted his tongue gratefully, sucking and kissing it.

"How much time do we have?" I moaned into his mouth.

"All night if you want," he moaned back. "I'm sure Mom and Gramps don't mind having Whitley."

"All night, huh?"

"Yes…all night. Right here, under the stars."

I loved camping out with Jazz. He always made it special and romantic. And it reminded me of the night in the cave, the night we made Whitley.

"Yes, well all night sounds good to me."

"I thought it would." He smiled.

"Can we go inside the tent this time? I think Beau was watching us."

Jazz laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"What? He was watching us!"

"He's a male babe. He was enjoying the show. You really are magnificent when you ride my dick. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed." He teased.

I felt my face heat up.

"So you keep reminding me."

"Because it's true," he said flipping us over.

"Well I still feel weird about your horse watching me."

"He's not watching us. And I like being out in the open like this." He smiled. "I like the feel of your warmth around me and the wind blowing off the lake on my sweaty skin. It's stimulating."

He kissed my neck and quickly made his way down my body. I felt his big hands grip my ass then his mouth was on me, licking and sucking. We spent most of the night making love on the blanket outside of the tent. Sometime during the night we managed to crawl inside and pass out but I couldn't tell you when.

0**************0

I woke the next morning without Jazz next to me. I knew he was already in the lake swimming. It was our thing. I grabbed a few towels and headed toward the water. I saw Jazz doing a few laps and picked up my speed. When I hit the wood of the pier I dropped the towels and dove in. I came up a few feet away from him.

"You're like a god damn shark in the water, babe."

I laughed and swam the next few feet to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I let him pull me closer.

"I love you," he said. "And last night was great. I really needed it…and you."

"I love you too and the feeling is mutual."

"So how about we do a few laps to the pier and back? Then we can pack up and head out."

"Sounds good to me," I said stealing a kiss.

We did our laps then threw on some clothes. I helped Jazz pack up the tent, blankets and gear. While he tied everything to Beau I put out the campfire.

He mounted the stallion and held his hand out for me. I climbed on behind him and snuggled into his warm back. I wrapped one of my hands around his waist and he held the other in his. He kept bringing my hand to his mouth to kiss and I smiled. I loved him so much and I wanted to make him as happy as he made me.

I decided right then, in that very second that I would give him what he wanted and have another baby. We could make it work. I could go to school while I was pregnant this time. I just wouldn't take such a long break afterward. I would have to rely on Irina more, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It would be hard but Jazz was right. I didn't want to wait until school was over to have another baby. Whitley would be six by then.

I looked up and we were entering the stables. Jazz helped me down then jumped down himself. The stable hand, Trent, came over and took Beau by the reins.

"I'll take care of him, Mr. Whitlock."

"Thanks Trent," Jazz said.

"You're welcome."

0*****************0

"Daddy, daddy!" Whitley smiled from her booster seat at the table.

"How's daddy's honeybee!" Jazz smiled unbuckling and scooping her up. I loved watching him with her. He was so good with her.

"Kisses daddy," she laughed. Jazz attacked her cheeks and neck.

"Ughhh... Itchy face!" She grimaced pushing him back.

"Oh sorry bee, daddy didn't shave yet." He laughed.

He grabbed a sausage link off her plate and put it in his mouth.

"Mine!" She yelled trying to grab the meat from Jazz's mouth.

"Share with daddy, Whitley." I warned.

Jazz laughed.

"Go give mommy some suga'," he said standing Whitley up.

She half waddled, half ran her way to me. I took her in my arms and kissed her.

"Morning baby, did you have fun with grandma?"

She nodded.

"My Ri Ri made cookies."

Ri Ri was the name she gave Irina since she still couldn't say her name right.

"Did you tell Irina thank you?"

"Yep."

"Yes," I corrected. The child was country like her father.

"Yessss..." she mocked and Jazz smiled.

He had already made himself a plate and was sitting at the table eating. I handed Whit to him and went to make myself a plate. He was feeding Whit off his plate when I sat down and Rosie walked in.

"Good morning, guys. How was your camping trip?" She smirked.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Great," we said in unison.

"Well that's good. Maybe Jazz won't be so cranky this week." Rosie smiled.

"Why, he finally got laid?" TJ asked coming into the kitchen.

"Fuck off! Both of you." Jazz laughed.

"Jazz, watch your mouth!" I yelled at him, motioning to Whit.

"Sorry…my bad," he said covering Whit's ears.

I shook my head.

"Too late now, you better be glad Renee didn't hear you."

"Daddy's sorry, bee," he said kissing the back of her head.

"Tee Tee!" Whit called reaching for TJ.

He came over to Jazz and took Whit in his arms.

"Good morning, beautiful. How's my girlfriend?" He smiled at her, kissing her cheeks and she giggled.

I looked at Rosie.

"So you got everything ready for the wedding?" I smiled.

Jake had proposed to her at Whitley's first birthday party back in January. It was really cute too. He gave Whit the ring and told her to go and give it to Auntie Rosie. She did and Rose asked her where she found it. She thought someone had lost it. Whit turned around and pointed to Jake. Then Jake smiled and winked at her. 'You did good stink', he said to Whit. Rosie looked up at Jake and he dropped to one knee. It was perfect.

Rosie admired her ring and smiled.

"Yes, just two more months and I'll be Rosalie Black. Can you believe it?"

"Yes, and it's about time." I smiled.

"You got that right!" Rosie agreed.

"Well I think I'm going to head home. I need a shower and Whit needs a bath."

"Go on home and take a bath. I'll bring Whit with me when I come. By then she'll be ready for her nap and we can bathe her and put her to bed," Jazz said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead and relax a little bit. We'll be home in a few."

"Alright," I said kissing his greasy sausage lips.

0************************0

I turned on the tub water and went to my vanity. I opened the drawer and grabbed my birth control pills. I stared at the pill package a long time rethinking my decision. Did I really want to do this and now with Med school starting in a couple of weeks? I did okay when I was finishing up my bachelors. Everything ran surprisingly smooth with Irina there to pick up the slack. She was really good with Whit and Whit loved her Ri Ri. I can do this, I thought, we're ready. I tossed the pills in the trashcan and changed the liner.

I had just settled into the bathtub when the phone started to ring.

"Shit!" I cursed as I climbed out the tub to retrieve the phone. Water was dripping all over the floor as I made my way to the nightstand.

"Hello!" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hey…what's wrong with you?" The smooth voice asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was in the tub trying to relax and the phone was in the bedroom…"

"You want to call me back?"

"No, it's okay. How are you? You haven't called in a few days."

"I know, but it's been a rough week," he said huffing.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as I climbed back into the tub.

"No, not really," he said sighing and I could picture him rubbing the bridge of his nose or his forehead.

"Okay but if you…"

"You know what? I don't fucking get you women!"

"Excuse me…" I laughed.

"Women…you're all fucking confusing as hell!"

"Edward, you're not making any sense."

"It's Vicki, she's fucking driving me crazy. I honestly don't know what runs through that brain of hers sometime."

"Care to elaborate?" I chuckled.

I was use to Edward complaining about Victoria. I just listened and tried to give unbiased advice. I honestly didn't understand why he stayed with her. No one knew Edward better than me and she was all wrong for him. I knew this, Edward knew this, but he had decided to keep her around anyway.

After Ali and Em's wedding she promised to chill out and accept our friendship. And she did a great job of pretending to Edward like she had, but she really hadn't. She couldn't stand me and I didn't have the heart to tell Edward that she was a phony bitch because unfortunately she was better than no one.

I didn't want him to be alone and she did love him. I knew she would never hurt him so I let that be enough. I could deal with the evil eyes and the nasty sneers she made at me while we were at family functions and she thought no one was looking. If Edward knew the kind of looks she was giving me at Whitley's first birthday party, her ass would be grass. But then he'd be alone again. I could endure and I would, so he would have someone.

"She wants to have a baby, Yazmine," he said after a long silence.

I sat up in the tub and felt my heart stop. She wanted to have his baby. I felt a surge of jealousy run through me and I closed my eyes to calm myself before I spoke again.

"Really…" was all I could muster.

"Yeah really!"

I swallowed.

"Well… what did you tell…say to her?"

"Nothing! What the hell do you say to that? I think she's crazy to even want that with me considering our situation. She's says her biological clock is ticking and blah, blah, blah, but she's only 29. She's got plenty of time."

"Oh..."

"That's all you can say is 'Oh'. I just told you Vicki wants me to knock her up and that's all you have to say?" He sounded frustrated.

"Edward, what am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to tell you not to do it? I can't do that. I know you want kids and you've been with her for what…like two years now and…"

"I'm not ready for that yet and she's not the woman I want to have my children. I don't love…"

"Edward, shouldn't you be telling her this? It sounds like you've made a decision about it to me."

"I guess I have, but she's going to be pissed. She may call it off. I can't really blame her though. If its babies that she wants she needs to find someone else because I can't give them to her."

"She loves you. You do know that?" I asked.

"Change the subject," he said softly.

Edward didn't like talking about the 'L' word and Victoria in the same conversation.

"Okay fine…how's Ali and Em?"

"Bad choice." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because Ali still isn't pregnant and she's a little pissed about it. She made Em go to a doctor to make sure all their shit was working right."

"And?"

"And they're both fine, but you know how she is. Once she gets something in that pretty little head of hers, she runs with it. The doctor told her to chill out, that it would happen when it was supposed to. But she wants to start fertility treatments and all kinds of shit. Em's freaking out because he doesn't want her pumping herself full of hormones. It's a mess. You really need to call her."

"I will. I'll call her today."

"Good, talk some sense into her. So you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I'm excited and nervous." I smiled.

"You'll do well. School's right up your alley. It's your thing."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Too bad you can't be a professional student and get paid for it."

"That'll never happen. College is big business, love. Where else can you go and pay tons of money to be fucked and left totally unsatisfied? And most people leave willingly, without a degree, and up to their damn eyeballs in debt." He chuckled and I laughed.

"Speaking of college, are you ready for year two?"

"Yeah…bring it on." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And Em, how's his master's coming along?"

"He's doing well, just stressed about the baby situation. You know, I never pictured my brother as the scholarly type."

"Edward, Em was the only football player with a solid 'A' average."

"Yeah, but he was always goofing off and he never studied."

"Neither did you!" I laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. I always knew Em was smart. And he's very insightful. He's going to be a great psychologist."

"My brother a shrink, a doctor for that matter, go figure."

"Well I'm proud of him."

"So am I."

The door opened.

"Sweetness, you still in the tub?" Jazz asked as he walked in with a sleeping Whitley in his arms.

"Yeah, I've been on the phone with Edward."

"What's up, Edward?" Jazz said into the phone as he kissed me.

"Tell him I said 'what's up'." Edward replied.

"He says 'hey', Jazz."

"I'm going to lay her down. She can have her bath after she wakes up."

I nodded and he left the room.

Jazz and Edward had come to a comfortable association. I wouldn't say they were best friends but they tolerated and respected each other. I think it was easier for Jazz because Edward was in Chicago attending med school and we only saw each other during the holidays or family gatherings. But that made it hard for Edward, and he was always trying to get me to come to Chicago and spend some time with him but I was always busy with school or my family. So we made due with our phone calls, emails and text messages.

"Alright, well I'll let you go so you can tend to your family duties." Edward teased.

"I can talk."

"No, go on. I need to get packed up anyway. I got a flight to Chi-town tomorrow."

"Why are you leaving Seattle so early?"

"I want to get my apartment cleaned up, buy some groceries. You know, get settled before classes start."

"And avoiding Victoria has nothing to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it. I'm going to tell her tonight after dinner that I don't want a kid. Then I'm flying out tomorrow to avoid the drama."

"You're an ass, Edward." I laughed.

"Never said I wasn't, love. How bad do you think it'll be?"

"Very… She's going to be hurt. But if you're not ready, you're not ready." I shrugged. "What if she leaves you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll be back on the prowl."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? If she leaves, you would've wasted two years of your life."

"I wouldn't say that. We had fun together."

I shook my head. I didn't like this side of Edward. I couldn't understand how he could be so...detached. He had been sleeping with this woman for two years and could let her leave without a second thought. It was truly weird how he could love so deeply on one hand and not give two shits about someone on the other. Was that just his Gemini nature or something deeper. Whatever it was, it was truly baffling.

"Edward, you are quite the enigma."

"Thanks."

I laughed.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright, love ya."

"Me too, and give Whit kisses for me."

"I will…bye Edward."

"Bye."

0********************0

"So what's Cullen up to now?" Jazz asked climbing in the tub with me.

"Victoria wants to have a baby," I said.

Jazz started laughing.

"Has she lost her mind? Edward's not going to give her that."

"Apparently she has. He says he's going to tell her tonight that he not going for it. Then he's flying to Chicago in the morning."

"Now that's classic Edward," Jazz said rubbing my thighs.

"Yeah it is." I barely whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I wished he liked or cared enough about her to do it. He's always wanted kids and now he has the opportunity to have them and he doesn't want it. I don't understand."

"Why do you try to figure him out? Edward is going to be Edward. He's going to do what the hell he wants."

"I know but I don't want him to be alone if she leaves him."

"Yazmine, we both know Edward will have another woman before we can even blink."

"Yeah, he probably will and that's the problem. I don't like Victoria, but at least she's familiar and I know she loves him."

"And there's your problem. Edward doesn't want love from them. He wants easy companionship, great sex and his freedom. The problem is that most, if not all women are complicated. So companionship is never easy. It's a lot of hard work," he said kissing my shoulder. "Women want a commitment and marriage, the fairytale life. And Edward thinks that he exonerates himself by telling these women not to fall in love with him. That he only wants a friends with benefits deal. But I don't know many women who could do that. You all are very emotional and great sex makes it worse. Its damn near impossible for women not to fall in love when a man is banging her back out and making her cum hard on a regular basis."

I turned around and looked at him.

"What? You know I'm right. It may work for a little while but all too soon she gets hooked."

"That's not true."

"Babe, it is. Why do you think a woman can leave a man she's been with for years like it was nothing? A man who treated her like a queen. But can't leave one she's been with for two months and treats her like shit?"

I shrugged.

"Because babe, the second dude is fucking the shit outta her and the first one wasn't holding up his end of the bargain so to speak."

"God Jazz, it's not that simple. Women are not that simple. Maybe she didn't love the first guy and maybe the second one swept her off her feet. We can fall in and out of love just as fast and as hard as anyone else. And yes, we sometimes have foggy eyes and can't see what's right in front of us…"

"And good dick helps you ignore the warning lights amongst that fog is all I'm saying."

"Fuck you, Jazz." I smiled.

"Please do." He smirked.

I turned around and slapped his chest. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to straddle him.

"Can I give you some of this good dick?"

"No… I might miss the warning lights," I said pulling away.

He pulled me back to him.

"No warning lights needed here. I told you a long time ago that I didn't play games. Besides, that good sex thing can work both ways. Good pussy can turn a man's brain to mush too," he said kissing my neck.

"Oh yeah? So how you holding up?"

"I lost that battle a long time ago. My brain has been liquified." He grinned and I laughed.

"Mine too," I said mounting him.


	2. Enough is enough

Oops I forgot my disclaimer on Chap 1. So don't own... okay people...there you go. On with chap 2. LRC.

**2. Enough is enough**

{Edward}

Vicki and I pulled into my parent's driveway. She pulled down the visor and checked her hair in the mirror. I got out and opened the door for her. She climbed out and we walked to the door. Carla opened it before we could ring the bell and hugged me.

"Hola, Eduardo. Como estes?" She said, hugging me.

"Bien Carla, y usted?"

"Muy bien."

"That's great, Carla. Is everyone here?"

"Si en el comedor."

"Gracias," I said heading in that direction.

"Hello Carla," Vicki said.

"Hello," Carla said. "Eduardo, you need to start coming home more often."

"You sound like my mom, Carla."

"Your mom is a smart woman. Usted debe escuchar a su (you should listen to her)," Carla said looking at Vicki.

I shook my head.

It was no secret that my mom didn't like Victoria. She made it known often when Vicki wasn't around. I honestly didn't think she'd like anyone I brought home. She might not ever say it to me but I knew she was pissed that I fucked things up with Yazmine.

"Edward, honey you're here!" My mom said hugging me as I entered the dining room.

"Hey mom…dad," I said looking his way.

"Edward." My dad nodded.

I kissed mom and made my way around the table to hug my dad. Just then Ali and Em came out of the kitchen. Emmett looked flushed. His face was red and clammy. I looked at Ali. Her hair was disheveled and she was straightening her clothes. I smiled to myself. They were so obvious.

"Emmett, Alice, what's up?" I smiled, trying not to laugh.

Em just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We're well, Edward. Thanks for asking," Ali said taking her seat.

I walked back to my side of the table and pulled Victoria's chair out for her. She thanked me and sat down. We ate dinner and had light conversation.

"So Ed, how's med school?" Em asked.

"It's good I guess. What about you? How's school coming?"

"It's good," Em said.

"You miss football?"

"A little bit. I miss playing with Jake and the guys."

Em had a short career in the NFL. Last year he blew out his knee in a game against the Cowboys. He probably could go back now but his contract was almost up and he wanted to go back to school, so he was riding it out on the injured list and not renewing his contract. It wasn't like he needed the money. Em played ball because he loved it. The millions they paid him to do it was a bonus.

"I'm going to miss going to the games with Dad, Billy and Yaz," I said.

"You can always go with me and watch Jake play."

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"Just let me know when you're going to be home and I'll make sure I have enough tickets."

"Cool," I said.

0************************0

I had excused myself for the restroom. When I came out Em was waiting at the door.

"It's all yours," I said moving out the way.

"I don't have to use the restroom. I just needed a breather," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed.

"And were you and Ali getting it in before dinner?" I asked, smiling crookedly.

"God Ed, she's driving me crazy with this baby shit!" He growled. "Sex isn't even fun anymore. I feel like a fucking sperm machine. I just make deposits."

I covered my mouth with my fist and fell out laughing.

"It's not funny. We don't even make love anymore. We just fuck so I can come."

"So why are you complaining again?"

"I want to make love to my wife, Edward. I'm sick of these fucking quickies. I never realized how hard it could be to come on demand."

I laughed again.

"It's not funny!" He growled. "We just rushed through a quickie in the bathroom because she's ovulating for the next couple of days. Do you know how hard it is to fuck and come under that kind of pressure? 'Hurry Emmy…be quiet Emmy, your parents will hear us…no head Emmy that's wasting it!'" He mocked Ali.

I was laughing so hard I almost fell.

"No head…is she serious? You know how much I love my BJ's, Ed. I'm so sick of this shit! I'm about ready to adopt and call it a fucking day," he said rubbing his forehead.

"It'll be okay, Em. Once you knock her up she'll calm down. You know how Ali is. You two need to calm down and let it happen. You're too stressed out trying to get there."

"That's what I told her."

"I'll tell you what to do…get some champagne, a plate of fruit and run a nice hot bath with candles and incense. Soak, eat, drink and enjoy the ambiance. Then give her a nice full body massage and go down on her."

"Edward…"

"Trust me, Em. That's how you relax and make babies." I smiled.

"Cause you have so many babies…"

"I could if that's what I wanted," I said looking at him. He looked at me. "Come on, you know how I get down. I don't have a bunch of kids because I choose not too. I have had a few scares though."

"Whatever, you always strap up," Em said.

"Not always. I never wore protection with Yaz, and I may have slipped a few times while I was in a drunken stupor." I shrugged.

"Damn Ed, I'm so glad you're better."

"Me too, I did a lot of stupid shit while under the influence. Now do what I said. Just relax and let nature take its course."

"I'll try anything at this point," he said as we walked back into the dining room.

We sat down in our respective seats and mom looked at both of us like she did when we were kids and she thought we were up to no good. I smiled at her and shrugged. She smiled back and sipped her iced mango tea. Victoria rubbed my knee under the table, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ali.

"So Edward, have you heard from Yazmine?" Ali asked.

I looked up with my eyes but didn't move my head away from my plate. Ali wasn't very fond of Vicki either. She was also a shit starter. I finished swallowing the pie I had just put in my mouth.

"I spoke with her earlier today actually. I told her to call you," I said.

"Oh how's Whitley doing, honey? Did you get her last set of pictures? She looks just like Yazmine doesn't she? She is the cutest little thing…" my mom said, smiling.

"Yes she is, and she's doing well."

"I miss them. Maybe we should go down for a visit before Yaz starts school," Ali said.

"Why, we're going down for the wedding in a couple of months? Besides I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning."

"What? Why so soon, Edward?" My mom asked.

"I got some things to take care of before school starts."

"And what does that have to do with you going to Texas with us?" Ali asked.

"Nothing…I just can't go," I said motioning with my eyes to Victoria.

The truth is I would love to go but if Victoria knew I was going she would try to tag along. She was going to the wedding with me and that was enough. Ali got the hint and changed the subject.

"So mom, have you talked with Whitley over the phone yet? She speaks so well and she's so smart." Ali boasted.

"I have actually and she says Edward's name so cute…weddie."

"I know, it's too cute." Ali laughed.

I laughed at the name too. It really was cute.

"She's the only one that can get away with calling me Eddie." I smiled.

"She still can't say my name." Em pouted.

"She can…she calls you Uncle mimett," Ali said and we all laughed.

Victoria cleared her throat loudly and we all looked at her.

"Not to interrupt all the talk about Whitley...but Edward and I have some news."

I turned toward her.

"We do?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Yes we do," she said, grabbing my hand.

She took it in hers and gave it a squeeze. What the hell was she up too? My family sat in silence looking between the two of us.

"Edward and I are going to have a baby," she blurted out.

"WHAT!" we all shouted, including me.

My mom and dad looked at me in disbelief. Ali looked pissed. And Em looked as shock as I felt.

"What are you talking about Victoria! I've been very careful, there's no way you're pregnant!" I said assuredly.

She couldn't be pregnant could she? I couldn't remember ever slipping up. I didn't remember one time that the condom broke or fell off. Oh god, please don't let her be pregnant.

"No, no…I just meant we're going to start trying..."

"What the hell! Don't fucking scare me like that!" I yelled at her, running my hands through my hair.

"Edward, I was just…"

"I never told you I was going to have a baby with you! Why are you telling my family that!"

"But you said you would think about it."

"No I didn't. I didn't say anything actually."

"Edward, I…I really want to start trying," she said.

"Look Victoria, I don't think this is the place to discuss this. We'll talk later."

My mom threw her hand over her heart.

"Oh god… I think I need a drink," she said, standing up.

"Bring me one too Es…a scotch please," my dad said.

"Why in the hell do you need a drink, Esme! What's wrong with Edward and me having a child!" Victoria growled.

"Excuse me?" My mom said turning around.

"You heard me! What the fuck is your problem!" Vicki spewed.

"Victoria!" I yelled.

"No Edward, I want to know why mommy here hates me! She's always been a bitch to me and has never given me a fair chance!" She faced my mom. "You've hated me from day one and I want to know why!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too! That is my mother!" I yelled.

"I know that, Edward! But I've never done anything to her or to you. I don't deserve her treatment of me."

"Are you crazy! Let's go," I said, trying to grab her arm. She pulled back.

"I've never treated you badly, Victoria. I've welcomed you into my home and I never said anything to you that was out of line," my mom said.

"Maybe not to my face, but I know you've said things behind my back. Admit it, you don't think I'm good enough for Edward."

"It's not about you being good enough. It's about him settling..."

"Settling? So if he chooses to be with me he's just settling? Is that what you really think?"

"Honey…it's what I know," mom said, shaking her head. "It's nothing personal. It is true that you're not one of my favorite people. You really have the worse disposition... But that's neither here nor there. This is all about Edward for me. He is settling in my opinion. He should be out there searching for…"

"Mom!" I shouted.

"What Edward…I've held my tongue long enough. She wants to hear it, so I'm saying it."

She cupped my face.

"I love you, honey. And I know you and your heart. You don't love this woman. What are you doing, Edward? I know you're scared and don't want the hassle of dating and finding someone else but you're wasting precious time being with someone you don't want anything to do with."

I looked down at the floor.

"Are you telling him to dump me!" Victoria asked.

"No Victoria, Edward's a grown man and he makes his own decisions. I just want him to make choices that benefit, and make_ him_ happy. If being with you and giving you children does that then I have no problems with your relationship. But I don't think that's the case. I want him to be strong enough to make these hard decisions and I want him to know that we'll support him always…whatever he decides." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I loved my family.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this shit! I'm ready to go! Take me home, Edward!"

I looked away from my mom and at Victoria, who was red and fuming.

"You coming!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Go wait in the car while I say goodnight."

She stomped off.

"Mom, I'm sorry…that was so uncalled for…" I began.

"Please Edward…its okay. I'm glad she got it off her chest. Are you two really considering…?"

"No…she did ask me though. I was going to tell her 'no' tonight but she pulled this shit on me."

"You know I would love to be a grandma Edward…but don't put yourself in that situation."

"I know, mom…"

"I'm serious, honey. If you don't love the mother of your children you should at least like her."

"I like Vicki, mom."

"If you say so, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes. " Now go take that woman home before she starts blowing the horn and disturbing my neighbors."

"Alright, I'll stop by in the morning to say bye."

"Okay honey," she said, kissing my cheek.

0**************0

"What the hell was that!" I asked, as I pulled out the driveway.

"You made me look like a fool in there, Edward!"

"You made yourself look like a fool, Victoria. Why would you tell my family that we were trying to have a baby? Did you think that if you told my parents that, it would make me submit?" I looked at her. "Because it won't, I don't want a kid."

"But Edward…"

"No Victoria, I'm not having a baby you. And why were you talking to my mom all reckless? She's been nothing but nice to you."

"Your mother tolerates me and that's it."

"She's never been rude to you and she certainly hasn't spoken to you the way you did to her tonight."

"I've never felt welcomed by your family and if your precious Yazmine is around forget about it!"

"God, are you still hung up on that!"

"I can't fucking compete with her. You all love her and…"

"It's not a competition so why do you always make it one? When are you going to get over the fact that Yaz and I are friends? She isn't going anywhere!" I griped.

"Never, Edward!" She yelled. "I'm never going to get over it, okay. I hate her and I hate that you love her. I hate that your brother is married to her best friend and I fucking hate that your parent's love her. Where do I fit in? I don't have a place in your life, Edward."

"So you thought having my baby would make that right somehow?" I stopped in her driveway.

"Yes and no. I want a child and I want it with you. Did I hope that it would cement a position in your life? I guess maybe I did. For once I would have something she didn't."

"Whoa…I don't even know what to say to that, Victoria. I thought you were over the whole Yazmine thing." I huffed. "This is my fault. I really shouldn't have let this go on so long. I should've ended this thing between us when you told me you were in love with me…"

"This thing!" She shouted.

"Yes, shit's all screwed up and now you think that this thing between us is more than it is. For Christ's sakes you want me to knock you up! I'm not going to do that. Why you would even want me too is beyond me." I admitted.

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"We shouldn't be having kids together is what I'm talking about. We sleep together, that's it. We're not in love and we don't have any semblance of a real relationship. That's not the right environment to raise a kid in."

She started crying and I really did feel bad but I had to end this. She wanted things I couldn't give her and it was tearing her apart. She had lied. She couldn't handle this type of arrangement and it was time for me to walk away because she never would. She'd just keep trying to fill shoes that she and I both knew she could never fill.

"Victoria, this has to end…it has to stop. Enough is enough."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"This…us, it's over, Victoria. I'm sorry but…"

_***SLAP***_

"What the fuck!" I yelled, my face stinging.

"You fucking bastard! Are you breaking up with me!" She yelled.

"Technically no since we're not together, but I am putting an end to this," I said, rubbing my cheek. "You can't handle it and I can't handle you. I'm really sorry but I think you know that it's for the best as well."

She jumped out the car and slammed my door so hard the damn window shook.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen!" She yelled.

I sat there and watched as she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. I sat for a minute with my head on the head rest. That didn't go so well. I picked up the phone and hit the number 1.

"Hello, Edward?" She said groggy.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?"

"No…not quite, but I was on my way."

"I'll call back tomorrow…"

"Oh no Edward, you got me up so you better tell me what's wrong."

I laughed.

"I ended things with Victoria tonight."

"What? What happened? I thought you were just telling her that you didn't want a kid."

"I was going to do that until she announced to my whole family at the dinner table that we were going to have a baby."

"She did what!" She was awake now.

"Then she got raw with Mom."

"I know she didn't get away with that shit."

"Hell no, Mom got with her…" I paused, "…I feel bad about hurting her."

"Then why'd you do it, Edward?"

"She couldn't handle it."

"Meaning…" she prompted.

"Meaning she wasn't as okay as she led me to believe with us being cool."

"You finally saw that, huh?"

"What? No…she told me. You knew?"

"Yeah I knew."

"How… and why didn't you tell me?"

"She was always saying shit to me under her breath and giving me dirty looks..."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You needed someone in your life. I didn't want to mess that up for you."

"But I wasted another year trying to make things work with her. And you had to be miserable dealing with her bullshit."

"I can handle, Victoria. Besides, it's worth it if you were happy."

"But I wasn't."

"Then you lied to me and you should've left her before now."

"I didn't lie…not completely anyway. I was comfortable…maybe content, is a better word I suppose."

"Edward, you don't have to settle. Find someone that's makes you happy," she said.

"That's easier said than done. And next time, tell me honestly what you think of the woman I'm seeing. It may save me a lot of precious time." I teased and she laughed.

"Right, cause calling her out is the prefect way to make friends with her."

"Yaz, you're my friend. The only person you need to worry about is me."

"You really have issues with sharing, Edward."

"Umm…maybe a little."

"You need to work on that," she said.

"Do I? I don't think so." I laughed.

"Sweetness…tell Edward bye." I heard Jazz say in the background.

"Jazz…" she laughed.

"Edward, I have to go. Call me when you get in Chicago okay. And I'm sorry about Victoria. I'm on the lookout for you."

"Don't bother. I'm living the single life for a little while. I'll call you after I get settled in."

"Alright, Edward… Jazzy, stop it!" She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Yazmine."

"Bye Edward," she said, hanging up.

I pulled into my garage and went in the house to start packing. I grabbed my luggage out the closet and threw some of my favorite clothes in them. I put my textbooks in my bag pack and sat them all by the door. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and got in the shower.

0*********************0

AN: So what do you think about Edward getting rid of Vicki? Was he wrong for taking her back & stringing her along in the first place?


	3. Indecent Proposal

Don't own. And so it begins...

**3. Indecent Proposal**

~Jasper~

"Yazmine, let's go!" I yelled up the stairs. "Rosie's going to kill us if we're late!"

Yazmine came down the stairs with Whitley in her arms.

"Shit Jazz, I'm coming!" She growled. "Did you call your mom and make sure she can still take Whit?"

"Yes babe, she's going to meet us at Whitley. She and Sue are going to keep an eye on her while we get ready and participate in the wedding." I told her.

"Alright… Hey, do you think she'll be able to get dressed with Whitley there?"

"Yes and I'm sure she doesn't mind. Now come on!" I smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"Do you realize that we're about to become in-laws as well as husband and wife?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I was just thinking about that actually."

"Is that weird? I mean, am I living up to my southern, redneck heritage by being married to my sister in-law?" I asked, grinning.

"Jazz, you are so far from a redneck, are you kidding? Besides, it's not like I'm your cousin or something. And we were married first, cowboy. That makes Rosie the redneck, she's the one marrying her brother in-law." She laughed.

"That's right." I laughed. "I can't wait to fuck with her about that little tidbit." I smiled.

"I'm sure you can't but after the wedding Jazz, you know she's going to be a nervous wreck today which means she's gonna be a bitch." Yaz warned as she put Whit in her car seat.

"I know babe, but it's on at the reception," I said and she shook her head.

"I bet the two of you were a handful as children."

"You have no idea."

I leaned over the console in the truck and pulled her to me by her shirt. She turned and looked at me. I puckered my lips at her. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you sweetness."

"Me too."

I started the truck up and headed toward the main house. The ride over was quiet and short. I pulled in front of the house and went to help Yazmine out. I grabbed Whit out the car seat and kissed her perfectly plump little lips.

"Wove you,Daddy," she said.

"Daddy loves you too, Bee." I smiled, looking at my baby girl. Her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight and she squinted trying to keep it out of her eyes. She buried her face in my neck and I kissed the top of her head and laughed.

"You need your sunglasses."

I reached in the cup holder and gave her the glasses Rosie had brought for her. She grabbed them and put them on smiling.

"Ouch, baby you're hot!" I teased and she blushed.

"Tank you," she said, puckering up for a kiss.

"You're welcome, baby," I said kissing her.

I hugged her to me as we walked into the house.

0*************0

As soon as we walked in the house I stood Whit up and she ran to Gramps begging to go ride the horses'.

"Not today. Today is Auntie Rosie and Uncle Jake's wedding honey. I'll take you another day." I told her.

"Daddy, pease!" She begged, pouting.

"Later, daddy promises honey," I said walking to her. I held my arms open for her and she ran to me. I grabbed her and threw her up in the air. Her golden curls flew about and she laughed loudly and happily. I pulled her to me and she grabbed my face in her tiny, little hands and kissed me. I laughed and kissed her back. My mom came into the room and smiled at me.

"Hey, look who's here," I said flipping her around.

"Gramma Ne Ne!" She shouted and mom held her hands out for her.

"How's grandma's baby?" Mom asked taking her from me. "You ready to put on your pretty dress?"

"Pretty dress?" Whit looked confused.

"Yes, you get to wear a pretty dress to Auntie Rosie's wedding." My mom smiled.

"Wedding?"

"Yes Whit, it's like a…big party, for Auntie Rosie and Uncle Jake."

"Uncle Jake! Party!" Whit loved her Uncle Jake. He and Rosie spoiled her to death.

"Yes honey, Uncle Jake is here. Don't you want to look pretty for my wedding?" Rosie asked as she kissed Whit, still in my mom's arms.

"Yes, pretty Whitley." She repeated, clapping her hands.

"Okay, then let grandma put your pretty dress on." Rosie smiled.

"'Kay…but no brush!" She argued and we all laughed.

"Whitley, you have to get your hair washed and brushed today." Yaz told her.

"No brush!" She pouted and I reached out to pull her lip. She smiled.

"Will you let daddy do it for you?" I asked. She nodded and reached for me. I took her from my mom.

"Jazz, you need to get to the hotel," Rosie said.

"Rose, Jake is a big boy. I'm sure he knows how to get himself dressed and to the church in a timely manner," I said.

"How long have you known Jake, Jazz?" Rosie asked and I rolled my eyes. "Yaz and I will help with Whitley. You go and make sure my fiancée has his ass at the church on time. Please Jazz…"

"Fine… Bee will you let mommy do your hair today?"

She shook her head.

"Bee, if you want daddy to let you ride the horses' you have to get your hair brushed."

She frowned.

"Don't frown, baby. Mommy's going to make you even more beautiful for the party," I said running my hand through her baby soft hair. "Now give me some suga, daddy has to go."

"I want to go wif you." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're going to see daddy at the wedding."

"No daddy!" she whined squeezing tighter.

"Whitley…come on sweetie..." I said rubbing her back. I hated it when she did this. I felt so guilty for leaving her. I looked at Yaz for help.

She came up to me and took Whitley.

"Come on Whit, let daddy go honey. You'll see him in a few."

Whitley buried her face in Yazmine's hair. She was upset. I shook my head.

"Jazzy, she's okay. She's just sleepy."

I nodded, but I felt like shit. She gave Whitley to mom who took her upstairs.

I pulled Yazmine to me.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you later." I smiled holding her chin.

"Okay Jazzy," she cooed as I leaned into her and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her body pressed into mine causing my blood to rush to my dick. I wondered if we had time for a quickie.

Suddenly I felt her pull away. I scowled at Rosie as she pulled Yaz toward the stairs.

"Sorry Jazz, but I can see where this is going. You need to get to the church and we need to get ready. You have the whole weekend for that," Rosie said undeterred.

Yazmine smiled and mouthed 'later cowboy'. Alice giggled.

Tonight we were staying at the hotel where the reception was being held. I got us a penthouse suite for the weekend. Sue and Billy were keeping Whitley for us so we were going to take full advantage and enjoy some quality time together.

0**********************0

I was standing outside the sanctuary doors with Yazmine's arm in mine waiting for the music to start. The song came on and she tightened her grip on me. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me warmly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just fun walking down the aisle with you again," she said, smiling. "Sure you want to do it?" She winked.

"Absolutely beautiful, I would marry you over and over again," I said cupping her cheek.

"Me too Jazzy, over and over," she said stretching to kiss me.

Our lips touched and I immediately wrapped my arm around her and lifted her in and up to me. She moaned into my mouth and deepened our kiss. I was lost in seconds.

"Um hum!" Rosie cleared her throat. "I think you two should be walking now. I mean don't let me interrupt you! It's only my wedding and my future husband waiting for me at the end of the aisle!" She damn near screamed at me.

The crowd in the church laughed and I looked toward the doors. They were open and Alice and Emmett were already at the end waiting for Yazmine and me. Yaz smiled and took my arm again.

"Oops... I think we better go," she said.

"Yes go, get your asses down there!" Rosie hissed holding dads arm.

I smiled and took Yazmine's hand in mine.

"Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall."

I led Yazmine down the aisle. When we were about half way down I notice that her stride slowed. I looked at her and her eyes were in the crowd. She smiled and winked her eye. I followed her gaze and saw Edward smiling at her.

So he made it, I thought. He wasn't sure if he would. He, Ali and Em were supposed to come down a couple of months ago but they didn't make it. And he had some things going on with med school this time and was going to skip out on the wedding but Yaz begged him to come. I knew he wouldn't miss it then. Like me, he had a serious problem telling her no. And he hadn't seen her since her parents fourth of July picnic and Whitley's first birthday before that.

His eyes moved from Yazmine's to mine and he nodded when our eyes met. I return the gesture.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Whitley shouted earning chuckles from the crowd as mom and Sue tried to calm her down.

"Gramma, that's my daddy!" She shouted again and Yazmine stifled a laugh and let go of my hand. We walked to our separate sides of the alter. She stood next to Ali and I stood next to Em.

"Gramma Ne Ne, I want my daddy." I heard Whitley say. My mom stood and picked Whitley up. She was going to take her out of the church. She was going to miss everything. Rosie would be so angry if she did.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned toward me and I motioned for her to bring me Whitley. She hesitated and I gestured with my hand again. She quickly walked toward me and handed me my baby.

"Honey…"

"Mom, it's okay. I don't want you to miss anything. She's fine," I said.

"Alright then, honey," she said as she kissed me quickly. She sat back in her seat just as the wedding march started.

I kissed Whitley and she laid her face in my neck. She always did that when she was sleepy. I rubbed her back and played with the ends of her hair.

"Daddy's little Honeybee..." I whispered to her and her little hand tightened around my shirt. I looked at Yazmine, who was watching me and beaming. I winked at her and she blew me a kiss.

When I turned toward the aisle again Rosie and dad were halfway down. She looked so beautiful and I could feel how happy she was. It was radiating off of her. I looked at Jake and in true Jake fashion he was crying and watching Rosie. I was glad that Rosie was marrying him. Jake was the perfect man for her. He was the only guy that I'd ever seen besides myself, that could handle Rosalie. He was the perfect combination of hard and soft. He loved her unconditionally but he gave it to her straight and didn't let her run all over him.

0**********************0

By the time the ceremony was over Whitley was knocked out in my arms. I took her to the limo so she could nap. We sat there while the people filed out of the church. I watched out the window as the crowd dissipated. They were all headed to the hotel for the reception. The last to leave was my family and the Black's. They all stood on the steps hugging and talking while the limo's lined up for them.

I watched as my mom made her way to my limo. I rolled down the window.

"Hey honey, she still sleeping?" She asked looking at the sleeping baby on my chest.

"Yeah, she's tired," I said smoothing her hair.

"You want me to take her with me? She can ride with us."

"No mom, I got her," I said sniffing her hair. She smelled like baby shampoo and baby lotion. I loved her scent.

"Jasper, you're such a great dad. I love watching you, you're so good with her," Mom said stroking my hair back, tucking it behind my ear. I had let it grow out a little. It was past my ears now in the front but the back was tapered.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"You're welcome. You know you and Yazmine really do make beautiful babies." She smiled and I chuckled.

"This child is rotten, Jazz. You have to quit spoiling her. Look at her gripping you so tightly. She loves her daddy doesn't she?" She smiled running her hands through Whitley thick hair.

I nodded proudly.

"I'm…I'm so proud of you, Jasper." She sobbed.

"Aww…Mom, don't cry for gods sake," I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Sorry, it just…you and Rosie are all grown up and you're making families of your own. I'm a grandma for crying out loud. I'm getting older and I'm getting old alone."

"You're not alone and you're not that old either. What's up with you? You okay?"

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just a little emotional I guess."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm going to go so I can greet your sister when she and Jake arrive at the ballroom."

"Alright… Hey have you seen Yaz?"

"Oh she and Alice went to the restroom. She told me to tell you, sorry hon I forgot."

"It's cool," I said. "Hey Mom…"

"Yes, Jasper."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper. I couldn't have asked for a better son." She smiled and so did I.

0*******************0

I watched as her limo pulled off. When I turned back toward the church Edward and Em were standing on the stairs talking. Either Edward had beefed up since I last saw him or Emmett was shrinking. He and I were always about the same height but now we were about the same weight too. I guess he was doing a lot better.

As I started to turn away I saw Yazmine running out the church. She jumped into Edward's arms. He caught her and swung her around. He leaned in and kissed her neck. She laughed and slapped him on the chest. He smiled and held her close to him. They spoke to each other with their eyes never leaving the others. Their faces were very close together and you could tell by their body language that they were comfortable with each other.

He had his hand wrapped tightly around her waist and she was leaning into him, her hand playing with the buttons on his shirt. He was looking down into her eyes smiling and talking and she was looking up doing the same. He nodded and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his chest and let out a deep breath that relaxed her whole body. He squeezed tighter and her lips moved. I wonder what she was saying to him. Whatever it was it made his day because he was smiling hard now and talking back to her.

He kissed the top of her head and she looked at him. His face was serious and so was hers. He said something to her and rubbed the side of her face. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. I wasn't sure if she said anything back because his hand was blocking her mouth. He started to lean into her and I reached for the handle. I swear if he kissed her I was going to pull his lips off his face. I calmed, watched and waited. He kissed her nose and she smiled as she pulled away holding his hands.

She said something to him and he nodded again. She then headed toward the limo. He watched her walk away and for a second I could've sworn I saw the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes.

The door to the limo opened and Yazmine climbed in.

"Hey, cowboy," she said, kissing me. "Edward made it! Can you believe it!"

"Yeah, I can. He wanted to see you," I said as she kissed Whitley's head.

"Yeah, he did. He has to leave tomorrow afternoon though." She pouted.

"I told him I'd save him a dance tonight. Are you okay with that?" She asked.

"It's okay," I said.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't okay. You are my main priority…you know this."

I smiled.

"Yes sweetness, I know."

"Please don't ever be afraid to tell me how you're feeling about us. If it's too much…"

"I know Yaz and I will…if it's too much, I promise."

"Okay, because I can't lose you. I need you and Whitley more than anything else in the world. You're my life," she said, lying on my free shoulder.

"And you're mine," I said pulling her to me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here," she whispered.

She put her hand over Whitley's which was fisted at my heart and looked at our daughter. The love I felt radiating between us brought tears to my eyes and I had to fight hard to swallow them back. I closed my eyes and lay my head back. It always felt so good holding them both like this.

0****************0

{Edward}

So I made it. And I was so glad that I did. I knew I should be home studying but I needed to see Yaz. I had missed her so much. I called her almost daily to talk or run things pass her. If I didn't call her then she'd call me to see how I was doing or to ask me questions about assignments she had to do for school.

I shook my head as she rode away in the limo with Jazz and Whitley. I knew they were her family. But that fact didn't make it any easier for me. I honestly think that's why I stayed away so much. I didn't come to see her unless I just couldn't stay away any longer which was the case now. I knew… No, I had felt that I needed to be here today. So at the last minute, I dropped everything and caught a flight down.

I watched as he handed their sleeping daughter to Billy and pulled Yazmine to the dance floor. She laughed heartily and he smiled pulling her body to his. They looked into each others eyes and stole kisses as they danced. The way he held her…it was clear that they were deeply in love and they loved Whitley too. Especially Jazz, he worshiped the ground that little girl toddled on and she loved her daddy. The aww's I heard around me when Whitley cried for him during the wedding had me awe struck. The crowd was no longer watching the wedding. They were watching Jazz coddle Whitley and Yazmine admiring him for doing so. Anyone could see how much he loved them. It was pouring out of him with everything he did.

Every look, every touch and kiss was love personified. I didn't realize until today how much I wanted that. That it was indeed important to me. I wanted a family and more than anything I wanted someone to look at me the way Yazmine and Whitley looked at Jasper. I wanted to have my child so spoiled that no other arms would soothe them the way mine did. I wanted that and I had been denying myself that.

"Hey Ed, thanks for coming," Jake said, sitting next to me.

"Oh no problem Jake, you're like Em's other brother so I guess that makes us family." I smiled. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks man. How come you're not out there cutting a rug? I know you like to dance."

"Yeah, but I'm just chilling right now. I'll get out there later."

"Alright…you want a drink?"

I held up my bottle of water.

"Got one thanks."

"No man, a real drink." He laughed.

"No…I'm on the wagon remember? No alcohol for me."

"Shit, I'm sorry Ed. That was rude of me."

"It's cool."

"Hey, how about some root drink? It's all natural…there's no alcohol in it but it'll help you loosen up a little. Maybe then you'll talk to some of those honeys that keep asking about you from Rosie and TJ's school and quit ogling my sister."

"Always a hidden agenda with you, Jake." I laughed, shaking my head. He shrugged unapologetic. "Okay so all natural like marijuana all natural, because I have to tell you, that won't work either."

"No, we make it on the Rez. It'll just relax you. It's not addictive," he said, handing me the shot glass of purple-brown liquid.

"It looks like prune juice," I frowned.

"Just try it." He rolled his eyes.

I downed the liquid in one gulp. It wasn't too bad. It tasted like grape juice.

"Not bad," I said.

"Told you; if you want some more Seth has the bottle. But don't over do it."

I nodded.

After about twenty minutes I started to feel really good. Not drunk, but lighthearted and a little carefree. Jazz and Yaz were sitting at the table with Ali and Em. Whitley was up now and was sitting on Emmett's lap eating off his plate. I walked to the table and sat next to him. I held my arms out to her.

"Hey, how's my girl? Do you remember me?" I smiled at her. She smiled at me and nodded as she climbed into my lap.

"Weddie…" she said softly.

"Yes that's right Whitley. I'm Eddie," I said pulling her to me.

She looked like a blonde Yazmine. She really was a beautiful baby. Her hair was thick, with loose, lazy curls and really long for a one year old. It was to her shoulders already. She had smooth, permanently tanned skin which was odd if you considered her light features and not her parentage. Yaz had beautiful dark red skin and Jazz always looked like he had a tan even though he had fair features too. But he had grown up in the blazing Texas heat and I think that the sun had permanently marred his skin.

"You want to dance with me, sweetheart?" I asked Whitley and she nodded blushing just like her mommy.

"Good, come on then." I stood up with Whitley in my arms and headed to the dance floor. Yazmine turned around in her seat and watched us. She had the biggest smile on her face. I winked at her and she winked back. My mom, Sue, Alice and Yazmine all came over to take a picture of me and Whitley dancing together.

Yaz put her camera on the table and came over to join us.

"Can I cut in?" She asked.

"I'm dancing with Weddie, Mommy." Whitley smiled.

"I know, sweetie. Can mommy dance with you guys?"

"I don't know, what do you think, Whitley? Should we let Mommy dance with us?" I smiled.

She nodded holding her arm out for Yazmine. Yaz stepped into her arm and kissed her when Whit's tiny arm encased her neck. I pulled Yaz to me and kissed her temple.

"She's beautiful Yaz, and so smart," I said as we swayed to the music.

Cameras started flashing from every which way.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said balancing Whitley on my forearm.

"How've you been since Vicki?" She asked.

"Alright I guess. Too busy with school to worry about it, you know?"

"I do, it's a lot of hard work."

"Yes it is. How's everything going here? You making it work with the baby and Jazz?"

"Yeah, Jazz is helping with Whit a lot when he's home and of course we have Irina. She's great."

"Ri Ri, where's my Ri Ri?"

Yaz and I both looked at Whitley.

"Your Ri Ri is right over there," Yaz said, pointing her out for Whitley.

Irina had heard her and came over to us.

"I'll take her," Irina said in her heavy accented English, lifting the babe from my arms. "Come on my, pretty princess."

"Bye Weddie," she said kissing the corner of my lip.

"Bye, sweetheart. We'll dance again later." I winked at her.

We watched Irina walk away then I pulled Yazmine to me. She laid her head on my chest and I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked softly.

"Nothing Yaz, I was just thinking that maybe you were right."

"Of course I was…about what though?"

"Me…finding someone special and settling down," I said. "I want what you have. You know, a family and someone that loves me."

She smiled and looked up at me.

"What brought this on? I mean it's great, but, why the change of heart?"

"I was watching Jazz with you and Whitley. He's so in love and you two seem so happy together. I want that. I thought I didn't, that I didn't need it, but I do."

She cupped my face and pulled me down to her.

"You deserve it to, Edward. You have such a good heart. And I think you're ready. You were with Vicki for two years and you didn't cheat on her once. You two weren't even an item and you stayed monogamous. That's huge." She teased.

I laughed then got serious.

"Yazmine, I'm really, really sorry that I hurt you by sleeping with Rachel and Tanya. I was stupid and I fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never regretted anything more in my life."

"It over now Edward, and it was a long time ago. I've made my peace with it. I love you and I forgive you."

"Do you, because I can't seem to forgive myself? I don't feel like I deserve to be happy. But more so, I'm afraid that no one else can make me happy and that I'm setting myself up for failure."

"You have to forgive yourself and you do deserve to be happy, everyone does. You have to let people in. You've got this…wall, around your heart Edward, and the only one you've ever let in was me. Now while that makes me feel so very special, it scares the hell out of me too." Her eyes locked with mine. "Once you let me in, you shut the door and bolted the gate. You won't let me out and you won't let anyone else in. You have to open your heart and your mind again. Take a chance and do something you wouldn't normally do. Take a risk. It may end up being the best mistake you've ever made."

I laughed.

"So that's your advice ole wise one."

"Yes, that's my advice." She smiled.

"Well, we'll see how it goes."

"Any potential 'risks' in mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. There's a girl in my class that I've been contemplating asking out."

"So what's the hold up?"

"Honestly… I don't know if she's into pale white guys." I smiled crookedly.

"She's African American?"

"Yeah."

"When did you become so shy, Edward?"

"I'm not, it's just…I've never been rejected."

She laughed.

"You think you're going to get shot down! That's a stupid reason not to ask her out. Boy the size of your ego." She shook her head.

"What?" I laughed.

"What's her name?"

"Roslyn," I said.

"Okay, so Monday you ask Roslyn out. Take a risk, Edward. All she can say is no. You're ego will be fine, I promise you this."

"Maybe I will."

"Nuh uh, no maybes, do it! Ask her out."

"All right then. I'll ask her."

"Good." She smiled and laid her head back on my chest.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn around. Jazz was standing behind me with two shots of clear liquid.

"I'm cutting in Cullen," he said. "It's my turn to dance with my wife."

"Jazz…"

"No, it's cool," I said stepping back.

Jazz stepped in front of Yazmine and took her in his arms. He attacked her neck and she giggled.

"We'll talk later, Edward." She smiled pushing Jazz back.

"Alright," I said and sat at the table.

"Oh god Jazz, you're so drunk. What have you been drinking?" I heard her ask.

"Shine and I brought you one." He smiled handing her the drink.

"Hell no, that shit knocks me on my ass."

"Sweetness, we're staying here tonight and your parents are keeping Whitley..."

"Why are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Cause you're so much fun when you're drunk."

"And I'm not when I'm sober?" She asked.

"Oh baby, you're fun either way, but I'm getting fucked up and you know how I am when I'm fucked up." He smiled.

"Yes I do." She purred.

"So you know I'm gonna fuck and eat that wonderful pussy of yours all fucking night long."

"Ummm…Jazzy," she growled as she pressed her body into him. "Promise…"

"Umm…yes baby, I fucking promise. Now drink up so you can keep up with me."

Yaz took the glass and licked around the rim. Jazz watched her tongue work the rim. I couldn't take my eyes off of it either. She wrapped her mouth around the entire glass and turned her head up drinking it down in one gulp. A deep growl escaped from Jazz's chest and he attacked her mouth. My dick got hard instantly. Fuck, I had to get out of here. I stood up and headed to the hotel lobby.

After a little while Seth came out and sat by me.

"Big Ed, what's up man?"

"Nothing just catching my breath," I said.

"Shit I feel you on that one. My cousin and her husband are in there practically fucking on the dance floor. I'm glad Uncle Billy and Aunt Sue took Whitley upstairs already."

I looked at him. I was glad I left when I did.

"Hey, you want a drink?"

"Is that that root shit Jake gave me."

"Yeah it is…"

I grabbed it and took it to the head.

"Whoa, go easy on this shit, Ed. If you're not use to it, it can really knock you on your ass."

"I thought it didn't have any alcohol in it?"

"It doesn't, but it's a really strong relaxant. You have to be careful."

"I'm cool, Seth. I need to relax, trust me," I said drinking more of the dark liquid.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but my attention was diverted when I heard Yazmine's laughter. Seth had long gone and took the root drink with him, effectively cutting me off. But I was already buzzing and my head was spinning.

Jazz was walking her to the elevator, practically carrying her. She was toasted and so was he. I guess they were going to have fun tonight. They got on the elevator and I stood up when the doors closed.

I needed to lay the fuck down. That root drink was no joke. I caught the next one up and pressed my floor number. I stood against the wall and closed my eyes. The ding of the doors opening woke me up. I stumbled off the elevator toward my room.

I heard her laughing and his growling again.

They were on my floor. Great, at least they were at the other end of the hall and I wouldn't hear them. I tried to pick up my pace before they saw me.

"Hi Edward!" Yazmine yelled.

"Fuck!" I murmured and kept walking.

"Edward!" She called again.

I turned around slightly and waved, then started back to my room.

"Edward." This time it was Jasper's voice.

That stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and he was whispering to Yazmine. She pulled back from him and looked in his eyes.

"Jazzy?"

"It's what you've always wanted isn't it? It's what you dream about…"

Her face blushed deep red and he kissed her.

"I thought so." He smiled. "Edward, come here."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell was he up to?

"Please," he said waving me over.

I walked over to them and Yazmine smiled at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well Edward…my wife here wants to fuck you…and me…together," he said. "Isn't that right, baby?"

I was stunned when she nodded and he kissed her. Was I in the fucking twilight zone? That root drink had me hearing shit. I shook my head.

"Umm…you're both wasted and I'm fucked up off that damn root drink Jake gave me so I'm going to go to bed. You don't know what you're saying," I said turning around.

Jazz came up behind me while Yaz waited by the door.

"I do, it's what she wants. It's what she's always wanted. We both know it. But know that this is a one time deal, so if you can't handle that, say 'no'."

I looked at him and shook my head.

"You're drunk," I said.

"Yes," he admitted.

"You'll regret this tomorrow. We both will. What you're asking me to do..." I said.

"You're probably right about that. But tonight…"

I lost it.

"Damn it! I love her, Jasper! You don't know what you're asking of me! I won't be able to walk away again!"

"Then say no, Edward. Cause this is a one time offer. Yaz understands that. You need to as well."

Why was he doing this, to me? It was cruel to put me in this position, just so they could get their kicks for the night. Giving me the chance to have her again only to snatch her away in the morning was wrong on so many levels. I looked at him. I couldn't read him. He showed no emotion at all. I ran my hands though my hair and took a deep breath. I would never, ever, get a chance like this again, but this could go very badly. And my heart would never recover if it did.

"No, I can't…" I said walking away.

"Suit yourself," he said going back to Yazmine.

"He said no?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Come on, you know I got you," he said.

I heard the lock open and their door shut. I heard a loud thud on the door and Yazmine moaning.

I closed my eyes and Yazmine's words from earlier rang in my ears. 'Take the risk. It may end up being the best mistake you've ever made.' I stopped walking and took a deep breath. I turned around and walked toward the room. I could hear them kissing through the door. I raised my hand and hesitated before I knocked. The door opened and Jazz stood there with his shirt open and his hair disheveled.

"Okay…" I said.

He stepped aside. I walked in and he shut and locked the door.

"Sweetness…we have company."

0*****************0

*Yazmine*

I woke up the next morning and was burning up. I also had a serious ass headache. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I just pushed the covers down and searched out Jazzy's body. I found him not more than three inches from me. I leaned into him and kissed his back.

"I love you," I said snaking my hand around him.

I grabbed his cock and stopped. I ran my hand up his stomach to his chest. Whoa… way too much hair for Jazz. Just then I felt a hand wrap around me from behind. I sat up quickly and looked to both sides. Edward was in front of me and Jazz was behind me.

"Fuck, that wasn't a dream!"

0****************0

AN:) Oh yeah people, it's on now. What the hell was Jazz thinking? What's going on in Edward's pretty little head? And most importantly what happens now? So comments anyone? I can't wait to see the reviews after this one...LOL


	4. The Day After

Don't own. I hate cliffies so I'm giving you one more chap. At least you get a little look-see into that night.

**4. The day after**

{Edward}

I started to stir when I felt tender kisses on my back and small hands on my cock. It felt so good. The touch was so familiar. They ghosted over my stomach to my chest and stopped moving abruptly. My head was swimming and I couldn't seem to remember shit after drinking that root drink with Seth. I was scared to turn around because I was coherent enough to know that this wasn't my room. Fuck…I was in some random chic's room from the reception. I was trying to figure out a way to talk myself out the door quickly when I heard her voice.

"Fuck, that wasn't a dream!" Yaz said shifting the bed.

Yazmine? I turned toward her quickly. She was butt ass naked and looking like she had a rough ass night. Her lips were swollen and her hair was all over her head. Fuck she was beautiful…so damn beautiful…and naked… and looking thoroughly fucked.

Fucked? I closed my eyes and shook my head. I fisted my hair willing myself to wake up. But it wasn't a dream. I'd slept with Yazmine. I knew I did. I could smell her all over me and my dick kept sticking to my leg. But why and the hell couldn't I remember it?

I sat up quickly. Oh fuck…oh shit…Jazz was going to kill us both. I'm sure his country ass had guns everywhere. And he probably never missed his target. I looked at Yaz who was sitting there quiet and lost in her thoughts. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but what? I leaned over to make eye contact and had looked past her. Jasper's eyes were looking into mine. I blinked rapidly thinking I was seeing things. What the hell was that shit Jake gave me?

He sat up and kissed Yazmine's shoulder. I sat very still like it would make me invisible. Yazmine turned toward Jasper.

"Jazzy, I…god…did we…with Edward?"

"I think that's obvious, Sweetness. You don't remember it?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I remember it. I just thought that maybe I had dreamed it."

"It wasn't a dream. Did you enjoy it?" He asked her.

Okay maybe he wasn't going to kill us…

She blushed furiously.

"Good, that's what I wanted."

Jazz looked down at the bed. Yazmine took his chin in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby. I just hope you both remember our deal."

"I do. And Jazzy, this was one of the most special things anyone has ever done for me. I love you, thank you. And thank you too, Edward." She blushed looking at me.

"Umm…I would say it was my pleasure but I don't remember it." I confessed.

"Why not?"

"I was a little toasted…I think."

"Oh god Edward, did you get drunk last night? Please tell me you didn't relapse!" She panicked.

"No love, I didn't relapse. I didn't have any alcohol. But Jake and Seth gave me some kind of root drink…"

She smiled.

"What?"

"You should know better than to trust Jacob. Don't worry, all your memories will come back to you in the next couple of hours."

"Will I remember last night?"

"Yes," she said.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes Edward, everything," she said leaning in to kiss me.

I moved back and she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't… I wasn't sure if I should."

"After last night you don't know that you can kiss me in front of Jazz?"

"Well it isn't night anymore and I don't remember what happened. I didn't know if it was okay."

I looked at Jazz. He had been awfully quiet.

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you staying for breakfast?" Jazz asked me standing up.

He was stark naked and apparently unashamed.

"Umm…no I think I'll eat in my room," I said looking away from his morning wood.

"Okay, baby you coming?" He asked Yazmine.

"Yes Jazzy, let me say goodbye to Edward."

"Hurry," he said looking from her to me.

"I will," she said and he disappeared into the bathroom.

I blew out a breath and Yazmine stood up. I watched her beautiful body move from the bed. She stood in front of me and took my hand.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"It's a lot to take in. I mean, I just had a threesome with you and Jazz…your husband."

"I know, are you okay?"

"Yes…I guess…I don't know. It's kind of weird not being able to remember you know?"

"That's the drink. It'll start to wear off soon."

Just then a memory of me walking into their room flashed through my head.

_Jazz had stepped aside to let me in. I walked through the small corridor into their suite. Yazmine had her back to me and was unzipping her dress. I watched as she slowly revealed the tattoo on her back to me. I heard the lock on the door click and turn to look at Jazz. He walked past me and grabbed Yazmine by the waist._

_His hands were all over her as he helped her remove the rest of the dress. She stood before us in a sexy hunter green strapless lace bra and boy short panties. My dick was hard instantly. It had been too long since I'd seen her body like this. _

"_I love you so much, baby," he said, kissing and groping her tits._

"_I love you too, Jazzy."_

_I just stood there, watching them. This could not be happening to me. I had to be dreaming, I remembered thinking. Then Jazz spoke to me._

"_Something wrong, Edward?" He asked. "Have you changed your mind?"_

_I remembered shaking my head and walking up to the two of them. Jazz moved behind her. He was biting and sucking her shoulder and the back of her neck. She was moaning his name. Her eyes met mine but she said nothing. She didn't have to. They spoke volumes on their own. They were full of need, want, love and lust. I took her face in my hands and attacked her mouth._

"It's starting to come back," I said losing the images.

"Edward, I need for you to be okay with this," she said stepping between my legs.

My eyes ran up her naked body. Her breasts were right in my face and my cock was getting harder by the minute. It took all of my strength not to grab her, throw her to the bed and slip back in her hot wetness. God I needed to get out of this room. I stood up and pulled her to me.

"I'm okay, love," I said.

"Okay, well call me when you remember everything." She watched me carefully. "It was truly the best night of my life."

I lifted my eyebrow at her and she smiled a little. I ran my fingers through her hair and fisted it pulling her face to mine. I kissed her softly.

"Do you know how much I love you, Yazmine?"

_Fuck I need to go._

"I do know, Edward. I love you too."

_Leave Edward. Fucking leave now._

"This shouldn't have happened," I said not wanting to let her go.

"Edward…"

"No, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to walk away from you right now?" I asked her.

She looked at the floor.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know, because Jazz said it was what you wanted. Because I wanted the chance to be with you again. Because something in the back of my mind told me that this could possibly be life changing for me." I huffed.

"Well I'm sorry you feel like it was a mistake," she said pulling away from me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by the waist. I pulled her back to me.

"I didn't mean being with you or making love with you was a mistake. I'm talking about the situation itself. How are we supposed to be friends now? Will Jazz think we're fucking each others brains out every time we're alone now? Fuck is he even going to let me see you again? I think we may have opened Pandora's Box here, Yazmine."

"Don't think that way. If you let it ruin us, it will. It'll tear all of us apart instead of bringing us together."

"Is that what you think is going to happen? You heard him, this was a one time thing. I don't think he's fucking kidding about that."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room service!" The voice said.

Who ordered room service? I shook my head and I threw on my pants. I grabbed my other clothes and shoes in my arms as I made my way to the door. Yaz threw on one of Jazz's shirts.

"Will you call me later?"

"Yes," I said, walking to the door.

I opened it and let the guy in. I waited until he set up then gave him a tip as he left. I started to head out and Yazmine grabbed the back of my pants and followed me to the door. We stood in the doorway looking at each other. She smiled at me warmly.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see," she said, running her hand through my chest hair.

"Umm hum," I hummed.

"Will I see you before you fly out?" She asked.

"Probably not, I fly out in a few hours. I overslept."

"Right…sorry…kiss me goodbye?"

I took both of my hands and lost them in her wild hair. I kissed her deeply, passionately and with love. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled.

"You really were incredible last night."

"I'm sure you were too, love."

"I was in rare form. We all were, and don't forget to call me when you remember."

I nodded.

"See ya later, handsome."

"Alright," I said, finally letting her go.

My heart was pounding in my chest already at her absence. This was so fucked up.

0***************0

I was halfway down the hallway when someone knocked me into the wall.

"Fuck…son of a...!" I shouted, pushing my attacker backward getting ready to pound him.

"Emmett…what the fuck!"

"Don't what the fuck me, Edward! Did I just see you sneaking out of Yazmine and Jazz's room? Were you kissing her in the fucking doorway!" He growled.

"Damn! Could you be a little louder?" I seethed.

"Tell me you didn't do it, Edward! Tell me you're not that damn stupid!"

"Look Em, I need to shower and get dressed. I got a flight to catch."

"Oh shit! You did didn't you? You fucked Yazmine last night?"

I didn't say anything. I just kept walking.

"God Edward, are you fucking retarded? Jazz is going to hunt your ass down if he finds out."

"He knows Emmett," I said.

"God you better play this shit off and sta…hold on. Did you just say he knows?"

"Yeah, he knows," I said, walking to my door, opening it up.

Em followed my in.

"He walked in on it and didn't kill you!"

"No…he was there…with us."

Em flopped to the couch.

"Hold the fuck on…are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying we had a threesome…then yeah."

"Oh fuck…Yaz is one bad bitch!"

"Watch your damn mouth!" I hissed.

"She's not a bitch, bitch…shit you know what I mean." He back peddled.

"No, I don't. She not a bitch of any kind, so don't call her that!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" He said. "What's got your panties in a twist? You just had the fuck of your life I'm sure, and you're being the biggest asshole."

"Because it was a mistake, Em," I said falling to the sofa chair. "I should've said no. I should've kept walking."

"Umm…I'm confused as to why you would turn that down, Edward."

"I love her Emmett…and being with her last night and doing what we did. Shit I only remember small pieces right now and I already want more and I can't have it."

"I don't know. You guys opened a can of worms last night. Who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Jazz…he told us both it was a one time thing and I could tell he meant it, drunk or not. He shared a piece of her with me then snatched her back like a kid hoarding all the fucking candy. Fuck…I should've said no!"

"You should've if you couldn't handle the consequences and terms. But you didn't say no and I think you can handle it. I have a lot of faith in you. Besides he didn't really take her back. He just said you two couldn't sleep together anymore, not that you couldn't be friends."

"Are you fucking serious right now? Do you know how hard it was to walk out of that room this morning? I wanted to stay there under her warm, sticky body. I wanted to make love to her all day. But I can't, not without risking her family and losing her forever."

"What makes you think you'd lose her, Edward?"

"Because I know she won't go there without Jazz's permission. She promised too and you know Yazmine. And if we did happen to break that promise, and he didn't kill us both, he would give her an ultimatum, me or him, and she would choose him, Emmett. She has before. I'd lose her in every way possible. I can't lose her."

"Wow…so what's the plan then?"

"I don't know. I'm going to take some time to think about that. I don't know how we're going to just be friends after last night. I think we may have fucked everything up," I said placing my face in my hands.

I felt Emmett's hand on my knee.

"Or it could be a blessing in disguise."

"Emmett please."

"Really Edward, if last night made Yazmine feel even half of what you're feeling you don't think she's going to want it again too?"

"But Jazz…"

"Jazz, loves Yazmine, probably more than you and I didn't think that was possible. What he did for her last night proves how much and to what lengths he would go though to make her happy. He loves her Edward, and if she wants you both and he feels that he can trust you with her, I think he will share her again."

"Trust me?" I asked.

"Yeah, if he feels like you won't go behind his back and try to steal her away from him, he may be a little more willing."

"He must be blind. Yazmine would never leave him for me."

"I think he's coming to see that or last night would've never happened trust me. You have to play your cards right, if you want him to loosen up so to speak."

"So play my hand. Don't over step my boundaries. Be cool. And be patient."

"That's it, just be cool. Let them lead, and don't force anything."

"I thought you'd be against this. Why are you helping me?" I asked now wondering.

"Because I love you bro and I want you to be happy. And let's face it; no one is going to make you happier than Yazmine."

"Yeah," was all I could say to that.

"Well I'm gonna go. I've been gone too long as it is. I'm sure Ali will be calling me soon. Call me when you get to Chi-town. We'll discuss this further." He smiled walking to the door.

"Em, please don't…"

"I won't tell her. If she finds out it will be Yaz who tells her."

"Thanks, I'm not sure if they want people to know."

"My lips are sealed little brother," he said, opening the door.

"Hey, come look at this!" He whispered ducking back inside my room.

I walked to the door and peered around. I saw Charlie and Renee standing in the doorway down the hall kissing. She smiled and he wrapped his arm around her. He was saying something to her in her ear and she covered her mouth and giggled. He kissed her quickly and slapped her ass as she made a dash for the elevator. Em pulled me back into the room and smiled.

"I guess you weren't the only one making up last night." He smiled.

"Guess not." I smiled back.

"I wonder if Jazz and Rosie know that their parents are hooking up on the DL."

"If they knew, their parents wouldn't be sneaking around. I just wonder why they are."

"Maybe it's more fun that way." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed.

"Anyway, call me when you figure this Yaz and Jazz thing out. I gotta get back to Ali."

"Okay and happy baby making!" I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

I was standing under the hot water when another vision took over my memory.

_I released her mouth and she slipped off my suit jacket. Her tiny fingers started working the buttons on my shirt. She pushed it off my shoulders and started on my pants. They fell to the floor and I stepped out of them. I leaned in and kissed her again. I could feel Jazz's hands moving down her torso. When I opened my eyes he was on his knees behind her biting her ass cheeks through her panties. I watched as his hands pulled off the lace. _

_I kissed down her neck to the tops of her breasts and unsnapped her bra. It floated to the floor. Fuck me, how could I have forgotten how beautiful she was._

"_Love, you're so fucking beautiful," I moaned, taking her nipple into my mouth._

"_Yes she is." Jazz agreed spreading her legs and her ass cheeks. _

_He dipped his head lower and she moaned loudly. I felt his hair on my legs; he was eating her pussy and ass from behind. The wet lapping sounds he made went straight to my dick._

_Yazmine's hand fisted my hair as I sucked on her tits. _

"_Oh my god!" She growled and her legs started to tremble. She was almost there already._

_I sucked harder and grabbed her breasts roughly in my hands. _

"_Oh fuck!" She shouted pulling my hair. I heard Jasper's appreciative moan as his lapping increased. She was coming all over his face._

_Her scent permeated the air. Jazz stood up and she turned to face him. She kissed him tenderly._

"_Jazzy, you're so fucking good at that." She praised as she removed the rest of his clothing._

_I slipped off my boxers and sat on the bed. I watched as they kissed and fondled each other. I wasn't exactly sure where I fit in at that moment. _

_Yaz dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. He moaned and fisted her hair roughly. _

"_Fuck baby…this mouth of yours!" Jazz moaned. He was right; Yazmine's blowjobs were the shit. He looked up at me. I was handling myself as I watched her suck him off. He eyed my cock. He looked surprised. I guess I wasn't as small as he had hoped I be. I wasn't as thick as he was but I was a little longer._

"_I should've known she wouldn't settle for less."_

"_Touché." I smirked._

_His cock dropped from her mouth._

"_Now that we got that out the way," Yaz said rolling her eyes. "I think we can all see that I have exceptional taste in men."_

_We both smiled._

"_Baby, I think Edward needs some help over there."_

_I looked at him astonished. _

_She looked over at me, cock in hand. _

"_I'm sorry Edward, let me get that for you." She smiled, pulling Jazz toward the bed. _

_She dipped her head down and took me in her mouth swiftly. I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes, groaning. I felt her warm hands on my hips, my cock bobbing in and out of her mouth and it felt like heaven. I had missed her so much. _

_She gasped and lost her suction on me. I opened my eyes to see Jazz holding her by the hips and plunging into her from the back. My dick was like a piece of steel then. I never thought seeing her with someone, well not just anyone, but with Jazz, would make me feel this way. If it were anyone but him I don't even think I would even have a hard on. I knew he loved her just as much, if not more than I did. And I knew he had her best interest at heart and would never hurt her. _

_She broke into my thoughts by taking me back in her mouth. She kept moaning around my dick sending me into overdrive._

"_God Jazzy!" She screamed as he pounded into her roughly, her ass shaking with each blow._

"_Edward, shut her up." He growled and I pushed her head back down. She moaned and sucked harder, grunting as he slammed into her. _

"_Ugh…this pussy of yours…is so good. Wouldn't you…agree, Edward?" He asked between his own grunts._

_I looked up at him not sure how to respond._

"_Don't get all shy now, Cullen. You have your cock in my wife's mouth. I think we're beyond shyness don't you?"_

_I nodded._

"_You are the only man she's been with besides me. So we're the only two lucky enough to have experienced this treasure. Would you say that this pussy of hers is one of the best you've ever had?" He growled in her ear and she sucked harder. _

_Fuck she was getting off on us talking about her. So I played along but told the god's honest truth._

_I grabbed her hair pulling her off of me. I made her look at me. _

"_Not one of the best…the fucking best ever. You have the sweetest, wettest, tightest little pussy I've ever had, love." _

"_Umm, Edward…" she smiled kissing my thigh, "…thank you." _

_Jazz was close; he was fucking her so hard now she couldn't keep a grip on me. She laid her face on my stomach and yelped into my navel. Her entire upper body was on me and I could feel her tits jumping with each thrust around my cock. I pushed them together so I was titty fucking her. I looked down and saw my cock running between her breasts and moaned. Now that was some pretty shit._

"_Oh fuck Jazzy…I'm going to…cum!" She shouted as her nails dug into my sides._

"_That's it baby…me too…give it up!" Jazz growled into her back._

_I lifted her face and watched as she exploded on him. I loved watching her cum. It was sexy and beautiful. Jazz let out a string of profanities as he came. I stroked her cheek as she took his punishments and pleasure. _

_Jazz pulled away from her and fell on the bed beside us. I pulled Yazmine on top of me and rubbed her back while she regained her composure. When her breathing slowed I kissed her head._

"_You okay?" _

"_Yes Edward, better than okay." She chuckled._

"_Good." I laughed as she sat up to look at me._

_I was captured in her glare. I couldn't look away. She ground her wetness into me and I grabbed her hips. _

"_Yazmine, we don't have to," I said. _

_She put her finger on my lips._

"_Please Edward; I want to be with you."_

"_God, I've missed you so much," I said, closing my eyes._

_She stroked my cheek and I opened them back up._

"_Show me then."_

_I lifted her up and slid into her. _

"_Oh…my…fucking god!" I hissed. How I'd missed this woman and this pussy._

"_I know," Jazz murmured beside me. "How could you ever give that up?"_

"_You can't, not completely." I admitted. "Because trust me, it fucking haunts you."_

_He looked at me as Yaz started to ride me. It was slow at first but she had already come twice and I was just about there when she had to stop sucking me off so we were both sensitive and ready to explode. I pushed her to go faster, needing my release. I thrust up into her and pulled her hips down hard to meet mine. _

_I watched as her tits bounced hard for me. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and rested in her cleavage and on her belly. I pulled her to me and sucked on her nipples as they peaked through the dark curtain._

"_Yes Edward, I'm so close…fuck me harder!" She growled. _

_I flipped her over and threw her legs over my shoulders. I grabbed her ass and ground her hips into the mattress. _

"_Oh..Oh..Oooooh!" She cried out when Jazz crawled over and started sucking on her nipple sending her over the edge. I fucked her hard while he licked and sucked at her breast. We worked together as a team to get her off again. It was…perfect. I came hard mumbling and sucking on one tit while Jazz had the other. _

_When Yaz finally managed to crawl off of me, Jazz pulled her to him. He kissed her softly and she returned the favor._

"_Was it all you expected it to be?" He asked her._

"_Yes, it was wonderful. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, sweetness."_

_I rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed all of a sudden feeling used and excluded. I scanned the room quickly for my clothes. I needed to go._

_I felt warm kisses on my back. _

"_Where you going?" She asked. _

"_To my room, I don't want to…umm…intrude."_

_She laughed. _

"_Edward, you're not intruding. We invited you. The night is still young…stay with us," she said wrapping her arms around my torso._

_I took her hand in mine and kissed it. I turned to look at Jazz. He shrugged and gestured with his hand to the bed. _

"_See its okay…stay." She begged._

_I laid back and turned toward her. She looked in my eyes. _

"_Thank you for tonight." She crawled in close to me. "Jazzy…"_

"_I'm here, baby," his deep voice rumbled._

"_I need you here too." She cooed and he pressed into her back. _

"_I love you both, you know that? You mean everything to me. So if I can only have you together this one time, I'm taking full advantage of it." She yawned. "This feels right to me…so right," she mumbled, drifting off. _

_Jazz and I looked over her head at each other._

"_Thank you," I said not knowing how else to put what this meant to me in words._

"_Yep," he said, kissing Yazmine's shoulder and closed his eyes. _

_I did the same falling into the blackness quickly._

The water was cold now so I got out and toweled off. There was no fucking way I could lose her now. Not after last night. We had crossed a barrier and I didn't want to go back and neither did Yazmine. She wanted it and had damn near said so last night and this morning. But she wouldn't go against Jasper's wishes. This was a very delicate situation. Too much on either side could topple the whole thing. I would give them some time, a little space and think of the best way to approach this. Yaz was the key, her love for us and our love for her could save us all.

0******************0

AN: So what are you thinking? Will they keep their promise to Jazz after he gave them his special night with each other?


	5. Unprotected

So I'm early because I'm going to be busy tomorrow. Enjoy.

**5. Unprotected**

~Jasper~

"Daddy, daddy, I want froop loops!" Whitley cheered.

"If you want fruit loops then you'll have fruit loops, baby." I kissed her, grabbed the box and threw it in the cart.

She smiled and swung her feet. Somehow I got wrangled into grocery shopping this week. Yaz had class and Irina was on vacation. As I made my way through the aisles I thought about Yazmine. She hadn't been the happiest person this past month. Edward hadn't called or returned any of her calls since the day after the wedding. He told her he needed a little time but she was taking it very personal considering what happened.

I made my way to the meat department and started looking over the list Yaz made for me. I was giving my order to the butcher behind the counter when I heard someone talking to Whitley.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing. What's your name, sweetie?"

I didn't think anything of it. People had been stopping me to admire Whitley since I walked in the door.

"Whit wee," she said.

I took the wrapped meat from the butcher as he handed it to me cut by cut.

"Whitley, well isn't that cute. Daddy named you after your great grandma."

What the hell? I turned around as saw Maria playing with Whitley's hair. My heart skipped a beat. I moved to the cart quickly and picked Whitley up. I held her protectively to my chest.

"Well hello to you to, Jasper," Maria said.

"What the hell, Maria. I have a restraining order against you."

"And what do you think…that I followed you to the grocery store? Give me a break. I didn't even know you'd be here. You were never the domestic type. Don't you have servants and a wife that grocery shop for you?"

"Don't talk about my wife, Maria. Don't even think about her."

"Huh, like I give two shits about your wife." She rolled her eyes. "Cute kid though. She looks just like you. There's no denying her."

"I wouldn't have tried."

"Of course you wouldn't have. You're such a stand up guy, Jasper," she said sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Whatever, stay away from my daughter."

I started to walk away from her, putting Whit back in the seat of the cart. Fuck I needed to keep a better eye on her. She could've walked off with my baby. I took a deep breath and kissed Whit's head.

"How's daddy's, Honeybee?" I asked tickling her with my beard. I didn't bother shaving this morning. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Bye, Jasper!" Maria called.

I didn't even turn around.

0************0

I looked in the rear-view at Whitley sleeping. I thought about the night of the wedding. I don't know what possessed me to invite Edward into our room but something had. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else, who knows. All I know, is that at the time it felt like a good thing to do. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It was one of the most erotic experiences of my life.

Who knew?

I remember waking up that night to them making love next to me. I turned to face them so I could watch. The way he touched her, like she was the most precious thing on earth, and the way she moaned his name and looked into his eyes did weird things to me. There was a conglomerate of emotions, jealousy, lust, self doubt, pride and surprisingly…love. Watching them together turned me on. They were beautiful together, and I could feel the love between them, between us and it scared me.

_Yaz turned her face toward me. The love in her eyes made my heart stutter. She was happy, happier than I had ever seen her. She tapped Edward on the shoulder and he looked at me too. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him before whispering in his ear. He smiled and flipped her over so she was riding him. She reached out for me and I took her hand. She pulled me to her and kissed me softly. _

"_Get behind me," she whispered._

_I did._

_I moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck and shoulders. She purred and continued to ride Edward. He held onto her hips and I cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples. She moved her hands from Edward's chest and reached behind her. She gripped my ass and pulled my erection to her. I wasn't sure what she wanted until Edward pulled out of her and reached behind her to spread her wetness backward. She turned her head to look at me. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked in her ear._

"_Yes. Just go slow." _

_I kissed her mouth hungrily and she leaned into Edward's chest. I slid into her pussy, wetting my cock. I stuck my finger in her ass and pumped them both slowly. She groaned when I pulled out. _

"_Edward…" I looked at him. _

_He lifted her hips up and entered her again. She rode him slowly and I pulled my finger out. He pulled her forward and sucked at her neck trying to distract her. I positioned myself at her other entrance and Edward held her still._

"_If it's too much baby, you have to tell me, okay."_

"_I will," she hissed. _

_I pushed into her very slowly. _

"_Ugh…goddamn it!" She shouted falling limply on Edward. I stopped and he stroked her hair gently whispering to her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She relaxed and I started to push again. _

"_Fuckkkk!" Edward growled once I was all the way in. _

"_My god, I love you!" I moaned in her ear, looking at Edward who looked like he was about to bust._

_I gave her a few minutes to adjust to being filled so completely, then I started to move. Edward alternated my rhythm and soon we were all moving as one entity. It was magic. I never knew it could be this good. It was like we were in a cocoon that no one could penetrate. I never felt closer to any two people or more loved than I did in that moment. _

_Yazmine sat up and pressed her back into my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder which caused her back to arch and her tits to poke out. _

"_Shit…Yazmine…" I said, softly pumping in and out of her opposite Edward's thrusts. _

_Edward and I took our time, making slow, beautiful, love to her. I kissed down her neck and sucked at her ear lobe. I watched Edward over her shoulder. He was gone, lost in her and the moment. His eyes opened and looked into mine. He was close and so was I. His hand went to her crotch and she bucked against it. My hands went to her breasts and she purred. One of her arms wrapped around the back of my head, the other hand went to Edward's chest gripping his hair._

_She rode us both bringing us all to our climaxes. And god was it intense, so fucking intense. It felt like the earth was literally trembling around us as we all came. My body was tingling and trembling all over. Yazmine fell on Edward panting and swearing. He was beet red and trying to catch his breath with his eyes glazed over. _

_That weird invisible pull that I always felt for Yazmine seemed to encompass us all now. It seemed to be swirling all around us and filling the room. I pulled out of Yazmine and fell to the bed trembling. _

"_My…" I said._

"_Fucking…" Edward said._

"_God!" Yazmine giggled. "That was incredible! The best fucking orgasm ever!"_

"_Yes!" Edward and I both agreed._

"_Too bad it was a one time thing." Yaz yawned falling off Edward to the bed._

"_Yazmine..."_

"_Do you feel the love in this room right now?" She asked me.  
_

_I looked at her._

_She raised her brow.  
_

"_And Edward, how about you?" She asked.  
_

_He nodded closing his eyes. He was toast, dozing off as we spoke. _

"_This…is how it was always meant to be," Yaz said.  
_

_"We made a deal..."_

_"I know but..."_

_"Are you going to honor it?" I asked. There was no room for discussion.  
_

_She looked down. "Yes... I promised you didn't I?"_

_"You did..." I nodded and stood up. "I was just making sure."  
_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To clean up," I said, scooping her up and carrying her to the bathroom on shaky legs._

"_Shower?"_

_She nodded.__  
_

_We washed in silence. I washed her and she washed me. Afterward, I picked her back up and carried her to the bed. She cuddled up next to me and caressed my face. _

"_You are the greatest husband and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Jasper. And I will keep my promise."_

_I kissed her softly.  
_

"_I love you too, now get some sleep." _

_0*******************0  
_

I took my cell out of my pocket and dialed Edward's number.

"Jazz?"

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Nothing, in between classes right now."

"Look, I just need to know why you haven't been returning any of Yazmine's calls."

"Jazz, I told Yaz that I needed a little time."

"Please Edward; a little time is a couple of weeks not a fucking month. If you can't handle what we did then you need to be honest with her and stop acting like a damn five year old!"

"Fuck…you can't tell me it hasn't been wearing on your brain too!"

"It has, I think about it often. But it's done now. We can't take it back or change it. Ugh...I can't tell you how to feel about it, I know that, but don't take it out on her. She's taking it personally. It's hurting her."

He sighed.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"I know that, but you know how she is. She thinks she made you do something that you didn't want to do and that you think less of her now. She thinks that you regret it," I said.

"I don't regret it. Not one little bit. And how could she think that I'd feel anything other than love after that night. It opened my eyes to a whole other world..."

"So you're cool then?" I interrupted.

"With what we did? Yes. This isn't about that."

"What is it about then?"

"I told you that night that it wouldn't be easy for me. Making love with her...with you two...and acting like it never happened. I can't just turn it off like that."

I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them again.

"None of us can, Edward. But we have to try. You gave me your word."

He was quiet.

"Hello!"

"I know I did, and this is how I can keep it. I have to do this my way and at my own pace. I love Yaz but I need this time."

"Fine Edward, but can you at least call her and tell her that? Let her know she wasn't just a screw."

"What? Come on! She doesn't believe that shit does she?"

"I don't know. Just call her."

"Fine, I'll call her." He grumbled and hung up.

I looked at the phone then threw it on the seat.

0***********************0

I pulled into the driveway and parked next to Yazmine's H2. The truck was really ridiculous but it was what she wanted.

What was she doing home so early anyway? I took Whitley to her room and put her in her crib. I unloaded and put up the groceries then went to the bedroom to find Yazmine.

She was sleeping curled up in a ball. I lay next to her and kissed her lips. They were salty, she'd been crying. I swept her hair back and kissed her again. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing home so early and why have you been crying?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I came home."

"What's wrong?" I said pulling her to me.

"I got sick in class."

I put my hand to her forehead.

"I don't have a fever, Jazz. It was more of a stomach thing."

I rubbed her belly.

"You want some Pepto?"

"Um no, it's not going to help." She looked down.

I lifted her face.

"Yaz, what's wrong?"

"Well...god Jazz," she sighed heavily. "I don't know where to start."

"Just tell me, babe. You can tell me anything," I said stroking her hair.

"Umm…okay…"

She turned around and grabbed something off the nightstand. She handed it to me. I looked at the white stick and my eyes widened.

"Yazmine, is this what I think it is!" I grinned.

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Really? We're having a baby?"

The tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Oh, baby don't cry. I know you wanted to wait until Whitley was two but this is a good thing. And she'll be two in a couple of months."

"God Jasper, it's not that. I wanted to get pregnant. I stopped taking my pills in August after our camp out."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I wanted to surprise you!" She cried harder.

"I'm surprised baby, and it's a great surprise," I said kissing her belly.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"What for, baby?" I said wiping her tears.

She didn't answer me.

"Yazmine?"

"Don't you see? I wasn't on anything that night…and…and we didn't use anything. I was so drunk. I forgot, and we didn't use protection. I didn't think…" she cried.

Oh god…Oh fuck…I thought putting it together. I fisted my hair in frustration.

"No…Yazmine…no! Tell me you're fucking kidding me!" I jumped up yelling. "Damn it Yazmine, NO!"

"I don't know for sure but the dates…they…they add up. But there's no way to know what day it happened for sure."

"This is not fucking happening!" I said trying to convince myself. "Why didn't you tell me Yazmine! I would've never…"

There's no way I would've asked him to join us if I knew she wasn't on birth control. Not even with rubbers, they break.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to surprise you."

"God Yazmine, how could you forget something that fucking important!"

"I was toasted. At your request by the way. And I'll be honest, my attention was otherwise diverted. I'm sorry."

"Oh god…I could handle anything but this," I said sitting on the edge of the bed. I put my face in my hands. The tears started to fall.

"Jasper…" she said crawling to me. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix this."

"Are you absolutely positive?" I cried.

"About the pregnancy…yes, but about the conception date…no. When a woman ovulates she can get pregnant for like the first two to three days of ovulation. And sperm can live for forty-eight hours inside the female body. You and I were going at it the day before and the day after. I just don't know. There's just no way to be sure."

"This is all my fault. I should've known this would come back to bite me in the ass! I'm so fucking stupid!" I cried.

"No you're not, Jazz…"

"Yes I am! I let another man sleep with my wife! What the FUCK was I thinking!" I shouted and she jumped.

I turned to her.

"We have to fix this."

"Fix it? How?"

"We need to call Tara."

She looked at me and I looked down.

"Jasper…no…I don't want…"

"Yazmine, you can't have his baby," I said softly.

"Jazz, it could be our baby. I won't do it." She sobbed.

"We can make another one. One that we know for sure is ours."

"No…please don't make me!" She cried.

"Yazmine if there was any other way I wouldn't ask this of you. You can't have Edward's baby!"

"Jasper, I can't do it!"

"Why not?" I asked.

She was crying.

"Why not Yazmine, because we both know if it was some random guy you would do it."

"Stop it…that would never happen and you know it!"

"It's because it's him, right?"

"Stop it, Jasper! Don't do this!"

"No, you can't have his baby! You have to get rid of it!"

"Jasper, this isn't about him. This could be our child too! I can't do it! I won't do it!"

"You are doing it!" I yelled. "And don't make like you can't because you were going to do it to mine!"

The look of shock and hurt on her face was like a punch to the gut. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"How could you…" She jumped up and took off down the stairs.

"Fuck…Yazmine…I'm sorry…I didn't mean that!" I yelled taking off after her but she was already out the door and in her truck. Damn she was fast! I watched as she peeled out the driveway. I slammed the door cursing. I ran my hands though my hair. This was a big fucking mess.

0********************0

*Yazmine*

How could he throw that in my face? He knows that I hated myself for ever considering aborting our child. It was something that I wasn't proud of and I'd always regret. And now he wanted me to do it to this baby. As I drove out of Whitley my cell started to ring. I looked at it and threw it back in the seat. I didn't want to talk to him.

I soon realized that I didn't even know anyone in Texas that wasn't related to Jazz besides my classmates. I had no where to go. I could go to Max's, but then I'd have to explain to him why I was upset and I didn't feel like it. I drove into downtown Houston and decided to just get a room for the night. I'd try to make it home before Whitley woke up in the morning.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Whitlock. Would you like the penthouse again?"

"No, just give me a suite please," I said.

"Very well, will Mr. Whitlock be joining you tonight?"

"No and hold all calls please."

"Yes ma'am," he said looking around. "No bags?"

"No, just the keycard please and a bottle of your best red wine," I said and he nodded.

"Shit…scratch the wine. I'm sorry."

"Okay, no problem." He looked at me concerned.

I took the card from him and headed to the elevator. I fell on the bed and broke into tears. How did I let this happen? How was I pregnant and not sure if it was my husband's baby? I could understand Jasper's plight, we fucked up, but it wasn't the baby's fault. I couldn't get rid of this baby. It could be ours and even if it wasn't, it was Edward's. Not some random stranger we didn't know.

My thoughts started to swarm and buzz in my head like a bunch of angry bees. If it was Edward's baby how would that work out? I wasn't going to leave Jazz, but would Jazz accept the child if it was Edward's? He would have to; I couldn't live anywhere without my child. And what would Edward say? Would he want the child to be with him? Would he fight me for custody? Surely he wouldn't try to take my baby from me. What was I getting myself into by refusing to abort this baby? I could lose my husband, possibly Whitley and this unborn child. If this child wasn't Jasper's it would be bad.

I lay in the bed crying until my throat hurt. My cell rang and I recognized the ringtone right away, Usher's 'Lover's and Friends', it was Edward. God he had terrible timing. Why'd he pick today of all fucking days to decide that he wanted to speak to me again. I pressed the send button.

"What Edward!" I answered.

"I guess I deserve that," he said.

"Yeah you do. What do you want?" I asked sniffing.

"Yazmine, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He sighed.

"Love, I'm sorry I hurt you. I was behaving like a child and I'm sorry. It's just I…I love you and it was really hard for me to leave you after…you know."

"After we slept together…god Edward you can't even say it! Do you want to forget it that badly!"

"Yazmine, I don't want to forget about it. Fuck, I can't forget about it. It's all I fucking think about! I want it again and again and again. I'm feening for it, for you. I'm going though withdrawals and shit, it's crazy." He huffed. "I just thought if I gave myself a little time to clear my head it would be easier."

"Easier?"

"Yeah easier to see you, talk to you, hug you…hold you."

I closed my eyes and the tears started again.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Jazz and I weren't thinking when we asked you to be with us. We didn't consider how hard it might be for you, the consequences. Now it's all fucked up and…I'm sorry." I broke down.

"What's up with you? Why are you crying?"

"Jazz and I had a fight."

"About what happened?"

"Not exactly," I said.

"What's that mean? Look put Jazz on, and let me talk with him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm at a hotel downtown."

"What the fuck, what happened Yazmine!" He shouted.

I didn't say anything.

"Yazmine, what the fuck happened, did he kick you out!" He seethed.

"No…no, Edward, I left."

"Why?" He growled. "And where's Whitley, is she with you?"

"She's with Jazz, at home. I left in a…hurry."

"What happened!" He shouted. "You know what, never mind. I'll be on the next flight out…"

"Edward no! I don't think that's a good idea."

Jazz would have a cow if Edward showed up on top of everything else.

"Then you better start talking to me," he said.

"I guess you'll find out eventually." I sighed.

"Find out what?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant, Edward."

Silence…

"Edward, are you there?"

"Yes…yeah, I'm here. That's what you two were fighting about?" He asked quietly. His voice was shaky.

"Not exactly…he wants me to get rid of the baby, Edward. I can't do it..." I sobbed.

"What, that doesn't make sense. Jazz loves Whitley, why wouldn't he want another child?" He asked.

He still wasn't getting it.

Here goes nothing…

"Well, we're not exactly sure who the father is…"

"Hold on, how do you not know who the fath…?" He stopped mid sentence and fell silent.

"I just missed my period, Edward. You do the math," I said.

His breathing increased.

"Don't play with me, Yazmine."

"Edward, I'm at a hotel, away from my baby and my husband… I'm not playing with you."

"Are you saying…" he swallowed hard, "...that night you got pregnant?"

"I don't know. It was either that night, the one before it, or the one after. I can't be sure though."

"So the child you're carrying…"

"Yes, there's a strong possibility," I whispered shutting my eyes.

Again silence….

"Edward?"

"So that's why he wants you to get rid of it; because it could possibly be…mine."

"Yes but…"

"Yaz, you can't get rid of the baby! Please don't get rid of it!" He interrupted.

"I don't want to Edward, but Jazz is adamant it. If I don't, this could tear my marriage apart."

"Yazmine, please!" He begged.

"Edward…"

"Look, if you don't want the baby, let me raise it..."

"Edward, I want my baby. But I'm scared I'll lose Jazz. He'll lose it if the baby turns out to be yours."

"Yazmine, this could be my baby, our baby. You have to keep it."

"I don't know if I can. I mean I told him no but…"

"I'll be down there by morning."

"Edward, your presence isn't going to help the situation."

"Fuck that! I'm not letting him kill it! How could he even want to when there's a fifty percent chance that it could be his? Does he hate me that much?"

"He's hurting. And you know this thing between us has never been easy."

"He invited me into this! It was a risk we all took. He knew it could happen. People have baby's when they have sex…it's a risk you take," he said sarcastically.

"But he didn't know I'd stopped my pills. I was trying to surprise him. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking to have you wear protection."

"Why would you? We never used it and I'm sure you don't with him. Besides, rubbers break and we all know that your birth control works when it wants to. Weren't you on the pill when you got pregnant with Whitley?"

"Yes but…"

"There are no buts…shit happens when it's supposed to happen. You of all people should know that. You were supposed to get pregnant that night."

"You really believe that shit!" I chuckled darkly.

"Yeah…I do. Some of the weirdest shit I've ever witnessed has happened between the three of us. And that night, the forces in that room... Yazmine…I know you remember." His voice was like honey.

"I think that baby you're carrying is mine, and so does Jasper. That's why he doesn't want you to have it. He's scared that I'll have with you what he has and he feels like he'll lose you because of it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's how I would feel if I were in his position. But what I realize that he doesn't seem to get yet is that this is so out of our hands. It has been for a while now and whatever is meant to happen…will. We have set the ball in motion." He trailed off then laughed. I looked at the phone. Was he losing it?

"You know what the funny part is? I wasn't even going to come the wedding, but at the last minute something told me I needed to be there. So I got the last seat on the last flight out." He chuckled. "It was fate."

"When did you become such an optimist?"

"I've done a lot of soul searching in the last couple of years. I knew things wouldn't start working out for me until I got my shit together. I needed to come correct. I had to learn and earn, my way into this."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I had to learn how to be a man and not just any man, but a man worthy of you. I needed to earn your trust again and that took time and patience. But it was worth it, Yazmine. That night, and that baby you're carrying is my reward. I can feel it. Please…you have to keep it."

Wow, what was I supposed to say to that? I wasn't sure so I said what my heart felt at the moment.

"Okay."

"You won't regret this, I promise. It'll all work out. Isn't that what you told me that night while we were making love?"

"Yes…yes it is."

"You told me to trust you and I did. I do trust you. Now trust me. I will do whatever I have to do to make this right. To make it work and you won't lose Jasper or me. Jazz loves you; he's just hurt like you said and he's not going to leave you love. He needs you just as much as you need him."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now call Jazz. I'm sure he's worried sick."

Since when has he worried about Jazz?

"I will Edward, goodnight."

"Goodnight, and take care of yourself and the baby. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

{Edward}

I hung up with Yazmine and finished packing my bag. I dialed the pilot my grandfather always used.

"Yes this is Edward Cullen and I need to charter your jet…yes to Houston. I'd like to leave now actually… Is that a problem? I can be at the airport in twenty minutes. Great, thank you."

I hung up and grabbed my black, wool, tailored trench coat and scarf. Chicago winters were terrible. I put on my gloves and grabbed my keys. I'd have to email my professors from the plane. It was the weekend so hopefully I would only miss a few days of class next week.

0*************************0

AN:Uh oh...Who's Yazmine's baby daddy? And how will Jazz take the news that she's decided to keep the baby despite his objections? How many of you saw this coming? LOL. You really have no idea of the shit I'm getting ready to subject you to. As always ~smooches~ and leave me some love.


	6. Confrontation

Don't own. So wow...so many of you are team Edward, lot's of you want the baby to be his. I know he is trying right? Next update...most likely Friday. I have to say I'm truly surprised at how many of you liked the threesome. I love you my little freaks. LOL. i thought i was going to get flamed for sure. Anywho here's six. Enjoy. LRC

**6. Confrontation**

*Yazmine*

I woke up to the alarm on my cell. I turned over and grabbed it turning it off. I lay in bed for a moment looking at the ceiling in the suite. I rolled over slowly and got up to take a shower. How I wished the hot water and steam could dissolve the pain and guilt I felt. If only life were that simple. If only a new day and a hot shower could fix everything.

I had called Jazz last night after I got off the phone with Edward. He was really upset, but so was I.

"_Yaz, where are you!" He asked when he answered the phone._

"_At a hotel," I said quietly._

"_Baby, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to throw it in your face. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I was upset and I said some stupid things... God Yaz, what have we done?"_

"_We had a threesome with my best friend, Jasper. Me getting pregnant was not the intention but it's what happened. It was a risk we took."_

"_This is all my fault."_

"_No it's not." I sighed._

"_Yes it is. Things were finally starting to settle down. I could finally deal with you and Edward's friendship. I was at peace with the way things were. Then I go and fuck it up."_

"_Jazz, you weren't the only one in that room. Edward and I were there too you know. And we all made the decision to participate. Any one of us could have squashed it at anytime. But none of us did." I paused. "So now I'm pregnant, and it's something that we're going to have to deal with. All of us..."  
_

"_Yazmine…"_

"_I'm keeping the baby, Jasper."_

_He was silent._

"_I don't know if I can handle that. What if it's not ours?" he said quietly._

_I didn't say anything, I couldn't. My throat was filling with snot and tears._

"_Are you going to leave me if it isn't?" I croaked through my tears._

"_Are you going to leave me?" He returned the question._

"_Jazz, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. Not for Edward, not for anyone. And this baby isn't going to change that. I need you." I cried._

"_I need you too, baby and I'm not going anywhere either. If the baby's…Edward's…we'll…I honestly don't know what we'll do," he said sadly._

_God, this was going to kill him. Please let this baby be his, I thought to myself. _

"_Yaz, please come home," he said. _

"_I'll be home in the morning. It's late and I'm exhausted."_

"_Okay, get some sleep then and I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Jazz?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you, and I'm sorry that this is happening."_

"_I'm sorry too, Sweetness. We'll get through this...somehow."_

"_Okay."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Night."_

0**************0

I walked in the house and Jazz was sitting at the table with a bowl in front of him. He wasn't eating it though, he was just staring at it, lost in thought. Whitley was in her high chair scooping Fruit Loops into her mouth with her bare hands. Jazz was in such daze he hadn't heard me come in. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He grabbed my hands and gave them a squeeze.

"When did you start eating cold cereal?" I asked taking the bowl of colored milk and mush from the table.

"Umm…I thought I'd try it since Whit likes it so much."

"And?"

"And they're disgusting," he said.

"Jazz, you do know that Whit eats her cereal dry. I give it to her as a snack."

He turned and looked at Whitley. She was covered in fruit loops and soaking wet from the milk.

"Oh shit!" He jumped up, stumbling to her highchair. "Sorry Bee, daddy didn't know, baby."

She giggled as he pulled the cereal from her hair, throwing it back in the bowl. I walked up to him and Whitley.

"I got it." I started stripping Whitley. "How about, bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Whitley cheered.

Jazz just walked back to the table and sat down without a word. I closed my eyes and fought back the tears. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay Bee, let mommy wipe up this mess, hands up!" I teased.

She giggled and raised her hands while I wiped her and the chair down.

"You are so getting your hair washed today, missy. You've got Fruit Loops everywhere," I said wiping the floor up.

0****************0

I almost burned the bacon because the entire time I was cooking I was watching Jazz. He had been so quiet. Usually he was behind me stealing food and kisses as I cooked. I wanted to talk to him but didn't want to start the conversation in front of Whit just in case it got heated.

That was until he growled and fisted his hair. I ran to him, took his head in my arms and squeezed it to me. He broke down, his tears wetting my shirt.

"Damn it! What the fuck was I thinking! What have I done?" He cried.

"Jazzy, please don't blame yourself. We're in this together and we'll get through it together."

"I asked and let another man sleep with you. I should've known better. I should've known something like this would happen. I behaved like a stupid, drunk, horny bastard!"

"You did for me and…"

"It was stupid, Yazmine!" He shouted. "God how could I've been so **fucking stupid**!" He yelled and Whitley jumped.

"Jazz, calm down." I soothed.

"I can't lose you. I won't…not to him." He sobbed.

"You're not going to lose me. I told you last night, I'm not going anywhere." I told him stroking his hair.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise."

"Even if it's his kid," he said looking up at me. His face was red and wet.

"Jazz, I'm not going anywhere," I said again. "Please don't let this tear us apart."

He closed his eyes and it was quiet for awhile.

"Yaz, I know you don't want to…but hear me out…" he started looking down.

"No." I shook my head. Why wouldn't he let it go already?

"It's the simplest solution…"

I sighed.

"Simple for who? It would haunt me. I know I considered it…before, but I was young and dumb and I didn't know how much Whitley would impact my life. Can you imagine life without her now, Jazz? I can't and I can't imagine it without this baby either. I know you're afraid that if this baby is Edward's that he'll some how lure me away from you, but I'm telling you he won't," I said kissing his lips. "And what if this is our baby? What if it was ours and we got rid of it?."

His eyes closed and I wiped his tears away.

"There's no way of knowing that right now. If you do keep it, we won't know until the baby gets here. It will be the longest nine months of my life."

"We don't have to wait that long. I can have an amniocentesis test done at sixteen weeks. They can do a DNA test then. I think I'm about six weeks already so in two and a half months we can know for sure."

"And if it's his?"

"Jazz, I'm not doing it. Please don't make this harder on the both of us by asking me to. I don't want to keep telling you no and I don't want to fight with you. Besides, I'll be four months then and it will be too late to terminate."

He stood up.

"Jasper…"

"I'm okay; just…just let me deal with this the best way I can, okay?"

"Okay," I said softly as he walked away.

When he was out of my vision I dropped my head to the table. My fucking head hurt.

0*****************0

I had just put Whitley down for her nap when the doorbell rang. I muted the TV to make sure I wasn't hearing things. It rang again and I rolled off the couch. Who would be coming over here? I knew it wasn't TJ, he had a key and he never knocked, let alone rang the doorbell. And the property was gated, so it wasn't like anyone could just stroll in here.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Yaz, open up."

I opened the door quickly.

"Edward! Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"I had to make sure you were alright."

"How did you get in the gate?"

"TJ gave me the code. I called him this morning and told him I was coming for a visit."

"Edward, you have to go. If Jazz sees you he's going to flip the fuck out!" I whispered.

He looked me over, his eyes lingering on my belly.

"You okay?" He asked softly, nodding to my belly.

"We're fine. Now please go!"

"I want to talk to him," he said.

"No! Now is not a good time."

"When then Yazmine? We can't avoid it forever."

"I don't know. He doesn't even know that you know."

"You didn't tell him that we spoke?"

"No…he's not doing so well. Please Edward, you have to go."

"Alright, I don't want to upset you so I'll go, but you come see me later. I'm staying at the Houstonian Hotel."

"Okay, I'll call you."

"You do that. And I'm not leaving Texas until I talk to him, Yazmine."

_Fucking great! Just fucking great_!

"Yazmine, who's at the door?" Jazz asked, walking into the foyer.

I closed my eyes tight.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Yaz, who is…" he stopped when he got behind me and looked at Edward.

"Cullen, what are you doing here?" He growled.

This was going to be bad. He was calling Edward by his surname again.

Edward looked at me then at Jazz.

"I came to talk to you two."

"Now what is so important that you had to fly all the way to Texas to talk to me and Yazmine about?" Jazz asked knowingly.

I started to breathe harder.

"I think you know," Edward said.

Jazz stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders shaking me a little.

"You told him!" He yelled at me. "God damn it, Yazmine!"

I burst into tears and Edward stepped in the house and stood behind me.

"Jasper, let her go," he said calmly. "You shouldn't be shaking her like that."

"Fuck off, Cullen! This is _my_ wife and my fucking house!" he said, letting me go and stepping to Edward.

"Jazz, don't…stop it!" I said, trying to step between them, neither one them letting me in. I stepped back and sent a text to TJ.

_Get down here now! –Bug_

_Why, what's up? –TJ_

_Jazz & Ed, enough said. Bring help and hurry! –Bug_

"Look Jazz, I'm not here for this. I here to talk to you about Yazmine and the baby…"

Jazz shoved him.

"Jazz, stop!" I shouted.

"We don't know if it's your kid Cullen, so until we do, stay the fuck away from my wife!" Jazz shouted.

"I can't do that and you know it!" Edward shouted back.

"You can and you will Cullen. Stay away from her!"

"What the fuck is your problem! I didn't ask for this. You invited me into the room that night, remember! You put her back into my life and now you're trying to rip her away, again!"

"I can do that, she's my wife!" Jazz growled.

"Fuck that! No you can't do that! Not when the child she's carrying could be mine!"

Jazz punched Edward in the mouth and I screamed. Edward licked the blood off his lip and dove at Jazz. They landed on the cherry wood sofa table with a bang, smashing it to pieces. Everything that was on the table went flying to the marble floor shattering. They even managed to knock the mirror that hung over the table off the wall.

I was screaming at them both to stop to no avail. They were beating the hell out of each other when TJ and Colt ran in.

"What the hell!" TJ said, looking at them rolling around on the floor like they were eight years old again.

"Stop watching and break them up!" I screamed at him.

He bent over and put Edward in a head lock, sleeper, looking hold and pulled him up. Colt did the same thing to Jazz. I wiped my eyes and looked over the both of them. Their clothes were torn and both of them had glass in their hair from the mirror. Edward's lip was bleeding and he had Jasper's hand prints on his neck. Jazz had a blood running from his nose and his face was starting to swell and bruise from Edward's punches.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Jazz yelled.

"I won't miss her entire pregnancy because you're an insecure ass! I didn't come here to fight with you! I came to talk some reason into you." Edward wiped the blood from his lip on his torn shirt.

"You can't have her!" Jazz growled.

"I'm not trying to take her from you! I gave you my word and I intend on keeping it. But you're not going to keep me away from my child, Jasper," Edward said, breaking TJ's hold on him. TJ was standing there with his mouth open, stunned at what Edward said. TJ went to grab him again.

"Stop it TJ, I'm cool." He shrugged him off.

"Alright," TJ said backing off.

"Yaz, I'm sorry I broke your table. You know I'll replace it," he said stepping up to me. "I'm really glad you didn't try to stop us. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Get out my house, fucker!" Jazz yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward yelled at him. "You wanted this! Now learn to live with the consequences. You have to live with the fact that the woman you love could be pregnant by me. I have to live with the fact that the woman I love could possibly be having my baby and is married to you and I can't have her. Fucking deal with it, cause you're not the only one suffering here! If you make her terminate the pregnancy, we all lose. It's not going to make it easier for any of us. It still happened, Jasper and killing the baby isn't going to make any of it go away," Edward said and Jazz stopped struggling.

"Yaz, if you need me, you know where I'll be." He kissed me and I licked his blood from my lips nodding.

"Jazz, this was never suppose to be about me and you, remember that."

And with that he walked out the door.

I looked at Jasper who was staring at the floor. Then at TJ and Colt who looked dumbfounded.

"It's a long story," I said. "TJ, will you go with Edward and make sure he gets to the hotel okay?"

"Yeah," he said running to Edward's rental.

"Colt, thanks for your help, but I got from here."

"Umm…" he said, looking at me.

"She's okay Colt, I'm cool," Jazz said to him.

He tipped his hat and walked out the door. I shut it behind him.

0*****************0

I went to check on Whitley, who was amazingly asleep after all that. I made my way back to the foyer, to Jazz. We stood there in silence for at least fifteen minutes. I waited for him to look at me but he wouldn't. Finally I took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He sat on the stool and I wet a washcloth.

I tilted his head up and cleaned the blood from his nose. I put an ice pack in a towel and gave it to him. He put it on the side of his face while I checked his nose.

"Well it's not broken." I informed him and he looked at me, finally.

"Take these, it'll help with the pain and swelling," I said handing him the Ibuprofen.

"Thanks," he said tossing them back.

"Yep, sure…"

"Yazmine, I'm…" I put my finger to his lips.

"I know. I just hope you and Edward got it out of your systems now," I said stroking his face. "If you haven't, we're in for a long two and a half months."

"Did you hear what he said to me?" He asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"He's really come a long way," he said, softly.

"And you've regressed." I told him.

"So it seems," he said, looking down.

I pulled off his torn and bloody shirt and tossed it in the trash.

"He really loves you."

"I know," I said, watching his face.

"I hate him." He rubbed his nose.

"No you don't or you would've never let him touch me. You're just upset."

He rolled his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I know, cowboy."

"I'm going to be sore later."

"I know. Do you want me to give you a hot bath and a massage?"

"That'd be nice."

I took his hand and lead him up the stairs to our bedroom. We settled in the tub together. Jazz was in my lap and I was rubbing his chest and stomach under the water.

"Better?" I asked kissing the back of his neck.

"Much," he said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Good," I said, running my hands over his stomach.

"Sweetness?" he said, making circles on my knee.

"Humm…"

"Call Edward, invite him over for dinner so we can talk."

"Okay."

0********************0

{Edward}

I was sitting in the living room area of my suite with a makeshift ice pack on my lip.

"So let me get this straight. You, Yaz and Jazz had a little ménage a trois and she got pregnant. Now you guys don't know who the father of the baby is?" TJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Fuck me…how was it? And how in the hell did you get Jazz to do it?"

"I didn't, he asked me. And it was the best fucking night of my life." I admitted.

"Holy fucking shit, Ed! I can't believe he asked you to sleep with Yazmine after all the shit you guys have been through over her?"

"Yeah, me neither."

"The man is either crazy or got balls of steel."

"Whatever, all I know is he enjoyed as much as we did. And he knew the fucking risks. I'm not going to let him keep me away from her and the baby, TJ."

"I don't know how you figure he can't. She's his wife and you don't even know if it's your kid yet. You don't have a leg to stand on right now. You're at his mercy."

I sighed because he was right.

My phone rang. It was Yazmine's ringtone.

"Hey, you okay?" I answered.

"I'm fine Edward, how are you?"

"I'm cool…and Jazz?"

"Better."

"Good, maybe he'll listen to reason soon."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. Can you come for dinner tonight? We want to talk to you."

"Sure, what time?"

"6:30 too early?"

I looked at the clock. It was 5:15.

"No, I'll get dress now. I need to bring TJ back anyway."

"Okay, see you then."

TJ looked at me.

"So?"

"Looks like I'm having dinner with the Hales tonight," I said, heading into the bedroom.

0******************0

I sat at the table next to Whitley and played with her while Yaz cut up her food. Jazz came down in pajama pants, a wife beater and sat down next to Yazmine. He didn't speak, he just nodded so I did the same. The table was quiet as we ate. Mostly because no one wanted to talk in front of Whitley but also because we were too busy stuffing our faces. Yaz made meatloaf, green beans, homemade mash potatoes and gravy and homemade cornbread. It was really good. I had missed Yazmine's cooking and with Jazz and I both eating there weren't any leftovers.

Whitley was the one who ended up breaking the silence at the table.

"Weddie, you got a boo-boo like daddy," she said to me.

I swallowed my iced tea and turned to her.

"Umm…yes I do, beautiful."

"Mommy kiss it and make it better," she said to Yazmine.

Yaz smiled and looked at Jazz. Who was not smiling and looking at me.

"How about you kiss it and make it better?" I said.

She giggled.

"Come on, just a tiny one." I teased, pointing to my busted lip.

She leaned in and planted a sloppy mash potato kiss on my lip.

"See, it feels better already." I smiled. "And guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"It was just as good as mommy's." I winked at Yazmine.

"Cullen, why are you telling my daughter you kissed her mother?"

"I didn't say that, Jasper."

"You insinuated it," he said.

I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long ass night.

"Jazz, will you chill out? She's one, she doesn't get it and he didn't mean it that way. He's playing with her," Yaz said, touching his hand and he visibly relaxed.

"Babe, can we just get to it already?" He asked her.

"Let me finish feeding Whitley."

"I'm going to finish watching the game then."

"Edward, you want to go watch the game?" She asked me.

"No, I'm good right here."

Jazz shook his head and got up to put his plate in the sink. He grabbed a beer out the fridge and offered me one. I raised my hand and shook my head. He came and kissed Whitley's head and left the room. Yaz kissed Whitley and started to feed her the rest of her food.

"Come on Bee, let's finish up."

I took my plate to the sink then came to sit back down.

"I hope you saved some room." She smiled.

"Maybe…"

"Good, I made peach cobbler and I have ice cream in the freezer."

"Yum, you know that's my favorite."

"I know, its Jazzy's too. I thought it would help keep everyone calm while we talked. I gotta keep my boys happy." She winked scooping Whitley up.

"Your _boys_?"

"My men?" She corrected.

"Better," I said and she laughed.

"So what am I here for?"

"Let me get Whit in her pj's and then we'll talk. Will you wait in the family room with Jazz?"

"Yeah."

0*******************0

She came down and sat Whitley in the middle of a thousand toys she had in the corner of the room.

"You want cobbler now or later?" She asked.

"Now," Jazz and I both said.

She smiled and went to the kitchen. She came back with three bowls of cobbler and ice cream. I scooped a big spoonful into my mouth. It was warm and gooey. The ice cream made it perfect.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Jasper muted the TV and looked at Yazmine.

"Well Edward, I thought about what you said earlier and you're right. It's done and it's something that we all have to deal with…" he took a deep breath, "…and I know it's hard on all of us but this is really, really hard for me."

He paused.

"Yazmine and I were talking after you left and we don't want to prolong this any longer than we have to so we're going to have an amniocentesis done. We're going to need your DNA for the test so we…"

"Hold on…I understand the waiting issue, because waiting nine months is going to be hell for me too, but you have to consider the risks. The test can be dangerous. She could miscarry."

"Edward, the risk of that is minimal," Yaz said.

"But it's a risk I don't want to take."

"Well you've been out voted," Jazz said really snippy.

"Out voted! What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"It means Yaz wants it and I want it. And it's her body and she's my wife."

"Is that right! Then what the fuck did you call me over here for!" I was getting pissed.

"Yaz feels like you should be included in all decisions until we find out for sure."

"Hence the reason for the rush," I said.

"Look Edward, I can't deal with not knowing for nine months. I want to know so I can either move on or prepare myself for the worst," Jazz said.

"Yazmine…" I looked at her for support. Out voted my ass, what kind of shit is that? This could be my baby he wanted to put at risk.

"Edward, you and I decided to keep the baby even though Jazz didn't want to. He needs this and I want to give it to him."

"Keeping the baby isn't just for me. It's for you and Jazz too, even though he doesn't see that now. It has just as much of a chance as being his as it does mine. More even, since I'm sure he was the one sleeping with you the other two days."

Jazz looked up at me like he hadn't even considered that.

"My thing is…if there's even a small possibly that its mine then I have to do what I have to, to protect it."

"Edward, the baby will be okay. You know I wouldn't do it if I thought otherwise."

She wasn't budging.

"Fine, but I want to be there when they do it."

She looked at Jazz and he huffed.

"Whatever."

"No Jazz, it's not whatever. If you have a problem with this you need to tell me so we can work through it. We can't keep fighting like this," she said.

"Does it matter, Yazmine?"

"Yes it does, Jazz."

"Okay, you want to know how I really feel? I don't want him involved until we know for sure if the baby's his. I mean it makes no sense to get his hopes up," he said bluntly.

"And what if it is my baby, then I would've missed the first four months of her pregnancy."

"You live in Chicago, Cullen. You're going to miss it anyway. And the baby doesn't do anything up 'til then anyway," he said.

"I know all that Jasper, and that's why it's important for me to be here for her doctor appointments. I want to know what's going on. I'll fly in for them."

"How the hell did we go from the test to all her office visits?" He asked.

"There aren't that many before the test. I want to be there when she hears the baby's heart beating for the first time. I would hate to have missed that if the baby is mine," I said.

"You know what, Edward, fuck it. Just come. The sooner we get this shit over with the better. This shit is driving me fucking crazy already!" He said grabbing Whitley. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

Yazmine looked at him.

"Yeah, let me walk Edward out."

He started toward the stairs and Whitley looked over his shoulder and waved to me. I waved back and tried to smile.

Yazmine put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Well that went great," she said.

"I'm sorry, Yaz. I don't mean to cause problems but I really want to be there."

"It's not your fault. Jazz blames himself for this entire situation. He's got his own demons he's dealing with and I don't know how to help him."

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know. I think it's best if you give him space."

"He'll have that when I go back home," I said.

"When are you leaving because my first appointment is Monday? You know if you can stay that long?"

"I can, I'll be there."

"It's at 10 am, I'll call you with directions tomorrow night."

"Alright."

She walked me to the door and gave me a hug.

"Night," I said.

"Goodnight, Edward."


	7. What the

Don't own... So I'm not making you wait... I finished editing this chap so here you go...Chapter 7. YOU love me?

**7. What the….**

~Jasper~

Today was Whitley's second birthday and we had a lot of guests here from out of town. Yazmine's parents, my dad, her brother's and their spouses, including Rosie, were all here. Ali and Emmett came in and Edward arrived this morning. It was going to be weird seeing them all and keeping our secret. Yazmine, Edward and I decided not to tell our families about the pregnancy until we were sure who we needed to tell. If the baby wasn't Edward's then he had no need to worry his parents all this time. Why get their hopes up too? We didn't want to have to explain the situation unless we had to either.

Yazmine was three months pregnant and was already starting to show. She said it was common with second pregnancies to show sooner but she was freaking out. She swore that everyone would know she was pregnant as soon as they saw her, especially Gram. But I told her she wasn't that big and could cover it up with a big sweater or something.

Yazmine's test was scheduled for February and I was glad it was only a month away. I couldn't wait to find out, the anticipation was strangling me. I was hoping and praying that the child was mine so things could have some semblance of normalcy again. I had never been happier that Edward lived in Chicago. He called Yazmine everyday for daily reports which she was all too happy to give. I mean what the hell. He was in med school; he knew nothing was going on right now.

I honestly think it was very hard for him to be away from her now. He hadn't seen her since Thanksgiving when we flew to Seattle to have dinner with her family like we always did and of course he had to come. He was going to flip his shit when he saw that Yaz was showing. He actually had tears in his eyes at her first office visit when he heard the baby's heart beat.

Tomorrow we had another visit and he was coming. It was really hard explaining our… situation, to Tara. But she was Yazmine's doctor; we couldn't keep it from her. Besides she would've figured it out when we brought Edward in for a paternity test. So other than the doc, the only other people who knew were TJ and Colt for obvious reasons and Emmett. Edward said Em saw him leaving our room that morning and knew we had slept together. And Edward and Em are really close, he was Edward's go to guy. Edward vented to him and he promised Edward he wouldn't say anything to Ali. Which he hadn't so far.

0*************0

Edward was the first to arrive. I went to let him in while Yazmine finished getting dressed.

"Jasper, what's up?" He asked walking in the house. He held up his gift and I shrugged.

"Nothing, Yazmine's freaking out…"

"She still thinks everyone will know she's pregnant?"

"Yep."

"She's funny. Where is she?"

"Still trying to figure out which shirt hides her bump better."

"Is she that big?"

"No, but she is showing."

Just then Yaz came down the stairs in some leggings and a long green cable knit sweater. The sweater brought out her green eyes and she was glowing. Her hair was hanging loose to her ass; she had no makeup on and was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. But she was right; it would be a miracle if no one noticed the changes her body was already going through.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. I looked at him sideways and I rolled my eyes.

"You can stop ogling my wife, Cullen."

He looked at me and smirked.

"Pregnancy suits her. She's stunning."

"I know," I said, walking over to her. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her softly.

"Whit still napping?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her up when the guests start arriving."

Edward walked up to her and kissed her neck as he hugged her.

"How is it possible that you're even more stunning pregnant?" He asked.

I had to give it to him, Edward was one smooth motherfucker.

Yazmine blushed.

"Thank you, Edward."

He rubbed her belly.

"You really are showing a lot."

"I told you. You thought I was bullshitting."

"I did." He admitted.

"I'm going to be huge. This has to be a boy. I wasn't this big with Whit," she said rubbing her bump lovingly.

A son…I smiled…and then it faded as quickly as it appeared. I didn't want to get my hopes either. I had been keeping my feelings about this pregnancy to myself. I was afraid to be happy. I didn't want to get attach just to have it all ripped away from me.

"Where do you want the gifts?" Edward asked.

"Oh…put them in the family room, Edward."

He took the gift in the family room and I took the opportunity to grope my wife. I pulled Yazmine to me and kissed her gently. When I pulled away she ran her hand down my chest.

"Got plans for tonight, cowboy?"

"Why, do I need to pencil you in?" I cocked a brow.

She nodded.

"I want you so bad Jazzy. You know how horny I get when I'm pregnant."

I fucking loved it when she was pregnant with Whitley. She couldn't keep her hands or mouth off of me and this pregnancy was no different.

"I do and I love it. You know if you want this baby all you have to do is say the word." I urged pushing her toward the stairs…and the bedroom.

She grinned.

"I've got to put the appetizers out and the guests will be here soon," she said, turning to walk away.

"Yazmine, I'm gonna kill you, you little tease!"

I slapped her ass and she purred.

It went right through me.

"Fuck!" I moaned, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to me.

I pulled her hair exposing her neck and ran my tongue up it slowly. She trembled and closed her eyes.

"God Jazz!" She purred.

"This ass is mine tonight," I said, grinding into her ass.

She growled.

Two can play this game.

"Now go and get your appetizers before you have to change your panties," I said, releasing her hair. She groaned and cursed.

I chuckled, paybacks a bitch.

I looked up and saw Edward watching from the archway. I smiled and Yazmine blushed. He adjusted himself causing me to look down. He had a terrible hard on. Yaz walked to the kitchen smiling and I walked pass Edward heading to the family room.

"Forget about, Cullen. Been there, done that, and not going there again."

He looked at me. I sat on the sofa and turned the game on.

0*************0

The party went on for hours and Whitley had a good time. Pete and Charlotte brought Savannah and Petey and Sue and Billy brought little E. Yaz took tons of pictures and so did my mom, Rosie and Sue. Women and pictures, I didn't get it. By the time cake and ice cream was served Whit was out of it. She was worn out and so sleepy. Yaz had to help her open all her gifts, which she had lots of. I didn't know where we were going to put everything.

After Yaz fed her some of her birthday cake she passed out on Billy's chest while they were watching the game.

"You want me to take her?" I asked him.

"Naw, let her sleep," he said, rubbing her back.

"Okay."

"She reminds me a lot of Yaz when she was this age. She used to fall asleep on me like this," he said, starry eyed. "You two are doing a fine job of raising her. She's a great kid."

"Thanks Billy," I said, poking my chest out a little more.

"Sure…so when are you two going to start working on number two. Whit's getting older and you don't want to wait too long."

I swallowed hard.

"Ummm…soon…soon, we've been talking about it."

I couldn't believe he was asking me this. Yaz was only in her first year of med. school and he wanted us to give him another grandchild.

"Well stop talking and get to doing son. I'm not getting any younger you know. I want to be able to do things with them while I still can."

I smiled.

"Don't worry Billy, I plan on giving you lots of grand babies and soon," I said. "Why the change of heart though? You're not worried about Yaz finishing school anymore?"

"I am, but I can see how determined she is to finish. And I can see how determined you are to help her succeed. I think you guys can handle anything that comes your way. I'm really proud of you."

If he only knew the shit we were dealing with now.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"You're welcome, and ease up off the 'sir' shit. You've always been a good kid Jazz and I trust you with my daughter." He extended his hand.

I shook it and smiled warily. I really hoped I'd never have to explain to Billy why Yazmine was pregnant by another man. I would lose all his trust and respect.

The party was over and all of the non family guests were gone. My parent's had long gone and Yazmine was trying to get her parent's and Gram to go back to Whitley and get some rest.

"All right we'll go and leave you young people alone," Sue said smiling. "Honey, let us take Whitley to the house with us. She can stay the night and she and little E can play in the morning. We never get to see her anymore. Jazz, you need to move them to Seattle."

"Mom, don't start that. I'm not moving to Seattle. I told you that Jazz can't leave. He has a company to run."

"Well can't…"

"No mom…we've discussed this already."

"Sue as soon as I'm confidant and competent enough to leave the confines of the office we will visit more often. Give me a little more time," I said.

"Okay honey, you're such a good man, Jazz. You take such good care of my girls," she said hugging me.

"Thanks," I said.

I really felt like shit. Yaz's parents had so much faith in me. I hated to disappoint them.

"So can we take Whitley to the main house with us?" She asked again.

"Of course you can and she's got everything she needs in her bedroom there," I said.

"Good," she said picking Whitley up.

"Give mommy and daddy kisses, Whit," Sue said.

Whitley leaned over and kissed me and Yaz goodnight.

We walked them to the door and Sue kissed me then Yazmine. Gram kissed us both and whispered something in Yazmine's ear. I looked at Yaz and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. So Gram had figured it out…great. I wondered if Sue had too.

"Honey, are you still running?" Sue asked Yazmine.

Shit! I looked at Yaz.

"Umm…yeah, but not like I use to," Yaz said quietly.

"You've picked up a little weight. It's all in your face…and this behind of yours." She swatted Yaz's ass.

"Mom!" Yaz yelped.

"What honey, I know its cool now to have junk in the trunk and all that…but trust me, you don't want too much. When you get older, it won't sit up like this anymore."

I chuckled as Yaz looked behind herself at her butt.

"Leave her alone," Gram said. "Yazmine is a beautiful young woman."

"I agree Gram and I personally like her ass. It's a work of art," I said, caressing and palming it.

Billy gave me the evil eye and I pulled my hand away. I don't think I'll ever be able to touch my wife in front of her dad. How did he expect me to give him all those grand babies he wanted if I didn't touch her? I guess outta sight, outta mind. As long as he didn't see it, he was okay with it. Yaz said once that that's just how he was and that I'd get it when Whitley started dating. I laughed because Yaz knew like I did that Whitley was never going to date.

We made our way back into the family room after we got them out the door. TJ, Colt, JW, Alice, Em, Jake, Rosie and Edward were all sitting and talking. We made small talk about school, work and life in general. Yazmine's yawn caused me to look at my watch. It was late and if she was too tired I wasn't getting any pussy tonight. It was time to bust up the party.

"Alright that's your cue. My baby is tired. We need to go to bed," I said, standing up.

"Code for…get out because I want some before Yaz passes out," Rosie laughed.

"Exactly…you don't have to go home…but you got to get the hell outta here!" I quoted, herding them to the door.

"Goodnight everyone," Yaz smiled as I opened the door.

I grabbed Yazmine by the waist and pulled her to me.

"You go upstairs." I told her.

"I want you naked and on your hands and knees when I get up there," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and headed up the stairs.

"Alrighty…bye now." I shoved.

"Damn Jazz, we're leaving!" Ali said.

"Not quick enough," I teased.

"Horny ass!" Rosie mumbled and I smirked.

Once they were all out I shut and locked the door. I started peeling my clothes off as I ascended the stairs.

0******************0

{Edward}

On my way to the doctor's office I thought about catching Yaz and Jasper in the foyer making out. Her ass was pressed firmly into his cock and he had a fistful of her dark locks. She liked it rough sometime and was practically buzzing when he licked up the side of her neck. My dick was hard instantly and it took all of me not to walk in and join in their banter.

The comment Jazz made as he passed me didn't surprise me at all. He saw what we did as something bad now and that this entire situation was his punishment for asking for it. I however could only see the good. That night was beautiful to me. It was the best sexual experience I'd ever had and it was with the woman that I loved. Now we may be having a child together, something I'd always wanted.

I started to think back to that night.

_My name was being whispered behind me, waking me up. I turned slowly and found Yazmine's eyes watching mine. She ran her fingers through the hair on my chest and I took her hand in mine and kissed it._

"_What are we doing?" I asked her._

"_Nothing at this moment, just talking." She smiled._

"_You know what I mean, Yaz."_

"_Yeah, I know…but I don't know, Edward. Jazz is letting me live out one of my fantasies."_

"_Which is?" I asked._

"_To have a threesome," she said like she was stating the obvious._

"_You fantasize about being with two men at once?" I asked but not really surprised. Most women probably did._

"_Yes, but not just any men…you and Jazzy." She confessed._

"_You told your husband that you wanted to fuck me and him at the same time?"_

_I briefly wondered how that conversation went._

"_No, I told him that I had always wanted to have a threesome. I'm sure he put the rest together himself."_

"_He really loves you if he was willing to do this for you." I told her._

"_I know and I love him."_

"_What do you think will happen in the morning when this is all over and reality sets in?"_

"_Is it naïve of me to think it will all work out in the end?"_

"_Yes," I whispered. "This is crazy what we're doing. You're a married woman."_

"_And my husband is in this bed with us, Edward. I think he knows that we slept together."_

"_Yazmine…" I rolled my eyes. _

_She wasn't, but needed to see the bigger picture. _

"_Do you love me, Edward?" She asked interrupting my thoughts._

_I looked at her sincerely and placed my hand on her cheek. I ran my thumb over her swollen lips._

"_More than life itself," I said, looking into her eyes._

"_Then trust me, this will all work out, I promise."_

_I smiled at her wishing that what she said could be true. That somehow I would get to keep her this time. But it was just that, wishful thinking, on both our parts. Jazz had made it very clear that this was a one time deal, so I was going to take full advantage of it._

_I rolled on top of her and spread her legs with my knee. I kissed her mouth and neck like it was the last time I'd ever taste her. I moved down her body with my kisses until I got to her hip. She had a new tattoo. I hadn't noticed it before. I was too excited and hadn't paid close attention. It was opposite her she-wolf. I pulled back to look at it. It was a tiger's head, and on the side, near the top, was Jasper's name. I stared at it for a second and took a deep breath. It was further proof that she belonged to him._

"_Edward, don't stop," she moaned quietly. _

_I continued my kisses moving them back up her body. She wrapped her legs around me and I pushed into her. She gasped and I put my mouth over hers stealing the breath she released. I loved this woman like no other, she was my life and I only had tonight and right now to show her how much. _

_I pushed deep and rolled my hips, hitting all her walls. God she felt good and I had missed her. She moaned my name and it was music to my ears. It gave me strength and weakened me all at the same time._

"_I love you, Edward," she whispered and I couldn't stop the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, so I hid my face in her hair as I made love to her._

_She pulled my face up and kissed my tears away. _

"_You don't have to hide them from me."_

"_Yazmine, I love you. If I lose you..." I whispered looking into her eyes. _

"_Shhh…it'll all work out. It has to…" she moaned moving against me._

"_Ungh…god Yazmine…" _

_I pinned her hands to the bed and slowly ground my hips into hers. _

_I slid my hands behind her to her ass and flipped it up to an angle. I grasped her ass roughly squeezing and she cried out from the new position. She held my head up, looking into my eyes as we made love to each other. It felt like the world outside of this room had disappeared. Her head fell to the side and I closed my eyes until she tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to look at her and she pulled me to her._

"_Jazz is watching us," she whispered. "Do you mind if he joins us?"_

"_Is it what you want?" I asked her._

"_Yes, I want you both in me," she said sheepishly._

_I almost bust a nut right then._

"_Fuck...you are my little nasty girl," I said before flipping us._

_She was riding me when she reached for Jazz and asked him to get behind her. He looked confused so I decided to help him out a bit and prep her hole for him. He asked her if she was sure. She reassured him that she was. _

_My god, when he pushed into her I could feel him, every fucking inch of him. And when we started to move…fucking bliss, fireworks and all that shit. We were a force of nature together. It was amazing, and the things I felt around and going through me were indescribable. All I knew is that being with them felt right. It was wonderful. I'd never experienced anything so spiritual in my life. The possibilities of it filled me with hope and joy. The reality of it however shook me to the core. I knew I would never be the same man after that night._

I had cum so hard I almost passed out. I was in a post coital daze afterward. I remember hearing Yazmine and Jazz talking about the feelings and things they had felt. Yaz said she thought I felt it too and I told her I did. I had felt everything they had, but what did it all mean?

0******************0

I walked into the waiting room and saw Yaz and Jasper sitting in the far corner. I joined them and hugged Yaz before sitting down. Yaz and I talked about what new things she was experiencing with this pregnancy as opposed to the one with Whitley. Jazz just sat and listened to us not giving any feedback at all. I could tell that he was distancing himself from the pregnancy without Yaz telling me, although I had spoken with her many times about it.

She said that he wasn't as attentive with this pregnancy as he had been with her first. She said he use to kiss and talk to her belly all the time. He hadn't so much as rubbed her belly yet and she was worried that he was so detached. I tried to reassure her that Jazz loved her and the baby, but I wasn't so sure myself anymore about the latter. He never acknowledged the baby or the pregnancy for that matter without prompting. It was like it didn't even exist for him.

I tried my best to make up for his lack of enthusiasm but I didn't live here and it was hard to do that over the phone. And even when I was here, I didn't kiss and caress her belly like I wanted to out of respect for him. I had slipped up when we were all in Seattle for Thanksgiving and kissed her belly in front of him and he flipped out.

We had decided to meet at their house to discuss whether or not we should tell our families about the pregnancy. We all decided that it was best to keep it a secret until we knew who the father was. We didn't feel the need to burden our families until we ourselves knew what was going on. If the baby was Jasper's then there wouldn't be anything to tell really. They would go on with their life and I would quite honestly be devastated.

On my way out I gave Yaz a hug and leaned over to kiss her belly. Jazz growled at me to get out and left the room. Yazmine took off after him and then I heard them arguing. He was telling her he didn't want me touching her. She was trying to explain, but he wasn't having it. He didn't want me anywhere near her or her belly until I had a reason to be there.

Yaz came out and apologized profusely before showing me out. I waved it off but I wondered how we were going to make this work if the baby was mine. Would he treat my child differently? I knew Yaz would protect him or her but it would still be a weird environment to grow up in if he couldn't accept my child. An even worse scenario would be that he came around and accepted and loved my child as his own but tried to keep it from me so he wouldn't have to deal with me. I couldn't sleep that night and hadn't slept well since. For the first time I saw clearly what kind of angst this situation could cause all of us and I was really worried.

The nurse called Yazmine's name and I followed behind her and Jazz. Yaz got undress from the top up after all the initial procedures, weight, measurements and so on. Dr. Huntley came in and greeted us all. She was a really nice woman. I had met her already on a more personal level through TJ. They were an item now and since he is my best friend I ran into her a lot when I was down here visiting with him.

"Okay Yaz, time to listen to your baby." She smiled.

She put the gel on Yaz's belly and we all waited for the baby's heart beat to fill the room. And it did. It was loud and strong. Dr. Huntley moved the transducer around and made a 'hum' sound. We all watched as she closed her eyes. She opened them and turned off the monitor.

"Yaz, I'm going to do an ultrasound today," she said, rolling the machine to the side of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just want to take a quick look," she said, turning on the computer monitor.

She moved the sensor around Yazmine's belly a few times. The figures on the screen jerked around.

Figures? I paused and got closer to the screen.

"Just what I thought. You're going to have twins, Yazmine."

"Twins!" She and Jazz shouted.

"Yes, it's not that surprising really. Multiples run in your family," she said.

"Are you positive?" Jazz asked.

"Yep, there are definitely two of them. One here and one…right there." She pointed them out.

"Looks like they're fraternal too, there's clearly two separate sacks." She outlined them with her finger.

"I know it's too early but I wish we could tell their sex," Yaz said.

"We'll be able to tell for sure with the amnio test next month," Dr. Huntley said. "And speaking of that, we should really go over it and see if you have any questions."

"Alright," Yaz said.

"Okay, get dressed and come to my office then," she said, walking out.

"Twins!" I hugged Yaz but she was kind of stiff.

"Two babies... and Whitley…wow! How am I going to pull this off and still go to med school?"

Jazz turned her face to his.

"You can do anything. I've seen you do it." He told her.

I looked at him. It was the first time he said anything since I arrived.

"Jazz, even with Irina that's a lot. Two newborns and a toddler?"

"I know it is, but you thought the same thing with Whit and look at you…you're doing it. You can do this…we can do this."

We? What brought this on? I cocked a brow at him.

"We?" She asked.

"Yeah me and you," he said, kissing her.

"You mean it, Jazzy?"

"Yes…I mean it, baby."

"Oh Jazzy!" she said, sobbing and pulling him to the table with her.

"Yazmine!" he said, catching himself before he fell on her.

She laughed and he grinned brushing his lips across hers. They held each other for a moment then she sighed and took a deep breath.

"I know this isn't easy for you. And I know you think that if this…these babies are Edward's that it's going to change things between us…"

"And I know you don't think it will but…"

"It won't. I won't let it. You're my husband and I love you. I want to be with you always. I'm not letting you go and I'm not going anywhere. I've told you that so many times now; I wish you'd start believing me. If these babies are Edward's I know that means that he'll be in our life, but Jazz he would've been anyway and you know it. He already was," she said.

He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand cutting him off.

"Wait Jazz, let me finish. We slept together, all of us. And it was great. Not even you can deny that. And yes I got pregnant, but I can't say that my babies are a mistake because whether they're yours or Edward's, they were made with love, just like Whitley. Jazz…baby…you have to make peace with this. It's eating you from the inside out and..."

"It's not," he said.

"Yes it is. You haven't touched my belly or talked to the babies since we found out I was pregnant. It's not like you. You were very attentive when I was pregnant with Whitley. I'm worried about the way this is affecting you and us."

"I'm just…I'm scared…"

"Of what?" She asked.

"I don't want to lose them. If I get attached and they're not mine..."

"Jazz, you can love them even if they're Edward's. They're children; they can never have too many people loving them. And they're Whitley's siblings. Do you even realize that they will be in our home? You and I will be the ones that are with them twenty four, seven. You won't lose them Jazz, they always be with us," she said and her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

She and Jazz would be the ones raising the twins even if they were mine. He would be their father because she was his wife.

I felt sick all of a sudden.

"I never thought of it that way," he said.

"I know you didn't, but it's true. So you see, its okay to get attached. It's okay to love them. These are 'our' babies, Jasper."

I watched as a slow smile spread across his face. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since this whole ordeal began.

I walked out the room when they started kissing. I felt so out of place all of a sudden.

I took out my cell and called my family's attorney.

0*****************0

AN: Twins! Someone's getting 2 for 1. Lucky dog... What do you think? Leave it on the review. ~smooches~ LRC


	8. Playing my part

Don't own... Okay so three in a week. *pats self on the back* Now i have to tell you that you won't get another post until the middle of next week because i got a new book that i want to read. Thanks Horus for the suggestion..City of Bones...i'll let you know how it was. LRC

**8. Playing my part.**

*Yazmine*

"Earth to Yazmine!" Max said shaking me gently. I looked at him and blinked.

"Where were you just now?" He asked, smiling. "Maybe we should do this another day."

"I'm sorry Max. I just have a lot on my mind," I said honestly.

"You want to talk about it?" He whispered.

I wasn't sure if it was because we were in the library or if it was because it was trying to protect my privacy. Either way I wasn't spilling.

"No, it complicated…let's just finishing studying. I want to get home to Whit and Jazz."

"Okay."

Max was cool. We were lab partners my senior year at Houston University and became instant friends. Now he was in med. school with me and my study buddy, which is why we were sitting in the library today. The problem however was I couldn't stay focused. Hell I don't think I've been able to focus this entire week. My amnio test was in two days and the anticipation was driving me crazy.

Edward was flying in tomorrow. I had spoken with him several times this week and he was biting his nails too. Jazz was on edge but thankfully he wasn't as cranky as he had been. After our little talk in the exam room he's been a lot better, and more attentive.

He wasn't reluctant to touch or rub my belly anymore and he was more willing to listen to my complaints, fears and expectations with this pregnancy. He even gave me feedback and reassurances. I mean carrying two babies was way different than carrying just one. I silently wished he'd talk to them or kiss my stomach like he use to with Whitley but didn't want to push too much. He was getting there. I was just happy he was showing an interest now.

"Yazmine…Yazmine…"

"I'm sorry Max, maybe we should do this another day. I'm only here in body, my mind is elsewhere."

"Alright," he smiled. "It's getting dark, so let me walk you to your car."

I nodded and started packing my things. Max carried my bag to the car for me then gave me a hug.

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Tuesday…maybe, I have something to do on Monday. I won't be in class."

"Oh, okay, Tuesday then." He smiled, shutting the door. "Drive safe."

"I will."

He waved as I pulled off.

Once I hit the highway I called Jazz. I was tired and didn't feel like cooking, plus I was craving sausage and mushroom pizza. Some things never changed.

"Sweetness, what can I do you for?" He answered.

I laughed.

"Hey cowboy, did Irina cook anything for dinner?"

"Nope, I figured it was about time for your pizza fix. I'm on my way to pick it up right now."

"Jazz, I love you so much. No one knows me like you do."

"I know," he gloated. "So how was school and studying?"

"Okay I guess. I wasn't really there today. My brain can only focus on Monday right now."

"Me too, Sweetness…me too."

"It's going to be okay, right? I mean us…" I asked.

"Yes, we're going to be fine whatever the outcome. It's me and you."

I smiled.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, babe."

"Wuv you!" I heard Whitley shouting and I laughed.

"You have Whitley with you?"

"Yeah, she wanted to see Alex. He always gives her a cup of gelato."

"Ahhh, it's all about the ice cream." I laughed. "She's her father's daughter. It all comes down to the food."

"Hell yeah, you think I would've married you if you didn't cook like you do." He teased.

"What! You're such an ass!"

He laughed a deep throaty laugh and I could picture him smiling his big toothy grin. I hadn't heard him laugh like that in awhile. I laughed with him as I pulled into the gates at Whitley. I waved at JW and Gramps as I passed the main house. I parked in the garage and shut it.

"Hey, I'm home and about to jump in the shower so I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, babe."

"Hey get me a cherry coke!" I shouted before he had a chance to hang up.

"No way, you had like two of them yesterday. You're going to stud my babies' growth with all that caffeine. It's not good for you guys."

I stopped in my tracks.

He said 'my babies'. He never referred to the babies' as his. Edward always claimed them when we spoke on the phone. 'How's my babies' this and 'my babies' that. But Jazzy never did, until recently he never really brought them up. I smiled. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant I had hope that no matter what happened Jazz and I would be okay.

"Jazzy, you said 'my babies'," I said softly.

"I know."

Tears started to fall from my eyes and I sniffed them back.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just…I'm so happy to hear you say that."

I let out a deep breath. It felt like I had been holding it the entire four months I'd been pregnant.

"It's means so much to me. It feels like someone just lifted a bag of bricks off my back."

"I know it does. And guess what? It felt good to say it. I just hope and pray that it's true."

"Baby, I told…"

"I know what you said, Yazmine. I heard you loud and clear and you were right. So I will love and raise them no matter the outcome. They come from you and you are my life. Besides that I played my part in their conception. They're the innocents in this fiasco and I won't make them suffer for decisions we've made. I just pray that the part I played was a direct one."

"Me too, Jazz."

"You want them to be ours?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course Jasper, you're my husband. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know, sometimes it seems like you want them to be his," he said quietly.

I sighed.

"Jazzy…I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. It's just that Edward's been so attentive to me and the babies. It's hard not to be excited when he is so enthusiastic about it. This is something that he's always wanted with me. It's like a dream come true for him. But you are my husband, and it's your babies I want to have. It's your babies I'm meant to have."

He was quiet.

"I wish I was there with you," he said finally.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to kiss and touch you right now," he said.

"Then I wish you were here too." I smiled.

"Fifteen minutes and I'll be there. I just reached the pizza parlor."

"I'll be waiting."

"Yes, you do that," he said hanging up.

I hung up with him and climbed into the shower.

0*************0

~Jasper~

I hung up with Yaz and took Whit out her car seat. Once inside everyone greeted us and Alex came from behind the counter to take Whitley from me. She went to him easily. I swear my child had no type of self preservation. She was way too friendly.

I went to the counter and paid for my pizzas'. They weren't quite ready yet so I sat at the table with Whitley and Alex. She was standing in the chair next to him and he was watching her carefully.

"Ice cream, Al-wix!" Whit smiled.

"I will give it to daddy before you leave Whitley, okay?"

She nodded and smiled. I laughed at him.

"Man, she's got you wrapped around her finger." I teased.

"Look who's talking." He laughed.

"Right." I laughed. "So how's business?"

"Busy, so that's good. Dad's happy about it." He shrugged. "How's Yaz? She hasn't been up in awhile. I miss her."

"Back off, kid." I chuckled.

"What?"

"I know you got a crush on my wife." I smiled.

"A tiny one maybe." He gestured with his fingers.

I shook my head.

"Yaz is well. Med school and Whitley keep her very busy."

"I bet. Hey how's your cousin doing?"

"Which one?"

"Colton."

"Colt's cool. He's been helping me out a lot at the ranch so I can spend more time with my family."

"That's what's up, but I meant his eye."

"His eye?"

"Yeah he was here with that hot chic…what was her name…the feisty latina you used to date?"

"Maria!" I growled.

"Oops…never mind," he said standing up. I stood too.

"Oh no you don't, you already opened your mouth so spill it, Al."

"No man, I thought you knew already, that you were cool with it. I don't want to start any shit between you and your cousin."

"You're not starting any shit. If Maria is stalking and attacking my family I need to know. She's threatened me and Yaz. I have a restraining order against her. Why didn't Colt…"

"What…wait, she wasn't attacking him. He socked some guy for trying to holla at her."

"What? That doesn't make any sense," I said.

"It does if the guy was harassing his girl."

I laughed.

"Very funny, Alex."

He didn't laugh.

"Are you telling me that my cousin is dating Maria?"

"Jazz, I didn't know she threatened Yazmine."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! What the hell is he thinking? That bitch…" I looked at Whit and whispered. "That bitch threatened my family?"

"Does Colton know that?" Alex asked.

"Of course he does. What is that bitch up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she wants something and it isn't Colton."

"Maybe she's using him to get to you. You know, get under your skin."

"No, she's knows that I wouldn't care about that."

Then it hit me. Alex was right, sort of. She was using Colton, but not to make me jealous. It was to get to me. If she was dating him long enough he'd start bringing her around the family, around my family, Yazmine and my babies'. Why couldn't he see what she was really about?

"I need to go." I told Alex. I went to grab my pies. "Can you grab Whit for me?"

He picked her up and followed me to the truck. I sat the pies on the front seat and took Whit from him.

"Jazz, I'm sorry really. I thought you knew already. I mean you and Colt are close, I thought he would've cleared it with you."

"It's cool, Al. Normally he would have and normally I wouldn't care if it was anyone but her. She's crazy and I don't want her around my family. And don't worry he won't know you're the one who told me."

He relaxed a little and I pat his shoulder. I climbed in the truck and drove off. He waved at Whitley as we pulled off.

0*********************0

I sat the pies on the counter and cut Whitley's slice into small pieces. Yaz came barreling in the kitchen and fell into my body, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey," she moaned affectionately.

"Hey, baby."

She pulled back to look in my face.

"Oh god, what's wrong now?"

"You know as soon as things start to get a little better something else always falls into my lap."

"Jazzy, what happened?"

"Sit and we'll talk," I said, kissing her nose.

She unraveled herself from me and kissed Whitley before sitting down. I made her a plate of salad and grabbed a couple slices of pizza. I sat them in front of her then made my own. I grabbed the Ranch dressing and slammed it to the table. She and Whitley both jumped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?"

"Colton is…fucking," I whispered the curse word, "Maria." I finished.

"He is? Since when?"

"I don't know, but he can't be with her!" I growled.

Yazmine's head snapped in my direction quickly and she had this look on her face.

"Why not, do you still have feelings for her?"

Leave to Yazmine to be jealous of a crazy bitch.

"No babe, I just don't trust her with my cousin. She's using him and he's too blind or pussy whipped to see it."

"How do you know that? Maybe she likes him. It'll keep her outta your hair." She snuffed.

"Babe, Maria is not the type of woman you can put off or get rid of by passing her to your cousin. She's not sane and Colton, god love him, can't handle a woman like that. I don't want her fucking my cousin over because she's pissed at me. I think that's what she's doing. She's using him."

"Why, to make you mad or jealous? She doesn't know you very well does she?" Yaz chuckled.

"No, but she knows me well enough to know how much I care for my family. She's knows that you guys mean everything to me and that I'll try to protect y'all anyway I can."

"You think she's going to hurt him?"

"No, I think she's going to use him to get to you and Whitley. I didn't like the way she was looking at her that day at the store," I said, thinking back.

"Hold on, what are you talking about? What day at the store?"

"I ran into Maria at the grocery store some months back and she was touching and ogling Whitley. It freaked me out."

"Jasper, you let that bitch touch our baby!" She yelled.

"I was getting the meat cut and had my back turned. It was only for a minute, Yaz. As soon as I realized who she was I grabbed Whitley."

"Jazz, you have to watch her when you take her outta here! She could've walked off with her."

"No…there were too many people around, baby. And don't worry, it won't happen again, I swear. But you see my quandary; if she and Colt get serious, he may want to start bringing her around. I don't want her near you and my babies'."

"Well talk to Colt and tell him that she's using him."

"Yeah…that's not going to work, babe."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a Whitlock for one, and two he's a man. You don't really think I can go tell him that she's using him to get to me or you guys. He would never believe it and even if he half believed it he'd try to prove me wrong. Ego and pride, babe, that's all I have to say. It would push them closer together. He's going to need proof, see or hear it for himself."

"See or hear what?"

"Maria hanging herself."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out. Until then we know nothing."

"Jazz, why don't you just talk to him?"

"He won't listen to me, Yazmine. And who knows how twisted she has him. I'm going to need solid proof. I need for her to actually say that she's using him and for him to hear it."

"She's too smart for that," Yaz said.

"Maybe…maybe not," I said already plotting.

Just as Yazmine was finishing her pizza her phone rang.

"Hey Max, what's up?" She asked.

I looked at her and she puckered her lips at me. I leaned in to kiss them before picking Whitley up. I took her to the counter to clean her off.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, Max. It totally slipped my mind…but I'm home safe, thanks for worrying." She smiled.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me. I motion with my finger for her to hang up. This was my time and school shit could wait. She told Max nicely and quickly that she had to go then hung up.

"What was that all about?" She smiled walking up to me.

I wrapped my arm around her.

"Do I need to go kick his ass?" I asked.

"What?" She asked making a face.

"Why is he calling you?"

"You heard the entire conversation."

"Yeah…and if he's not talking school shit, I don't want him calling you."

"Jealous much?"

"I mean it, babe. Edward's ass is enough."

"Oh god…" She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not even attracted to him like that."

"But he is to you."

"No he's not!" She protested.

"Babe, he calls you all the time to 'talk'," I said, making quotation marks with my fingers. "That's bullshit, okay."

"Bullshit!" Whitley yelled out and we both looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Whitley, don't say that!" We both said and she laughed.

This kid was going to be a handful.

"See what your potty mouth is doing to our baby," Yaz said trying to be serious.

"Please, your mouth is just as bad as mine." I told her.

"Okay we both need to chill with the swearing."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"Jazzy!"

"What? I'm not even gonna lie and say I'll try, cause I won't." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and headed out the room. I grabbed Whitley off the counter and followed behind her.

"Around Whitley," she said, as we walked to Whit's nursery.

"Alright babe," I said, grabbing the back of her nightie.

We lay Whit down in her crib and gave her kisses. I grabbed Yazmine by the waist and pushed her toward the door.

She giggled.

"Daddy!" Whit yelled.

"Yes, Bee?" I stopped and Yaz laughed softly.

I swear she had some kind of sixth sense. She always did this the nights I was trying to get some.

"Stowie pease!" she said, smiling.

"Oh god Bee, can't daddy read it tomorrow?"

"Pease, daddy!" She whined and I sighed.

"Okay baby, daddy will read you a story. A really short one though." I told her.

I kissed Yazmine's shoulder and turned her to face me.

"Let me put her to bed. Then I'll come put you to bed."

I raised an eyebrow and winked at her.

"Hurry, cowboy…" she sang out.

I swat her ass and she sauntered down the hall working her hips. I was mesmerized by her ass in the little nightie. Her cheeks were peeking out the bottom.

"Okay Bee, this is going to be really, really quick," I said, adjusting myself before turning around.

0****************0

I opened the bedroom door and found Yazmine sleeping on the bed. Oh hell no! She was not getting away with that shit tonight. I took off my shirt and ran and jumped on the bed with a splat.

"What the…!" She sat up.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" I smiled.

"Jazz!" She slapped my chest.

"What?" I crawled to her and pushed her down.

"Umm…umm..." she stammered.

"Speechless…that's good," I said, licking her neck and squeezing her tit.

I gave her a soft bite and she squealed my name.

I sat up and pulled her foot in the air. I ran my hand up her shapely leg then pulled her sock off. I kissed her foot. She watched me, smiling behind heavy lids. I kissed her toes and she giggled. I took her toes in my mouth and sucked on them playfully.

"Shit," she moaned when I ran my tongue through them.

"You're perfect everywhere, you know that?" I told her honestly.

"You have to say that. You're my husband."

"No I don't, but it's true. So very fucking true," I said, looking her over.

I put her feet on my shoulders and my hands found her ass. I pulled her panties off her ass and drug them up her legs. I shot them across the room. Her wet pussy glistened, calling to me. I kissed her ankles making my way up her legs.

When I reached her sweet spot she fisted my hair. I spread her legs wide and drove in. I closed my eyes and just tasted her, savoring her flavor on my tongue. I loved eating her pussy. The smell of it, the taste of it, the feel of her soft thighs encompassing my head and her soft hair tickling my lips was heaven to me.

I licked and sucked slowly, reverently. She was my everything and I wanted to show her that now and everyday of her life. I looked up and saw her watching me over her round little belly. I moved my eyes from hers and eyed her stomach. I sent up a silent prayer once again for the babies to be mine. I didn't know what I would do if they weren't. It would kill me.

Yazmine crying my name brought me out of my thoughts. She came hard on my tongue and I licked her clean before sitting up to remove my pants. I crawled up her body taking time to kiss her skin as I removed her nightie. I closed my eyes and kissed her belly softly. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. I hadn't realized how much I needed it and the minute my lips touched her skin my heart was filled with love and joy. I realized that I loved these babies, my babies, our babies.

Yazmine's hands ran through my hair slowly. She was right. They were made with love. It was all I felt in the room that night from all of us. There was no hate, jealousy or regret. It was my love for her that compelled me to invite Edward into our bed that night. I wanted to give her something that she always dreamed of and I was the only one who could do that. She would have never asked me to do it, never. But I knew she wanted it. It was one of her fantasies to have a threesome and Edward and I were the only men she'd ever been with. The only men she'd ever loved, so I knew it was us she dreamed about letting go with.

That night the Rez shine had given me the 'liquid courage' and lack of inhibition I needed to ask him to join us. It's true, I was drunk and a little high but I never got so fucked up that I didn't know what I was doing. It just wasn't me. I knew exactly what I was asking of him. That's why I made it clear to him that it was a one time thing, and if he couldn't handle leaving in the morning that he should say no. Given his past history with Yaz I knew it could be difficult for him. But he accepted, and really, what warm blooded male wouldn't?

Perhaps it was unfair of me to pull him into our sexual deviance, but honestly I wouldn't have trusted anyone else to be with my baby. Because despite his flaws, Edward loved her. Of that I was certain. I knew he would never hurt her in any way. And something in my head told me I could trust him with her, and this situation. What happened wasn't their fault. It wasn't Yazmine's fault because she wanted it. It wasn't Edward's fault because he accepted. And it definitely wasn't the babies fault for being created.

I pulled back and looked lovingly at her belly.

"I'm sorry babies', daddy's been an asshole. Please forgive me, I do love you," I said to her belly before kissing it again.

I heard Yazmine sniffing and I looked at her face. She was crying. I crawled up her naked body and hovered above her.

"Please don't cry," I said, her wiping her tears. "I know I've been an ass."

"I know this is hard on you, Jazzy."

"Yes it is, but I started this whole thing. So I should've been more understanding…more supportive of the outcome. I've been acting like a bitch and I'm sorry." I stroked her hair. "I love you, and I love our babies' too."

She broke down into tears.

"Babe…"

"I'm okay. It just feels so good to hear you say that."

"I know and I should've said it a long time ago. No matter what happens on Monday I'm here. Do you hear me?"

She nodded and I kissed her wet lips passionately.

"I love you, baby. You are everything to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," I whispered.

"Me too Jazzy, anything," she said, wrapping her legs around me.

I pushed into her and she closed her eyes. Her tears spilled over her cheeks and disappeared into her hair. I thrust slowly and deeply determined to put all my love into each movement. I needed for her to feel me, all of me, and my love. We needed this night and these omissions put on the table. I wouldn't lose her over something we both wanted and caused. It was time I accepted my part in this. She and Edward had. I needed to quit crying over shit I helped put in motion and I needed to stop pushing her away.

We made love off and on all night long. We hadn't done that in a long time and we needed it. I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, feeling renewed and refreshed despite the four hours of sleep I'd gotten. Yaz and I had regained the connection we'd lost in these last four months. I never wanted to lose that again. I rolled outta bed and sat on the edge.

"Where you going?" Yazmine asked, rolling over to kiss the small of my back.

"I smell bacon. Irina's here."

"Don't go yet." She reached around me and grabbed my cock.

"Sweetness!" I growled playfully looking down at her.

"Good morning, cowboy," she said, laying her head on my pillow smiling.

I lay back down and pulled her on top of me. I grabbed my cock and tapped her ass with it.

"You want more of this?" I asked.

"Yes, I want it."

"Then you have to do all the work, baby. I'm feeling lazy today. I think I'm going to lay here and watch," I said, grinning.

"We'll see about that," she said, sliding onto me.

I grabbed her hips and glided her movements. I caressed my tattoo with my thumb as she rode my cock.

"God Yazmine…"

It took all of me not to thrust back. She picked up her pace, she was getting close and so was I. She leaned in and licked the tattoo of her name that ran down the side of my white tiger. I got it and Whitley's baby footprint tattooed on my back shoulder with her name and birthday underneath it on the same day.

"Ummm…your dick is so good, baby."

I moaned. I loved it when she talked dirty.

"Your cock is so big. Shit…I can feel you in my stomach," she moaned popping her pussy.

"Fuck!"

I grabbed her ass in both hands and tried to pull her down on me but she resisted.

"Do you love this pussy, baby?"

"Yes!" I damn near shouted.

"Then tell me how good it is." She demanded, allowing me to pull her down, causing my dick to settle deeply within her. Her eyes rolled back and her legs started to tremble.

I smiled.

"You know how good this sweet little pussy of yours is, baby. You don't need me to tell you that, now do you?" I asked, grabbing her hair. "No…the only thing you need is a nice…big…stiff one, to make her cream and make you scream. And that I can give you. I can give it to you as often, and as hard as you like."

"Ooh shit, fuck me, Jasper!" She belted out. "Fuck me hard!"

I lifted her off of me and got off the bed. I pulled her to the edge quickly by her thighs and threw her feet on my shoulders.

"Do you see how crazy you make me, woman? I'm supposed to be watching you. You're so going to pay for this." I growled, plunging into her roughly.

"Oh god!" She shouted, lifting from the bed. I pushed her back down.

"No baby, not god, just me," I said, pounding into her.

I did as she asked and fucked the shit out of her. When I was done with her it looked like she had been in fight. Her skin was hot and flush and she was sweating profusely. Her hair was a tangled mess and sticking to her face and back. Her heart was racing and she was panting like she had just run a marathon.

"God Jazz…that was…"

"I know." I smiled lying on her belly.

"I'm going to feel that for days."

"Yes you are. You okay?" I asked, caressing her belly.

"Yes, better than okay." She yawned.

"Good. You sleepy?"

"Worn out is more likely the cause."

"How about we get cleaned up, eat a little something, then you, me, and Whitley can veg out all day watching movies?"

"That sounds great. You don't have to go to the stables today?"

"I'll call JW and Marcus; they can handle it without me today. We're not that busy in the winter anyway. If they need me they can call the house."

She smiled and I stood up.

"Come on, shower first," I said, scooping her up.

0********************0

AN: Okay so I'm looking for a good representation of Max. When i find one you know where I'll post the pic. Next chap is the test...and yes i know it's a cruel time to take a break but i really want to read this book. Yes it's already written but not edited so...i don't know maybe if i get enough love i'll post it unedited if you don't care to read my typo's... I'll think about it cause i know you guys are going to bite my head off...I love ya. LRC


	9. And the Winner is

Don't own...So yes I'm back again. And it's test result time! Thanks for understanding about the book break. It was really good by the way, I'm picking up Book II 'City of Ashes' today. *yeah** I read it in one day, if that tells you anything. I know...issues...I read the Twilight Series in 5 days...No shit...I swear. Once I get going...forget about it. I also caught up on some fan fic. Sure I love writing but I also love, love to read. I have to say though, I'm really disappointed in the amount of stories that are on here and not finished or never update. What the hell people! Take them down then! UGHHH! ...so on to better things. Chap 9.

**9. And the winner is…**

~Jasper~

So that day in bed watching movies and pigging out turned into an entire weekend thing. It was great having my girls in the bed with me the whole weekend. I felt bad on Sunday because Yaz really was sore from me fucking her so roughly. She insisted she'd be fine and not to worry because she asked for it but I should've considered the fact that she was four months pregnant with twins and probably a little swollen down there already. Needless to say I was kissing ass all day and giving massages and hot baths to soothe her aching body, it was the least I could do.

We were on our way to the hospital for her test when her phone rang. It was Edward's ringtone.

"Hey handsome." She answered. "Yeah we're on our way there now…you here yet?"

Edward was due to get here Saturday afternoon but said something came up and he had to fly to Seattle first. He was supposed to be here early this morning and I was wondering if he was calling to say he couldn't make it.

"Good Edward, we'll see you there then." She hung up and looked at me.

"He just got here like thirty minutes ago. I wonder what was so important in Seattle." She mused to herself. "Anyway, he's on his way to the hospital. He's going to just meet us there and check into his suite afterward."

"Alright…you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just want to find out so we deal with it and move on already. I hate being stagnant."

"We still won't know until tomorrow." I reminded her.

"I know and tomorrow's never seemed so far away. Remind me to thank Tara for putting a rush on this."

I nodded and took her hand in mine.

"It'll be fine, baby. I told you, I'm here either way and Edward will be fine if it doesn't go his way too. He may need some time but he'll come around."

"I hope you're right. Because someone's going to be hurt from this."

"I know…" I said squeezing her hand. "I know…"

0******************0

Yaz was on the exam table all ready to go when Edward flew in the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was a bitch," he said, hugging Yazmine then caressing her belly. He held his hand out for me and I shook it.

"Edward," I said.

"Today's the big day, you ready momma?" He asked Yazmine.

She nodded.

"Yeah, let's go Doc." She smiled.

"Alright Yazmine, here we go," Tara said smiling.

She squirted gel on Yazmine's belly and swirled it around with the transducer.

"I'm looking for a nice pocket of fluid." She explained then smiled. "I think I know what baby number one is. Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" we all said in unison.

"It's a boy." She smiled.

"A boy! That's great; like we need more testosterone in the house," Yazmine said smiling.

"Of course we do." I smiled.

"Please Jazz, you, TJ, and your cousins are enough. I had to grow up with all boys. I wanted a houseful of girls."

"And I want a son." I told her.

"Well looks like you're getting your wish, Jazz. Baby number two is a boy too," Tara said.

"Two boys!" Yaz laughed. "You hear that, Edward?"

"Yes love, I heard her." He smiled.

Tara cleaned off a few spots and brought out the biggest freaking needle I've ever seen. I was instantly nervous.

"You ready, Yazmine?"

She nodded and reached for our hands.

"This is going to hurt a little so breathe though it okay? You have to be very still."

"Okay, I will," Yaz said, squeezing my hand.

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"She'll be fine," he said, to me and I nodded back.

I watched as the doctor stuck the needle into Yazmine's belly. She moaned and squeezed tighter trying not to move, quiet tears leaving her eyes. Edward leaned over her ear and kissed it.

"You're doing great, love. Just hold still and breathe okay?" he said, stroking her hair back. She visibly calmed.

"That's it…you're almost there." He soothe as the doc removed the needle and grabbed another.

"Okay Yazmine, one more and we're done honey," Tara said.

Yaz squealed this time as the needle punctured her. I rubbed her hand in mine and kissed it.

"You have to stay calm, love. Look at me," he said and she did.

He wiped her tears with his free hand.

"Everything's going to be alright. I love you, okay," he said, kissing her nose.

"Me too Edward," she said, and he smiled at her.

The nurse looked at us in disbelief. I smiled at her. I knew how this must look to her but I could give a fuck. He was keeping Yazmine calm. She looked from me to Edward then back to me. She finally settled on Yazmine as Tara handed her the second syringe. The look on her face wasn't one of disgust. I smirked. She was jealous. This was classic.

"There you go, Yazmine. All finished. Stay off your feet for a couple of days." She warned and Yaz nodded.

"Edward, will you be staying with them?"

I looked at Tara as I helped Yazmine clean her belly and put her shirt back on.

"Well, it's just he knows what to watch for," she said. "I mean I'll be over to see TJ later and I can stop by…"

"No, he can stay and watch her. If he wants to," I said looking at him.

He nodded yes.

"Good… Edward, call me if anything happens."

"Sure Tara," he said.

"Okay you two...open wide."

Edward and I both opened our mouths and she swabbed our cheeks.

"Okay boys, until tomorrow then. Play nice now." She smiled.

TJ was giving her way too much information.

"Well looks like you need to follow me," I said.

He gestured with his hand for me to lead. The nurse came in with a wheelchair and I lifted Yazmine into my arms, even pregnant she felt light.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks for letting Edward stay to watch me."

"You're welcome. Let's go home, shall we?"

She nodded and we headed out the door.

"Umm… Mr. Hale…" the nurse said, gesturing to the chair.

"No thanks darlin', I got this," I said, leaving the room with Yaz in my arms and Edward by my side. Yaz let out a sigh and lay her head on my shoulder.

0****************0

I shut the door as Edward and I walked out of my bedroom. He gave Yazmine some Tylenol and told her to rest, which she was more than happy to comply with. We made our way downstairs to the family room. There was an awkward silence in the house since Whitley was at the main house with Irina visiting my mom, sister and Gramps. I turned on the game but wasn't really watching it. I don't think he was either.

"So…" we both said at the same time.

"You go first," I said to him and he nodded.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here. I really wanted to be with her afterward." He was looking at his hands.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Thanks for being here to help her and for this morning during the test. She really needed that."

"You're welcome."

It was quiet again. It was weird being alone with him and not having Yazmine or Whitley there as a buffer.

"You seem to be handling things better," he said looking up at me.

"Yeah, Yaz and I have talked a lot about the impending outcome."

"And…"

"And she's my wife, Edward. I love her and I'm going to be here no matter what. They're Yazmine's and that's all that matters to me now. She was right. We all made them together. I was there when they were conceived. And it's by my hand that they're here, so I'm taking responsibility for my part in this. So even if the babies are yours biologically, they're still mine emotionally and physically. Yes I want them to be mine biologically too, but I've made my peace with the fact that they may not be. They'll be living under my roof, and I'm the one that will be here with them all the time. I will love and care for them either way."

"Hum…." Was all he said.

"What's that mean, Edward? If the babies are mine, will you still be her friend? She loves you."

"And I love her, but it would be very hard for me to do that. It would hurt me deeply if they weren't mine. I would need some time to get over the lost. I know I shouldn't have, but I've gotten too close. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything else." He admitted looking away.

I didn't know what to say. I knew exactly what he meant. I could feel his emotion in the statement. I felt bad for him because as much as I had hated him as a teenager, Edward wasn't the boy he used to be. He'd gone and come through a lot and I was the one who brought him into this. As much as I wanted to believe that he had done it for himself, I knew he had done it for Yazmine too. He wouldn't have subjected himself to this kind of pain if it wasn't for her, and deep down I knew that. But I didn't want my wife's babies' to be his. I wanted them to be mine as they should be.

"Edward…I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain you're feeling now and may feel tomorrow. If I could take it back I would, but I can't."

"Thanks and I'm sorry too. But I'm not sure if I would want to you to take it back. For the first time in a long time I have the potential to be truly happy."

I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me but staring into space lost in thought. We both wanted this so badly. Tomorrow was really going to rip one of us apart. I needed a distraction, something to take my mind off of it.

"So how bout a game of pool, fifty bucks a game good for you?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, hold on, I got my cue in my suitcase," he said standing up quickly.

He needed a distraction too apparently.

"You travel with that thing?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, you never know when it will come in handy." He smiled. "I hope you're better than you use to be."

"You can just hand me your wallet now, Cullen," I said.

"Talk is cheap, Hale. Care to up the ante? Say one hundred bucks a game? You can afford it and I can always add to my millions by taking yours."

"Asshole…" I laughed.

"I try."

"Go get your cue so I can whoop your ass." I shook my head.

"Hey call TJ and see if he wants in!" He ran up the stairs.

0***************0

*Yazmine*

It was late when I woke up. I went to the bathroom and walked down the hallway to check on Whitley. She wasn't in her crib. I made my way slowly down the stairs. I heard laughing. The closer I got to the main floor the louder it became. I followed the sound to the game room. I walked in and found Edward, Jazz, TJ playing pool, drinking and cursing. Whitley was asleep on the couch next to TJ. How she was sleeping through this noise I had no idea.

"Jazzy?"

"Oh shit babe, you're not supposed to be out the bed."

He and Edward both ran to me.

"Umm…what are you two doing?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Shooting pool," they both said, smiling.

God they were so handsome.

"Jazz, Whitley is knocked out over there. Why didn't you put her in the bed?"

"I was after this game. She was watching cartoons."

I looked at the TV. Sponge bob reruns were playing.

"Okay, well I'm going to take her upstairs and put her in the bed…" I went to grab Whit and Edward grabbed me.

"Oh no, little momma. You know you can't lift her." Edward scolded. "I'll get her. Jazz you get, Yazmine."

And with that I was swept off my feet as Edward grabbed Whitley. We headed out the room.

"Hey where are you two going!" TJ yelled. "I swear…if you're not back in five minutes…I'm going home."

They laughed.

"Go ahead and go then." Edward smiled.

"Just don't come upstairs," Jazz teased, laughing. I looked at between the two of them. They weren't even drunk.

"Now let's get you back to bed, sweetness."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then I'll bring you something up."

He headed toward our room and Edward headed toward Whitley's.

"Hey, I wanted to kiss her goodnight." I told him so he carried me to Whit's room.

Edward was getting ready to lay her in the crib when we walked in. Jazz stood me up and I walked over to Edward. I leaned into him and kiss Whitley's forehead. She stirred a little so he laid her down and rubbed her back. Jazz came over and leaned into the crib to kiss her head.

"She's a cute kid," Edward said.

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled.

"For what, it's the truth." He smiled back.

"Still…for saying it."

"You're welcome, love. Now back to bed," he said scooping me up.

Jazz followed behind us.

"I don't know if you and Jazz realize this, but my legs do work."

"Hush and let us take care of you. We don't mind and we want to do it."

"Fine, which one of you wants to rub my feet?" I asked, playfully.

"We both will," he said. "We'll both take a foot."

I eyed them curiously.

"Okay."

Edward sat me down on the bed and sat down next to me. Jazz went to the other side. They both grabbed a foot and started to massage. I lay back and purred at the sensation of both of their hands being on me. My body was on fire.

"Damn babe, is it just me or are you getting off on me and Edward rubbing your feet?" Jazz asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Shit really?" Edward asked.

"It feels so good having both of your hands on me. It's making me so wet." I told them.

They both moaned.

I sat up and grabbed Jazzy by his shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him slowly and passionately. He moaned into my mouth and fisted my hair. I pushed him back and licked his lips. He smiled and I returned it. I motioned to Edward with my finger. His eyes widened and he moved closer. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me.

"Kiss me, Edward."

He looked at Jasper and I pulled his face back to mine. I cut my eyes at Jazz who smirked at me. I smiled at him then pulled Edward to me and attacked his mouth. He kissed me back. It was needless, soft, hungry, and hard all at the same time. It was perfect. I pulled away from him and kissed Jazz again, rubbing his cock through his jeans. Edward sucked at my neck and palmed my tits, placing soft kisses along the 'V' in my nightie. God I wanted them.

"Yazmine…" Edward said pulling away. "We can't…"

I pulled away from Jazz who had a handful of my hair in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked surprisingly.

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this…but we can't do this." He replied almost groaning.

"Don't you want me, Edward?" I asked.

"Hell yes! I want you…but you know we can't have sex after the test."

"I know, but we're just kissing."

"Nuh uh, I need to stop," he said.

"Why can't she have sex?" Jazz asked.

"The test actually punctures her sac. She could leak fluid, miscarry, or get an infection. We'd be risking the babies and her health. It's not worth it."

"Shit…how long?" Jazz asked.

"Two weeks, a month at the most."

"Great!" Jazz said, falling back on the bed.

I looked at Jazz.

"Since when have you become so eager to have Edward in our bed?"

"You started it, and he's obviously game. And hell, it's not like you can get pregnant again." He smiled. "I guess I was just caught up in the moment, which is now gone by the way. So a month, huh?"

I laughed and pulled him to me.

"You'll live. Now go get my food." I kissed him.

He stood up and left the room.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, I…I can't believe we almost went there, again."

"I can. I want to. I loved being with you two. It was beautiful."

He looked at me.

"Does Jazz know?"

"If he didn't he does now, and who knows how far it would've gone. I wouldn't have push Jazz or you past your limits. If you don't want to Edward say no. I swear I won't be mad."

"Trust me, I want to. But he has to want it too or it will be like the last time. He was full of regrets. He needs to be sure. He needs to trust me with you. He needs to trust you with me. If he doesn't, if he thinks we're going to run off with each other, this won't work."

"I know. We'll go slower," I said, kind of feeling like I was tricking Jazz into it. But I knew he wanted it too. His mouth was saying no and his heart was hesitant, but everything else was so gun hoe. We just had to get all of him on the same page.

"Slow would be good for everyone, Yazmine. Who knows what will happen after tomorrow."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means if the babies aren't mine then I have no place in your lives. You two can go on as usual and I'll be alone again."

I sat up and stroked his cheek.

"You're not alone, Edward. You have us. I'm not going to…disown you if you're not the babies' father. You know me better than that. I love you, and as long as you'll have me we'll be together, whether it's as friends or something more."

"I love you too," he said leaning into me.

I kissed him slowly, slipping my tongue in his mouth. I missed the flavor of him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. I deepened the kiss and he moaned before pulling away gently. He put our foreheads together.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes, I think I have an idea," I said, taking a deep breath. "Do you think this will work?"

"I hope so, because I can't let you go this time."

"I don't think I could either. I want you both. I need you both." I was on the verge of tears.

"Shh…it'll be okay," he said kissing my lips.

"Back off Edward, the moment has passed." Jazz smiled walking into the room with a plate of food. Edward smiled and kissed me one last time.

"Who cooked?" I asked as Jazz sat the plate down.

"Irina, who else?" Jazz smiled then kissed me. "You eat; I'll be back in about an hour. I need to finish kicking Edward's ass in this game."

"Is TJ still down there?" I asked.

"Yeah, that ass was on his way up here when I was going down."

I laughed.

"Tell him this isn't a peep show, and the bed's not big enough for four." I joked.

Neither Jazz or Edward laughed. They were both looking at me.

"What? Fuck I'm kidding! Geez..."

"That's not funny. No one touches you besides us," Jazz said.

"Oh, it's 'us' now." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean, Yazmine." He squinted.

"Love, it's just that we're the only one's to ever be with you. It needs to stay that way," Edward said, looking at me.

"Possessive much? God, what am I getting myself into with the two of you?" I shook my head.

Why was it okay for guys to divide and conquer? They could bed as many women as they pleased but it about killed them if their woman slept with anyone besides them. Was that just an ego thing or was it something engrained in their caveman DNA?

"You should've thought about that before you whipped that good pussy on us, love." Edward smiled that crooked smile and Jazz smirked, raising his eyebrow.

"Is that what I did? I didn't even know what I was doing when we first made love, Edward."

"I was already gone when we first made love so it didn't matter. The sex just sealed my fate. But I wasn't talking about back then. I was talking about then." He winked nodding to my belly.

"Oh…" I smiled, my face heating up.

"Don't play innocent. You know how we both are about you," Jazz whispered in my ear as he kissed me goodnight. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. He smiled and they left the room chuckling.

I stared at the ceiling for awhile just thinking. I loved these two men. Separately they were great, but together they were perfect, each making up for the others flaws. I was not perfect by any means and had many flaws of my own, but for some reason they loved me, both of them, unconditionally. I didn't deserve either of them. If this all worked out, I would spend my life making them as happy as they made me.

0***************0

We were sitting in Tara's office waiting for her to come in. Edward was sitting to my right and Jazzy to my left. I held each one of their hands in my own. We were all nervous wrecks. And the tension in the room was high. I felt like I needed to say something to calm them both down.

"Guys, no matter what happens know that I love you both and I don't want to lose either of you. Whatever the results we deal with it, like adults, promise me," I said looking at them both.

They nodded but didn't look at me or each other. I took a deep breath. Great, what happened to last night's camaraderie?

I heard the door opening behind me and both of them squeezed my hands. Tara sat down at her desk with the manila envelop in her hand.

"You ready for this?" She asked, and we all nodded.

"Okay," she said, opening the envelope. "I want you to know that I've already seen the results and I will explain everything if need be."

We nodded.

"Okay…so…congratulations Edward, it looks like you're going to be a daddy."

Edward's head fell forward instantly and he was audibly sobbing. I knew they were tears of joy. He was so happy that the babies were his.

I looked at Jazz. He was breathing very hard with his eyes closed.

"Jazzy…?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and the tears started to flow.

"Jazzy, it's going to be okay. We're fine; you and I are going to make it through this. I swear it."

"Well Yazmine, that's really good to hear…because baby number two, is Jasper's," Tara said.

"WHAT!" We all shouted.

"But you just said…"

"I said Edward is going to be a father and he is. The test is 99.98% positive that Jasper is the father of baby number two. And 99.99% positive that Edward is the father of baby number one." She smiled.

We all sat stunned with our mouths hanging open.

"I know it's a lot to digest and the odds of this happening are…quite frankly...astronomical without in vitro or some other kind of doctor's help, but it does happen. And given the nature of your…relationship…" she rambled.

"Wait Tara, slow down a second. Are you saying Edward fathered one twin and Jazz the other one?"

"Yes. They aren't identical. Two separate eggs and two separate sperms, will give you two separate babies. Your boys are occupying the same space, and have the same mother, but they definitely have different fathers'. It can happen. Hell it has happened obviously. It's rare, very rare, but it's…"

"A freaking miracle!" I said, crying.

No one would be hurt. We all got what we wanted. I looked at Jazz, and then at Edward. They were both stunned silent.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Oh sure," she said, looking at Edward and Jazz.

I stood up and looked at both of them.

"One of you say something," I begged.

Nothing…

I got on my knees in front of them.

"Come on guys, this is a miracle. This is so special…don't you see that? I'm having both of your babies. Tell me I'm not the only one who's happy about this. I love you two and now I have a part of both of you growing inside of me. Our babies are brothers…twins," I said.

Nothing…

I stood up and started to cry. This had backfired right in my face. Now they both hated me. I had just tied them together for life and they hated me for it. I started for the door but was beat there by Edward. I looked up at him and he took my face in his hands. He pulled it to his and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry, don't cry. It's just a shock. I was in shock. This is a miracle…the odds of this happening are mind boggling. It's like it was…"

"Supposed to happen." I finished for him.

"Yes… Thank you for him," he said, rubbing my belly. "Whatever you need, I'm here."

"Thank you, Edward." I hugged him.

I could feel Jazz behind me so I turned around.

"I'm sorry too. But this is the craziest shit I've ever heard. One's mine and one's his. It's bizarre and surreal."

"I know, but it's true. I guess we really did make them together."

"Yes, I guess we did," he said, shaking his head. "This could only happen to us. I'm not even sure why the shit still surprises me."

"After all that has happened, you still doubt that the world works in mysterious ways."

"No, I don't, but this is crazy, Yazmine. My son and Edward's son, are twins."

"Yes they are. And that's way better than just being best friends like we were. They're brothers, they'll be inseparable."

"I suppose so. But how will we explain this to people, our families?" Jazz asked.

"We don't have to explain shit to people, and our families will either deal with it or not," I said. "I don't care. I have what I need right here."

"Will they be Cullen's or Hale's? They can't have different last names. They're twins for Christ's sakes!" Edward said.

"I don't know, how about hyphenating the last name? Cullen-Hale, sounds good to me. Unless either of you mind sharing your names."

"I don't mind," Jazz said.

"Me either," Edward said.

"Okay, well I'm starving, so how about lunch and we can hammer out any other concerns because we need to tell our families. I'm tired of hiding it from them and I want everything to be clear between us when we approach them. I know there's going to be a lot of questions."

They both nodded.

"I love you both so much. We're going to make this blessing work," I said, kissing Jazz then Edward. They nodded again.

I was putting on a brave face for them but inside I was scared to death. Sure I was happy with the outcome of the paternity test. It couldn't have gone better in my eyes. Jazz got his son and Edward got his. I got both of them. I was forever linked to them now. That was the good and the bad thing. I wasn't sure how this would all play out. We were cruising uncharted territory now. Would my love for them and their love for me be enough to see us through this? I could only hope.

When there were feelings this deep, hearts and children involved things could get hairy quickly if one felt more neglected than the other. We needed to find a perfect balance, if such a thing existed.

0**********************0

AN: For those of you who saw this coming Bravo! I think next we tell the families. Fun times ahead. Can Jazz and Edward get along for the kids sake? Will Jazz let that wall down? Edward's trying awefully hard...;)


	10. Coming Clean

Don't own. So I cut this chap in half. It was really long. Don't worry I'll post the second half tonight or tomorrow since I'm already editing it. Finished the Mortal Instruments series. Loved it. You will too, trust me. Horus shouts out to you babe, great recommendation. I'm now reading the 6th house of night book 'Tempted'. I also read some fan fic too so I haven't been writing much but don't worry I got about 21 chaps finished. That being said...i think this book will be longer than the others...bear with me. ~smooches~

**10. Coming Clean**

{Edward}

We sat in a booth that was in the back of the restaurant. The waitress came and took our drink and appetizer order. Yaz ordered loaded fries with jalapenos and a salad. I mean really, what the hell was the point of the salad? And she was going to pay for those fries later. I ordered a bowl of clam chowder and Jazz got firecracker grilled shrimp. We sat there for a while after the waitress left staring at each other until Yaz spoke.

"So…we're good on the last names. How do we want to tell our families?" She asked.

"Umm…maybe we should tell them all at once. And the sooner the better I think. We've already waited four months," I said. "This weekend, in Seattle would work for me. We can meet at your parent's house Yaz and tell them all then. There's power in numbers. We can protect each other from the blowout."

"Blowout? That's an understatement," Jazz murmured.

Yaz looked at Jazz and took his hand.

"Jazz, is this weekend good for you.

He nodded. "I can get mom to fly in from London and Rosie and Jake can meet us there."

"Okay, good, I can call Q and Embry. See if they will come. Mom and dad will already be there and I'll call Gram tonight…Oh god!"

"What!" Jazz and I both asked.

"My dad. I don't know if his heart can take this kind of shock."

"Me either. And my ass isn't bulletproof so you make sure to tell Jake to put your dads rifles up." Jazz frowned.

"He was just pressuring you for more grand babies wasn't he," I said and they both looked at me like I had two heads.

"Very fucking funny smart ass. Your ass isn't bulletproof either," Jazz said to me.

"My dad isn't going to shoot either of you…I think. I'm worried about his panic attacks and his heart. Will Dr. C be there?"

"Yes, I pretty sure dad will be there," I said.

"That's the best we can do I guess. We can't hide it from him forever. He's going to find out eventually, especially if one of the babies' comes out with dark red hair and green eyes." Yaz shrugged.

I looked at Yazmine. What would my son look like? I found myself wondering and smiling. Would he look like me or Yazmine? Would he and Jazz's son look alike? Probably not, his daughter was a blonde so I'm sure this baby would be as well. My son would have to have dark hair wouldn't he? I mean my dad was blonde and so was Yazmine's maternal grandfather but that was a recessive trait with two dark haired parents'. He would definitely have green eyes. No way around that one. Yaz and I both had those.

"Edward…Edward! What are you smiling about?" Yaz asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said.

"So this weekend we tell them?"

Jazz and I nodded.

"Okay, well are you still going to fly in for my office visits?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss them, love. I want to be here for everything," I said.

"You do?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, I do."

"That's really good, cause I want you here."

I smiled. Okay here goes nothing.

"So how do you two feel about letting the baby come stay with me sometime? You know, once he's not so depended on you, Yazmine."

She looked at Jazz.

"Umm…I'm cool with that, Edward."

"I'd like for him to come and stay with me in Chicago."

"Stay? Like how long of a stay are we talking?" Yazmine asked.

"Like for the summer or..."

"All summer?"

"Yes, all summer. I want to spend time with him too. I want him to know me just as well as he knows you two."

"I know you do Edward, but I don't want the boys separated like that. They'll miss each other. Besides, I don't want them to feel different about the fact that they have different father's. If you only take one of them…"

"You're right. I don't want that either. They can both come for a visit. That's not a problem. Whit can come too if she wants. I don't want them separated or feeling different either."

"Umm…I guess it's okay then," she said, sounding unsure.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…I don't know if I can be without them for an entire summer."

"You and Jazz can't have them all the time. What about me? I mean, I'll visit as much as I can, but I want to help raise my son. I want him to know that I'm his father and not some guy that likes sending money and gifts from Chicago."

"I know Edward; we'll talk about it okay. We'll work everything out."

She was avoiding the subject, I could tell. Surely she didn't think that I wanted nothing to do with my son. That I would just step back and let her and Jazz raise him without me. I nodded my head and conceded because this wasn't the time or the place to get into an argument but the conversation was far from over.

0**************0

Our food came and we all ate discussing how to best break the news to our parents' and families. My parents would be shocked at the nature of the baby's conception I think, but happy to be having a grandchild. Em would be happy for me. He already was at just the prospect of me being a dad. He would be miserable too because Ali was going to have a fit when she found out that Yaz was pregnant again, didn't tell her, and that she got that way before her. My grand mum and dad would be shocked to say the least. They were old school and aristocratic English. This would be totally unacceptable in their eyes. A baby born out of wedlock and from a threesome to boot, it was scandalous.

My mom's parents however wouldn't care. They were old money too but were really cool and accepting. They loved challenging the status quo. They were the type of rich people that you'd never know had money. They drove old cars and complained about gas prices. They were democrats and lived in Ohio on a big ass farm. They were old hippies that grew their own weed in a small garden in the backyard. And I loved them to death. I knew I could count on them for support.

We drove back to Whitley in silence with just soft music playing in the truck. When we got in the house Irina looked at us.

"Well?" She asked. Nothing ever got pass Irina. She was way too observant to keep anything from her.

"One's mine, and one's Edward's," Jazz said, and her mouth fell open in shock. I guess this would be the response we got from everyone.

"That's impossible!" She said confused.

"No, it's true, Irina. Two different eggs, two different sperm," Yaz said.

"This can happen?" She asked, looking at me and I nodded.

"Yes, it can. It's very rare, but very possible."

"Well…its sounds like you have a very special delivery coming then."

"Very special indeed." Yaz smiled rubbing her belly. "I'm going to put on something more comfortable and lay down," she said, heading up the stairs.

"I'm going to come and help you." Jazz smiled following her.

"Jazz, a month!" I reminded him.

"Fuck, I forgot!" He growled and Yazmine laughed.

"Come on cowboy, you can keep me company."

0****************0

I walked outside to use my phone. I sat on the step and checked my messages. Most of them were from Emmett wanting to know what happened. I'd call him last. I dialed my lawyer's number.

"Edward, how's my favorite client?" He answered.

"Great, I just found out I'm indeed going to be a father."

"Great man, congrats!"

"Thanks."

"So you want to start the proceedings to gain custody of the twins then."

"Umm…only one of them is mine."

"What?"

"They're fraternal twins, Eric. One of them is mine and one's his."

"Whoa! Shit! What are the fucking odds of that happening?" He asked.

"Astro-fucking-nomical actually, so of course it happened to me." I chuckled. "Talk about luck."

He laughed too.

"Damn man…"

"I know…so where does this leave me, Eric?"

"Well, you have rights to the twin that's yours, but so does Yazmine. But she has a way better chance of winning custody if you pursue this. She's married, her husband is more than willing and able to care for her and the children, and she's a very competent mother. You're a single father with a colorful history."

"I don't want full custody, Eric. I want my son to have his mother. I just want to make sure I don't get cut out of the picture. You tell me how I can make that happen."

"If you want shared custody you'll have to take her to court, Edward."

"No Eric, she'll never forgive me."

"Then maybe we can work something out between the three of you with a mediator and their lawyer."

"The three of us?"

"Yes, her husband legally has more rights to the children than you do. Legally he is considered their father."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Eric?"

"Legally he can claim the child as his own. She's his wife which makes him the father automatically from a legal stand point. The boys will be raised in his home and he will be the one providing for them. You would have to prove that you're the father and demand your rights. I'm sorry but it's true, Edward."

"Fuck, I just want to be apart of my sons life."

"My advice as your lawyer, would be to make sure you sign the birth certificate and get copies of those DNA results for your own records. Now, if you really want to pursue this, I will, Edward. I'll draw up the papers asking for and establishing regular visits and rights to the child. I'll contact their attorney and have him look them over and set up a meeting." He finished.

"Now, my advice as your friend would be to talk to them. Tell them of your concerns and hash out the details yourselves. It's your decision, think about, and call me back when you know what you want to do."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Eric."

"Anytime Edward, see ya later."

I hung up with him and dialed Emmett.

"God damn it, Ed! You've got me tripping over here! Don't you know how to answer the damn phone!" He yelled, after barely letting the phone ring.

I laughed.

"Em, I'm gonna be a daddy." I smiled.

"Holy fuck! Congratulations, Ed! I knew they were yours!" He shouted and I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh Em, you're so not gonna believe this shit."

"What shit?"

"Only one of the boys' is mine. The other one is Jasper's."

"What…that doesn't make any sense, Edward. How can one be yours and the other Jazz's?"

"In a nutshell, Yaz dropped two eggs when she was ovulating. My boys got one and Jazz's got the other one."

"So she's carrying both of you guys' babies', at the same time?"

"Yeah my son and Jazz's son, are twins, brothers."

Emmett fell out laughing…hysterically at that. I looked at the phone and shook my head.

"Emmett…" I said trying to get his attention. He was still laughing. When he finally calmed down he spoke.

"This is fucking great! Someone up there loves fucking with you! Do you realize that your son will be brothers, twins no less, with Jazz's, your former best friend and current nemesis? How much time did you guys waste fighting and hating each other over Yaz? Now you've both knocked her up and at the same fucking time!" He laughed.

"I'm so glad my fucked up life amuses you, Emmett."

"Oh fuck, get over yourself, Edward. You have your son and with Yaz. Isn't that what you've always wanted? A child…with her?"

"Yes…but it's complicated. This isn't how I pictured it, how I wanted it to be."

"I know, but life is complicated. You got what you wanted...sometimes it comes with conditions. You're happy it happened aren't you?"

"Yes but…"

"It doesn't matter how you got it then. You got it, so enjoy it. Fucking be happy. You're about to be a daddy, little brother. You beat me to the punch."

"Shit, I'm about to be a daddy…" I said under my breath. It sounded so weird coming from my lips. I closed my eyes. Em was right. I got what I wanted. Now I had to deal with it. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

"So how's that going by the way, the baby making?" I asked.

"It's not. Ali's got me so stressed out I don't even think I'm making sperm anymore. I'm probably shooting fucking blanks."

"Impossible, you're a Cullen. Our shit's good and potent." I teased.

"Your ass would know." He griped.

"I would. She just needs to relax."

"I'm telling you. I'm getting ready to cut her ass off if she doesn't. Now she's talking about pumping my shit out of me and having a doctor squirt it up in her. I mean what the fuck am I doing when we fuck? Am I not doing that very fucking thing?"

I laughed.

"Cut her off then, Em. Tell her ass to chill or you're putting a cease fire on your shit."

"I should, but I don't think I will."

"Scared?" I laughed.

"No…it's just…you know she's gonna freak when she finds out about Yaz being prego again, and with two babies'. I'm so fucked. It's almost been two years and she's getting desperate."

"I wouldn't worry. I can almost guarantee it's her. She's pushing too hard, stressing herself out."

"I'm not worried honestly. I know we're good. It'll happen, but she's driving me crazy."

"I know she is. I'm sorry."

"I'm dealing. So when you telling mom and dad?" He asked.

"We're asking everyone to have dinner with us at the Black's this weekend. Can you and Ali make it?"

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world! We'll be there, what time?"

"Five p.m. I have to tell you, I'm scared."

"I would be too. Billy's gonna kick you and Jazz's ass, defiling his only daughter, the sweet and innocent Yazmine." Emmett chuckled.

"Fuck you, Em. Don't talk about my baby mama; I'll kick your ass." I laughed.

"Woo whoo, Edward's got a baby mama!" He roared. "Speaking of your baby's mama…have you hit that again?"

"What?"

"You. Heard. Me. Have you and Jazz tapped that ass again?"

"Fuck Em, do you talk to your patients this way? And do you have to be so vulgar?"

"I'm sorry Edward, that wasn't very proper of me, was it now? Have you all made love again?" He asked in a bad English accent, sounding like the guy from the Gray Poupon mustard commercial.

"That's better than, 'have you tapped that ass again?'."

"Well isn't that what you two were doing?"

"Actually, I did both," I said, quietly.

"What? You made love to her?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That night?"

"Yes."

"Where was Jasper?"

"Watching at first…then he…joined us."

"Oh shit! I wanna be you when I grow up!" He yelled.

"If you ever tell Ali the things I tell you or tease Yaz about it, I will kill you." I warned.

"Chill, I won't tell Ali. I think I'm in love with Yaz."

"Back the fuck off. You know she's off limits." I smiled.

He was laughing then got really quiet and serious.

"Damn Edward…it like a fucking wet dream come true."

"Yeah, that's about right."

Just promise me you'll be careful. Things can go so right or so very wrong."

"I know, Em…I know…I will."

0******************0

*Yazmine*

We were all sitting at the table in my parent's dining room when I stood up. We had just finished eating and dessert was getting ready to be served. Everyone looked up at me. And I do mean everyone. Everybody came, my family, the Cullen's, sans the grandparents. Jazzy's family was there too. Even Renee showed up. She had flown in from London just because Jazz asked her too.

"Umm…can I say something before we have dessert?"

"Sure baby, go on." My mom urged.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I was losing my nerve. Jazz stood up, took my hand and began to speak.

"So we asked you all here today for a reason. We have some news that we wanted to share with all of you. If you have any questions we will try to answer them the best we can," he said, looking at me.

"I'm umm…well I guess it's just better if I showed you," I said.

I stepped away from the table and began to take off Jazzy's big sweatshirt. I had it on to hide my belly. Underneath I had on a one of his wife beater's. It fit snug around my protruding belly.

"Oh shit! Yaz are you…" Ali started and I finished.

"Pregnant…yes Ali, I'm pregnant. Four months pregnant, I'm due July 17th," I said.

Silence…then…

"Oh honey, congratulations!" My mom cried rushing to me.

She hugged me then Jazz and congratulated him as well. My dad shook his hand smiling. Renee hugged us and so did Charlie. The Cullen's were all sitting there, smiling, probably wondering why we wanted them here for this. Well everyone but Em. Who I already knew from Edward, knew the big secret. He was smirking and waiting for the shit to hit the fan. The ass.

"We're not finished guys. Can you please sit down?" I asked them.

"Sure honey. Oh god, I'm gonna be a grandma again!" My mom smiled as she sat in her seat.

I motioned for Edward to come up. He stood up and walked to me.

"You're doing very well." He whispered, bending over to kiss my neck and rub my belly. All the chatter stopped with those simple gestures. Everyone watched us and sat up straighter. Had everyone seen it?

Fuck…here we go. I took a deep breath.

"Yes mom, you are going to be a grandma again. Two times over actually," I said.

"Come again?" My dad said.

"'Two times over' I said daddy. I'm having twins."

"Twins!" He and mom shouted, smiling.

"Yes, twins. They're fraternal and they're both boys."

"Oh god Yazmine, this is great!" Renee said. "When Jazz was little boy he always use to say he wanted all sons. But two at once! Honey, this is great. I'm so happy for you!" She said to Jazz.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm only having one son." He informed her.

"But…but she just said she's having twins, two boys?" Renee said confused.

"I know mom…and she is…but the other baby belongs to Edward," he said.

Cricket's…

0***************0

AN: Review... BTW i'm so glad you're loving this story. And i'm sorry about the cliffy but like i said i'll be posting again tonight or tomorrow morning. Show me the love. LRC.


	11. Fallout

Don't own. As promised Chap 11. Enjoy i'm going to bed.

**11. Fallout**

*Yazmine*

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Did…did you say that Edward was the father of the other baby?"

"Yes, he's mine," Edward said. "We had an amnio done to establish paternity. One baby is mine, and the other is Jasper's."

"Edward, how can you be the father of Yazmine's other child?" He asked.

"I'd like to know that as well!" My dad said angrily. "Is this some kind of joke! Because I'm not fucking laughing!"

"It's no joke Mr. Bl…" Edward started before Carlisle interrupted him.

"Edward, I'm afraid I'm not understanding everything because the only way Yazmine could be pregnant by the both of you is by in vitro. So am I missing something?"

"No…no that's not the only way, Dad."

"It is unless she slept with the both of you. And I know that isn't the case because..." he trailed off after seeing me, Jazz and Edward's expressions.

"Oh shit! Edward, you didn't!" He shouted stalking toward Edward.

"Dad…dad…wait you have to listen to me…" Edward said, backing up.

"Damn it, Edward! I raised you better than this!"

"Dad, it's not like that. Jazz was there, he knows."

"He was there! What do you mean he was ther…?" Carlisle looked at all of us and gestured between the three of us. "You mean you three...?"

"Yes dad, us three," Edward said.

"God, the odds of this happening… It's impossible…"

"Nope, not impossible Dad, cause it happened."

"Then it's a damn miracle or as close to one as you can get," Carlisle said.

"We know," Jazz, Edward and I all said in unison.

"Hold the fucking phone!" Jake said, finally figuring it out. "Are you saying you, Ed, and Jazz did the nasty and they both knocked you up!"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

Em started laughing.

"That's possible?" He asked.

"Yes, apparently I released two eggs when I was ovulating then and Jazz fertilized one and Edward the other. That's the way our doctor explained it to us."

"Whoa, that's like the craziest shit I ever heard," Jake said, rubbing his forehead.

"We know!" We all said.

"What the hell, Yazmine! Are you and Jazz getting a divorce!" My dad asked.

"Honey…" my mom said, rubbing her forehead too.

"No daddy, I love Jazz, we're not getting a divorce."

"Then why the fuck are you sleeping with, Edward?"

"You know I love..."

"So what…you've been going back and forth between the two of them?"

"No daddy, I wasn't going back and forth. I slept with both of them. And yes Jazz knows. He was there."

"Both of them… He was there?" He asked damn near shouting. "Wait a minute... Both of them... Both of them, as in together!" He screamed turning red and breathing hard.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer and the vein in the middle of his forehead seemed to be pulsating.

"Oh shit…Edward!"

Edward and Carlisle came over and opened my dad's shirt. My mom started to fan him.

"I'm okay damn it…I'm fine! And you…" he said looking at Edward, slapping his hands away from him, "…don't fucking touch me! Jazz, you…you allowed this?"

"I did, Billy. I asked Edward to join us so please don't be angry with Yazmine," Jazz said, looking at my father almost pleading to him with his eyes.

"What! Are you crazy, Jazz!" Rosie shouted.

"No Rosie, I'm not crazy. We we're drunk, having fun, and it happened."

"When did this happen?" She asked him.

"The night of your wedding," he said.

"Jazz…are you…are you gay?" She asked him with wide eyes.

I laughed at that one.

"God Rosie, are you serious? I didn't fuck Edward and he didn't fuck me. It wasn't like that. I don't swing that way," Jazz said.

"So you both just fucked Yazmine!" she said, sarcastically. "And you say that you're the one who asked for this like that's supposed to what…make it better...make it okay? Well I don't fucking believe you! I think she did this!" She shouted pointing at me. "God Jazz, is there anything you won't do for her! It's…it's like I don't even know you anymore. How could you let her do this! You would never do something like this so stop lying for her!"

"Rosie, damn it, you don't know what you're talking about! I did ask him so cut it out and stop being a bitch!" he said.

"Oh, you haven't seen a bitch yet! This is fucking ludicrous! How in the hell could you ask another man to sleep with you and your wife!"

"I don't have to explain shit to you or anyone else. But you're right. You know me, so you know I wouldn't lie about something like this so stop trying to blame Yazmine. "

"So tell me…was it worth it, your little ménage, because your wife is pregnant by another man? And I know it's killing you. Don't think you can lie to me because I've been feeling it for months! Now I know what it is." She sneered.

"She's pregnant by me too…"

"You are crazy! You have totally lost your fucking mind!" She yelled at him standing up to leave.

"Rosie, I don't get it! Why are you so upset? Why can't you be happy for me? This is my life, my choice and my wife. I love her and I'm having a son, your nephew and you're acting like it's the end of the fucking world! You're right it was killing me but I've made my peace with it and you better make yours because this is going to happen!"

"Damn it Jasper, being able to have children is a blessing. It's not something you play with the way you three are! If you're going to take it for granted then you don't deserve to have it!" she said, storming out.

Jazz and Jake both followed after her.

"RO!" Jake called.

0***********0

Great, Jazz had bailed and that left me and Edward to deal with the masses and all the questions.

"Well I think it's great," Em said, and I smiled at him. "If you're happy Ed, then I'm happy for you.

"Thanks Em." Edward smiled.

"Me too son, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Carlisle said.

"I do, dad. I want this. I love her."

"I know you do Edward, but she's married. Where do you fit into all of this, son? You have to be realistic. I don't want you relapsing."

I looked at Edward.

"I won't, Dad. I told you. I'm done with all that. I meant it. And I know she's married but she's having my baby dad…your grandson."

"My grandson…" he smiled. "I love you, son. And you know your mom and I have your back. We'll always be here for you, whatever you need."

"I know dad and I love you too," Edward said hugging his dad.

He turned to Esme.

"Mom, you okay?" he asked.

She stood up and embraced him. "I love you honey, and I'm happy for you. Your dad's right though I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Mom, I'm good, I swear to you and I want this. It was rough at first not knowing, but now that I know he's mine, it's all I think about. I love this child mom and I haven't even laid eyes on him."

"I know…" she smiled, trying to fix his wild hair to no avail. "So I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Looks like." Edward smiled.

She turned to me.

"Yazmine, honey, you know we love you."

"I know," I said.

"Take care of them, my son and my grandson. You know that after this he's not going to go anywhere. And you know this baby forever ties you to this family. You're a Cullen now whether you like it or not. You always have been though." She winked.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, hugging her.

"You can still call me mom. You're getting ready to have my grand baby for heavens sakes." She smiled. "And don't worry about all this fuss about you, Edward and Jazz. It'll blow over eventually."

"I hope so. I don't want anyone to think ill of me, of us. I love them and I swear they're the only men I've ever been with…"

She laughed.

"Well good for you. But I'm not judging you. I wish I could say that I've only been with two men in my lifetime. I guess I could say it, but I'd be lying through my teeth. I could say that I haven't indulged in a little ménage a trois myself, but again I'd be lying." She laughed hugging me and I felt like one hurdle had been cleared.

I loved Edward's family. They were the best. I should've known that we wouldn't have to worry about them. They loved him unconditionally.

Esme released me and I hugged Edward. He leaned in to kiss me. When he released me my parent's, Renee and Charlie were gawking at us. I groaned. I almost forgot where we were.

"Shit, that was brilliant," I said, under my breath.

"It's okay, love. Let's go talk to them," he said, walking over to them.

"Mom, Dad, Renee, Charlie, I know this is a lot to process but…"

"How long has this been going on?" Renee asked cutting me off.

"Since Rosie and Jake's wedding," I said.

"And do you three plan on continuing this…this…thing?" She asked.

"Well it only happened the one time and we haven't really discussed it. We've been kind of preoccupied with the pregnancy and all."

"One time…one time and you got pregnant?" My mom asked.

"It only takes one time mom. You're a nurse you know that."

"Don't be coy with me, Yazmine! You're pregnant by two different men! Do you know how crazy that sounds? What will people think!"

"Is that all your worried about, mom? Who cares what people think! Yes, I'm pregnant by two different men but they both love me and would do anything for me and these babies'. That's all that should matter!"

"I know they love you Yaz, but you have to consider the children. What will you tell them? Who will be their father figure?"

"What do you mean? Their fathers' will be. The boys will grow up knowing who their fathers' are. They will know that they were both wanted and loved. And I will tell them the truth about their conception when they're old enough to understand that part of it. I won't lie to them. There's nothing wrong with what Jazz, Edward and I did. We love each other and we didn't hurt anyone."

"God Yazmine…you're so naïve. It's not going to be that simple."

"I'm not naïve, Mom. I know better than any of you how hard this will be…for all of us. All I can do is love my babies and raise them to be good boys and men. I don't need you and dad's approval and you don't have to like it. But I would really like your support with this. Prejudice starts here, in our families. I can't have my babies around you if you're going to bad mouth us or them. We'll already have to prepare them for the outside world. And they'll be ready, but the hate will hurt worse if it's coming from family." I sighed. "Look, I just wanted to let you know that you had two more grandchildren on the way. See them or don't. But I won't let you judge them or me. I love Edward and Jazz and I don't honestly know where this is going but I know where I would like it to go."

"And where's that?" My dad asked.

"They are the only men I've ever loved and will ever love. They are the only men I've been with and want to be with and I want them both."

"Yazmine, you're a god damn married woman!" He shouted.

"You act like I'm cheating on Jazz, daddy. My husband knows. I'm not cheating on him if he's in the bed with us."

I heard my brothers' laughing. I looked at them across the table and they both gave me a thumbs up, smirking. I shook my head.

"I can't believe you kids now days! You're all going to hell, too much fucking TV and rap videos!"

Q and Embry almost fell out of their chairs laughing at that one.

"UGH! Are you kidding me! Rap videos!" I growled. "I guess you feel that way too, Mom. Jazz, Edward and I are all hell bound!"

"No, I don't. I love you and Jazz. I even love Edward, but you have children and I'm worried what this thing you all have going on will do to them. You have to think about them first, Yazmine."

I rolled my eyes. I was getting no where.

"Renee, you want to add to this?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know what to say about all this. I love you and Jasper. And Jasper is a smart man." My father grunted. "He is Billy, and I trust his decisions because he doesn't make them lightly. If this is what he wants then who am I to tell him no. He's a grown man and he can, and will do what he wants whether I like it or not."

Well that was better than nothing.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"I agree with Renee. Jazz is a smart man. I have faith in the man we've raised. I've never seen a kid that's had his head screwed on as straight as he does. I love him and I trust his judgment. He knows what he's doing."

"Thanks dad," Jazz said, coming up behind me to wrap me in his arms. "Sorry I bailed, babe. You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"We'll talk later."

I nodded.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Well the Cullen's are happy, my mom's worried that our kids will be weirdos, and your mom's on the fence I think. She trusts you to make good decisions but I think she's questioning this one. You heard your dad and my dad thinks we're going to hell in a hand basket. I think that about sums it up. Right Edward, did I miss something?"

"I think you covered it all, love." He laughed.

"Are you all crazy?" My dad said and we all looked at him.

"We're not crazy, Billy. We just love our kids and look at them, they're happy. It's what they want," Carlisle said.

"You two don't care. You could give a fuck…" my dad said, gesturing between the Cullen's and the Hale's, "…because it's your sons'. But this is my daughter. She's sleeping with and pregnant by two men!"

"Two men that love and are clearly devoted to her, Billy," Esme said.

"This…this could end badly. And not just for her but for all of them. Not to mention the fact that they could leave her at anytime with all those kids…"

"We're not going anywhere," Jazz said and Edward shook his head.

"And we love our kids. We could never abandon them." Edward finished.

"So what's your plan then, Yazmine?" Daddy asked.

"My plan as far as what, Daddy? I told you, I love and want them both."

"But that's not realistic! You can't be married to two men! It's illegal!"

"I know that and right now we're just trying to deal with the baby situation. We haven't discussed anything more so you can relax a little bit. As it stands we're just going to raise our babies' to the best of our abilities and that's it. Anything more will be decided by _us_, the three of _us_…not you."

"What am I going to do with you! What happened to my little girl?"

"I'm still me."

"Are you, because I don't recognize the child I fucking raised? She's lost." I looked at the wood floor beneath my feet and felt the tears prickling at my eyes. "And what if you decide that you like someone else? You gonna invite him in too? Fuck him too! I mean hell, why the fuck not!" I started to cry in long sobs now. My dad thought I was a whore. Jazz pulled me into his arms.

"Billy, that's enough."

"Don't tell me it's enough, Jazz! You fucking let her do it! How many more of your friends are you gonna let screw my daughter!" My dad yelled at him.

"William, stop it!" My mom and Gram both yelled at him and he stood up and looked at them.

"They're turning my daughter into a fucking whore and you're yelling at me to stop! This is bullshit!" he said turning to leave the room.

"I'm not some harlot or Jezebel! I love them, and they love me! I don't want or need anything or anyone more than them! They're it for me! I'm not even attracted to other men anymore!" I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Why can't I love them both, Daddy! Why can't you understand! I've loved them since I was a child…both of them…you know this! Please don't make this harder than it already is! I can't help how I feel about them! I have no fucking control over it! If I did do you really think I'd kept putting us all through this hell!" I yelled, and then collapsed into Jazzy's chest.

"Aww… come granddaughter. Everything will be okay…" Gram said, pulling me from Jazz into her arms. She stroked my hair as I sobbed into her neck. "That's it…calm down. Don't upset yourself too much."

My cries started to slow down and my body felt very heavy. Soon I was just sniffling and hugging Gram.

"Your father knows how you feel about these two men, child. He's heard us talking on more than one occasion about your path and why these two were on it. He's just afraid to admit that I was right and that the old ways have not yet died." I looked up at Gram confused.

"He knows you can't stay away from Edward and Jazz, and he knows that it's because they are your mates'." Now everyone else looked at her confused as well.

"Do you remember what I told, Bug? That when you meet your mate and consummate the relationship a bond forms." I nodded and she continued.

"Well for some reason you have two soul mates and they're here at the same time. You've formed a bond with each of them, separately at first, then together. That's why you couldn't pull away from either of them." She turned toward Jazz and said, "He is ready, white tiger."

I looked at him and he looked down. He must've known what she was talking about.

"It is rare in nature that one female 'sire' for two males. Too much fighting occurs amongst the males for her attentions. It is usually the other way around one head male and many females." She lifted my head from her shoulder. "This won't be easy, but if anyone can handle these two it is you granddaughter. You got them both to consummate this relationship with you and just like the bond you formed with them separately, you've now formed together. You've come full circle. I didn't see this at first, but you all needed each other to complete it. This bond you three have will be unbreakable; the only ones that can tear it down will be you. No one else can enter your circle. That's why you're not attracted to any other men. You have everything you need with these two. Take care of them and they will take care of you."

I looked at Edward and Jazz. They looked at me stunned and then at each other. It would explain everything, all the weird shit that has happened to us. But could we really do this? Could I hold us together? Was my love enough?

"So this is all your doing!" My dad yelled.

"William, do you really think I have that kind of power? If I did I'd be a rich woman. I merely tell what I see son, and your daughter belongs with these men."

"Mom, that's bullshit and you know it!"

"Watch your mouth, William! I'm still your mother! And it's not bullshit. The forces around these three are so strong. If these babies aren't any indication of how much they belong together..."

"What do you mean, Emily?" My mom asked.

"She's pregnant by the both of them…at the same time. I'm sure that doesn't happen often. Like Dr. Carlisle said, the odds of all the factors that need to come together to make it possible are staggering, further proving that this is meant to be. These babies will forever bind them whether they like it or not. They're meant to bring them together because they're still fighting it. Aren't you?" She asked though narrowed eyes.

"Umm…" Jazz said.

"See!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Are you saying that some supernatural force is bringing these three together?" Esme asked.

"My people have certain beliefs, and one of them is that we all have what you would call a soul mate. We call them spirit mates because in addition to being our lovers, they call to and soothe our spirits. Yazmine is lucky that she's not only found one, but two, some people never find theirs. Either they're not here amongst the living at the same time or they never cross paths while alive. For some reason she not only has two souls that soothe hers but they're both here, amongst us, at the same time."

"And you think Edward and Jazz are these two souls?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think, I know. That's why they can't stay away from each other. Their spirits call to hers and hers to them. That's why Edward was so distraught when he didn't have Yaz in his life. He handled it wrong the way, but the pain he felt was very real."

"That's a little far fetched," Renee said.

"Is it? Ask them then. They know I speak the truth. And you are their parents'. Surely you've notice that this thing between them isn't your average everyday crush, or love. The bonds they share run deep and are very real. They're in tune with each other. They relate to her, feel her pain and sense her emotions like no one else can and she feels it with them too. They've been going through this since they were children. Look, they both wear her things. Jazz her cuff and Edward her ring."

They both touched the items in question and our parents' looked at them with curious eyes.

"She's marked them both as hers before she even knew what was going on with them, and it's because her head may not have known but her spirit did."

Our parent's looked at us in surprise. They were starting to believe Gram's words. They had all seen how we were with one another. They had lived through the trials and tribulations as we had.

"Is this true? Do you all feel these…things?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," we all said, exhaustedly. They were a gift and a curse.

"Well it would explain a lot…" Carlisle said.

"Don't believe it. It's all Native American mumbo jumbo," My dad said.

"It's not! I do feel the connection between us. Sometimes it's so strong, it's tangible like I can reach out and touch it."

"Me too!" Jazz and Edward said then looked at each other.

"So you feel these _feelings_ for Jazz, Ed?" Em asked smirking.

"No Emmett, just for Yazmine. Jazz mostly annoys me." Edward smirked.

"Same here, Cullen," Jazz said, quickly.

"That will change once you two accept each other," Gram said.

"Change how!" Jazz asked shocked.

"Don't worry Jazz, you won't want to sleep with Edward, and he won't want to sleep with you. Yazmine's love for you two will bring you closer together if you let it. It will be a brotherly love. You will trust and protect each other. And you will work together to protect Yazmine and your family. You do realize that you are a family now? Your sons' have made sure of that." She gestured to my belly.

I looked at Jazz and Edward who both seemed to be in deep thought.

"Okay Gram, I think you've managed to stump them all," I said, taking in the room. Everyone seemed to be in a trance…thinking. "So…if there's nothing else...I would really like to go home and go to bed. I'm tired and I want to see Whitley before Irina puts her down for the night."

It was time to make our exit and let them stew over tonight's events.

I hugged Gram tightly.

"Thanks for having my back, Gram," I whispered.

"You're welcome. I love you, Bug."

"Love you too, Gram."

"Well I'll get our coats." Jazz said, to me before hugging Gram. She whispered something to him and he looked at her.

"I don't know if I can do that," he said.

"You must. You have to trust them. Find the strength, son. It will only make things worse if you don't." She grabbed his face and he closed his eyes.

She kissed his cheek and let him go. He left the room to get our coats in silence. I leaned into Edward and he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He rubbed my belly.

"How do you feel, love?"

"Tired," I said.

"You'll be in your bed shortly." He smiled handing me my sweatshirt.

"Yazmine?" I turned to face the voice after I pulled the sweatshirt over my head.

"Ali?"

0*****************0

AN: So it's not over yet so until next time... What about that Billy? Whoa...heavy right?


	12. Temptation

I don't own. So have you all seen New Moon? It's...good...I don't know I never like the movies of books that I've read, they always cut too much out. I will say this...I'm in love Jacob. There I said it. I love Edward and Jazz but god! Jake was so adorable in this movie. Shout outs to Taylor L. you did the damn thing boy! I wanted to cry for you...fucking Bella. In case you haven't figured it out from my stories I'm not a Bella fan. And those of you haven't PM'd me about Twilight don't know that I secretly wanted Jake to win Bella the entire story. Yes I'm Team Jacob...Stillheartdeep we've discussed this... I never bought Edward's lame ass excuse for leaving or that weak ass apology, sorry. Anyway it's just a story right...Oh yeah, I loved Aro too. He was great. Michael, I think that's the guy's name, played him well. I could see a 3000 year old vampire acting all weird like that. Too funny. Anywhoooo, if you haven't seen it, go check it out. ~smooches~LRC

**12. Temptation**

{Edward}

"God Ali, you've been so quiet, I forgot that you were here," Yazmine said, smiling at her.

"Well you had a lot going on…" Ali said.

"I know, tonight's been really crazy and I really just want to go…"

"Yaz, why didn't you tell me?" Ali interrupted looking at Yaz's belly.

"Ali, I've had a lot to deal with these past four months. Jazz, Edward and I decided not to say anything until we had all the information. We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, you know?"

"No Yaz I don't know. We never keep secrets from one another and this is a big fucking secret! Not only have you slept with Edward but you're pregnant! These are things I need to know."

"Ali, I wasn't the only one involved in this little…dilemma. We decided as a group not to say anything. I couldn't break my promise to them."

"You should've told me! I tell you everything!" Ali damn near shouted.

"Ali, I couldn't…"

"You could've, you just didn't! As a matter of fact you've hardly called me at all! I've been going through a lot and I could've used my best friends shoulder to cry on!"

"I know Ali, but I've been going through a lot too..."

"I can see that…like fucking my brother in law and having his and Jasper's baby! Do you know…better yet do you care, that I can't even get pregnant with one and you…you're pregnant with TWO!" She shouted at Yazmine who was staring at her now with wide eyes.

"Ok…that's enough, Alice," I said, taking Yaz by the hand.

"No, Edward," Yaz said, snatching her hand back.

Oh shit, here we go, I thought.

"You know I love you Alice, but we aren't fucking attached at the hip. I do have my own life. I'm sorry that you're having troubles, but I have my own shit to deal with." Yaz sighed. "Believe it or not, but the fucking world doesn't revolve around you! I told you. I promised them and that should be good enough for you!"

Alice looked at me then back at Yaz.

"Do you know how hard it's been for me being pregnant and not being able to enjoy or share it with the ones I love! God Alice, get your head out of your ass! You're not the only one who's going through some shit! And quit being a bitch and give poor Emmett a break. He's not your personal fucking sperm bank!" She screamed.

"Whoa! Yaz…!" Emmett jumped up looking at me. I grimaced at him apologetically. He knew I told Yaz everything.

"He's your husband, and he loves you. He's trying to give you what you want and you stressing and riding his ass isn't helping. The sooner you relax, the quicker it will happen you know. You can't force something like this. Trust me…I know."

Alice looked stunned. Then she turned to Emmett who was standing behind her now.

"So you've been complaining to Edward I take it."

"Babe I…" he said, reaching for her.

"No Emmett…I won't talk with you about this here," she said, walking to the door. Em was hot on her tail. He stopped and grabbed their coats on the way out.

"I'll call _you_ later…" he said, looking at me. "If I can't talk my way out of this, I'm going to kill you." He smiled evilly.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

"Kill you, Edward…and I mean it."

I nodded and he shut the door going after Alice.

Jazz came into the room with Yazmine's coat.

"Sorry babe, I had to go to the bath…room…" He leaned in to kiss Yaz and paused between words to take in her expression. "Sweetness, what's wrong?"

"Ali…we had a…disagreement."

"About?" He asked.

"She's pissed at me because I haven't been available to her, because I haven't been sharing with her and because I'm pregnant and she's not."

"I'm sorry; you know how bad she wants this." He rubbed her belly. "She's just envious. Give her a little time and she'll come around," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, but damn, she can be really nasty."

We both laughed and Yazmine yawned.

"Okay, let's go. You need your rest," Jazz said, leading her to the door.

"Edward." He nodded.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Edward, you should probably leave too. If you don't you're going to have to deal with our parents' by yourself and I can tell that it's not gonna be pretty," Yaz said.

I thought about that.

"You're right, I should go." I smiled.

"Guys, I'm leaving too!" I yelled from the foyer as I grabbed my coat out the closet.

"Edward, I wanted to talk…"

"I'll come by tomorrow, Dad!" I yelled back smiling.

"You do that," he said, walking into the foyer. He knew I was trying to make my escape.

I waved to him and followed Jazz and Yazmine out the door. When we got to the cars Jazz opened the door for Yazmine and she got in. I waved to her and she smiled. I held my hand to my face and signaled for her to call me. She nodded and I jumped in my car. I pulled out the driveway slowly and headed to my house.

0************0

I was getting out the shower when my doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that at…" I looked at the clock, "…fucking midnight!"

I walked down the stairs slowly. I had a towel wrapped around my waist and one for my hair draped on my shoulders. I ran the towel over my head. I really needed a haircut I thought as I opened the door.

"What!" I said, looking up.

"Now is that anyway to answer your door?"

"Victoria? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you handsome," she said, stepping into the foyer.

"Hold on," I said, stepping in front of her. "How did you know I was home?"

"I have my ways, Edward," she said, running her finger down my chest. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

I grabbed her hand.

"Actually, I was on my way to bed."

"Great…let's go." She smiled walking around and past me.

I rolled my eyes and followed her. I grabbed the back of her coat stopping her in front of the dining room.

"Victoria, I didn't invite you in. You need to leave." I told her.

"Go? Why? You're all alone in this big ole house. Don't you want some company?"

"No."

"Edward…"

"Look Vicki, we're done. This isn't going to happen. You need to go."

She turned around and pulled the belt on her coat loose. It opened and she let it drop to the floor. My eyebrow rose. She stood in my dining room buck fucking naked, smiling. She really did have a nice body. She leaned over my dining room table and spread her legs showing me her pussy. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. I licked my lips. My dick was getting hard and she could see the towel starting to tent. The last woman I had sex with was Yaz and that was in fucking October…this was February. Now I jacked off a lot but it's not quite the same thing. It's like a living off of tofu, it sustains, but you're never fully satisfied. I was so fucking thirsty, and I don't mean for liquid beverages.

She motioned for me to come to her with her bright red fingertip then she turned back around.

"Victoria…"

She held up a condom without even turning around.

"Got it covered, Edward."

I eyed the shiny wrapper then her creamy body spread for me on my table. Fuck, she needed to go before I did something I'd regret. I didn't want to get into this with her again and Yazmine would never let me touch her again if I fucked Victoria. Not that Jazz was letting me touch her now.

I thought about that as I made my way toward the table. There was no guarantee that I would ever have Yazmine again. What was I supposed to do, wait on Jazz to come around and decide that he wanted to share? Shit, that may never happen. In the meantime I'm sitting over here with blue balls.

I stood behind her and took the condom from her hand.

"That's it baby," she purred, leaning further over the table.

My head started ringing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew I was about to kill any chance I would have with them if I did this. I balled up my fist and cursed under my breath. I hated having a conscience now. I bent over and picked up her coat. I draped it over her and threw the condom on the table. I had to be patient. Yaz wanted this to happen, I wanted it to happen and even though Jazz said it was a one time thing, he was down that night in their bedroom after Yaz's test. If she had been well enough, we would've had a repeat performance I'm sure of it.

"What the hell?" She stood up.

"I'm sorry. You really need to go," I said, closing her coat

"Edward, what's wrong? I know you want me." She gestured to my cock.

"Nothing's wrong, Victoria. I'm just not trying to go there with you. It's over and I'm not moving backward. So if you'll please fix yourself. I'll walk you out," I said, flipping on the light.

She huffed and wrapped her coat tightly before tying it. She turned to leave then she stopped.

"Let's go, Victoria." I urged.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked.

"Is that a baby monitor?" She asked as she walked around the table and looked at the box.

I had gone shopping before dinner and bought a bunch of baby stuff for my house. I was running late and I threw the stuff on the table before rushing upstairs to get ready. I'd forgotten it was here until now.

She opened the bag on the table and started pulling shit out. I snatched the bag and grabbed her hand pulling her to the door. I needed to get her out of here before she flipped out and started tearing up my shit.

"Let me go, Edward!" She struggled.

"No, it's time for you to go," I said, opening the door.

"Edward…Edward, whose baby stuff is that?"

"None of your business Victoria, now goodnight," I said, as she stood on the porch. I started to shut the door and she put her foot in it. I growled.

"Move your damn foot!"

"Whose is it!" She screamed.

"I told you…"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"Don't make me put you in that damn car, Vicki! Go home!"

"Oh god, it's your stuff isn't it!" She yelled and I didn't answer her.

"Vicki, just leave and forget tonight ever happened. Then you can move on and so can I."

"It is your shit! Who is she, Edward! Who's the bitch you felt was good enough to have your precious fucking sperm!"

"Go home; don't make me call somebody out here to move you off my shit!"

"I want to know who she is! Hell, I think I want to fucking shake the bitch's hand! She did what me and many, many other women couldn't. She tied down the illustrious Edward fucking Cullen. Tell that bitch I said kudos to her!"

"Your ass is crazy! Move your god damn foot so I can go to bed! And quit screaming, I have neighbors."

"You mind as well tell me. I'm going to find out who she is." She smirked.

"Stay away from her. I'm fucking warning you."

"OOH…I'm so fucking scared! You fucking bastard! You have a lot of fucking nerve you know that! You know what, I'm too good for you anyway. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"You're right, you are, so leave already."

"Fucker!" she said, moving her foot. She walked quickly down the porch stairs and ran to her car. I shut the door and locked it.

"Crazy ass bitch," I said, under my breath as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I was going to have to tell Yaz to look out for her.

0**************0

~Jasper~

Yazmine and I pulled out the driveway and headed toward the house. Neither of us said anything for a while.

"Well, tonight was interesting," I said.

"That's an understatement, Jasper."

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed. "Do you think your parents will make peace with it?"

"I hope so because it's done and there's no turning back now." She sighed.

"Well the Cullen's seem…elated."

"They're happy because Edward's happy. That's all that matters to them. That's all that ever mattered to them. I mean of course they want him and Em to do right and be good men, but they're confidant in the men they've raised. They give them a lot of freedom. They always have though."

"Yeah they have." I agreed.

TJ had said that after Edward and Em turned sixxteen they could pretty much do what they wanted. Well, within reason. Dr. C and Esme let them have a lot of freedom but they kept a close eye on them. They only pulled them back if they needed it.

"So what did you think about what Gram said?" She asked.

"I think she freaked my and Edward's parents' out is what I think."

"That's not what I'm talking about Jazz. I mean what she said about you, me and Edward."

"I don't know, babe. I mean I do feel that there is something between us and it is… odd, that you're pregnant by both of us. But it isn't some spiritual hocus pocus. It's rare, but it can happen. It has happened before. I Googled it."

"Jazz, you know like I know that there is some truth in what she was saying. You felt the things happening between us when we were all together too. And she's right about the other men. I'm not even attracted to anyone else. I may think they're cute or something, but the thought of them touching me makes me sick."

"Good," I said, smiling.

"Jazz, I'm serious."

"Me too babe, and yes I felt all those things too. But maybe it was some sort of euphoria. I mean I was high, drunk and had had the best fucking orgasm I had ever had." I smiled.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Play this off and hide your feelings from me. Don't pretend that what you felt was some sort of post orgasmic bliss and nothing more. You felt it. And you liked all of us being together. You liked watching Edward and I together too…admit it," she said, looking at me.

I sighed.

"Okay fine…so I enjoyed having sex with you and Edward. Apparently I'm some sort of heathenistic voyeur. But I told before that I liked watching you. I can't keep my eyes off of you when we make love. You're so beautiful. The way you move, the faces you make…" I said, stroking her cheek.

She blushed rubbing her soft lips across my hand.

"The truth of the matter is Edward loves you. You're gonna feel his love for you when the two of you are together?"

"But you felt it too?"

I sighed aggravated.

"Yes, I felt it too okay! Are you happy that I admitted it!"

"Yes, actually I…"

"Why, Yazmine?" I asked shaking my head.

"Because it's a step in the right direction. It proves that what the three of us share goes way deeper than we thought it did. I love you so much Jazzy…and you know that I love him." She was silent for a moment. "I…I want you both."

I looked at her as we pulled into our garage. She was looking down at her hands which were resting on her belly.

"So you want me to say you can what… sleep with him again? I mean, that is what you're asking me for, isn't it?"

She looked up at me. "It's not just about sleeping with him. I want him in my life. I want both of you in my life."

"And if I say no?"

"It will hurt, but I'll learn to live with it. We both will. I won't go outside of our marriage. I won't go against you. I meant every one of my vows to you, Jasper and I will honor them. But I hope you'll say yes because he needs me. He needs us. Both of us."

I ran my hands through my hair and looked at her.

"I don't know if I can. I'm afraid..."

"What are you afraid of?"

"His need…the way he clings to you. The way you cling to him. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere!" She shook her head. "If you were so worried about me leaving you for Edward, why'd you ask him to be with us that night? You could've asked anyone. Hired someone and we would've never seen him again. And don't tell me you chose him to help fulfill our fantasy. Because I know you would've preferred anyone other than Edward and I would've been okay with whoever you chose."

"I could've hired a male escort I suppose, but you wouldn't have been comfortable with an unfamiliar man touching you. You wouldn't have enjoyed yourself. And even though you never said it, I knew that you wanted it to be with Edward. So I really was doing it for you. And honestly… I didn't trust anyone else to be with you. I love you and I know he loves you. I knew he would be gentle, careful and loving with you," I said, caressing the side of her neck.

She smiled and a tear fell from her eye onto my hand. "I love you cowboy, you know that. I tell you it everyday because I mean it with all my heart. No one loves me like you Jazz, no one."

I leaned over the console and kissed her softly.

"If you trusted him then, why not now? He's a different man now, even you said so. He's not going to hurt _us_, either of _us_."

"I don't know. I don't want to play the fool. He's in love with you and eventually he'll want more…more than I can give. Sharing your body is one thing. Sharing you, your heart, body, spirit and love is quite another. If I trust him with you and he tries to take…"

"We have to trust him. He told you that he wasn't trying to take me from you. And he couldn't anyway. I make my own decisions and I'll never leave you."

"But if you fall in love with him and…"

She stopped me.

"Jazz, I'm already in love with him. He's willing to share and play nice, which we both know isn't his style. Can't you at least try?"

"He doesn't have a damn choice. I do. You're my wife."

"And that's never going to change."

"So you want me to let you have a boyfriend?" I asked though narrow eyes.

"If that's how you want to see it." She grimaced.

"Can I have a girlfriend?" I asked.

Her head snapped up quickly and I tried not to smirk as I waited for her answer.

"If you want to…I guess. It's…it's only fair. But she has to be exclusive, no outsiders." She looked down.

I shook my head.

"Yaz, I don't want anyone else," I said, kissing her softly.

"What will we tell the kids? Edward's mommy's boyfriend?"

"No, he'll be Uncle Edward to our children and daddy to our son together. When they're old enough to understand we'll tell them the truth. Explain the situation."

I didn't know what to say but deep down I think I knew this would come up someday. Every since that night it's been in the back of my head, gnawing at me. But I still didn't know how I felt about it. I mean yes I had trust issues with Edward, big ones. It may have been my own insecurities but I wasn't so sure he wouldn't come into our lives and try to take Yaz away from me. He said he wouldn't, that he just wanted a chance to be with us but that's where my trust issues came in. I also wasn't sure if he could keep his shit to himself. He wasn't exactly the poster child for monogamy. If he hurt Yazmine or brought something home to us, I'd have to kill him.

"Uncle Edward, huh? It's not going to be that easy, Yazmine."

She nodded.

"I know, but I want to try."

"I need to think about it. I mean if we could just make it about the sex and nothing else, I would probably say 'yes'. It really was out of this world and it wouldn't take much to talk me into a repeat performance in all honesty. But I'm not going to be that stupid. You two have feelings for each other and this child together. Bringing him into our marriage and our bed will only make those feelings stronger between you two and I don't know if I can handle or want that."

"It will bring you two closer together too, Jazz."

"Who says I want that with him?" I asked. Edward and I had been going at it for years. We could barely stand to be in the same room together before all this happened.

"Jazz, you guys use to best friends."

"We're not kids anymore."

"Don't you miss that? Don't you miss him?"

"Maybe, sometimes I do…but…"

"No buts, Jazz. Trust us."

"Let's say I say yes and we all keep this going for five, ten years. He's going to want more."

"More?"

"Yes more. You will be the only woman he's sleeping with and for all intents purpose his significant other. You already know he wants more children. I don't want you to have more of his babies. You're my wife and your babies belong to me."

"Well that's fine with me. And we can make that clear to Edward and let him make his own decision with that stipulation. But you do realize that pregnancy is a chance we take if we invite him into our bed?"

"I know that, and you're not helping your case."

"I say that because if it happens again I don't want you upset and blaming yourself like you did with these two." She rubbed her belly.

"I understand the risks and the necessary precautions will be taken," I said.

"Does that mean you're on board?"

"No, it doesn't. I still need to think about it," I said.

"Okay, thinking is better than nothing."

I got out the car and helped her out. We made our way up the stairs. We stopped in Whitley's room and kissed her goodnight then headed to bed.

Yaz was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Me, I lay there thinking about the conversation Yazmine and I had in the car. Sleep didn't come easy for me; I had way too much on my mind.

0****************0

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed but I heard Yazmine, Irina and Whitley downstairs laughing and talking. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was noon. I never slept 'til noon, what the hell was going on with me? I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The sunlight coming through the blinds was bright. It looked like it was going to be a nice day; we didn't get many of those in Washington this time of year.

The door opened but I didn't move. I watched as Yazmine crept across the room to the closet. She came out with her shoes and a jacket. Where was she going?

"Sweetness…" I said and she jumped looking at me.

"Shit Jazz, I thought you were sleeping."

"Is that why you're creeping around here?"

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm up already."

"I see that." She smiled putting her hand on her hip.

"Come here, sexy." I smiled. She dropped her stuff and came to the bed. I lifted the sheet.

"Jazz, I'm getting ready to…"

"Get in here woman!" I demanded smiling.

"Hell…fine," she protested climbing in the bed with me.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me. She looked up at me and I found myself mesmerized by her green eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. When I pulled back her eyes were closed and she had a silly smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" I asked.

"No reason, I'm just happy," she said, opening her eyes.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where you headed off to?" I asked.

"Taking Whit to the park, why, you wanna come with us?"

I thought about it. "You'll wait for me?"

"Of course, you can carry the basketball." She winked.

"Alright, give me twenty minutes!" I grunted jumping out of the bed.

0***********************0

AN: 'So the wolf's out of the bag!' Had to... sorry...(If your wondering it's a quote from the New Moon book and movie.) Yaz told Jazz she wants Edward to join in the fun. Do you think he'll go for it? Would you? LOL some of you I think I already know the answer to this. I don't even know why I asked. Love you guys...


	13. Ground Rules

I don't own Twilight... Hey Hey, updating early because of the holiday. You probably won't see me again until the weekend. Gotta cook. Oh god I just finished Chap 23. You guys are going to shit when you read it! LOL. Don't worry we're getting there. Without further adieu... Chapter 13. LRC.

**13. Ground Rules**

~Jasper~

I showered and dressed quickly. I grabbed a couple of sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches on toast that Yaz made for me on the way out. My baby always made sure I was fed properly. We walked the short distance to the park in ten minutes. Whit walked too slowly so I ended up carrying her and sharing my sandwiches. She really could eat.

0********************0

I put Whit in the swing and pushed her slowly. She laughed and squealed for me to push her higher. Yaz took the ball and headed to the court. I watched as she worked on her shot, shooting from the free throw line with ease despite her growing belly.

I took Whitley from the swing and we moved to the slide. Yaz came over and started to climb up the ladder. I grabbed her by the waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Going up the slide." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Babe, you're pregnant, you shouldn't be climbing up there. You could fall."

"Then spot me, Jazz," she said, climbing up the ladder behind Whitley. I stood at the bottom watching her until she came down the slide with Whitley laughing.

I helped her up.

"Happy now?" I teased.

"Very," she said, puckering up her lips for a kiss. I lean over and kissed her.

"Me kiss too!" Whitley shouted.

I laughed and picked her up. Yaz and I both kissed her fat little face. She wrapped her tiny arms around us both and we laughed. We walked to the bleachers and sat down. Yaz rubbed her belly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I feel good. This pregnancy is a lot easier than the first one." She leaned back causing the sweater to stretch across her bump.

"You're more relaxed this time. If you can believe that, after all the shit we've been going through." I shook my head. "But Edward had you so stressed out last…"

She looked at me and my sentence died off.

"Don't, it's done. Don't blame Ed…"

"Mommy's belly is fat!" Whitley said, interrupting us.

I hadn't realized until that moment that we hadn't told Whitley that she was having baby brothers. We just told our families yesterday and we hadn't told her because we didn't want it to get out before we were ready for it to be known. I looked at Yazmine and she nodded.

"Well Bee, Mommy's belly's getting bigger because she has babies in it. You're going to have two baby brothers' this summer."

"Wittle babies?" She asked, looking at Yaz's belly.

"Yes Bee, little babies." I smiled.

"They're in there?" She pointed to, and then touched Yazmine's stomach.

"Yes, both of them are in here." Yaz smiled looking at me.

"They're mine?"

"Yes honey, your brothers," Yaz said.

"Can you make 'em sissies?"

I laughed.

"No Bee, they're already boys. We can't make them sissies for you, honey."

She thought about this and rubbed Yazmine's belly.

"Well will they play Barbie's wif me?"

"Bee, boys don't…"

"I don't know, honey. Maybe they will when they get bigger." Yaz interrupted me. I looked at her. She shook her head.

"Boys play Barbie's sometime," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. I shook my head and she nodded. I rolled my eyes. We'd talk about this later.

"You know Bee, daddy played Barbie's with me when we were little." She lied, giggling.

"Yazmine!" I growled and she fell out laughing.

Yaz never owed a fucking Barbie in her life. She had more Transformers, Marvel Comic Action figures and Hot Wheels than I did.

"You are so dead when we get home you little liar." I whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"I love you, cowboy." She laughed loudly.

"Whatever," I said, smiling.

Whitley stood up and grabbed the basketball off the grass. She walked onto the court and started chasing after the ball. Yaz and I watched her from the bleachers. Her gold curls were lit up by the sun and blew in the light breeze. I was still amazed that I had made her, by far the best thing I'd ever done. I smiled as I watched her trying to shoot the ball.

"What do you think, babe? Will she have any of our skills on the court?"

"She's got potential." Yaz smiled, watching Whitley. She leaned back between my legs and I leaned forward and rubbed her belly.

"How are my boys?"

"Quiet."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

I lifted her chin and she looked up at me.

"Talk to me."

She sighed. "I'm just worried about my parents accepting this. I know it's not the normal thing to do, but I'm so happy…"

"Well that's all that matters. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks. This is us baby; fuck what everyone else thinks, you hear me?"

"But people will talk…"

"Fuck 'em."

"Is that what you told Rosie last night when you had to run after her?" She asked looking sad.

"Babe, Rosie loves me, she loves you too, and all she's worried about is my happiness. I explained everything to her and she's dealing with it. I personally think she's a little envious."

"Whatever, this is your sister we're talking about."

"Babe, you have two men that love and want to take care of you. And for some crazy ass reason we both like sleeping with you." I winked and she smiled. "But she's mostly jealous that you're pregnant."

"That I'm pregnant? I don't get it."

"Rosie found out that she's got endometriosis and it's going to be difficult for her to conceive a baby. She needs to have surgery to remove some of the overgrowth and scar tissue. The stuff is growing everywhere. It's all over her tubes and stuff. Her doctors aren't sure if it will work."

"Oh god Jazz, that's terrible! No wonder she stormed out of there last night. Jake must be devastated. He's always wanted a houseful of babies. I need to call them," she said, taking out her cell. I grabbed her hand.

"I told her to call when she was ready to talk. It's not going to make her feel better if people keep calling saying they're sorry. Please trust me on this, I know Rosie."

"Okay, if you think that's best."

"I do. The best thing we can do is hope that the surgery goes well and be there for her if it doesn't."

"When is the surgery?"

"April."

"But you guys birthday is in April."

"I know, but if everything goes well it will be a great present for her."

"You're so optimistic about this."

"I have to be. You know how much I love Rosie. I want her to be happy. I want her to have what I have, babies and all. I have to believe that this…" I rubbed her belly, "will happen for her too. She wants it so badly. It's not fair that we're freaking baby making machines and our friends are struggling."

"You're right. I want this for them too, her and my brother and Ali and Em."

"Yeah, me too," I said, kissing her.

I saw someone out the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly. Edward smiled. I looked and saw Whitley running toward him.

"Weddie!"

He scooped her up.

"Princess, how's it going beautiful?" He smiled, sweeping a stray curl behind her ear.

"Good. Hey, my mommy has two babies in her belly."

And that's why we didn't tell her.

"I know. You're going to be a big sister." Edward smiled, looking at Yaz and me.

"They're going to play Barbie's with me!"

Edward's eyebrow cocked. "Umm princess…you know you're having two baby brothers' right?"

I laughed when Yaz sat up.

"She knows that Edward, and her brothers' can play Barbie's if they want to. What is it with you and Jazz?"

"Yaz, boys don't…"

"Yes they do, Edward!" she growled.

"My son isn't playing with any damn dolls, love."

I laughed, at least we agreed on that.

"Edward, quit acting like an uncivilized Neanderthal."

"Whatever, no dolls," he said, sitting next to her and putting Whitley on his lap.

"What's up, Jazz?"

"Edward."

"So what are you doing here?" Yaz asked, watching Whitley squirm out of Edward's lap and run back to the court.

"I was leaving my parents house and saw you guys sitting here. I thought I'd stop and see how you two were doing after last night."

"We're okay. I'm glad it's over though. Everyone knows, and I feel better about that. I'm a little worried how my parents are going to receive the boys'…and other people for that matter."

"Fuck what other people have to say, and your parents love you. They'll cool out, eventually," Edward said.

"That's easy for you to say. Your parents took it well."

"I don't know about that. That's why I was over there this morning. Gram freaked them out I think."

"She has a tendency to do that." I laughed and Yaz slapped my knee.

"Seriously, they were asking me all kinds of questions about her and the 'feelings' she was talking about. They're not sure if our relationship is a healthy one for me."

"Oh…" Yaz said.

"They just don't want me to relapse, but I'm cool."

"You sure Edward, cause I don't want that either."

"I'm sure, and I told them that this is what I want."

"It is?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hand.

"And what did they say to that?"

"Be careful, be sure, the usual things parent's say to their kids. But I have to tell you, they are ecstatic about being grandparent's. Mom's going shopping today for baby stuff. I think she's going to call you." He grimaced. "She's setting up a nursery in one of the spare rooms."

Yaz laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Esme, Edward. It's okay."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know. But it's good that you're not, because I'm setting up one in my house too."

"Really Edward, that's great." She smiled.

I stopped watching Whitley and looked at Edward.

"Edward, Yaz and I were talking last night and she asked me if we could have a repeat of the night of my sister's wedding," I said to him.

Yaz turned and looked at me stunned. I'm sure she was shocked that I had brought it up again, let alone to Edward. I wanted to know how he felt about the terms that would be laid before him. They weren't easy ones and he may not agree to them. If he didn't, I wouldn't even have to worry about making a decision.

Edward looked at me then at Yaz.

"She did?" he said, nervously.

"Yeah, she did. But she wants it to be on a more…permanent basis, not just one nighters here and there. She wants to invite you into our life, and our bed. What do you think about that?" I asked, looking at him.

"Umm…well…" He stumbled over his words. I held up my hand.

"Hold on, let me finish. You should also know that if I did agree to this, and you said yes, you would have to keep your dick to yourself. No outside pussy, head, nothing Edward, no matter what. I don't want Yazmine hurt by your philandering and I can't risk our health. You could only be with us and us only. So that brings up another issue…children. I know Yaz is pregnant with your son, but it was accidental and we won't slip up again. She can't have anymore of your babies, Edward. Yaz and I have talked about it and she knows that that's my deal breaker. So if I said yes and you accepted, you could be giving up the opportunity to have more kids unless you leave us."

He looked away from us and I looked at Whitley trying to dribble the basketball. Yaz didn't say anything. Her attention shifted between Whit and Edward. Who was quiet and in deep thought. I know I had laid it on a little thick but he needed to know where I stood. I felt like I was already giving him a lot if I let him come into our life, our bed. Her babies were mine and mine only. I think that's fair and if it's not, then so be it. He could say 'no'.

Suddenly he turned back toward us.

"I understand what you've said. I know what you're offering, but this isn't an invitation, so I won't give my answer either way until it is."

Yaz looked at him.

"Why not, Edward?"

"Because Yaz, I don't know what my answer is. The exclusivity I can handle, but honestly the thought of never having another child is a hard pill to swallow."

"I know." She looked down.

"I honestly don't know which one I want more right now. I don't know if our son will be enough. And I don't know if I would be able to walk away from you if we did this. I would be in too deep."

Something in the back of my head was telling me he would walk away from this, from us. Yaz would be devastated if he said no. But she would have to deal with it. I had given so much of myself and I wouldn't bend on this. I had to give up shit and so would he. So if he walked away, it was his lost. So how bad did he want this? I guess we'd find out when I made up my mind.

"I just don't know. I really need to think about it. _If_ it becomes a bona fide offer, I'll have an answer for you then," he said.

"Alright, that's fair." Yaz nodded.

"Look, I need to head home. Em and I are going to the gym in a few and my bag's at the house," he said, standing up.

"Yeah, I think we better get going too. It's almost lunch and nap time," I said to Yaz.

"Okay, help me up handsome." She held her hand out for Edward. He took it and pulled her to her feet.

"Bee, let's roll baby! Bring daddy the ball!" I shouted to her. She picked up the ball and started to walk toward us.

"I might see you later if you go shopping with mom," he said to Yazmine.

"Yeah, I'll go if she calls me. You know if Ali's going?"

"Probably not if she and Em had it out last night, she's not going to be in the mood." He told her.

"I hope she does. We need to talk."

"Don't worry, love. She'll call you when she cools off."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, don't you? You guys have been friends forever and she knows you love her."

"I do."

"And she loves you, so don't worry about it."

He pulled her to him and kissed her neck softly. She smiled as he pulled away and rubbed her belly lovingly.

"You're getting so big, love."

"I know, but in my own defense, I have to remind you that there are two babies in there."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Are they moving yet?" He asked.

"Kicking up a storm, they're already fighting in there. It's going to be really bad when they start running out of room." She grimaced.

"I can't wait to feel them move." He smiled.

"They might move if you talk to them. It works for Jazz. It might work for you too."

He sat on the bleacher and she stood in front of him. He placed his hands on her belly and started to talk to her stomach. No more than a minute later his hand bubbled out.

"Holy shit!" He smiled.

I laughed remembering the first time I felt Whitley move. It was the first time that it really sunk in that I was about to be a daddy. I think reality was hitting Edward right about now too. He had laid his head on Yazmine's belly and was stroking it lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered to her bump. Yaz ran her hands through his hair and looked at me.

"I know how he feels." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Edward kissed her stomach and looked up at her. She smiled and he stood up.

"Thank you."

"Sure," she said, nonchalantly, waving him off with her hand, smiling.

"I mean it. This means the world to me. I love you so much," he said, taking her face in his hands then kissing her passionately.

I hadn't seen him kiss her like that since that night. It turned me on. I took Whitley and started to walk toward the sidewalk. When I turned around their foreheads were pressed together. His hands were in her hair and they were whispering to each other. I felt like I should've been, but wasn't jealous at all. He kissed her lips one last time then let her go. She waved to him and started toward Whit and me.

When she reached me she hooked her arm in mine. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"That was kinda hot, babe." I smiled.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Was it now?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning in to kiss her. She grabbed my head and deepened the kiss.

"You taste like Carmex." I told her.

"Yours or his?" She asked, smiling.

"Both, I think."

She smiled and we started down the street to our house.

0********************0

We finished lunch and Yaz was putting Whitley down for her nap when the doorbell rang. I walked past Whitley's room on my way down the stairs and told Yazmine that I'd get it. I looked out the side window then cracked the door open.

"Victoria? What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to speak to your wife!" She hissed.

"For what?"

I wasn't about to get Yazmine. One, she was taking care of Whit and two, this chick looked like she had a bad night. That sent all kinds of red flags up.

"I want to ask her something."

"Ask me, because I'm not going to get her."

"Fine…is she pregnant?"

"Why is that any of your business, Victoria?"

She was here to start some shit.

"I have a right to know," she said.

"And what makes you think that you have a right to know what's going on in my household?"

"I have a right to know what's going on with, Edward."

I laughed.

"Do you? I could've sworn he told Yaz that you two were through. And Edward doesn't live here. If you have questions about him, you need to talk, to him."

"I saw them at the park. I saw him kissing her stomach, kissing her. And last night at his house, he had all that baby stuff…"

"What were you doing at his house?" I asked.

"Catching up," she said.

Fucking Edward, I thought shaking my head.

"Victoria, you need to go. Please leave now," I said, shutting the door.

"Jazz, who's at the door?" Yaz asked, walking up behind me.

Victoria rushed the closing door knocking it back. It wasn't enough to get it completely open but she did hit it with enough force to push me back into Yazmine. Who fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell!" She yelled out.

"Shit Yaz, you okay?" I asked, letting go of the door to pick her up.

Victoria used the opportunity to push her way into the foyer.

"You okay?" I asked, checking her over. "Are the babies okay?"

"I'm fine, Jazz."

"Babies? I fucking knew it! You are pregnant!" Victoria shouted.

Yaz and I both looked at her.

"Of course I'm pregnant, that's obvious you nitwit! All you have to do is look at my damn stomach! What the fuck are you doing in my house!" Yaz asked annoyed.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled at her as I sat Yaz on the couch.

I was pissed. Not only had she barged in my house, she made Yaz fall. It took all of me not to pick her skinny ass up and toss it into the yard.

"Are those babies Edward's?" She yelled at Yazmine.

"What's it to you?" Yaz asked.

"You know what it is to me, bitch!"

"Bitch…oh hell no! You didn't just call me a bitch after you barged in here! You got a lot of fucking nerve coming to my house with your shit!" Yaz said, getting up.

"What are you doing, Yazmine?"

I stood in front of her so she couldn't get off the couch.

"What does it look like?"

"You sit down." I gestured to her belly so she understood.

"Then you better get that bitch out of here!" Yaz growled.

I moved to Victoria quickly and scooped her up.

"Out you go," I said, placing her on the lawn. "And next time I'm tossing your ass from the stairs."

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted.

"Fine…I'll have the cops come get your ass then."

I went in the house and grabbed my cell.

"Hello."

"Edward, if you don't come and get this bitch off my lawn…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Victoria! She just burst into my house, made Yaz fall, the bitch is insane! Come get her!"

"Fuck! Is Yazmine okay?" He asked.

"She's fine, but she's ready to go fuck Victoria up. You know how she is."

"Why is she there?" He asked.

"She saw you kissing Yaz at the park. She's rambling on about Yaz being pregnant."

"Shit…I'm on my way."

"Hurry up!" I demanded.

"Alright!" He growled.

0***********************0

AN: Hee..Hee.. What do you think about Jazzy's terms? Happy Turkey Day! ~Smooches~


	14. Can't say no

I don't own. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I did. So here's chapter 14. I think you're ready for this. LOL. Enjoy.

**14. Can't say no.**

{Edward}

I got in the car and was elated. I'd felt my son move and it almost bought tears to my eyes. I couldn't wait for him to make his grand entrance. He already was the light of my life.

I pulled into my garage, and headed into the house. I grabbed my gym bag and headed back out the door. When I arrived at the gym, Em was in the locker room. I thought he was going to light into me about Yaz when he walked up on me.

"Ed, remind me to thank Yazmine and her big ass mouth." He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you being facetious?" I asked, preparing to block the on coming punch.

"No, I'm serious. After we left the Black's house, Ali and I had a long talk. Things went well and the night ended on a great note."

I raised my brow.

"How great?" I asked him.

"We made love kind of great."

"Made love, huh?"

"Yeah, and it was just, us, being together. It was great. I've missed that you know?"

"Yeah, well I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, little brother."

"Yep," I said as we headed to the treadmills.

"So what did mom and dad want with you?"

"Umm, you know, same ole, same ole." I sighed. "Gram freaked them out, I think."

He laughed.

"They wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting into, and if it was really what I wanted for myself."

"And is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Yes and no. I thought I was sure until this afternoon."

"What happened this afternoon?"

"I saw Yaz and Jasper at the park on my way home."

"And?" He asked prompting me.

"Jazz said that Yazmine wants me to join them…on a regular basis."

"Holy hell, Ed, that's fucking sweet!"

"I thought it would be too, but now I'm not so sure."

"What? Isn't that what you wanted to happen? It's what you've been telling me you wanted."

"Yeah, well be careful what you wish for." I grumbled.

"Edward, you're so not making sense right now. You wanted them to trust you…to invite you in, and it sounds to me like that's where this is headed."

"It comes with a price Em, a big one. If Jazz _decides_ to let me join them he has _terms_, deal breakers, that he wants to impose on me. The first one is that I stay monogamous to…"

"Edward, that's reasonable." He interrupted.

"I'm not finished, Emmett. His other deal breaker was that Yaz and I not have anymore children together. Which means…"

"Which basically means, you would have to go outside the relationship to have a kid and if you do all bets are off and you lose her."

"Exactly, and I have no idea what to do. If I went along with this, I don't think I'll be able to walk away. Not even to have other children. But I also know that I will always want more than just being their sex buddy. But if I say _no,_ then I'm stuck in the 'friend zone' forever. Always wondering 'what if', and mad at myself for not taking the chance."

"Damn bro, Jazz has your nuts in a sling. He's not going to make this easy for you is he?"

"No, did you think he would?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "You want my advice?"

I looked at him. This ought to be good.

"Sure, why not."

"Well, I'd personally give it a shot. I mean Yaz is smoking hot, and apparently a freak. Both great qualit…"

"Hell Emmett, I thought you were going to be serious. This is my life I'm talking about here." I interrupted, rolling my eyes and stopping my machine.

He stopped me before I could climb off.

"I'm kidding, Edward. In all seriousness, you love Yaz, and she's having your baby. So no matter what you or Jazz decide, she will forever be apart of your life now. The question is, in what capacity do you want her in it? If you can be happy just being her baby daddy and best friend, then say no and find a new woman. You can have all the babies you want then. But I think we both know where your heart will be. And who knows, maybe Gram was right about you and Jazz becoming close again. If that happens maybe he will change his mind."

"I don't know about that," I said.

"Well that's not the right attitude now is it, Edward?" He teased. "Have a little faith. I mean you guys have had some weird mojo shit happening between you, right? And he must trust you; he's letting you bang his wife." He smirked.

I shook my head and climbed off the treadmill. He was enjoying this a little too much.

0********************0

We made our way to the free weights. I was spotting Em when my phone rang. Em placed the bar in the holder and I grabbed my phone off my towel.

"Hello…"

"Edward, if you don't come and get this bitch off my lawn…" Jazz spewed.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Victoria…she just burst into my house, made Yaz fall, the bitch is insane! Come get her!"

I was going to choke the life out of her.

"Fuck! Is Yazmine okay?" I asked worried, causing Emmett to sit up.

"Yeah she's fine, but she's ready to go fuck her up. You know how she is," he said and I got nervous. Yaz was ready to fight, pregnant, only Yazmine.

"Why is she there?"

"She saw you kissing Yaz at the park. She's rambling on about Yaz being pregnant…"

Fuck, I thought, this was going to be bad.

"Shit…I'm on my way."

"Hurry up!" He growled.

"Alright!" I growled back.

Yes, I was going to strangle her. I grabbed my towel and Em stood up.

"I have to go, Em."

"What's up?"

"Victoria is at Jasper and Yazmine's house. She knows that Yaz is pregnant and she saw us kissing this afternoon. I think she's put two and two together."

"I'm coming."

"I can handle Victoria, Emmett."

"I know, but who's going to handle you? I'm sure Jazz is busy keeping Yaz at bay. He can't stop you both from killing her."

"Whatever, come then."

0*********************0

I pulled up to the house. Em was right behind me. We both jumped out our cars as they came to a stop. Victoria was standing on the lawn demanding that Yazmine come out and talk to her. I walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, snatching her to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Edward?" She asked stunned.

"Who else? What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I came to talk to that bitch in there!" She yelled.

The door flew open and Jazz grabbed Yazmine.

"Bitch, you better be glad I'm pregnant right now! Get her ass out of here before I put my foot in it!" Yaz yelled.

Victoria turned and looked at her.

"I'd like to see you try it! You know I never liked your ass!"

"Bitch, the feeling is mutual, trust me!" Yaz shouted.

Jazz dragged Yaz in the house.

"Come on, Victoria. You need to get in your car and go home." I dragged her ass toward the car.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me if those are your babies' she's carrying."

"Why does that matter to you? I'm not fucking with you anymore."

"Because I gave you two years of my life Edward, and you dropped me like yesterdays trash! You can at least be honest with me now!"

"I've always been honest with you Victoria, I never lied to you. I've always kept it real. And I didn't just drop you. You've been biding your time since my brother's wedding. You know that. We've discussed it. And then you asked me for something that you knew, I wouldn't, in good conscience ever give you."

"But you could give it to her!"

"Victoria, it's none of your damn…"

"Oh fuck, just tell me Edward! Are the fucking babies' yours?"

I was going to regret this, but she'd find out anyway. I knew her. She wouldn't stop until she knew.

"Yes," I said, feeling no need to explain or distinguish any further. I just wanted her to leave.

"Now will you…" I felt her hand before I saw it "…leave?"

She slapped the dog shit out of me. I rubbed my jaw and opened her car door.

"I think it would be best if you forgot that we ever met. Pretend that I never existed," I said, pushing her into the car. "Don't ever come back here, Victoria. I'm telling you now that I won't be calling the cops. I'll handle you myself."

"Fuck you, Edward!" She screamed, slamming the door.

"Okay sure," I said saluting her. "Now leave!"

She started the car and pulled off with her tires screeching.

I looked at Em leaning against my car, shaking his head.

"Bro, you always pick the crazy ones."

"Fucking tell me about it!" I complained.

We headed to the house. I opened the door. Yaz and Jazz were standing in the foyer talking.

"Sorry, she's a little over the top." I tried to make light of the situation.

"That's an understatement. But don't worry; we're use to dealing with crazy ex's, right Jazz?"

He cut his eyes at her and she smiled. He smiled back and shook his head.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Jazz's ex because I'm not crazy. Anymore anyway, and that was the alcohol fucking with my head." I winked.

Yaz looked sick all of a sudden. I went to her.

"Love, I'm kidding. It was a joke."

Was she ever going to stop blaming herself? She acts like she's the one who pulled the trigger.

"It's not funny, Edward."

"Yazmine, it wasn't…"

"Edward, don't…please."

"Fine, but we will address this issue soon," I said, stroking her hair.

She nodded so I dropped it.

"You think it's safe for me to go. I don't think she'll come back, and you guys are leaving in the morning, right?"

"Yes, bright and early," Jazz said.

"Well Em and I are going to finish our workout. Call me later?" I asked kissing her.

She nodded then walked to Jazz. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as I left.

0*************0

~Jasper~

The months passed by quickly and we found ourselves in a regular routine again. Yaz was once again focused on school, and I unfortunately was spending a lot of time in the office. Spring had arrived which meant business at the ranch would start picking up again and I would have to find even more hours in the day to balance things out.

March came and went, but not without incident. Ali had called later that month to apologize to Yaz and to thank her for setting her straight. Their little spat had opened her eyes, and she saw what she was doing to Emmett, and their marriage. She and Em were enjoying just being together now. They hadn't really done that since they'd been married. Ali was in baby making mode from day one. Everyone had been right. She just needed to calm down and let nature take its course. After two years of trying, Ali was finally pregnant. She was due at the beginning of December and she, Em, and the Cullen's were ecstatic.

She had called Yaz a week after her apology crying her eyes out. Yaz was concerned and ready to fly to Seattle until she found out that the tears were tears of joy because of the pregnancy. Then she was crying too. She had been especially hormonal with this pregnancy and it was driving me crazy. Edward was getting off easy. He only had to hear the shit over the phone. I had to live with it.

It was now late April and Yaz was six and a half months pregnant. Her body was really starting to feel the effects of being pregnant with twins. She was worn out all the time and if she wasn't studying, she was asleep. She and Edward were both on spring break for the next couple of weeks so he was flying in to spend some time.

0**********0

I pulled into the driveway past Edward's rental and into the garage. It was late, as usual, and I was tired. I entered the kitchen and checked the microwave. As always, Yaz had made me a plate of food. I smiled and turned on the microwave. As the food heated up I noticed how quiet the house was. It was late, but it was unusually quiet. Where the hell was everyone?

The beep of the microwave brought me from my thoughts. I grabbed my plate and was headed toward the stairs when I heard the TV. I changed course and headed toward the family room. The room was dark except for the flashing TV screen. I thought that maybe Yaz had left the TV on until I saw something move on the couch. I walked further into the room and saw a tuff of wild, dark red hair resting on the back of the couch.

Even if his rental wasn't parked in my driveway, I would've recognized that odd, red colored hair anywhere. Edward was apparently staying with us again. His hand came up and tangled in his hair. I walked around to the side of the couch quietly and saw a slew of dark hair sprawled in his lap. His other hand was tangled in it, caressing it. I almost dropped my plate. I was upset because we hadn't decided anything yet.

"Yazmine?" I said, surprisingly steady.

Edward turned his head around quickly.

"Shhh…she's sleeping," he said, holding a finger to his lips.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I really needed to stop jumping to conclusions.

"How long has she been out?" I asked sitting in the recliner.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Where's Whitley?" I asked.

"Yaz put her down about an hour ago. She wanted to wait up for you."

"She always does. Yaz won't let her." I smiled.

"You get home this late everyday?" He asked.

I sighed.

"I have been lately. It fucking sucks too," I said, taking a big bite out of my fried chicken.

"I bet. So what's going to happen after Yaz has the babies?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will you still be working like this?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, I just think that's going to be rough on her with three babies and med school."

I swallowed the last of my food and looked at him.

"You don't think that we've talked about that, Edward?"

"I'm just wondering what the plan was, is all. I really don't want…"

I stopped him. He was pissing me off.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Edward."

He sat up and looked at me.

"Excuse me? One of those babies belongs to me, so I think it does matter what I want. And I don't want her and the kids here all day and all night, alone."

"Neither do I. That's why Irina's here."

"It's not the same Jasper and you know it."

I know he was not trying to tell me how to run my family. He had no right and no idea what he was talking about. He has never had the responsibilities I had. He had no kids, no wife, no company or family business to run. Hell he wasn't even the one that was going to be raising his kid, I was. He had a lot of fucking nerve.

I stood up.

"Well guess what!" I tried not to raise my voice too loud. "You don't fucking have a say! Yazmine is my wife and this is my family. I'm the one that's been taking care of her throughout this entire pregnancy and I'm the one that's going to be raising those babies…both of them! So don't think you can bring your ass down here once a month telling me what to do with my wife and my fucking kids!"

I sat my plate on the table and scooped Yazmine off the couch. She stirred a little bit.

"Jazzy?" She whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, I'm taking you to bed." I told her.

"Umm…'kay…" She snuggled into my chest falling back asleep.

I looked at Edward on my way out. He was very quiet and staring at the floor.

0********************0

The past week had been a quiet one and tonight had started out that way, but definitely didn't end that way. As a matter of fact, tonight's events would forever alter us.

Yaz hadn't really noticed that Edward and I hadn't really spoken. In fact, we'd been avoiding each other. I was getting home late and would go straight to bed after eating, claiming to be tired. It wasn't a total lie, I was exhausted from work.

Tonight I had come in late and grabbed my plate, as usual, from the microwave before heading to my bedroom. As I was walking up the stairs Edward called my name. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I didn't address him. I just waited for him to start talking.

"Look Jazz, I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I wasn't trying to step on your toes or tell you how to run your house. I'm just worried about Yazmine and the kids. You being gone all day and half the night is hard on her. She's worried that things are going to get worse after the twins get here." He paused. I guess waiting for my response. He got none. "And well, I wanted you to know that I'm making plans to play a bigger part in the kids' life. I'm not trying to shuck my duties or drop my responsibility in you and Yazmine's laps. I will be here for my son," he said.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. I opened the door to my bedroom and found my way to my chair. As I ate my dinner I thought about what Edward had said. Surely Yaz didn't think I'd leave her here to fend for herself after the boys were born. She had to know that she and the kids were always my first priority. I looked over at her sleeping face. We'd have to talk about this tomorrow. I didn't like that she hadn't addressed these concerns with me.

I took a shower then climbed into bed with Yazmine. She turned and I buried my face in her tits. Her hand came up and tangled in my hair.

"Jazzy…"

"Yes, sweetness..."

"I need you, baby."

I smiled and bit her nipple through the satiny fabric. I ran my hand down her side to her ass and gave it a squeeze. She moaned.

"How do you want me sweetness? Tell me how you want it," I said kissing up her neck.

"Umm…I want you to taste me cowboy…eat my pussy."

I sat up and pulled her little night gown over her head. Then I got on my knees and climbed over her. She turned onto her back and smiled up at me. I smiled back and started licking and kissing my way down her body. She moaned and tugged on my hair tenderly.

When I got to her panties I licked and nibbled on her through the fabric. She cursed me for teasing. I laughed and grabbed them by the sides.

"Lift that ass up, sweetness."

She did and I slipped the red material from her ass. I threw it on the floor and touched her knees.

"Open up baby, let me see you," I said slipping my hands between her thighs.

She spread her legs for me blushing. I couldn't believe she still blushed when I looked at her after all the things we'd done together.

"Sweetness, why do you still blush when I look at you?"

"Because you look at her like she's the most precious thing in the world."

"She is to me, baby. I love her almost as much as I love you. It's a good thing you're a package deal." I winked and dove in.

0******************0

"Oh god…oh god!" She growled over and over, fisting my hair.

I held her still by gripping her ass in both hands. I ate her pussy like it was the last, sweetest, juiciest, peach on earth and I was fucking starving. I craved this woman like nothing else. The taste of cum on my tongue made me feel high. The sounds of her soft moans and earthy wails soothe my soul and I wanted to hear them over and over.

"Oh fuck…my god, Jasper!" She wailed my name, rising off the pillow as she came in my mouth, and on my face.

I licked her clean and started again. She pulled my hair roughly, pulling my head up.

"No, no, my turn cowboy," she said seductively.

I smiled and lay back on the pillow. I gestured to my cock. She got on her knees beside me and took the rubber band off her wrist. I grabbed her hand.

"Leave it down!" I demanded.

She smiled and shook her hair out. She leaned over me and slowly pulled my pajama pants off. Before I could blink she had my rock hard dick in her hot ass mouth. I groaned and closed my eyes. She sucked me deep and hard right off the bat. Her hair draped her head and made a curtain around her face. I fisted as much of it as I could. I wanted to watch her every move.

"Fuck baby…your mouth is ridiculous…" I told her when her eyes met mine.

She moaned and sucked harder. I let her have at it until I was close then I pulled her hair and she let go with a pop.

"Jazzy?"

"I want some pussy, baby. Turn around."

She turned around and I got up on my knees. She gripped the sheets in her hand. I slapped her ass and her head flew back as she moaned. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, causing her back to arch. I pushed into her balls deep.

"Fuck!" We both shouted.

I waited for her to move then matched her paced. I always let her set the pace now that she was so far along. I didn't want to fuck anything up. But hell, right now she was fucking the shit out of me, banging her ass into my hips roughly. The room filled with the sounds of our skin slapping together, our grunts and her charm bracelet jiggling. Suddenly she stopped. I let her hair go and grabbed her hips.

"Sweetness, you alright?" I asked worried.

She sat up a little bit and I leaned into her, kissing her back.

"I'm fine." She assured me before turning to kiss me.

"What's wrong then? Why'd you stop?"

"Look at the crack at the bottom of the door," she whispered then gestured with her head.

I looked at the floor by the door and watched the light filtered across the bottom. We had an audience.

"Edward…?" I said in her ear and she nodded.

I chuckled, grabbed her tits in my hands and gave them a soft squeeze.

"How long do you think he's been listening?" I asked her softly.

"Probably the whole time," she said, chuckling. "He's probably out there beating off."

"And you wish you could see that, huh?"

She took my hand from her tit and brought it to her mouth nodding. She took two of my fingers, put them in her mouth and started to suck. My dick jumped inside her and got harder.

"Fuck Yaz…" I said, starting to thrust slowly.

"Humm…" she hummed around my fingers.

"How about we give you something else to suck on, beautiful?"

"Are you sure?" She asked pulling my fingers from her swollen lips.

"As long as he agrees to the terms, Yazmine..."

She smiled and turned to kiss me. When she released my hair, I pulled out of her and sat her on my thighs. I called out to Edward. The movement under the door stopped abruptly.

"Edward, will you come in here?" I said again.

The door cracked and I saw his hair but not his face.

"Come in Edward, and lock the door."

He stepped into the room and took us in quickly. He had changed into a wife beater and pajama pants, which did nothing to hide his erection.

"We saw you pacing outside the door. Were you listening to us?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving my room and I heard…"

"It's okay," Yaz smiled.

He looked at her, his eyes scanning over her over and over. He hadn't seen her totally naked and this pregnant before. I noticed his erection growing. So did Yazmine. She smiled.

"You've never seen me naked and pregnant. Do you like what you see, Edward?"

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, staring at her but not moving.

"Thank you. You can come closer if you want to."

He walked toward the bed and I kissed her shoulder.

"Edward, have you given anymore thought to our proposal?" She asked him.

"Umm…umm…" he stumbled over his words and swallowed hard.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and touched his face. His eyes closed.

"You can say no, Edward. I won't be upset, I promise."

His breathing increased and he opened his eyes.

"Is it a bona fide offer now?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Then yes," he said and Yaz looked at him in his eyes.

"You sure, will it help if we put on clothes?"

"I'm sure Yazmine, and it honestly wouldn't matter." He smiled.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"Thank you. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, Edward."

"I know, love."

She kissed him again and ran her hands down his chest to his pants. She lifted his t-shirt off then kissed his neck. He growled and grabbed her hair.

"I fucking missed you, love."

"Me too Edward, let me show you," she said, slipping her hands under the elastic of his pants.

She pushed them over his hips and bent over. I looked at Edward's face. He was watching Yazmine kiss down his stomach. The moment she took him in her mouth his eyes closed and he grit his teeth. I dropped my eyes to Yazmine. Her head was bobbing up and down and his hand was tangled in her hair. My cock stood at full attention. Was I some kind of weirdo? Why was I getting off watching my wife blow her best friend? I looked at Edward's face again…pure bliss. Then I remembered why I was getting off. It was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

My eyes followed her tattoo down her back to her ass. I palmed it and she moaned pushing toward me. She wanted me inside her. She was the nastiest, sexiest, freakiest, bitch and I loved it and her to death. I grabbed her hips and pushed inside her. She gasped releasing Edward. His eyes popped open and he looked at me. His eyes dropped down and he watched as I fucked her.

"Oh shit…that's so fucking hot!" He growled.

So at least we agreed on this. I wasn't the only fucking weirdo.

Yazmine flipped her hair and went back to work on him. He looked down at her then back at me. I slapped her ass and it jiggled. That did him in. He gripped her hair.

"Oh god, it's been too long!" he said, trembling as she moaned around his dick. "Oh FUCK!" He yelled as he came.

He dropped to his knees and pulled Yazmine's mouth to his. He kissed her hard. She pulled away smiling and wiping her mouth.

"Umm…sorry love…it's been awhile."

"That's okay. The next one will be better."

"Next one?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes handsome, you don't think you're getting off that easy did you? You're up next so stand up and let me help you with that."

"Oh god woman…you're going to be the death of me." He smiled.

My sentiments exactly.

"Well then I guess I better make sure you die a happy man," Yaz said, taking him back in her mouth as he stood.

"My fucking god!" He squealed like a girl, grabbing her head.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I'd been on the receiving end of Yazmine's 'let's see how many nuts I can suck out of you' blow jobs. My baby was vicious with that mouth of hers.

0********************0

AN: So it's official...they're together. So what happens now? Wouldn't you like to know. Next chapter finishes the night from Ed's POV. Then the morning after.


	15. A Kink in the Works

I don't own. Yes it's that time again. Next Chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging last time. My bad. So I wanted to take a little time to say thanks to Andi1975 who started forums for both Second Chances and Tangled Web on Twilighted(dot)net. Wow how great is that? Thanks Andi. The links are on my profile page. The direct addresses will be at the end of this chap. Hope to see you all there.

**15. A Kink in the Works.**

{Edward}

Yaz was sucking my dick so good my fucking toes were curling. I grabbed her head and cursed. I wanted her to stop and never quit at the same time. She was literally trying to suck the fucking cum up and out of my cock. My eyes started to roll back and I heard Jazz chuckling. I looked at him shaking my head.

"I know, trust me, I know," he said smirking.

Before too long Jazz was thrusting harder and faster, making it hard for Yaz to keep her hold on me. I was surprisingly happy about that, it gave me a chance to calm down. When he would slow and she could catch her breath she'd put me back in her mouth, keeping me ready. Jazz came, cursing and praising Yaz at the same time. He collapsed on the bed after giving Yazmine's ass a quick slap and a chaste kiss.

"I love you woman," he said as he fell back grinning widely. He looked spent and stupid happy.

I smiled.

"Come here, beautiful," I said pulling Yaz up. She sat up on her knees and I kissed her softly, grasping her ass. I kneaded it in my hands and she moaned into my mouth. As I ran my hands up her body, taking time to stop and squeeze her fleshier parts, she broke our kiss. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Lay back." I instructed.

She lay back and I grabbed her thighs pulling her to the edge of the bed. I kissed her belly and ran my hands up her legs. God she had the smoothest skin I'd ever felt. I put her feet on my shoulders and kissed her ankles as I thrust into her.

"God damn..." I moaned, and then started thrusting deeply. She felt so fucking good. I had never had pregnant pussy before. It was super wet and really tight. It was intoxicating…and addictive.

"God…Edward!" She shouted gripping the sheets as I pounded into her. I got worried that she would go into labor and backed off. She looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked panting.

I rubbed her belly.

"Edward, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Yazmine, I don't want to fuck anything up…"

Jazz got up and crawled over to her. He whispered something to her and she smiled and whispered back. He kissed her softly. I looked at him, waiting.

"She's good, Edward. It's okay."

I nodded and picked up pace again.

I watched as Jazz kissed down her face and neck, sucking it roughly, marking her. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he feasted on her breasts. I never took my eyes off of them as I fucked her, sucking her ankle, leaving my own mark.

"Oh God!" She grunted out, arching her back.

Jazz started to move his hand down to where we were connected. I watched it move between her legs and rub her clit. Her hips jerked up and he released her breast.

"That's it baby, come for us…" He demanded.

"Mmmm, Jazzy…" she moaned.

My cock twitched and I pumped faster.

"Ugh fuck…! Edward!" She screamed as she came, pulling Jazz's hair, hard. Her skin was flushed red and her hair and eyes wild looking. She looked magnificent when she came.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned over her and fucked her hard and fast. When I came there was so much of it that it was running out of her and down my legs. I quickly grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped myself off. I let her legs go and took the couple of steps to the bed. I fell next to her and she sighed happily.

"That was…" she started.

"So fucking…" Jazz continued.

"HOT!" I breathed out heavily.

We all laughed and Yaz curled up between us. After a few minutes I turned to get up and Yaz grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my room," I replied.

"Edward, why are you always trying to go? You can stay. I want you to stay. When you're here, our bed is your bed…unless you want to sleep alone of course."

"No!" I said quickly. "I don't want to sleep alone."

She smiled and pulled me to her.

"Then lie down and get comfy."

I did and she crawled in next to me. I felt Jazz snuggle into her back and she giggled.

"I love you guys so much. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Us too baby," Jazz said kissing her shoulder and rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, us too, love." I agreed.

I felt her delicate fingers trailing through the hair on my chest and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe she was finally in my life again.

0*************0

~Jasper~

I woke to the sound of Whitley banging on her crib with some toy. I looked down to find Yaz spread across my chest and stomach. I kissed the top of her head and slipped from under her carefully. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over to lie on Edward. His hand came up conscientiously and pulled her to him gently. I watched as she snuggled into his side, her hand tangling itself in the fur on his chest. He was a hairy son of bitch, but Yaz seemed to like it as much as she likes my bare one. It was weird how she seemed content and completely at home with both.

I couldn't believe we were here. All the shit we'd gone through in high school seemed silly now. All the fighting and pissing contests now seemed trivial. My wife had a boyfriend…how crazy was that? How crazy was it that I allowed it? I shook my head while grabbing some pants out the dresser drawer.

I walked into Whit's room and she started jumping up and down in the crib. She needed a new bed. She was getting too big for the crib. I lifted her into my arms and gave a quick kiss on the head.

"Morning darlin', do you need to go potty?" I asked.

She nodded and we headed to her bathroom. I sat her down and we played the waiting game. When she was finished we washed our hands and headed down for breakfast. I couldn't cook to save my life but I could scramble eggs and toast bread, so that's what I made.

My cell started to ring and I groaned. It was Saturday, and the office was closed but the ranch never shut down. I looked at the clock on the microwave. It was ten a.m. and already they were calling for me. I picked up the phone without even bothering to check the caller ID.

"What's up? What's wrong?" I answered, not bothering to say 'hello'.

"Excuse me?" The voice said.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked.

"Jazz, this is Jenks."

"Jenks, I thought you were someone else. Sorry about that." I laughed. "So…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you and your wife having another child?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to call you and have everything rewritten and set up for the boys but we don't have any names yet so I figured I'd wait until they were born," I said. "Hold on…how'd you know Yaz was pregnant again? Did Gramps call you?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how to ask you this."

"Just ask me, Jenks."

"Well…umm…how well do you trust your wife?"

"I trust her with my life, why?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this…but I think she's been unfaithful to you."

"Unfaithful? Why would you think that?"

"I got a letter today from an attorney named Eric Yorkie. His client is claiming to be the father of your wife's unborn baby and…"

"Babies', she's having twin boys," I said. "And would this client's name happen to be Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, it is actually. How did you know?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but it is true. He's an old friend of ours and he, Yaz and I had a little…fun together and well…she got pregnant."

"He's the father of the babies'? Are you positive of that?"

"Of one of them, the other is mine. And yes we're positive. We've already had a DNA test performed. Look Jenks, what's the deal? Is he setting up a trust for the baby or something?"

"No, Mr. Cullen has filed for custody of the baby."

"Come again!"

"He wants his paternal rights recognized, and he wants custody of the baby."

"What the fuck! Are you sure?"

"Jazz, I have the paper right here in my hands."

"That motherfucker…! Can he do this? Can he take our son?"

"I thought you said the baby was his?"

"He is, biologically, but he's also my and my wife's son. I love him as well; he's my son's twin brother. God, this will kill Yaz. That asshole!"

"Asshole!" Whitley mocked. I went over to her and put my finger to my lips.

"Don't say that Bee, or mommy will kill daddy." I shushed her.

"I hate to tell you this, but yes he can do it if the child is his. He won't win full custody. The courts are not going to take a child from its mom unless she's horribly unfit. He will get shared custody though. This lawyer of his is top notch. The kid's really good and making quite the name for himself. It won't be an easy win."

I slammed my fist into the counter.

"Fucking great, I'm going to strangle him in his sleep!"

"I wouldn't advise that. It's very important that you keep your cool, son. You don't want to give them any ammo."

"Ammo…the asshole is trying to take my kid!"

"He won't win."

"You don't understand. This runs a whole lot deeper than that. I trusted him. I'm going to fucking kill him," I said seriously. "Can you fax me the documents?"

"Yes, I'm working on that as we speak," he said. I walked into my office cursing and heard the machine spewing out the papers. I paced the floor, waiting for the machine to stop.

"I'm so glad this guy lives in Chicago." Jenks huffed.

"Chicago…" I laughed darkly "…that fucker's upstairs in my bed as we speak."

"In your bed?"

"Yes, Edward, my wife and I are old friends. We have a special friendship. Well I guess _had_ is a better word now."

It finally clicked for Jenks.

"Oh…oh, I didn't know you were…"

"I'm not. I don't fuck Edward, and he doesn't fuck me." I interrupted.

"I was going to say a swinger. I've known you since you were a kid. I know you're not gay. Then again…I never thought you'd be a swinger either…"

"I'm really not. I don't go around fucking strange women and I don't let strange men fuck my wife. Edward and my wife have a lot history. I trusted him. We were all best friends as children and…fuck…its complicated okay. God…I wish you would've called me yesterday. It would've saved me a whole lot of trouble and pain," I said, getting upset. How could Edward do this to us knowing what we were offering him?

The fax shut off and I grabbed the papers.

"Look Jenks, I need to go. I've got an ass to kick. Thanks for the heads up, and call me if there's anything else."

"I will. Jazz, do I need to call Monty and have him come pull you off of Mr. Cullen? You can not get in any trouble."

"He won't call the cops. He'll take his ass whooping like a man."

I hung up and looked over the papers as I made my way back to the kitchen. I picked Bee up and out of her seat and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, Daddy needs you to play in your room like a big girl while I talk to mommy. Can you do that darlin'?"

She nodded and I took her to her room. She began to pull all the damn toys out the toy box. I put the safety gate in place and headed to my room.

0*******************0

I opened the door and looked over the two sleeping figures in my bed. The sheet covered their lower halves but left nothing to the imagination. Yaz had her leg thrown over his and her hand was resting on his stomach. Her face and belly were pressed into his side. His left arm was over his head, making room for her, and the right one was across his stomach holding her forearm snugly. Even in his sleep he was possessive of her. I didn't get how he could love her the way I knew he did and constantly hurt her.

With that thought I felt my temper flaring. Not only was he hurting her this time, he was hurting me. I had finally let my guard down with him and this was what I got for it. I wouldn't let my guard down again though, lesson learned.

I walked to the bed and threw the sheets back roughly.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" I yelled.

Yaz startled awake but he barely moved.

"Jazz, why are you hollering?" Yaz asked drearily.

"Get off of him, Yazmine!" I growled.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just get up!" I told her roughly.

She rolled away from him and that woke him up.

"Where are you going, love?" He asked without opening his eyes.

I grabbed him by the neck and snatched him up. He stumbled to his feet.

"Oh god…Jasper, what are you doing!" Yaz yelled running around the bed toward us.

I held my hand up.

"Stay back, Yazmine!" I yelled at her and Edward slapped my hands away.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, fully awake now.

"You lying, conniving, sneaky, son of bitch!" I shouted in his face. "I want you out of my house and away from my family!"

"Jazz, stop it! What's wrong with you!" Yazmine cried, stepping in front of me.

"Move, and put something on," I said, looking over Edward's shoulder at her.

Edward was looking shocked and confused, but more so he looked defensive. He backed up and put Yazmine behind him protectively.

"Stay behind me, love."

"No Edward…move! Something's wrong. Let me talk to him."

"No, stay behind me!" He yelled at her, watching my every move, ready to spring if I moved a muscle.

He thought I flipped my wig and he was ready to protect her, even fight me completely naked if need be.

I looked him in the eye so he could see I wasn't losing it. "I'm not crazy asshole! I'm pissed!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Yaz said from behind Edward, who visibly relaxed but moved in front of Yaz when she tried to come to me.

"Move your ass, Cullen! Right now!"

He side stepped and Yazmine ran to me. She had put on the first thing she saw which was Edward's button up. I wrapped her in my arms and she squeezed me tightly.

"Jazz, what's going on with you? Why are you tripping? Have you changed your mind?"

"Yes, I have."

"What?Why!" Edward yelled grabbing his boxers.

"Because you're a conniving sack of shit!" I said, throwing the papers at him.

He grabbed some of the papers off the floor and skimmed through them quickly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead like he was in pain.

"Let me explain…" he started.

"Explain what, Edward! How could you? We trusted you…let you into our lives…our bed!" I yelled at him.

"What are those papers?" Yaz asked.

"They're custody papers, babe. Edward here, wants to take our son away from us."

"That's not it…" he started but I interrupted again.

"That is it! That's what they are, aren't they, papers asking for full custody of the baby?"

Yazmine looked at Edward then snatched the paper from his hands. She skimmed them over quickly and tears started to fall from her eyes. He stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

"What's going on, Edward? Are you trying to take my baby?"

"No…"

"Yes you are, so stop fucking lying!" I shouted.

"I'm not! Will you just shut up and fucking listen!" He shouted back at me before turning to Yazmine.

"I wasn't trying to take him, Yaz. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't taken away from me."

"What are you talking about, Edward? You know I wouldn't take him from you," Yaz said.

"How do I know you won't do that, Yazmine? Every time you and Jazz talk about the twins, it's _our_ babies this, and _our_ babies that, but they're_ my_ babies too damn it! My son's in there too! How come I'm not including in the decision making? How come I have no say in how he's going to be raised!"

Yaz stepped closer to him.

"You should know because you trust and love me. And when we say '_our_' Edward, we mean all of us. Not just me and Jazz. You are included in the '_our_'. And you do have a say, I've tried to include you in all the discussions, but it not that easy to do with a phone call."

"Just because I live in Chicago doesn't mean I don't love my babies. It doesn't mean that I don't want to be here with them or with you, because I do. And what I have to say about them and how they're cared for should matter," he said, looking at me.

"I know that, and it does. Why would you think that your input didn't matter?" She asked, looking at me too.

He didn't say anything.

"I may have told him that." I confessed.

"Oh Jazzy…why would you say something like that? These babies are as much his as they are yours. What he says does matter."

"I was pissed. He was trying to tell me how to raise my family and…"

"Our family Jazz…it's our family. And like it or not Edward is apart of it now." She shook her head at me.

"I told you I didn't mean to offend you. I was worried about Yazmine being here alone, at night, with three babies," he said.

"And I told you she won't be alone. I mean hell, you're not too worried about it, Edward. You can talk all the shit you want to from Chicago. If you were that worried about it, you'd have your ass down here with her and our kids."

He looked down at the papers scattered across the floor.

"You're right..." he whispered.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't ask him to send these yet. There must have been a mix up." He held up the papers.

"Doesn't matter, you thought about it long and hard enough to have the papers drawn up," I said.

"Damn it Jazz, I made a mistake! I didn't want to be excluded from my son's life. I was afraid I'd lose him. I know I should've spoken with you and Yazmine first…I fucked up and I'm sorry. I'll call Eric today and withdraw the petition. Can you forgive me?"

Yaz walked over to him and hugged him.

"Yes Edward, I forgive you."

I looked at her.

"Oh god babe, he tried to take our baby! How can you possibly trust him after that!"

"I love him. I know his heart and how he thinks. He wasn't going to take our son from us. Edward does stupid shit when he thinks he's backed into a corner. The bottom line is that these boys need both of their fathers and so do I. I know you're pissed at him and I am too, but it was a misunderstanding, and we will have those. The relationship between us will be hard enough without you two tearing us down from the inside out. Outsiders will judge us, people will talk behind our backs, so we need to stay strong and support each other. Don't you two understand that?

"The love and happiness the three of us are capable of is immeasurable. I want that with you two, but I can't make this work by myself. I love and trust both of you. You two need to do the same with me and each other."

I sighed and looked at Edward. He was looking at me.

"She's right, if I can't trust you with her and _our_ children Edward, this isn't going to work. I can't be worrying that you're going to pull some underhanded shit on me to take what I'm willing sharing with you. I don't have to do this," I said.

"I know and you can trust me. I made a mistake and I apologize, but I'm human. I will make mistakes and so will you and Yazmine. This is new to all of us and we're learning as we go," he said.

I took in a deep breath.

"No more secrets then. Yaz and I don't do secrets. If something's bothering you then you need to put it on the table. I know you like to keep shit bottled up but that's not going to work in this relationship. You need to know that you can trust us with anything and we need to know that we can trust you, Edward."

"You can trust me, both of you. I understand that this isn't just about me and Yazmine or you and Yazmine. We're all in this together."

"Yes, exactly."

"Look, I know I can't do much from Chicago. And since we're really going to try this…relationship slash family thing…" he smiled, "…I think I should be here with you. So how do you feel about me moving to Houston?"

Yaz squealed.

"Really Edward, you'll move down here?" She was damn near hopping.

"I'd do anything for you and my son, Yazmine."

She pulled him into a kiss.

"You can stay here with Jazz and I and…"

"Wait love…you need to slow down a little bit. I'm not moving in here with you and Jazz. Not yet anyway. I need my own space and you two need yours. I'd like to keep my room here, but I want my own house."

"But Edward, I thought you wanted to be with us?"

"I do and I will. And in all honesty I'll probably be here most of the time. But we need to start out slow. I need a place that I can go to and veg out in peace sometime. You understand?"

She nodded and smiled but I could tell she wasn't completely happy with the idea.

"What about school?" I asked him.

"I'll transfer and go to school with Yaz. I'll finish this year out in Chicago then transfer over the summer. Can I stay here if I can't find a place right away?"

"Of course," Yaz said eagerly.

"Edward, make sure you call your dog off." I told him.

"I will, and...I didn't mean to hurt you," he said to me and I looked at him.

"Fine… just don't fuck up again."

He nodded and released Yazmine.

"I should check on Whitley. There's eggs and toast downstairs," I said kissing Yaz.

"Jazzy you cooked?"

"Yep, it's not too bad either."

She laughed.

"Come on Edward, I need someone there to spot me in case I keel over."

"Whatever babe, go eat."

We started down the hallway and I saw Whitley's head peeking over the safety gate. I ran and grabbed her up swinging her around. She laughed loudly and we started toward the stairs.

I followed Yaz and Edward into the kitchen. They both made plates and sat down. I stood Whit up and she took off to the family room to watch cartoons. I made a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

I watched as Yaz and Edward played with each other's food and laughed. We talked about Edward moving to Texas and what parts of the city would be best for him to find a house in. We talked about Yazmine's up coming doctor's visit and setting up a new nursery for the boys. We also talked about our new found relationship, what it meant to us and what we expected.

Yazmine was beyond happy that we were both in her life. Edward was happy and believe it or not, grateful for the opportunity of love and companionship Yaz and I had offered to him by asking him to join us. I was happy too, happy that my wife had a constant smile on her face. I was also grateful for my family and the prospect of having brother that I could share everything with. For the first time I could see the happiness that this could bring to all of us if we could make it work.

After our breakfast conversation I went to watch cartoons with Whitley while Yaz stayed behind and cleaned up the kitchen. Edward went to make his phone call. I could hear him yelling at someone all the way upstairs. When Yaz was finished she came and took Whitley away for her bath. I lay across the couch and closed my eyes. I heard Edward enter the room.

"So it's done then?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Yeah, it's done."

"Good," I said.

"So are you really okay with me moving down here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. It can't hurt having one of us here with her all the time after the twins come. Are you okay with it?" I asked him.

"I want to be wherever she and my son are. I don't know what ever made me think I could be in Chicago while they were here."

"Yeah, I figured you'd come around."

"What?"

"Edward, you could hardly stay in Chicago without calling everyday when you were just friends. Once Yaz got pregnant it was a wrap. You were a goner. To your credit, I did think you'd make it to the birth though, but I knew once you saw your son you'd move here."

"I know I'm not one of your favorite people right now, but thanks…for everything."

"Just don't make me regret it. Today you almost did."

"I know."

Just then the door bell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey honey." She kissed me.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as she walked in.

Yaz came down the stairs with Whit and her bag.

"She and Rosie want to take Whitley for the day." She informed me.

"Oh…okay," I said as Yaz handed Whit over.

"Hey Whit, how's grandma's baby?" She asked kissing her. "You guys can pick her up at the house later. Just call and make sure we're back home. We're going to do some serious shopping today."

"Mom…" I warned.

"Hush Jazz, you spoil her all the time. It's my turn."

I held my hands up.

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you, now we're gonna get going. Hi Edward…" she called out, "…you don't have to hide from me." Edward came from behind the wall. "I know what you guys are up to. Just be mindful of what you say…and do…in front of the babies."

"We are, Mom."

"Okay then honey, see you later." And with that she was out the door.

I turned to find Yaz smiling like a little devil.

"Who's up for a shower?" She teased, taking off Edward's shirt before heading up the stairs.

I watched her naked ass swaying as she walked slowly up the stairs. Edward bent over and picked up the shirt. He put it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He looked at me then smirked.

"We really need to take it easy on her. She's almost seven months pregnant," he said.

"I know…and we will…tomorrow." I smiled.

We both took off up the stairs after her.

0******************0

AN: So what'd ya think. Leave me some love and come see us on the forums. Second Chances (www{dot}twilighted{dot}?f=33&t=7567). Tangled Web Saga (www{dot}twilighted{dot}?f=44&t=7582). Now if you don't want to type it out...the direct link is on my profile page. ~smooches~ LRC.


	16. From ChiTown to Houston

Don't own Twilight but I do own my shit. So here's chap 16. Have you been on the forums yet? What are you waiting for then? Andi's hooking me up with the right folks. Smooches Andi!;) Okay I know it's a little late but I have a link to a pic of my Maximillian look alike. Check him out. I know I'm posting slow and irregular but hell people...tis the season. I love you all for not bitching at me. It's one of my pet peeves (people not posting regularly) so I try not to do it. Anywhoooo...on with the story. LRC

**16. From Chi-town to Houston**

*Yazmine*

It was the beginning of June and Edward was moving in today. He still hadn't found a place that he wanted to buy so he was staying with us until he did. I don't even know why he tried to look while he was living in Chicago. He could only see the houses the realtor picked out online or on his every other weekend visits here. And I know Edward he was not going to buy a house that he hadn't seen in person.

"Love, will you please sit down." He griped at me.

"Edward, I'm trying to help you." I protested.

"I can put up my own clothes. You however, look like your ready to explode. Go and sit down," he said coming up behind me, stroking my belly on both sides. "Please…you're making me nervous."

"Fine!" I said, waddling to the bed.

"Oh no, you're not going to sit in here and pout," he said, lying next to me. "Go sit out by the pool or something, just don't get in."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yaz, will you stop being so difficult? I'm doing this for your own good."

I had started to dilate a week ago and Edward wouldn't let me do anything that could possibility give me an infection, that included swimming and sex. Well not oral, but penetration was a no, no, he even got Jazz to go along with it even though Tara said it would be fine if we didn't double up in one session.

"Edward, Tara said it was okay."

"Yaz, please indulge me."

"Ugh…you're the one who's being difficult!" I groaned.

He helped me up and pulled me into him.

"What time is Jazz getting home?" He asked.

"I think five, why? What'd you have in mind?" I smiled.

Jazz had been coming home early since I'd started dilating. He was scared I'd go into labor and he'd miss something. I was eight months and I was huge. Tara didn't think I would make it to July.

"Get your filthy mind out of the gutter." He teased. "I just wanted to go to the store and grab a few things, but I can wait until he gets here."

"No, let's go. I got cabin fever anyway."

"I don't know, love. I don't want you on your feet too long. You haven't exactly been resting today."

"Edward, if you don't stop babying me." I growled at him.

"I just want…"

"Damn it, Edward… let's just go to the store already!" I shouted at him.

"Fine! I can't wait until you drop that damn load! You're getting meaner by the fucking day!" He spat.

"Fuck you!" I said, getting pissed.

"I really wish you could. I need some pussy bad," he said, palming my ass, chuckling.

I slapped his hand and headed for the door to his room. He followed me out.

"You act like you've been deprived. And you're the one cutting me off." I sneered, picking up my pace.

He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. He pressed me up against the wall in the hallway and leaned over me.

"Hmmm…baby, don't get me wrong, your mouth is the bomb. But after that good ass head you give I need some of that sweet pussy." He moaned in my ear.

I pressed my hand into his chest trying to push him back but he wouldn't let me.

"So let me get this straight. You cut me off from you, and Jazz, and now your complaining about not getting any pussy. I'll try and remember that before I get pregnant again," I said, ducking under his arm, trying not to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You know I'm kidding," he said, pulling me back to him.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"No, come on, love, talk to me."

"It's nothing, Edward. Can we just go now?"

"No, not until you talk to me," he said, not letting me pass him.

"I'm just tired of being pregnant okay?"

He lifted my face and kissed my lips.

"I know you are. But it'll be over soon and we'll have two, beautiful, baby boys, thanks to all your hard work. I know this is hard on you, but Jazz and I are here. Whatever you need, it's yours." His thumb traced my lips slowly.

I looked down with my eyes.

"I feel like I'm not holding up my end of the bargain," I said softly.

"What bargain?" He asked.

"It's been like two weeks since we've had sex and I know you and Jazz have needs…"

"Oh hell, I was kidding about that. I mean of course I want you, but our babies are more important to me than fucking. So you're not always in the mood, and so what if I'm cock blocking. I'll live and so will Jazz. It's okay if you don't want to or can't have sex everyday. That's not what this is about for me and I'm sure Jazz feels the same way. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel that that's all that matters to me. I was just teasing earlier, love. I didn't mean to upset you, okay?"

I nodded and he pulled me close. He ran his lips softly over mine, giving me quick, soft pecks on my lips.

"I love you, baby, and its okay, I swear. Just get these two here safely," he said, caressing my belly.

"You love me?"

"Yes Edward, I love you."

"Good." He smiled. "Now go grab your purse. I'll get Whitley. You do need to get out of this house."

0*************0

I was standing in the aisle at Walmart sniffing deodorant with Edward and Whit when I heard a familiar voice. I touched Edwards arm. He looked up at me.

"Who knew picking a damn deodorant scent was so tedious?" He smiled, letting Whit smell the one currently in his hands.

"I could've clued you in." I laughed.

"You like that one, princess?" He asked her and she nodded. He threw it in the basket.

I heard the voice again and looked in the direction in which it was coming.

"I think I hear Colt. I'll be back." I told Edward and he nodded.

I walked out of the aisle and followed the voice until it stopped. I ended up in men's socks and sure enough Colton was there looking over the assortment.

"Just pick one, Colt, they're all white." I laughed.

"Hey…hey Yaz, what are you doing here?" He stammered looking around. I looked around to. Who was he looking for and why was he acting so strange?

"Edward needed deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste…you know, that kind of stuff." I shrugged. "You're obviously getting socks." I gestured toward pile in his basket.

He nodded. "They're on sale."

"Oooh, I need some of these! Where are they?" I asked, pulling the wife beaters out his basket revealing a box of…tampons?

I picked them up and examined the box. I held it up to him and gave him the 'what the hell?' look.

"They're not mine," he said.

"Duh, Colt, I figured that much out myself. Where's this girl none of us can meet?" I asked.

I knew it was Maria and I knew she was here. That's who he was talking to. I wanted to see if he had the balls to finally fess up. If we could confirm that he was dating her we could start trying to get rid of her. But as long as she was in the shadows we had to play along.

"She's not here," he said quickly.

"Damn, she's got you buying feminine products for her? And you say Jazz is whipped." I teased.

"Jazz is whipped," he said, smiling nervously. "Look I need to go."

"Colton, I found the cutest pajamas…" Maria trailed off as she saw me.

I looked between her and Colton.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at him.

"It's not what you think…" Colt said.

"Oh, I think it is. What I don't get is, why?"

"It's not, we're just friends…"

"Oh Colton, we couldn't keep it under wraps forever." Maria interrupted. "If we're ever going to take this to the next level your family needs to know about us," she said, and Colton looked at her.

"Maria…" he said.

"Honey, it's okay. They were bound to find out." She smirked at me then looked at my belly. "Looks like Jasper's keeping you barefoot and pregnant. You look like you're about to pop." She crinkled her nose.

I ignored her and looked at Colt.

"Colt, what are you doing? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Yazmine, you can't tell Jazz. He'll flip…" Colt said.

Just then Edward walked up with Whitley in the shopping basket.

"Hey love, you ready?" He asked me.

Maria's eyes stopped squinting at me and focused happily on Edward. She took him in quickly, and then she pranced her bony ass right next to him. She was looking him up and down like he was her next meal.

"Hellooo, I'm Maria, and you are?" She asked, extending her hand.

Edward looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes as he took her hand and shook it.

"Hello, Maria, I'm Edward."

"Edward…" she said, letting his name roll off her tongue. "I don't remember meeting you, Edward. I would never forget a face like yours, honey. How long have you been working for Jasper?"

Edward looked at me with the 'is this bitch serious' look. I shook my head smiling. He smiled his crooked smile at me and Maria stopped breathing and stared at him. She was damn near fucking him with her beady ass eyes.

"I don't work for Jazz. I grew up with him and Yazmine in Seattle."

"I see, and are you just visiting?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

I'd had enough, but before I could say anything Colton cleared his throat stopping Maria's questioning and preventing Edward from answering. He was glaring between Edward and Maria.

He was pissed? But it was his so called girlfriend that was hitting on Edward. Jazz was right; she wasn't interested in Colt at all.

"Maria, I think we better go," Colt said.

"Perhaps we should," she said, giving Edward one last look-see.

"Yazmine, are going to tell Jazz?" He asked.

"I can't keep this from him, Colt. We have a restraining order against her for god's sakes. He's not going to be happy about this."

"He can't tell me what to do or who to see."

"No, but couldn't you have found someone who hadn't threaten my life and was your cousins ex. I mean that's a little unorthodox don't you think?"

"Are you really asking me that, with the shit you guys have going on? Unorthodox is right up his fucking alley," he said, looking me then at Edward.

"You know what I mean, Colt."

"No, I don't, Yazmine. I mean its okay for the golden boy to let his friend tag team his wife, but I can't date his ex. That's bullshit!"

Edward stepped to Colton.

"You better watch your fucking mouth, Whitlock!" Edward hissed.

I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Edward, don't…please," I begged.

He took my hand and kissed it letting me know he was calm. Maria looked at Colt, Edward, then me.

"Colt, this is not the place for this."

"Whatever Yazmine, tell Jazz, I don't care. It's not going to change anything. I'm going to date her."

I shook my head.

"Colton…"

"Hold on…let me get this straight. She's fucking him…and Jazz …together?" Maria asked astonished. "Well damn!"

"Damn is right, so keep your beady ass eyes off my man." I warned.

Colt didn't say anything, he just grabbed their shopping basket and Maria hand.

"Maria, let's go."

0****************0

When we got in the car Edward kept glancing my way. I turned toward him.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, annoyed.

"So that's Jazz's infamous ex, Maria?"

"Yep, that's the…bitch," I whispered, turning around to make sure Whit didn't hear me.

"She's kinda hot." He smiled.

"Sure, if you're into psychos."

He laughed.

"So how'd Jazz end up with her. She's not his type at all. She's more…"

"Your type," I said.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I don't know. He says he was rebounding from me and was tired of mindless fucking. He wanted to settle down and she was the one he was with when he had his epiphany."

"Sounds like Jazz. Always the responsible one." He quipped.

I smiled and nodded.

"Don't knock it, Edward, you're dangerously close to becoming…dare I say…responsible." I covered my mouth dramatically.

He laughed.

"Well having a kid changes you, and so does love. It makes you do crazy shit."

"Yeah, because being responsible is so out of line and crazy," I said, teasing.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you, me and Jazz, hooking up."

"Oh…I don't think its crazy…" I murmured.

I looked at him but he was staring out the window. Was he having second thoughts? Did he regret his decision?

My heart damn near stopped with that last thought.

In true Edward fashion, like he was reading my mind, he touched my thigh and I looked at his hand afraid to look in his face.

"I'm not going anywhere, love, you can calm down."

"I can't lose you, Edward. You, Jazz and the kids are my life."

He smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, Yazmine."

"I mean it too, every word," I said, twining our hands.

"I know."

We pulled into the gate at Whitley and followed the road to my house. As we approached I saw Jazz's Ferrari in the driveway. He was home early.

"Daddy's home!" Whitley shouted.

"Yes, Whit, daddy's home." I smiled.

"Uncle Eddie…" she could finally say his name, "…let me out!"

"Alright Whit, let me stop the car first."

As soon as the car came to a stop Jazz was at the door helping me out while Edward let Whit out her booster seat. He pulled me into his arms and sniffed my hair.

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you."

"You haven't been gone that long, Jazz."

"I know, but I still missed you."

"You're home early," I said resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, they don't need me there today. I'm letting them handle it," he said, rubbing my back.

"Daddy!" Whit yelled.

"Honeybee!" He yelled back bending over to scoop her up.

"I missed you, daddy."

"Me too, Whit," he said, kissing her forehead. "What's up Ed? Did all your shit make it down?" He asked, looking at Edward.

"Everything that was supposed to make it did."

"Your furniture…"

"I kept a few things. The rest I'm leaving there. I'll just get new stuff. I'm sure I'll go back to Chicago, if for nothing more than to visit my grandparents. I did buy a new baby grand. It's the only thing I've bought so far, it should be here tomorrow. I'd like to leave it here, if that's okay."

"Sure…so where you guys been?" He asked, kissing me.

"Walmart." I smiled.

"You know Irina could've gone for you…"

"Come on, Jazz, you know I don't do that rich bitch shit. I can go buy my own stuff."

He held up his hands.

"Fine, did you at least get me some more wife beaters? Better yet, did you get yourself some." He smirked.

"Of course I got you some, and no I didn't buy myself any. I like stealing yours and Edward's. They're way more comfortable and they have your scents in them."

Jazz looked at Edward who just shrugged smiling.

"Don't look at me…you married her." He teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, babe, you'll never quess who we saw there."

"Enlighten me," he said, grabbing bags out Edward's trunk with his free arm.

"Colt…and Maria," I said.

He stopped walking and shifted Whit and the bags.

"Yazmine…"

"I'm fine, Jazz, Whitley's fine, see we're here in front of you."

"You should've left."

"Whatever, that bitch doesn't scare me. Besides, Edward was there and so was Colt. She wasn't going to try anything in front of them."

"Sweetness, she's a fucking fruitcake, stay away from her!" He growled.

"God Jazz, I'm okay and now the cats out of the bag. You can talk to Colt…"

"I don't know. How did he seem?"

"Pissed, cause Yaz chewed his ass," Edward said.

"Yazmine, I told you we had to approach this delicately. If you piss him off you'll just push him to her. I don't want that bitch getting her claws into my cousin."

"Too late. He's gone," Edward said.

"That bad?" Jazz asked Edward.

"Oh yeah, she's throwing that pussy on him. His ass is a goner."

"Edward…" I gestured to Whitley.

"Princess…earmuffs," he said to her and she put her hands over her ears.

Jazz and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Edward, what are you teaching my daughter?" I asked.

"What? I saw it on a movie and thought it was cute. I have a potty mouth and it's hard to bite my tongue so…" he shrugged.

"It's great!" Jazz laughed.

"Hey, it works," he said, smiling at me.

"Only you, Edward…"

"Love you too, babe." He smiled crookedly. "So anyway, your cousin is too far gone. It's going to take something drastic to pull him out of her clutches and from what Yaz has told me about her that's not going to be easy. Your right though, you're going to have to handle this with care. I mean he knows your history with her and he's still fucking with her so good luck."

"I know and that's why I really don't know how to handle this."

"I say let him date her…" Edward started.

We both looked at him stopping him.

"Hear me out. I'm not saying let him bring her here; just don't show feelings either way about them dating. Just let him do it. Tell him how you feel about of course, but tell him you don't care. He needs to know that you're on his side. Then you set up a trap for the chick."

"A trap?" I asked.

"Yeah, you trap her ass. Get her to dump him, and then he'll see."

"That won't work, Ed. She's got a plan and trust me she's not gonna be stupid enough to get caught with some random ass guy and mess up her ticket to me."

"So give her what she wants then," Edward said.

"Excuse me!" I said.

"If she wants Jazz, give him to her."

"Fuck no!" I said.

"Love, he would just be pretending so to speak. Leading her on."

"Hell no, I don't want that tramps nasty paws on my husband!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward. What if she wants more than I'm willing to give? If I don't show her any affection she won't believe it. And if Colt suspects something before I can get her to confess he'll just think I'm trying to take her from him because I'm jealous or something."

"It'll work Jazz, and he'll thank you later for getting the harpy out his life. Look, if the woman is stuck on you like Yaz says then you won't have to do much. Cop a few feels, press up on her…you know?" He said, grabbing some Cool Ranch Doritos out the bag and stuffing them in his mouth.

Whitley went to him and opened her mouth. He smiled and placed a small one in it. She crunched it up and ran out the room laughing.

"I don't know. It just might work." Jazz contemplated.

"Jazz!" I shoved him.

"You know it won't mean anything, Yaz. It's my cousin, babe. There's only four Whitlock's to keep the name going and I'm the only one making babies right now. I don't have a slew of cousins on this side of the family. My mom is an only child and Gramps only has the one brother. I can't let that witch take any of us down. What would you do if it was your cousin?"

"I'd kick her ass and tell her to back the fuck off," I said, sitting down because my damn feet hurt.

Jazz and Edward laughed.

"You've been a mood today. What happen to the sweet girl I use to know?" Edward asked.

"She's pregnant, hormonal, and her fucking feet hurt! And to top it off, her husband wants to go and seduce his psycho ex for the family's sake." I grouched.

Jazz came and sat down in front of me.

"It's all pretend, sweetness. I won't let it go too far, you know that. You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't trust her."

"I can handle Maria, babe."

He lifted my feet off the ground and took off my flip flops. I lay my head back as he started to massage the arches of my foot.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, but I still say no." I moaned.

I felt his lips on my ankle and I looked at him through heavy lids. I sighed closing my eyes.

"That's it; just relax, love."

I felt Edward standing behind me. I looked up at him and he leaned in to kiss me. He caressed my belly softly as his mouth moved to my neck. He moved his hands to my breasts and gave them a soft squeeze. I took a deep breath. When he tweaked my nipples and Jazz's hands snaked up my skirt to my panty less pussy, I almost lost it.

"Sweetness, where are your panties?" Jazz growled.

"They're too tight."

"Does that mean you'll be without them from now on?"

"Would you like that, Jazzy?"

"Yes, I think I would like that."

"Then I will be." I teased.

"That's my girl," he said, sliding a finger into me quickly.

I arched into it moaning, "Ughh…Jazz…"

Edward stepped to the side of me and stood in my face. I watched as he unzipped his pants. He slid his cock through the hole in his boxers and the zipper of his shorts, never removing them.

"Whitley?" I whispered.

"She fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons." Edward smiled.

I grabbed his cock and began stroking it in my hand slowly. He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Don't fucking play games with me, Yazmine. You know we don't have time for that. Open your mouth," he said, grabbing my chin.

Fuck, I loved it when he talked like that.

I opened my mouth and he shoved his cock in, almost causing me to gag. I bit down on it slightly to piss him off and he grabbed my hair roughly.

"Oww…be nice, love." He warned.

I started off slow but that didn't last long with Jazzy's long, thick fingers working me quickly to an orgasm. The closer I got the harder and faster I'd suck him. His hips joined in the rhythm and I moaned loudly. When I started to cum I was damn near screaming around his cock.

"Shit…Yazmine…god…don't you fucking move!" He growled at me when I tried to pull away, to let my whimpers out.

He held me in place by the hair he had fisted in his hands, fucking my face. He shot his hot semen into my mouth and I swallowed it down quickly. I don't even think it touched my tongue. He pumped and twitched a few more times in my mouth then fell back on the counter, panting roughly.

"God damn woman, I love you!" he said, kissing me tenderly. It was his way of letting me know that 'mean Edward' was just a show.

Jazz stood up smiling and Edward helped me up. He led me to the counter then swept everything the side. He lifted me up and sat me down. I motioned to him with my finger to come to me then I lay on my back.

"Come here, baby." I beckoned to Jazz.

He did the same as Edward and slipped his cock though the zipper and hole.

Edward dropped to his knees and put his head under my skirt.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I think I'm getting ready to eat your pretty ass pussy," he said, grabbing my thighs and swinging my legs over his shoulders.

Before I could protest I felt his hot mouth on my inner thigh, sucking hard, marking me. Fuck it, I thought. Let him have at it.

My head fell over the other end of the countertop and I looked up to find Jazz standing there, dick in hand. I opened wide for him.

"God, that shit feels so good baby…" he moaned. "Hold still, so I can fuck your hot little mouth."

I did as he said. I couldn't move in this position if I tried anyway.

He gripped my hair roughly. It almost hurt when he pulled it to hold my head in place. He plunged into my mouth fast and hard, occasionally going deep into my throat making his balls tickle my nose. He was so thick it was hard not to gag on him. He knew my limits and would push me to them before pulling back.

I gripped Edward's head between my legs and he moaned. I wished I could see his face but my belly was too big to see around. I may not have been able to see him but I could damn sure feel him. He was sucking and licking me like I was the sweetest, tastiest fucking candy he'd ever had, and it didn't take long for me to come on his face.

"Love, you taste fucking fantastic!" He praised, pressing his lips against my inner thigh.

I moaned my response and sucked Jazzy's cock harder.

I felt Edward move from between my legs but couldn't see what he was doing. I felt his hands pushing my skirt up as they moved over my thighs. Then I felt him at my entrance. He was rubbing the head of his cock between my lips.

I moaned, damn near begging for him to do it.

"You want it?" He asked.

I nodded and moaned.

"Edward, I thought we couldn't...?" Jazz questioned.

"Tara seems to think we'll be alright. Besides, I can't abstain any longer. It's killing me…" Edward admitted and I smiled around Jazzy's cock.

Jazz smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you've come to your senses."

I guess Edward nodded or something because without much warning he pushed into me and I arched my back off the countertop. He threw my legs over his forearms and grabbed my ass in both hands. The pace he set was steady. The strokes deep and purposeful. I closed my eyes and let them carry me to heaven.

Jazz's hands were on my breasts and he was squeezing them gently, working my nipples with his thumbs through my shirt. He started pumping into my mouth frantically and I tightened my suction on him.

"Fuck…sweetness…Ugh!" He roared as he spilled into my mouth.

I sucked him clean and his legs started to tremble.

"Fuck, Yaz, baby, you gotta let go." He begged.

I smiled and let him fall from my lips. He fell to the bar stool cursing. I sat up a little and swallowed his cum.

Edward let my leg go and took my hand. He pulled me up wrapping his hand around the back of my neck. He kissed across my jaw and down the side of my neck. He dropped my other leg and wrapped his arm around my back pulling me to him. I whimpered as he pulled me to the edge of the countertop and wrapped my legs around him. His cock was buried to the balls inside of me.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." he panted in my ear, warm breath on my neck, his thrusting faster.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"Yes baby…give it to me." He begged, slamming into me rapidly, working his hips.

My head flew back and I screeched out his name as I came, bringing him with me.

I wanted to fall out on the counter but Edward held me to him. He was breathing erratically and stroking my ass, kneading it in his hands.

"I…I'm glad you gave in." I teased.

"Yeah…well there's no turning back now. I kinda feel bad about it."

"Edward…Tara said it was okay."

"I know,but I was just trying to be cautious."

I smiled and looked at him.

"You don't have to be so overbearing all the time."

"I can't help it, love, it's in my nature to protect what I love."

"I know." I kissed him and he frowned. "What?"

"Have you forgotten where your mouth was last?" He asked.

I laughed.

"So what?"

"Love, I don't like tasting my own jizz. I damn sure don't want to taste Jazz's."

I licked his lips and up his face quickly and he pulled back causing his cock to fall from me. I immediately felt its absence.

I laughed. "It's a little too late to be worried about that isn't it?"

"Perhaps..." He kissed me and smiled gesturing to Jazz.

I turned to find Jazz laid out on the bar stool. His eyes were closed and his limp dick was hanging out his zipper on his thigh.

"Damn Jazz, snap out of it." Edward teased.

"Fu…fuck you." Jazz murmured lazily.

We laughed and I held my hands out to Edward to help me down. He picked me up and stood me on my feet.

I walked around the counter and stood in front of Jazz. He sat up and kissed me softly. I kissed him back then pulled Edward around to me and kissed him.

"You alright, everything feel okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, we're good." I smiled.

Jazz leaned over and kissed my belly through the fabric of my shirt. I stroked his hair as I kissed Edward.

"I think I need a shower," I said, feeling Edward's baby making goo run down my leg. "You two put those away before Whit wakes up from her nap." I smiled.

0****************0

AN: So what do you think? Let it in a review or PM me. I'm not a review whore, though they are nice. I like being able to chat and discuss with you guys. Anyway, if I promise to give previews of the up coming chapters will you all visit the forums?


	17. CullenHale Boys

I don't own Twilight. Okay so first things first... I guess you can figure out what this chap is about from the title. Yes they're here... Those of you who need a visual... I have links to pics for Yaz's friend Max and Tara( her OB/GYN and TJ's cougar) on my profile page. Tara is under Book II since that's when she was officially introduced. Check em out.

**17. Cullen-Hale Boys**

{Edward}

It was July 1st and things had been a hectic over the last month. I had found house about fifteen minutes from Whitley and had I moved in a week ago. I had yet to sleep there however. Tara had been right; Yaz had gone into premature labor after one of our little sessions a couple of weeks ago and was on strict bed rest. If she delivered now the babies would be fine but the longer we kept them in there, the better. So I couldn't leave her. Sure Irina was here with her full time now but Jazz and I decided it would be better if I stayed here until she delivered, just in case.

Yaz was miserable and giving me all kinds of hell. She hated being confined to the bed and she made her objections known, hourly. I was at my wits end with her. The damn woman was as stubborn as a fucking bull. Our 24th birthdays had just passed and we had to celebrate with chocolate cake, in the bed, and she was pissed about that too. Instead of being happy about making it another year, she bitched the whole time.

My only reprieve came in the form of my tiny, annoyingly loud, sister in law. She came down a few days ago and was staying until Yaz delivered. She helped keep Yaz calmer by cuddling and coddling her. But she was almost five months pregnant and she was just as hormonal as Yazmine.

Our parents' were arriving today. Sue was determined to be here for the first contraction. After Yaz went into labor the first time she scrambled making plans to be here as soon as possible. She was slowly coming to terms with our relationship, with my mom's help I think. She really just wanted to enjoy her grandchildren. Billy was another story entirely. He dealt with it and that was all.

My parents were determined not to miss the birth of their first grandchild. My dad took some time off from the hospital and my mom was coming to rescue me. I had called her and told her I was ready to strangle Yazmine and she told me she was on her way. I loved my mom, she always had my back.

Another reason we were getting ready to have house full was the fourth of July picnic that Yazmine's parents usually hosted. Because Yaz was on bed rest and couldn't travel to Seattle, we were bringing the party to her. That she appreciated. I however was running like a chicken with the head cut off trying to get things ready for our guests.

0*************0

I had just sat down on the couch to relax and close my eyes when the doorbell rang. They were here. It had to be them. Jazz never used the front door. He always came in through the garage and he would never ring the doorbell. Someone at the main house must've buzzed them in the gate.

I got up and headed toward the door. Whitley came barreling around the corner yelling for her grandpa. I caught her mid run and swung her up and into my arms. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Hey princess, you ready to see your grandpa?" I laughed at her enthusiasm when she nodded.

I opened the door and Whitley started clapping and smiling. She reached for Billy instantly. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hello granddaughter," he said in Quiluete.

"Hello grandfather," she said back and he was stunned.

I smiled.

"Yaz and Jazz have been teaching her. I've learned a little bit too from listening in."

Billy just looked at me. I shrugged it off.

I hugged my dad then kissed my mom. Sue pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my cheek, a gesture that surprised me.

"So Es was telling me how evil my child has been to you. I'm sorry; I swear she was raised better." She smiled teasingly.

"Comes with the territory I guess. I'll just be glad when it's over. And so will she."

"You poor thing…where's Jazz? How come he isn't here suffering with you?"

"He's at the office today. He had a board meeting that he couldn't get out of. He'll be here as soon as it's over." I told them. "Hey, where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he stopped at the main house to see Rosalie and Montgomery," Mom said.

I nodded.

"So where's the little momma?" My mom asked.

"She's in the bed…"

"No I'm not," she said, descending the stairs slowly.

"Yazmine, stop!" My dad and I both yelled at her and she froze. "Oh my god, woman! You're driving me insane." I ran to her.

"Edward…" she whined.

"Love, you're not supposed to be walking around, and definitely not climbing the damn stairs." I looked at Ali.

"Sorry Edward, I couldn't stop her. She heard the doorbell." Ali defended.

"Relax, I'm going to sit when I get down there," she said reaching for me. I held onto her. "I just wanted to see everyone."

I shook my head and picked her up.

"They could've come upstairs to see you."

"Edward, I'm tired of lying in that bed. Please, let me enjoy my company."

"Fine, but you're lying on the couch and don't get up. If you need to go to the restroom I'll take you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding. I'll take your ass right back upstairs."

"God…fine!"

I carried her to the couch in the family room and got her a blanket. The AC was blasting and it was cool in the house but that's how Jazz kept it. She declined the blanket saying she was burning up and hungry. Right on cue Irina brought out a few platters of food and sat them on the table. I smiled at her. Jazz was right, she was great.

"Thanks Ri Ri." I teased.

"You're welcomed handsome," she said winking. She greeted everyone before leaving the room.

0***************0

"Honey, you're huge! You're much bigger than I was with Embry and Quil," Sue said, and I looked at her.

"Gee, thanks Mom." She grimaced then put the cookie in her hand down.

"Well I think you look beautiful," my mom said and I mouthed 'thank you.' Sue was going to make my life hell if she kept saying shit like that.

"Thanks Esme, I don't think this weight is going to come off as easy as it did with Whitley."

"Oh honey you're young. You'll be fine. I'm sure Edward will run with you. He seems to have taken a liking to it since he's been working out, and I know it's something you enjoy."

"It is, Jazz use to run with me after Whit was born but he's so busy now." Yaz looked at me.

"I'll run with you, love. It'll be fun."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She hadn't smiled like that in a while.

Her expression changed quickly and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. I walked over and knelt in front of her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I need to go the bathroom I think," she said, trying to stand up.

"Hold on, love, let me help you," I said, turning to sit my Cherry Coke on the table.

When I turned back around she was already halfway up.

"Love, I told you to wait."

"I can't," she said, looking down and lifting up her sundress. She had fluid running down leg.

"DAD!" I yelled.

My dad came up behind me and looked at the puddle around Yazmine's feet.

"Well, looks like it's time," he said calmly. "I'll get the car." He smiled.

"God, this is so embarrassing!" Yaz said covering her face.

"Yazmine, you're having a baby. It goes with the territory," I said hugging her. "We're getting ready to have a baby!" I said excitedly.

She grabbed my arm.

"Edward, I need a new dress and my bags. And I need a towel to clean this mess up."

"I got the…mess," Irina said, smiling and shaking her head at Yaz.

"I'll get you a new dress!" Ali smiled. "Oooh, this is so exciting.

"I got the bags!" Billy said. "Where are they?"

"Her bag is in the closet, in the hallway, and the twin's bag is in the nursery next to Whit's room."

"Oh shit!" She yelled doubling over. I looked at her and took her in my arms quickly.

"Are they that strong already?"

She nodded.

"I don't miss this part…" she panted.

"This is going to go fast." I told her, looking at my watch to time the contractions.

My dad came in the door.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" He demanded.

"Alice, forget the damn dress!" I shouted. "We need to go!"

We all took off toward the doors as Ali came down the stairs, dress in hand.

"MOMMY!" Whitley yelled.

I went to Whit and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy's okay, princess. She's getting ready to have your brothers'. When we come back you'll have two new babies to take care of."

"My brothers' are coming?"

"Yes, honey. I'll send you a picture on the computer when they get here okay? Now go to Ri Ri."

She nodded and went to Irina.

I ran out the door and caught up to Yaz and Sue on the porch. I picked up Yaz and carried her to the car. Her contractions were coming fast and hard.

"I hope we make to the hospital in time. I'd really hate to deliver my grandsons' on the side of the road," my dad said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Step on it man!" I said, gesturing to the road and he smirked shaking his head.

"Edward…did you call Jazzy?" Yaz panted.

"Oh shit! He's going to kill me!" I said, taking my cell out.

He didn't answer, so I text him. Maybe he was still in his meeting and couldn't answer.

_It's time; meet us at the hospital now! –EAC_

"Tara…you need to call Tara too," she said grunting.

I called Tara's house.

"TJ…tell Tara it's time! We're on our way to the hospital…right we'll see you there."

As I was hanging up my phone started to ring.

"Cullen." I answered.

"Ed, how is she?" Jazz asked frantically.

"She's good but I hope you're on your way to the hospital because this is going to go quickly. Her water broke at least once and her contractions are like five minutes apart."

"Fuck, I'm leaving now!" He spat and hung up.

"Call Renee and Rosie…" Yaz said.

I looked behind me at the caravan of cars and kissed her forehead.

"I think Ali took care of that. They're all behind us." I smiled.

She took my hand and gave it a good squeeze when the next contraction hit.

"That's it, love…breathe," I said, stroking her head. "It'll be over soon. I promise."

"It hurts," she said burying her face into my chest.

"I know baby, I know." I rubbed her belly. It was hard as a rock.

"Dad…" I said calmly, more for her than myself. Because inside I was dying, I wanted her out of pain.

"She's fine, Edward. She's doing great, son. Stay calm and she will," he said, looking in the rear view mirror at me.

I nodded and pulled Yaz to me.

0******************0

The room was full of people. Renee, Sue, my mom, Ali, Rosie, Jake, my dad and myself. Everyone else decided to wait in the hallway. Jazz still hadn't made it and I was worried he wouldn't make it in time.

Yaz was cussing at Tara when she told her that she would once again have to go without an epidural.

"Fuck that, Tara! I want drugs now damn it!" Yaz yelled at her.

"Yaz, the baby is crowning, it's time to push. It's too late."

I touched Tara's shoulder.

"Sorry."

She laughed.

"Don't worry, Edward, at least she isn't calling me a bitch."

"Yet…" I said smiling.

She laughed again.

"Okay Edward, I need you to help me put her feet up."

"Wait, Jazz isn't here yet…"

"We can't wait, Edward. She needs to push."

I nodded and took my place beside Yazmine. Tara moved her gown up. When Jake got a good look at Yazmine he looked sick.

"Oh shit, I think I'm scarred for life! I could've gone my whole life without seeing that much of you, Bug." He grimaced. "I think I'll wait outside too."

I laughed and took Yazmine's hand. Her mom went to her other side and she looked at me.

"Where's Jazzy?" She asked.

"He's coming, love."

"We need to wait then."

"Love, we can't. It's time to push."

"Edward…I need him." She grimaced through the next contraction.

"Fuck…okay. I'll call him again."

I took out my cell and the door burst open.

"I'm here…I'm here, sweetness," he said breathless, giving his suit jacket to Renee and quickly making his way to the bed.

"Jazzy…" she moaned.

"I'm here baby, let do this," he said, kissing her quickly.

The first baby's head literally popped out of Yazmine. Tara cleaned his face and suctioned him out. He had very chubby cheeks, and a head full of blonde hair that was wet and stuck to his head. He must have been Jazz's. I looked at Jazz as he beamed at his son. After Yaz pushed the babe the rest of the way out, Tara asked which one of us wanted to cut the first cord. Jazz went first. We both seem to agree that this baby was his.

After baby number one was pulled from Yaz a stream of fluid came out. My son's bag had ruptured as well and eight minutes later baby number two was crowning.

"What the hell?" I said as another head full of blonde hair popped out of Yazmine.

My dad laughed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. I looked at Jazz and he shrugged. Tara wiped off baby number two and suctioned him out as well. I cut his cord and the nurse whisked him away. The crowd swarmed the heaters to admire the twins after they were cleaned off. I heard them talking as I kissed Yaz. They were in awe of them. I heard the words beautiful, big, cute and other adjectives being thrown around.

"They're beautiful, love." I told her.

"Thank you."

"You did so good." Jazz smiled.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did," we both said.

"I want to see them."

"I'll get them." Jazz said, going to the bassinets.

When Tara finished up with Yazmine Jazz brought the twins over. It was my first time seeing them since they were clean. They both had light hair but one of them had a reddish tint to his. He had to be mine. I caressed the baby's cheek.

"Hey little man," I cooed and his eyes flickered open. Yes, he definitely was mine, blonde hair be damned. Those eyes were all Cullen. They were freakishly light green cat eyes rimmed in gold. My grandfather, dad, Em and I, all had them. He yawned and the dimples in his cheeks were enormous. I smiled; he got those from Emmett and mom. My heart swelled in my chest as my son looked at me. He had my family all through him. I leaned in and kissed Yazmine hard.

"Thank you so much for him," I said sobbing, tears rolling down my face.

"Thank you Edward. You deserve this…you deserve them."

Jazz was cuddling baby number one and kissing his tiny face. He was a mini replica of Jazz. Even with the chubby cheeks you could see the strong jaw line and aristocratic nose and features. He even had those light blue-gray Whitlock eyes. He was cooing at the baby and smiling. He was just as gone as I was. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile. I was so fucking happy.

"Congratulations," I said gesturing to the baby in his arms.

"Same to you. I think we need to celebrate."

My dad stepped up and pulled a pouch out my mom's bag.

"I got that covered." He smiled sticking a cigar in his mouth. "Care to join me outside for a smoke."

We both smiled and looked at Yaz.

"Can we name our sons' before you run off patting each other on the back?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, of course." Jazz smiled back.

"Well we already decided on the last names so we were thinking that like Whitley, we'd like to give them family names. Jazz chose a name and Edward chose the other." She looked at us.

She reached for the baby in Jazz's arms and he handed him over reluctantly.

"Well for baby number one…god look at those eyes!" She smiled looking at Jazz and he beamed with pride. "He's beautiful Jazzy…" she cried.

"Yes he is." He agreed kissing her. "Just like his mommy." He stroked her face.

She smiled and stifled her tears.

"Go on, you tell them."

"We're naming him, Montgomery Charles Cullen-Hale," he said smiling.

"Oh you guys!" Renee smiled running to hug her. "I can't believe you named both of your children after my parents."

"They have great names Renee and I know it means a lot to Jazz," Yazmine said.

Jazz leaned in and kissed Yaz then little Monty.

"It does, so thank you for being so understanding."

"Anything for you Jazz, you know that." She grinned. "Now…for baby number two," she said reaching for him. I placed him in her other arm. She kissed him and smiled.

"God…these two are going to break a lot of hearts." She shook her head. "They're just too pretty for words."

"Handsome…" I corrected.

"No Edward, they're pretty. Look at them. They're every bit as beautiful as Whit."

She was right I guess. Right now, as babes, they were beautiful. They both had Yazmine's plump red lips and smooth tanned skin, which made their light eyes really stand out. And even though you could pick out things that were me and Jazz respectively, you could tell that they were brothers. They looked different but very much alike.

"Edward and I chose another family name for baby number two as well." She smiled. "Edward…"

"So this little guy we going to name, Masen Carlisle Cullen-Hale," I said, stroking his head.

My dad's head popped up and my mom smiled.

"You want to name him after me?" My dad smiled.

"Yes…is that alright?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, it's better than alright! I'm honored really…but it's your first born son, Edward…are you sure you don't want him to have your name?" He smiled.

"I'm positive. Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be at least half the man you are. It would be an honor to have my son to carry on your name. I know I haven't lived up to all of my potential, but I promise you and him, that I will. I will make you proud of me because I want my son to look at me the way I look at you…"

My dad crossed the room in a few strides and wrapped me in his strong arms making me feel like a kid again, despite my 6'2", 213 lb. frame.

"Edward, you are a great man and I'm so very proud of you, son. I know you'll be a great father and you're son will love and admire you because you love and admire him…trust me on that. You and Em are my world and I'm a better man because of you. I love you two with all my heart," he said, looking at me then Em across the room.

I felt another set of strong arms encase me suddenly.

"Damn it, dad…I love you too." Em sobbed and I laughed. He really was a big baby.

After Em let us go my mom kissed my dad and hugged me and Em.

"Masen, is my maiden name," mom said holding Yazmine's hand.

"I know, Edward told me back in high school. I like it as a first name though, do you mind?" She asked.

"Honey, you know I don't. It's great, thank you," my mom said, hugging Yaz and kissing the babies'.

"Thank you. You and Dad have always been so good to me. You've never judged me, even when Edward and I weren't together. I appreciate that. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Yazmine, honey."

I smiled as my parents beamed. I leaned in to kiss her and kissed both of the babies' in her arms. She smiled.

"You are the love of my life. And thank you for making my parents happy," I whispered.

"You're welcome, and I love you too." She winked, blowing me a kiss.

I leaned in and kissed her puckered lips.

"So we're happy to introduce you all to, Montgomery Charles Cullen-Hale and Masen Carlisle Cullen-Hale. Formally know as babies' one and two." Yaz laughed.

"Cool names, Monty and Mase, like the rapper. It's bad ass. Short stuff, we have to give our kid a cool name." Em smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"They're just family names, Emmett," I said.

"I know but they're still cool. Those two are going be so wild. I can see it now, the bad ass Cullen-Hale boys."

Jazz and I laughed and Yaz rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know they are. They got good genes, great hair already, and they're rich. Ooh…that's a wicked combination!"

Now everyone was laughing.

"Emmett go and sit down somewhere." My dad laughed.

I looked at Jazz and he nodded.

"TJ, you've been best friends with Jazz and I both for years. You were our friend even when we couldn't stand each other and you didn't choose sides or make judgments on either of us and we appreciate that. So we wanted to know if you would do us the honor of being our boys' godfather."

Em slapped him on the back.

"Really, you want me to do it?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, if something happens to one of us you're the only person who really knows us both well enough to tell our sons about us and we both trust you with our lives."

"You really want me to tell them how you were when we were younger?" He joked and everyone laughed. "Seriously guys, I would be honored to be your boys' godfather."

We both hugged him and he hugged Yaz.

My dad handed him a cigar.

"So…how about that celebration guys? I'm a grandpa!" He beamed.

Em and I laughed shaking our heads.

"Wait! I need pictures!" Alice shouted. "Huddle together…"

We took a bunch of different poses, some were with Yaz, some were with Yaz and the babies, some with just the guys, some with grandparents and the babies. My favorite was the one where Yaz was holding Mase and Monty and Jazz and I were leaning over her kissing the boys on the head.

"Ali…I need copies of all of those I told her. She smiled and nodded.

0*******************0

By the time we got back from our little smoke Yaz had fallen asleep and everyone had started to clear out. Soon there was no one was left in the room besides Jazz and I. He was in the recliner sleeping and I was lying on the bed with Yazmine, watching TV. I was too pumped to sleep.

One of the babies started to whimper so I got up and went to see which one it was. It was Monty. I picked him up and snuggled him to my cheek. I kissed his little forehead.

"What's up, Monty? You glad to be on the outside little dude?" I smiled.

His bright blue eyes tried to focus on my face and I smiled. I think he recognized my voice. The realization of that hit me hard. I was just as much his father as I was Mase's, or I could be, and I hadn't realized that I loved him as such, but I did. He grimaced a little and I put him to my chest and rocked him slowly.

"Don't cry little man. Let your mama sleep a little bit."

I started to hum a song that I had wrote and put on a CD for them. I played it a lot for Yazmine in the parlor on my baby grand back at the house when I was working on it. She would sit on the bench beside me with her head on my shoulder rubbing her swollen belly.

When I was done he was sleeping again. I guess he liked or remembered it. I lay him in the bassinet and watched him and Masen sleeping. I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer to whoever was up there listening that everything work out with Yaz, Jazz and I.

I prayed for Jazz to understand just how much I needed her and the twins in my life. I prayed for the wisdom to raise our children into good people. But most of all, I prayed for strength, trust, and patience. Because it was hard for me to know I could never have her the way I truly wanted and needed her. She was his wife and I was what…her boyfriend…lover? I can't say I was totally happy in this role, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more. But I'd settled for this. I'd take her anyway I could get her. I sighed. It seemed like everything I've always wanted was just out of my reach, and there was a dull ache always present in my heart because of it.

"Your song is beautiful, Edward."

I turned to face her and she smiled. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Thanks, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I'm sorry, love. You know if I could take your pain away I would."

"I know." She took my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I lied.

"You're lying, tell me the truth."

I sighed.

"I…I don't want to lose you or the kids. I feel like…I feel like I'm on borrowed time. Does that make sense?"

She sat up a little and grimaced.

"Love don't…" I said, trying to stop her.

"I'm okay, Edward. I have to move at some point."

"Well, just be careful."

"I will… Look Edward, I know you feel…out of place. But trust me when I say you are very much a part of this…of us. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too, but is that enough?"

"It is for me." She sighed. "What can I do to make you see how much you mean to me, Edward? What will prove to you that I need you and that I want you with me forever?"

"Marry me," I said before I could stop myself. I instantly wanted to take it back. Not because I didn't mean it, but because the words made me vulnerable. But it was too late; they were out there now, floating in the now tense air between us.

"Edward…"

"I'm sorry, Yaz. I…I…" I stammered then shook my head trying to stand and make a quick exit. She grabbed my arm.

"Don't run away," she whispered, pulling me back to the bed. "Edward, you know I can't marry you. I'm already married…"

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking," I said looking down.

She ducked her head down to look at my face.

"Please know that if by some miracle it became legal here, and Jazz would allow it…I would…in a heartbeat. And don't be sorry. You were speaking from your heart and I respect that. I want you to always do that with me. I won't judge you. But marriage…it's just…that's not something I can give you."

"But if there was a way and Jazz agreed…you would?"

She smiled.

"Yes Edward, I would. But don't put too much on labels. I'm as much yours as I am Jazzy's."

_God, if only that were true, _I thought.

As if she could hear my thoughts she responded.

"I am. I'm yours too, in my heart, my mind, body and spirit," she said stroking my cheek.

I leaned into her hand and kissed her wrist.

"Do you know how much I love you, baby?" I asked tearing up, my heart drumming in my ears.

How could you love someone this much? Why was it possible? The pain it could inflict on the other…immeasurable.

"I do," she said wiping my tears away. "Don't cry, Edward. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, I'm okay."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Edward…"

"I will be. I promise."

Her face changed.

"Edward…please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, but it feels like your pulling away from me…like I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me, love. I'm here." I said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She turned her head and deepened the kiss, losing her hands in my hair. My head was spinning when she let me go.

"What was that for?" I moaned.

"Just a little reminder, is all."

"Duly noted," I said smirking.

"Good," she said, lowering her head.

I lifted her chin.

"Hey, I mean it. I'm not going anywhere. You hear me?"

She nodded and I brought her into me.

"Come on get some sleep before the twins wake up hungry."

She lay back and I lay next to her. She pressed her body into mine and slipped her hot little hand up my shirt. Her fingers played in the hair until they found that small spot of smooth skin they sought out. Her fingertips traced the old wound and my breathing became unnaturally calm. It always did when she touched it. I kissed her forehead.

"Never again…" I whispered. "I promise."

I stroked her hair until I felt her breathing slow down and even out. Then I closed my eyes drifting off.

0************************0

AN: Soooo, whatta ya think? You like the names? And isn't Carlisle the sweetest? Edward's a daddy! And Jazz is too for the second time around. Jazz loves him some babies, yes? Have you been on the forum? What are you waiting for?


	18. The Plan

I don't own Twilight. Okay so I figured something out, I hope this looks right. I wasn't sure if it would load off my dinosaur desktop but I think I got it to work. So here's 18, it's a long one.

**18. The Plan**

~Jasper~

Edward and I brought the twins and Yazmine home the on the fourth to a lot of fan fare and food. It was all family and close friends in attendance and whether or not they accepted us and our choice they were there to welcome the newest additions to our family. I honestly didn't get to hold either of the boys the entire day. Someone always had one of them or Yaz was feeding them. And man could they eat.

They were big when they were born, Monty weighed in at 6 lbs 5oz and Mase was 6 lbs 1oz, so they were a decent size for being twins and early. They weren't as big as Whitley had been but they were making up for it now. Poor Yaz, she swore her nipples were going to fall off.

Yazmine, my beautiful wife had once again blessed me with a child. And not only one, but two this time. Our house was quickly filling up and I couldn't have been happier. I was already counting down the days to her graduation and baby number four. I was smiling to myself thinking how Yaz would kill me if she knew I was already planning her next pregnancy.

0*********************0

"Hey Jazz, you seen my brother?" JW asked, bringing me back to reality.

"No, I doubt if he's coming. I think he's a little pissed off at me."

"A little?" He smirked.

I thought back to the day I confronted Colt about Maria. It wasn't pretty but it didn't go as bad as I expected it to. I mean we didn't resort to blows. So a win win in my book. I told him that I didn't think Maria was right for him but if he wanted my very sloppy seconds to have at her. He was pissed and didn't come to work for a few days but he eventually came around, ignoring and avoiding me. I could've told him to drop that crazy bitch and that she was using him to get to me but like I told Yaz that would've set him off and I needed to play my hand right.

I needed to plant the seed that I was mad and maybe a little jealous that he was with her but I wouldn't tell him to stay away. It was all a show of course, all part of a bigger plan. I really wasn't jealous at all. I could careless who Maria fucked, as long as it wasn't my family. I did tell him to keep her away from Whitley. She was not welcomed here and I didn't want her around my wife and kids.

"We have to get him away from her, Jazz. She's got some kind of spell over him."

"It's called good pussy my friend," Edward said, walking in with Mase in his arms. "You might want to keep it down. Ears are all around. It won't work if everyone knows."

I nodded.

"Hold him? I need to take the ribs to Billy," he said handing me Mase. I kissed his head and rocked him against my chest.

He grabbed the pan of ribs out the fridge and walked outside.

"What's he talking about?" JW whispered.

"Let's just say, I'm working on our little problem. I can't tell you more than that."

He shrugged.

"Whatever, just get the bitch away from my brother."

I nodded.

"So which one is that? I can't tell them apart," he said looking at the sleeping baby in my arms. "Why do they look alike if one's yours and the other's Ed's?"

I looked at Mase and cocked my brow. Other than the slight reddish tint to his hair he and Monty did look alike.

"I don't know. Maybe they look more like Yaz than we thought. Or maybe it's because they're still babies and look like… babies." My logic didn't even make sense to me.

"What?" He laughed.

"I just mean maybe they're distinguishing features aren't obvious yet."

"I guess."

"It's easier when they're awake. They have different color eyes and Mase has two dimples. Monty only has one. But the easiest way to tell them apart is the hair color."

"And how did that happen? She and Ed both have dark hair. You sure both of those babies aren't yours?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Anyway Ed has dark, red hair. His dad's a blonde and so is Yazmine's grandfather."

"I thought he was Native American?"

"Not the Chief, her mom's dad. He's Irish or something. And you know their hair will darken as they get older. Ours did."

My hair was damn near white when I was a baby and toddler.

"I didn't know her mom was half white. She doesn't look it."

"I know, because Sue's mother has really dark skin. She almost looks African American."

"Speaking of your mother in law, is it just me or is she smoking hot?" He smiled looking at Sue who was bent over, getting a soda out the cooler.

I laughed.

"Yes, my future is looking bright," I said trying not to stare at my mother in law's ass.

I looked out the other kitchen window and saw Dr. C admiring the view as well. He was trying to play it off by drinking his beer but I saw him. He must have felt me staring at him because he looked in the window directly at me. I smiled and raised my beer. He did the same and winked. He and Edward were more alike than I thought. I chuckled, that was the first time I'd ever seen him looking at Sue that way giving their alleged history.

"Come on let's go outside," I said.

0**********************0

We walked out and I sat in the shade with Yazmine and Edward who had Monty. It was fucking hot. The twins were down to their pampers and Whitley was in the pool with Savannah, little Pete, little E and Jake. The twins were getting cranky so Yaz stood up and took them from me and Edward.

"It's too hot out here for them and they're hungry. I think Ali was smart for staying inside. I'm taking them inside too." She started for the house.

"Hold on babe, I'll help you." I took Monty from her arm.

"Wait, before you guys go in I wanted to say something," Rosie said.

I looked at her. What was she up to? She hadn't told me anything lately and we told each other everything. Well except when we hid Yazmine's pregnancy but I hoped she wasn't about to say something stupid. My fears were dashed however when she winked at me.

Everyone looked at her and waited.

"Well Jake and I wanted to make an official announcement." She smiled. "We're pregnant!" She jumped up and down.

My mom and Sue ran to her and hugged her tightly. My dad and Billy hugged a wet Jake as he climbed out the pool. I went to Jake and hugged him.

"Congratulations, bro."

"Thanks man."

Yaz went to him and he hugged her and Mase.

"You're turn." She smiled.

"Yep, my turn." He smiled faintly.

"Don't worry, Jake. You'll be a great dad. You're so good with Whit and lil' E."

"Thanks Bug." He kissed her head.

"Rosie!" She yelled as she and Ali smothered my sister.

"Now we're all going to be mommies!" Ali cheered. "This is so great! I'm so happy for you, Rosie!"

Edward, TJ, Em, Jake and I watched them huddle together laughing and smiling. I gave Monty to Edward and went to hug my sister.

"Sorry to break up this little hen party but I need to hug my sister," I said stepping in the circle.

"Jazz!" They yelled, swatting me.

"Owww, stop it!" I laughed grabbing my arms.

They finally let me in and I took Rosie's face in my hands.

"Congratulations Rosie, are you happy, honey?"

She nodded and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Good, cause you deserve this. You are the best fucking sister ever and I love you." I kissed both her cheeks and hugged her into my chest.

"Thanks Jazz, you're not so bad yourself…" she sobbed.

When I let her go she went to Jake who kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Blondie," he said stroking her hair. I smiled at him and when our eyes met I said, "You take care of mine and I'll take care of yours."

"Deal." He nodded.

I looked at Yaz who was crying. I pulled her and Mase to me and kissed her. "Come on, let's get these babies' fed and out the heat."

0*****************0

After Yaz nursed the twins they went to sleep. I encouraged her to do the same and she didn't protest much because she was beat. She slept for hours. When she woke up it was dark outside and most of the guests had gone home. The twins of course were hungry so she nursed them again and took a shower. Edward and I were changing the twins and playing with Whit on the bed when she came out.

She sat on the bed and smiled.

"So who's left?" She asked.

"Sue and Billy are staying here. So are the Cullen's. Em and Ali are staying at Edward's place and everyone else is staying at Whitley."

"So are you staying here, Edward?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Yes, I'm staying here tonight."

"In here with us?"

"If you want me to."

"I do," she said.

"Then I will."

Before too long we were all laying in bed watching movies. Yaz, Ed, Whit, Mase, Monty and me, were all stuffed into the California king sized bed. Whit was lying on Ed's chest sleep and I had both the twins laying on mine. Yaz was in the middle, sleeping.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and the door opened slowly.

"Oh my, you guys look so adorable." Mrs. C said holding her hand over her chest.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Ed smiled.

"Sue and I just came to relive you of the kids."

"They're all asleep, but you could put them to bed if you want," I said.

They nodded and made their way to the bed. Mrs. C came and took the twins and Sue took Whit from Ed. After they left I laid back and closed my eyes briefly. It had been a long day. I made sure the baby monitor was on and turned to face Yaz. She looked exhausted even in her sleep. I ran my hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She instinctively molded her body to mine.

Edward came up behind her and kissed the back of her shoulder. His eyes met mine and I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was. A month was way too long. We weren't going to make it, neither one of us.

0**********************0

The months flew by, and before I knew it, the twins were five months old and it was almost Christmas. Yaz held her third annual Whitlock Family carnival at the end of October and as usual the employees enjoyed it. It was the talk of the office for weeks afterward.

Edward now had the title of Uncle to add to his belt. Emmett and Ali had a beautiful baby girl in November. She had pretty latte colored skin and dark curly hair which framed her bright green eyes perfectly. They named her Phoebe Carlie Cullen and Yaz, Edward and I were her god parents.

My sister was getting big now. She was due in March, which was good because that was in the off season and Jake wouldn't be playing ball. I teased her all the time about her impeccable timing. She spent a lot of time at our house now since Jake was gone at away games all the time. She was too tired, and too pregnant to keep flying after him. Not to mention dealing with school stuff. They had decided to make Houston home base though. Of course they kept Jake's condo in Washington for training camp and for visits home, but they would live mostly in Houston. They were building a house on Whitley's grounds too.

Yaz and Edward had started school again. It was his third year in med school and his first year at a new school but Ed was Ed, and he adjusted well. It was Yazmine's second year and she was happy that Edward was going to school with her again. I often came home to them studying, cuddling or cooking together. Yaz had been teaching him to cook for months now and he was getting pretty good.

I had finally been able to cut my hours back at the office, which meant I was home more and we all were happy about that. I really hated being away from Yaz and the kids so much. I couldn't wait until I could work mostly from home and only have to go into the office a couple of days a week.

Things with Edward had been going surprisingly smooth. He spent most of his nights here with Yaz and me but he spent at least one night a week at his own place which gave me and Yaz sometime alone. He was great with the kids, and with Yaz. He was patient and attentive. And it was clear how much he loved them. He was however insanely jealous of any male attention Yazmine got from their fellow classmates, which was a lot according to him. I chalked it up as Edward being typical Edward. He especially didn't like Yaz's friend, Max. Apparently Max was a little too attentive to Yazmine and it was pissing him off.

He confided in me his concerns but I told him to chill, because unlike Ed I really wasn't the jealous type. I knew where Yazmine's love and loyalties lay. The only person who was ever a real threat to me, was him, and now he was on my side. He and I were even becoming, dare I say, friends. We'd go out with TJ to the bar when we needed a break from the kids and watch the game, shoot pool and drink beer. Well, he'd drink water or soda. Yaz and I were proud of him for sticking to his sobriety. We'd fallen into a pattern and it was very…comfortable.

And the sex… What can I say? The sex…was out of this damn world. You'd never hear me complaining about that…ever. I hate to admit and I'd never tell him, but Ed, Yazmine and I were magical together. The three of us making love was like composing a complicated, yet beautiful symphony. The pieces were difficult to play in their own right, and they didn't easily mesh, but god when they did, and it was right… It was melodious, glorious, miraculous and inspiring. Yes, it was that fucking good.

0*****************0

Tonight was the annual Whitlock Oil Christmas party and I was taking Yaz, Edward, TJ and Rosie with me. Yaz had also invited her friend Max. Tonight would be the first time I'd ever met the guy in person. Tonight was also the night that my little plan to get rid of Maria came together. I had been working on her for a few months. I started by sending her text messages about her dating my cousin. I pretended to be mad then hurt, and eventually I began to tell her that he wasn't half the man I was and she ran with it.

That's when the secret, well at least she thought they were secret, phone calls started. Usually Edward was right there listening and we'd talk about it later. Yazmine chose not to listen. She said she could live without the details of my and Maria's previous relationship. We had worked our way up to secret meetings. Where I'd tell her how I was sick of Yaz and Ed's friendship, how I felt left out...blah, blah. She ate that shit up and she was just waiting for me to tell her I had had enough.

She was starting to want more of physical relationship, so we had to try and catch her now because there was no way I wanted her anything near my mouth or cock. My shit had Yazmine's name all over it. Her pussy was the only one I wanted my face or cock buried in.

So tonight was the night I would tell Maria that I was leaving Yazmine and telling her about us. Colt was coming to the party and I was pretty sure he was bringing Maria. Yaz was in on it, but not happy about it, and so was Edward, but no one else knew. It had to be convincing. I just hoped Yaz could pull it off without killing her.

Edward came down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Where's Yazmine?" I asked him.

"She's almost ready."

"Good, the limo will be here soon."

"Jazz, I'm glad you let Yaz invite Max."

I looked at him.

"Why? Because we're going to have enough shit going on without you adding to it."

"What…I'll be cool. I just want you to see how he is with her. Then you'll know that I'm not tripping."

I shook my head laughing.

Yaz made her way down the stairs just as the limo pulled up. She was stunning in her short, form fitting, blood red and sparkling, cocktail dress and matching Manolo's. Her long hair was pulled up into a loose, stylized bun exposing her neck, shoulders and back.

"Damn love, you look…stunning!" Edward smiled motioning to her to give us a twirl.

She did and my god…her ass in that dress. I was damn near salivating. I wanted to run her back up the stairs for a quickie. I looked at Edward when he groaned; his eyes were roaming over Yazmine's beautiful body. He was thinking the same thing I was. We both needed rehab or something. We were so addicted to her, it was beyond insane.

"Babe, you look sexy as hell," I said, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her shoulder.

"Thanks Jazzy, and you to Edward. You two look good enough to eat in those tux's." She winked and placed her hand on my chest.

"Stop being a tease," I said, slapping her ass. Edward groaned again. I looked at him and shook my head. "So you ready for this?"

"No, but I know you're doing it for your cousin so I'll deal."

"I am and you know that anything I say or do is just for show right? It will mean nothing to me."

"I know, Jazzy." She rolled her eyes.

"I love you," I said quickly.

She laughed.

"Just what are you planning on doing, Jasper?" She asked, putting her hand on her perfectly round hip.

"Nothing babe, I just want to be sure we're cool is all."

"We're cool," she said reaching up to kiss me.

"Alright." I took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for people to know about us? If this doesn't go as planned we could be exposed," she said.

"I know but even if they don't find out tonight it'll come out eventually."

"You don't think it will affect your company?" She asked.

"The company? No. The company is strong, even in this market. That's all the board really cares about. They shouldn't be worried about who me and my wife let sleep in our bed. Now my employees may find it interesting…"

"You think? That's juicy gossip." She smiled.

"Ugh…fuck 'em. There's nothing I can do about it. Let 'em talk. If they knew what was really up they might want to try it."

"Jasper Hale, are you saying you like having me and Edward in your bed? Will wonders never cease?" She teased.

"You're alright I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Just alright?" Edward asked, smiling, coming behind Yazmine.

I watched as he kissed up Yazmine's neck and bit along her hairline. She closed her eyes and mine locked on Edward's. He smiled mischievously.

"Ed, we don't have time for this. The limo's out front," I growled.

"How could you say that? I always have time for this," he said, running his hands over Yazmine's body.

They ran over the swells of her ass and around her hips to her belly. He tugged her firmly into his cock and ground into her ass. She moaned as his hands continued upward toward her breasts. He gave them a slight squeeze making them swell under her dress. I watched his hands worked their magic on Yazmine. If he kept that up she'd be a pile of goo soon and I'd have a ragging hard on.

"Edward, stop…"

"Come on Jazz, you know you want to," he said running his hands to her neck and pulling it to the side for me.

"I guess we can be a little late..." I growled attacking her neck, kissing and sucking roughly.

She was sandwiched between Ed and me. She had her head back on his shoulder and he was fondling her breasts. I was sucking her neck and sliding one hand between her thighs as the other palmed her ass…

"Umm humm!" Irina cleared her throat as she walked into the room with a baby on each hip.

We broke apart quickly and Yaz straightened her dress nervously.

"You three…" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, we got a little carried away," I said, looking at Edward with narrowed eyes. He was smiling that damn half ass smile he did and straightening his jacket. "Let's go before we start something I'm going to need to finish."

Yaz laughed as I adjusted myself.

"There's always the limoooo…" Edward sang, walking over to kiss the boys goodbye.

"No there's not. We're all riding together." I informed him.

"What, how come?" He complained.

"It was just easier." I told him.

"God Jazz, do you ever think with the small head? Hot limo sex…umm…I can see it in my mind… Yaz's head in your lap and me behind her…" he said, as his eyes glazed over.

Yazmine slapped his chest blushing.

I looked at Irina who was also blushing. Ed really had no qualms about us. He was so into PDA and could give a shit who saw. I think he got off on it.

"Do you ever think with the big one?" I asked.

"Not if I can help it," he murmured.

I shook my head and went to kiss the boys. Yaz joined me then took my hand.

"Let's go, we got a show to put on."

0******************0

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours now and people were starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol they were consuming. They were no longer being good for my benefit. The alcohol was slowing chipping away at their inhibitions. I was having a good time watching it all play out. I could already tell who was hooking up with whom tonight. Monday's gossip was going to be good.

Yaz was having a good time. Most of the staff knew her from the annual Carnival she threw at Whitley so she didn't feel too much out of place. She seemed to brighten up though when her friend Maximillan arrived. He seemed like an alright guy but it annoyed me how good looking he was. He was a trust fund baby like Ed and I, very charming and well educated. His father was into Mexican politics or something and had sent his son here to attend school.

I was starting to see what Ed meant about him. He was awfully touchy-feel-ly with Yazmine. He never missed an opportunity to touch her, whether it was to help her or while they were talking. He hugged her a lot and when he tucked the stray hairs that were falling out of her bun behind her ear he'd linger and brush her cheek. All things that went unnoticed or seemed like friendly gestures to Yaz, but burned my ass. Sometimes I think my wife still thought of herself as that nerdy, tomboy she was in high school. The one that guys either ignored or thought she was just cool to chill with and not date. But she wasn't. She was a stone cold fox now and men would fall at her feet if she would only allow them to. Maybe Ed was right. We should keep an eye on this, Max.

And Edward…well Edward was Edward. He had always been a people person. They seemed to gravitate to him. He was sitting at the table with about six to eight women throwing themselves at him right now. They were talking his ear off and he was trying to be polite and turn them down graceful but some of them were quite aggressive, so eventually he just ignored them. He was too busy watching Yaz and Max.

I watched as he got up and came toward me.

"Shit man, you've got some persistent chicks working here."

"I know."

"How the hell do you keep them off your back?"

"As soon as they start talking I show them the wedding band."

"I know that shit doesn't work." He laughed.

"No…but it helps. It was much, much worse before I got married and would come here with Gramps. They were all on my tip then."

"And you never…you know took advantage?"

"No Edward, I don't…fraternize, with the women that work for my family. That shit causes too much drama."

"I hear ya," he said, looking at Yazmine across the room. "Isn't she the social butterfly?"

"Quite…and I see what you mean about Max. He's a touchy-feel-ly son of bitch, isn't he?"

"You feel me now? I told you. I'm not tripping or jealous… Okay maybe I am a little jealous. Sue me, I'm a territorial, but I have good reason to be."

"Yeah you do," I said.

"So you want me to tell him to back the fuck off?"

"No Edward, Yaz would flip if you did that or tried to tell her what to do. You know how she is. We'll just watch him for now and I'll casually bring it up to Yaz."

"You just said she'd be pissed."

"Not if I bring it up the right way. And let's face it, subtlety is not your thing."

"Yeah, maybe not, I'll just keep my mouth shut…for now."

I shook my head as he headed back into the snake pit.

Maria and Colton hadn't arrived yet but she had sent me a text that said they were on their way. I ordered a bourbon to calm my nerves so I could do what I needed to do. I went over the plan in my head over and over again.

Yaz came over to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She wasn't smiling and seemed annoyed. I knew it had something to do with all the women swarming Edward.

"Look at him. He's eating that shit up." She griped.

"Sweetness, he's not doing anything but talking. He's trying to be polite."

"Hum, whatever…those cows are all over him."

I laughed.

"You can't be mad at them. They think he's single. So technically he's just ripe for the pickins. You know how chicks swoon over Ed."

"Ed…better get his ass up. He knows he's not single." She growled.

I brought her under my arm.

"I never knew you were this possessive, babe. It's kind of cute." I chuckled.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Jazz. First you and psycho bitch, now Edward and his heifers. How would you like it if I went and rubbed my ass on that guy over there? He's been watching me all night you know."

I had noticed that, but Max was more of my concern. The guy she was talking about was random and had come with one of my male employees, but his fucking eyes had been glued to my wife's ass all night.

"Don't play games with me, Yazmine," I said through gritted teeth.

"Now who's jealous?" She smirked. "I'm gonna go and talk to my fan club."

"Yazmine!" I hissed.

"Relax Jazzy, your girlfriend just arrived. Make it look good."

Realization dawned on me quickly. It was show time.

"Yazmine, damn it!" I said louder and grabbed her elbow.

"Stop it, Jasper!" she said pulling and walking away quickly. We got the effect we wanted. People turned to watch our banter and started to whisper. Maria watched with great interest.

Here goes nothing.

0**********************0

Yaz avoided me for the next half hour. She flirted with the guy who had the eye problem until Ed came and put an end to that. He dominated her time for the rest of the night after that, blowing off his little fan club.

Yaz and Maria avoided each other and Colt clung to Maria like his damn life depended on it. She couldn't get away from him.

I walked to the bar and ordered a beer. To my surprise Maria came up and stood beside me, her arm lightly brushing mine. I spoke to her without looking in her direction.

"So you finally got away," I said.

"Yes, god he's so damn clingy." She huffed. "I see wifey found a new friend."

"Ugh…which one? Better yet don't even go there. I'm so sick of her."

"Poor Jasper, you should've taken me back when you had the chance. Now you stuck with that tramp. She's all over her little boyfriend or whatever the hell he is."

"Look, I need to see you. I have something I need to talk to you about. Can you ditch my cousin?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes."

"Meet me in the conference room near the restrooms."

"The door…?" she started.

"Come on Maria, you know me better than that." I put the key to the conference room door on the bar. "See, problem solved."

"I like the way you think. Give me five minutes."

She grabbed her drinks and made her way to Colt. He wrapped his arm around her and she handed him his drink. She mingled a little bit then handed her glass to Colton before disappearing down the hall toward the bathrooms. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Edward.

_Give me five minutes then come save me. Bring Colt. –JWH_

I finished my beer then slipped out the ballroom. I went directly to the conference room and waited not bothering to turn on the lights. Not more than a minute later I heard the door open. I turned to find Maria smiling devilishly. She closed the door and turned on one set of lights. It was just enough to illuminate the room and not be very bright.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked smiling.

"Come here."

She walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put hers around my neck.

"I'm listening…" She encouraged.

"I've made some decisions about my future and how you fit in it."

She perked up.

"And?"

"And…I'm leaving Yazmine."

She jumped into my arms laughing.

"Oh god, Jasper! Do you mean it?"

"I do, I want to be with you. I made a mistake letting you go and I want to try again. You know start o…"

Before I could finish her mouth was on mine. I almost pushed her ass on the ground. Yaz was going to kill me.

"Yes, Jasper!" She squealed.

God, you'd think I'd asked her to marry me or something.

"Well hold on, what are you going to do with Colt?"

"Ugh…fuck him. I never really liked him. It was always about you." It was a good thing I didn't hit women. "Although… I have to say…you Whitlock men are sensational lovers."

I rolled my eyes and she chuckled.

"So you'll get rid of him then?"

"Hell yes, he's gone already! What are going to do about your kids though?"

"We'll file for custody."

"We?" She asked.

"Yes we, I can't leave my babies, Maria. I know you had a thing about having kids and messing up you figure. Well now you don't have to worry about that," I said standing her up.

"No, of course not, and I would never ask you to leave them. I don't mind being step mommy." She smiled.

_In your fucking dreams,_ I thought.

"You really do have beautiful children despite their mother. It's a good thing they both look like you. I'll raise them like my own, and Yaz and what's his name can raise the other little bastard together."

I looked at her. She did not just call my son a little bastard. Edward had better hurry up before I hurt her.

"I'm so glad you've come to your senses. We're going to be great together."

She stretched her neck and puckered her lips. I looked at them and wonder how I ever enjoyed them. They were thin, pale and cold, nothing like Yazmine's soft, plump, warm ones.

"Jasper? Aren't you going to kiss me?"

_Not if I can help it._

"Jasper…?"

Fuck…where was Edward with Colton? I couldn't blow this now. I leaned into her and kissed her nasty ass lips. She deepened the kiss and started to unfasten my pants. I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? It's time to seal this deal. You've been denying me this wonderful cock of yours for far too long. It's mine again and I want to say hello." She pushed me into a chair and it slammed into the table behind me. She dropped to her knees and pushed my hand away.

Oh hell, shit was getting out of control.

0*******************0

Stay tuned and review. LRC.


	19. Rat Trap

So I don't own. This is a short but a good one. It's very important to the plot. So enjoy it. Love LRC**  
**

**19. Rat Trap**

*Yazmine*

I watched Edward pull his cell from his pocket. He read it quickly and kissed my temple.

"Five minutes." He whispered and went to talk to Colt.

I waited about four and headed toward him and Colton.

"Hey, Colt." I smiled.

He nodded.

"Hey, Edward have you seen Jazz? I can't find him anywhere."

"I think he went to the bathroom."

"Well he's been gone a longtime for a bathroom break." I complained.

Colt started to search the room for Maria. He was taking the bait.

"Can you come and check the restroom for me?" I asked.

Edward nodded and excused himself. We started toward the restrooms. And to neither of our surprise, Colt followed us. When we got to the restrooms Edward went in and announced that Jazz wasn't in there.

"Where the hell did he disappear to?" I said to loudly to myself.

"Umm Yaz, can you look and see if Maria's still in there?" Colton asked me, gesturing to the ladies room.

"Colton, you know I…"

"Just peak in and see if anyone's in there…please." He rolled his eyes.

I huffed.

"Fine."

I walked in the bathroom and looked around like I didn't already know the skank was with my Jazzy then came out.

"She's not in there."

"She's not?"

I shook my head and right on cue we heard a noise at the end of the hall. We all looked at each other and Edward started walking toward the door. Colt and I followed.

0*************0

~Jasper~

I heard the door knob jiggle open and almost jumped for joy. The light in the hallway started to pour into the dimly lit room. Maria was so busy working on my pants that she hadn't noticed that we now had an audience.

Edward, Colton and Yazmine were standing in the doorway. Yaz went for the lights and flicked them on. When the overhead lights came on Maria's head popped up. I stood up quickly trying to fix my pants. Yazmine's eyes went to hands. She was pissed and she wasn't fucking acting.

"What the fuck, Jasper!" She asked gesturing with her head to my crotch.

"Yazmine, I…I…fuck!"

"Jasper you don't have to explain shit to her!" Maria growled.

"Oh yes the fuck he does!" Yaz yelled.

"No he doesn't, bitch! I'm taking back what you stole!"

"Bitch, I didn't steal him…he left."

"Only because you tricked him and got pregnant!"

"I didn't trick shit! He loves me, that's why he left your ass." Yaz growled.

_Tell her babe._

Maria laughed and pressed her body into mine. She wrapped her arms around me possessively.

"What the fuck are you doing, Maria?" Colt finally asked.

"What does it look like, Colton?"

"Get over here!" He shouted.

"No, I think I'll stay right here." She smirked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Look Colt, it was a blast, but when I leave here tonight…it'll be with Jasper."

Yazmine started laughing and Colt ran his hands through his hair.

"What?" he said shaking his head.

"Keep dreaming bitch…" Yaz said.

"Who's dreaming? He's sick of you and your little boyfriend. And Colt you were simply a means to an end."

_Bingo_, that's what I'd been waiting for, just a little more to make sure it sinks in his thick head.

A small crowd including my family and friends started to gather at the door. I only realized it because of the collective gasp I heard when she mentioned that Edward was Yazmine's boyfriend.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Maria?" Colt asked.

She reached up to kiss me, I let her. The crowd was in shock, especially my family.

"It means we're done. Jasper has finally come to his senses and we're getting back together. Aren't we?"

I nodded and looked at Yazmine.

"What in the hell is going on!" Rosie shouted.

"Over my fucking dead body!" Yaz growled.

"That can be arranged, bitch!" Maria spewed.

I looked at her quickly and Edward lurched forward. TJ grabbed him. I wanted to pound her ass on the head. She'd just threatened to kill my heart. This needed to end now.

"Maria…" Colt started but she cut him off quickly.

"Look Colton, I used you okay. I'm not proud of it, but it was Jasper that I wanted. I wasn't about to lose him to that bitch!" she said viciously. "I needed you to get close to him again. I had to make him see the error of his ways. And look, it worked. I'm sorry, but I had to do it, I love him."

Colton didn't look surprised. His eyes however flashed a range of emotions, hurt, hatred, jealousy, sadness. I was upset that I had caused him all this angst, but it would've been so much worse if I let her suck him dry and continue to use him to get to me. I had to nip it in the bud before he fell in love or something crazy like that. I wouldn't let my family go down without a fight.

"Of fucking course, it's always about Jasper isn't it!" he said shaking his head. "The fucking golden boy! He can do no wrong! Why wouldn't you still be in love with him? Everyone else loves him. He has the fucking world handed to him on a platinum platter and still people give him more. You, Uncle Monty, my grandpa, fuck, even my own little brother loves him more than me. Don't you, J?" He asked, looking at JW who looked pissed.

"I mean really, what does it take to knock him from that pedestal you all place him on? I date his ex and I'm the fucking bad guy! For fucks sake, he's having nightly orgies with his best friend and wife!"

I looked at him flabbergasted. He had just put all my business on front street with his little tirade when all I was trying to do was help him. I stepped away from Maria and toward him.

"Colt, let me explain…" I started.

"Fuck you, Jazz! I'm so sick of playing second fiddle to you. And I know you… You don't love Maria. You're completely in love with Yazmine. You did this to hurt me. You did it to show me once again that you can have everything and I can have nothing."

"Colt, that wasn't why I did this…"

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Colton! He does love me…" Maria started.

"Bitch, are you stupid or blind!" He yelled at her. "He doesn't love you! He loves his wife! So you may have him right now, but he will leave you, so don't get too comfortable. He needs her like he needs the air to breathe and you've got nothing on that, sweetheart."

I looked at Colton.

"Whatever, you're just mad that I…" she stammered.

"Maria, do you think I'm that stupid? You compared us all the time. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure you out. I mean did you really think I was gonna take you to Whitley and give you security codes to the gate and shit? Why would you think that I was that dumb? I mean yes, I'd hoped you change. And of course, I'd fuck your brains out. But there was no way I was letting you get to my family. There was just no way I'd risk them for a piece of ass, no matter how pissed I was, or am, at Jasper. He's still my cousin, and blood is thicker than water suga'."

She laughed and came and stood beside me, wrapping her arms around me. I removed them and she looked up at me confused.

"If you knew, why'd you stay with her?" I asked.

"I didn't know at first. When I started to realize what might be up I was pissed and jealous. I wanted to make her forget about you."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted you away from her. I didn't want her near any of my family. I thought she had you caught up."

"She did at first. I mean she actually made me believe that I was just as good, smart and desirable as you. And even though it shouldn't have, it made me feel special. Jealousy is such a bad thing. It fucked me all up. But I came to my senses when she started asking me for security codes, and when I was going to start bringing her around Whitley. I made sure I kept her away from y'all then. And you don't have to watch out for me. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself you know?" He sighed. "This is the kind of shit I'm talking about. I'm the big cousin. It's my responsibility to care for you and my family. But you have to try and out do me…"

"I wasn't trying to out do you. I was just…worried."

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about me. And you…you little whore. Enjoy the two minutes you have left with him," he said.

"Two minutes?" She laughed.

"Have you been listening dumb dumb? He played you. He just wanted me to see that you were using me. He wanted to get you away from me. It was completely unnecessary and while I hoped you wouldn't do it, I think deep down I knew you would if given the opportunity. So now you won't have neither of us, Maria. Enjoy your life." And with that he walked out. I watched as his head wadded through the crowd now gathered at the door.

"Jasper…?" Maria called.

I looked down at her.

"I think you better go," I said.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm staying here with my wife." I stepped toward Yazmine and took her in my arms.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I had to get you away from my cousin, Maria. I told you to stay away from my family. That meant everyone. I don't take kindly to you using my cousin to get to me. This is never; ever, going to happen, so let it go. Let me go and stay away from us, all of us." I shook my head.

"All the things you said…" she whispered.

"A means to an end. I said what I had to. I needed to make you believe me. I love my wife and I'm not ever going to leave her."

She looked at the ground and was very quiet.

Then suddenly she sprung off her feet at me. Before I could move or take any defensive action Yaz had tackled her to the ground. She was straddling Maria and punching her in the face.

"Bitch, I told you not to put your hands on my man! I'm not pregnant now!" Yaz growled as Maria flipped them over.

She grabbed Yazmine's hair and banged her head on the floor. I went to grab Maria off of her and Edward grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Let her get it out of her system. She owes her this ass whooping."

"Edward, are you crazy?" I asked.

"Come on, you know Yaz. She's okay."

Yaz punched Maria in the nose and her head flew up. She let go of Yazmine's hair and grabbed her nose. Yazmine used the opportunity to push her off and kick her into the wall. She was up on her feet and on Maria like lighting. I'd never seen her move so fast in my life.

It was over just as fast as it began. Maria was knocked out cold on the conference room floor and Yaz was a beautiful mess. Her hair was all wild, half up and half down. Her dress was surprisingly in tact, just ruffled up, but her stockings were running and had holes in them. Her lip was swollen and bleeding and she had a small bruise on her left cheek.

"Fucking bitch busted my lip!" She growled going over to kick Maria. Edward grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Okay, that's enough. She's out, you won. Lord woman, that temper of yours…" He teased.

"You're one to talk! You just told that guy that you'd stomp his head in if he looked at my ass one more time." She huffed.

"I fucking meant it too," Edward said seriously, kissing Yaz's bloody mouth.

I rolled my eyes. I needed to get them home before they had the entire party in an uproar.

"God…I can't take you two anywhere. Go to the car and wait for me." I told them.

"Jazz…" Yaz started.

"No, now, He-man and She-ra. I have some things I need to say to my employees. I'll be down in a minute," I said leaning in to kiss Yazmine too. She stopped me.

"Not until you wash everything her filthy mouth touched," she said looking at my crotch.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, you are not kissing me with those lips until they've been scrubbed. And you're definitely not coming near me with that thing." She teased, rolling her eyes but she was serious.

"Babe, I'd never let her mouth touch him."

"Good, I won't have to strangle you in your sleep then."

I went in to kiss her again and she pulled away again.

"Yazmine, quit playing!"

"I'm not playing. You kissed her. Her ugly ass lipstick is on your mouth."

"Edward, help me out." I smiled.

"You know I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to. How about I kiss her for the both of us?" He smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he pulled her to him laying one hell of a kiss on her. The crowd was buzzing. What a hell of a way to 'come out' so to speak.

"Umm…I'm so hot for you right now…" Edward moaned in her ear.

I rubbed Yazmine's face and she turned to me.

"You love me, babe?"

"With all my heart, Jazzy," she said.

I nodded and she, Edward, TJ, and a very pregnant Rosie left the room heading to the limo.

0*************0

I turned and faced the crowd of my employee's.

"Okay…so I know that most of you heard everything that was said in this room tonight. And I know I don't have to, but I wanted to clear the air before everything was blown all out of proportion or subjected to vicious gossip. For those of you who didn't know, this woman here is my ex." I gestured to Maria, still out cold. "And I left her for the woman I am now married to. She wasn't too happy about that and tried to use my cousin to get to me."

I sighed.

"I know this may sound terrible to some of you but trust me. This woman is not stable. She's threatened my wife and my children and I couldn't let her ruin my cousin's life. I wasn't about to let her use him to get to me," I said shaking my head.

"I know that you also heard my cousin's ranting. And yes, it is true that my wife and I have a relationship with Edward. We've all been best friends since we were babies and we love each other. The relationship part of it just kind of happened. My twin sons' are all of ours. Monty is my biological son, and Masen is Edward's."

They all gasped.

"I know it's shocking, but it's true. It can happen in our type of relationship. I'm not going to explain how; Goggle it if you need to know the semantics.

"I love my family. I won't apologize or make excuses for my choices. If my lifestyle bothers you and you feel that you can not work for me after hearing this I will gladly accept your resignations on Monday. If not, then I'll see you Monday bright and early ready to work.

"It's been a long night…so if there's nothing else, I'd like to go home and go to bed."

One of my mail room employees stepped forward. Was he going to try and embarrass me in front of everyone?

"Yes?" I addressed him.

"Umm…well I know I'm not the only one who wants to know this so I'm just going to ask."

They really had questions…really? I was just being polite when I hinted that they could ask.

"Go on then." I encouraged.

"Are you umm…are you like…bisexual or something?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"If I were, would you quit?" I asked.

Why the hell did everyone think I had to be gay to have this type of relationship?

"No, I wouldn't."

"Good, it's great to know that I don't have a bunch of bigots working for me…but no…" I gestured to him.

"Steven sir." He grinned.

"No Steven, I'm not bisexual. I'm not interested in men at all."

"Oh…" he said softly.

He was disappointed. Sorry dude, I'm all about the pussy, I thought.

I waited and when no one else had the balls to step forward and ask me anything else I started to leave.

"Goodnight again, and enjoy the rest of the night."

0**************0

I made my way to the bathroom and splashed my face with some water. I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Maria's bright red lip stick was on my mouth. I wash all traces of Maria from my lips and headed to the service desk.

"There is a woman in there on the floor. She and my wife got into a little…scuffle. Can you make sure she gets a cab home?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Whitlock," the young guy said.

"Oh…and if there's any damage, charge it to the party tab."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks, this is for you and this is for her cab fare." I slipped him two hundred dollar bills and gave him money for the cab.

"Shit, thanks Mr. Whitlock!"

"Thanks for not calling the cops and cleaning up my mess."

He nodded and I headed to the limo. The driver opened the door for me and I climbed in and sat on the other side of Yazmine. I lay my head in her lap and she played in my hair.

"That bad?" She asked.

"Not yet, ask me Monday when I have a desk full of resignations. Only one person had the guts to ask me a question, the rest looked stunned."

"They're just shocked. Give them a little while to process things," Rosie said.

"Shocked…you think? They just found out that their boss is a polygamist." Edward laughed.

I looked up at him from Yaz's lap.

"I'm glad I amuse you, Edward. You're such an ass. You do realize that this is my company? My bread and butter, don't you? I can't…"

"Will you chill out? Your company is cool and you've got plenty of butter for that bread of yours. I wouldn't worry about that."

"Edward, this company and the ranch are my legacy…"

"Wrong Hale…those children are your legacy."

"Okay, then the company and the ranch are their lively hoods."

"Try not to worry so much, baby," Yaz said pulling my face to hers. "It's not like they can fire you. You own the most shares."

"Yeah, but they can vote me off the board. Then I'll just be collecting money. I need to have eyes and ears on my shit at all times."

"I think you're overreacting. What we do in our bedroom is our business," she said.

"Baby, I love you, but you can be so naïve at times. You would think that. But it's all out now, and people will judge us. They'll judge me and question my decision making skills. They may feel I'm not ready to run a multi-billion dollar company. They already question me because of my age."

"Fuck them, let them try and take your shit. They'll be in for the fight of their lives," Edward said smiling.

"Damn right they will!" Rosie agreed.

The first time they ever agreed on anything mind you.

"I think you're going to be surprised by your employees. They love you. Most of the ones I spoke with tonight adore you. They think you're a great boss. All the things you do for them and how understanding you are. They appreciate it. I don't think any of them will leave. Besides, you have some closet freaks working for you. Another little tidbit I picked up on. Most of the women will want to be in Yaz's shoes and the men already want to be in yours. As a matter of fact, I think it would be wise if you didn't go to the office for a while, love. I don't want anyone thinking they can join in the fun."

I laughed at Edward's possessiveness of Yazmine. He made me feel better though and I was grateful for that.

"Are you finish, Edward?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm done." He smiled.

I looked at Yazmine.

"I washed my lips."

She laughed and leaned into me.

She kissed me slow and soft, sucking my tongue gently.

"Damn, you didn't kiss me like that." Edward whined teasingly.

She smiled breaking our kiss.

"Stop whining," I said to him, annoyed that he interrupted.

"Fuck off!"

"If you don't stop neither of you will get anywhere near me tonight. I swear it."

That shut us both up.

"I don't know how you do it. One of them is a more than a handful…but both of them…" TJ said shaking his head.

"I have my ways." Yazmine smiled.

"Yes you do." I smiled up at her.

0********************0

AN: I think next chap we get some lovin' going on. So what are you thinking so far? Do you like where it's going? And I have to say this... I was looking at profile pages of my reviewers the other day and saw that Stillheartdeep had a complete write up and links to my stories on 'her' profile. What do you say to that? Damn...thanks so much. I can't believe you like my stories that much...


	20. Pocahontas?

I don't own Twilight. Okay so here's 20. This one is one big ass lemon. What? It's been a while since I gave you one. It's also a very long chap. I didn't want to split it up. Enjoy the lovin'.

**20. Pocahontas?**

*Yazmine*

The limo dropped TJ and Rosie off first at Whitley then took Edward, Jazz and I to our house. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"You staying tonight?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes love, I'm staying."

I smiled as the limo stopped and the driver helped me out.

We made our way up the stairs and peeked in on the kids before ending up in the bedroom. Before I could shut and lock the door Edward was on me, pressing me into the door hard. I felt his bare skin and hairy chest on my shoulders and upper back.

I clicked the lock and he spun me around. He was already in his boxers. Damn, what'd he do, rip his tux off?

"We need to get you out of this dress." He whispered into my ear and I nodded.

My eyes raked over his pale skin quickly and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were soft and smooth, his tongue sweet and warm. I took it into my mouth greedily and sucked it softly as we kissed. I felt his hands on my back unzipping my dress. He peeled it from my body and it pooled at my feet.

He pulled back and took me in. I smiled when his eye lids got heavy. I had on a blood red corset and matching thongs. I heard Jazz swearing behind him.

"Fuck babe, is that new!" He asked walking across the room.

"Yes…you like it, cowboy?" I teased.

"Fuck yeah." He smiled.

"Edward?" I smiled.

He didn't say a word. He just attacked my mouth again and pulled me to the center of the room. I felt Jazzy brushing against my backside. The smooth skin of his hard cock was sticking to my lower back and ass cheeks, leaving a wet trail in its wake. I slid my hands in Edward's boxers and slid them down his thighs. He wiggled out of them and I grabbed his cock and began to stroke it in my hands.

I felt Jazz's hot hands cupping my ass cheeks and I moaned into Edward's mouth. Then I felt him slapping his dick on my ass. He groaned and pulled my panties off roughly, his hands then gliding around my hips to my belly. They moved progressively south until he reached my pussy. He played with my clit a little then dipped two fingers into my wetness as he ran his cock between my ass cheeks.

I had to stop kissing Edward to gasp. He grabbed the back of my neck and brought my mouth to his.

"Love…I wanna tie your pretty ass up tonight. You game?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"That's my nasty girl," he said, biting my neck roughly. "Jazz, get some ties."

Jazz went to our closet to get a couple of neck ties. Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. I lay on my back and got comfy. Edward lay on top of me and kissed me slowly lifting my arms up.

"Tie her down." He told Jazz.

Jazz smiled and wrapped the ties around my wrist as Edward moved down my body. He attacked my pussy with his mouth causing me to squeal. Once I was secured to the headboard, Jazz, crawled on top of my chest. He propped a pillow behind my head and traced my lips with his thumb. He took his cock in his hand and ran it over my lips. I closed my eyes and licked his tangy wetness from my lips before taking him into my mouth.

It was very hard trying to suck his dick while Edward was doing such a wonderful job eating my pussy. I had to keep stopping to catch my breath. Jazz finally leaned over my face and grabbed the headboard. He placed his thighs on either side of my head and fucked my mouth slow but deep. I came screaming around his cock, which made him come down my throat almost choking me.

Edward quickly mounted me, pushing into me before I even came down.

"Ungh…," he sighed before picking up his pace.

Jazz fell onto the bed smiling. He pulled my face to him and kissed me roughly.

"I love you," he said caressing my face. I tried to keep my eyes on him, but Edward was fucking the shit out me and I had to close my eyes and remember to breathe.

"Baby, you okay?" Jazz asked.

I couldn't answer I was getting ready to explode again.

"Yazmine?" he said sitting up a little. "Edward, wait!"

"She's…okay…" Edward panted, leaning toward my face. "Aren't you, love?"

I nodded quickly and gasped.

"That's it...give me that pussy, baby! Come for me…"

"Oh god, Edward!" I screamed as he took my nipple into his mouth.

I wrapped my legs around him. He sat back and lifted them up, pinning them in the crooks of his elbows.

Jazz released a breath then came in and kissed me softly. I turned into his kiss and kissed him back. I was sliding up the bed due to Edward's hard thrusts, and the fact that I had nothing to hold on to since I was tied down. Right before my head was getting ready to get slammed into the headboard, I came, moaning and biting into Jazzy's neck, bringing Edward with me.

He collapsed on top of me releasing my legs, which felt like Jello and fell limply to the bed.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and opened my eyes. They met his light green ones before he attacked my mouth. The taste of Jazz, on my lips and in my mouth, no longer bothered him. He pulled out of me and rolled onto the bed trying to catch his breath. I closed my eyes but opened them when I felt the bed shifting and weight once again pressing me into the mattress.

I was met with Jazzy's baby blues. They were playing dirty tonight, not even letting me come down before the other took over. He spread my legs and pushed into me closing his eyes.

"Damn…" he growled thrusting into me over and over again.

I was super sensitive, and every thrust from Jazz's fat cock was threatening to send me over the edge. I grasped the ties that bound me and felt Edward's hot breath on my neck. He was sucking and kissing softly while kneading my breast in his hand.

"Oh god…oh god…" I begged. "Jazzy!"

"Come for him, love. Show him that you love how we work this beautiful body of yours."

"Oh fuck!" I screamed coming hard and fast.

"Another… I want one more," Jazz panted, sitting up and grabbing my ankles.

"Jazzy!" I cried.

He held my legs straight up and spread them wide. A slow smile spread across his lips.

"You hear that? Give the man what he wants," Edward said softly.

I thrashed my head.

"I…I can't… I have nothing left!" I growled.

"Oh…I'm not so sure about that." Edward grinned slyly.

Oh god, I was so in for it.

Edward slipped his hand down my belly to my clit. Jazz moaned and watched Edward play with my clit as his cock slid in and out of me. Edward pressed his body into my side and sucked my neck roughly. His hands were pure magic, playing that damn piano had made him a musician of all instruments, including mine.

His mouth moved down to my breast and he took my nipple in his perfect teeth, nibbling it softly. My hips bucked into Jasper's.

"Fuck…yes! That's it… She's almost there," Jazz said.

Edward grabbed my face and turned it to him. He kissed me tenderly then pulled away looking into my eyes.

"Cum for him," he demanded in a sexy whisper, pinching and rubbing my clit between his forefinger and thumb.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed exploding. I didn't even hear Jazz as he came because I slammed my eyes shut then darkness took over me.

0*******************0

When I was fully aware again my hands had been released and Jazz was lying on top of me barely breathing. Edward was lying next to me rubbing my arms. I turned to face him.

"You okay?" He asked, grinning and clearly amused.

"What was that about?" I asked him, stroking Jazz's hair. It didn't look like he was moving anytime soon. He was sprawled across my belly and legs with his hands tucked under my body. I could barely move under his weight.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked smiling.

"You two never go back to back like that. You always give me a break in between. I think that I was being punished," I said, eyes narrow.

"We just wanted to make sure you remembered who you belonged to."

My mouth fell open.

"Meaning, what exactly!"

"Meaning we didn't appreciate all the attention you gave Max and the guy with the eye problem tonight. You do know that you belong to us? No one knows this body the way we do and no one can love it the way we can. That I promise you." His green eyes glistened in the dim light of the room.

I smiled.

"You two are ridiculous, you know that? What makes you think that I would want anyone touching me besides you? I love you both. And I never have, and never will want anyone else." I assured them.

Jazzy's head popped up.

"How do you know? I mean you've never had anyone else. How do you know another man can't or won't take you there? How do we know that you won't want to find that out someday?" Jazz asked.

"Why would I when I have everything I need right here? You two make sure that I am well taken care of. I have no reason to go anywhere else." I smiled.

"And I'm not sure how it is for other women, but for me, orgasms start here." I pointed to my head. "Not here." I touched my pussy. "Ninety percent of sexual satisfaction I experience with you two is because I love and trust you. I wouldn't feel this...this free, and open with anyone else," I said honestly.

"Love, makes sex better. I truly believe that. And I'm so in love with you two. Nothing and no one could ever change or diminish that. When we make love, you fuck every aspect of me. Only you two know what buttons to push, what to say, and exactly where to touch to get me hot. You make love to my heart, mind, and then my body. And we all know how wonderful you two are at that." I grinned.

"But that's how you should know. It's how I know. What I trust in with you two."

"What do you mean?" He kissed my belly.

"I mean you both have been with other women before and after me. Has any one of them made you feel the way that I do? Have you ever loved them the way you love me? Do you think you could ever even love someone the way you love me? Have you ever cum with any of them the way you do with me?"

They both shook their heads smirking.

"I didn't think so. And that's how I feel about you two. No one would ever measure up. Sure this relationship has it's flaws. But when things come together, it's nothing short of amazing. We are everything that's right and wrong. A perfect little storm." I smiled. "Together we are a force to be reckoned with and there is no room for anyone else. I have everything, and everyone I need in house right now. Why mess with perfection?"

We were far from perfect. I knew that. But I needed them to understand that this was it for me. They were it. I didn't want or need anyone else. I was very happy with what I had.

"Well, since you put that way," Edward said.

"Sweetness, you do have a way with words." Jazz smiled.

"Do I?"

He crawled up my body and kissed me furiously as Edward watched.

"Yes you do. They go straight to my dick."

I look down his chest and over his sexy ass abs, good god he was beautiful, to his newly hardening cock. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Jazz," I whispered.

"Thank you, baby."

"You're so very welcome."

"Sooo…you need a nap or are you ready for round two?"

"Wouldn't it be like round three or four?" I asked.

"Ahh…who's counting?" He smirked.

I smiled.

"I'm always ready for you."

0*****************0

He grinned then flipped us over so that I was straddling him.

"What are you waiting for? Get on," he said and I slid onto his cock. I started to ride him slowly and he pulled me to his chest.

"Can you handle more?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes…"

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, Jazzy."

"Edward," he said without looking away.

I felt the bed shifting then I felt Edward leaning over me. I felt his gooey hand prepping me before two fingers slid into my ass.

"Ungh!" I tucked my face in Jazz's neck and he kissed my shoulder until I relaxed.

I sat up slowly and started to ride his cock. Edward's fingers pushed in and out of me slowly at first, then quicker as my ass loosened.

"You like it when we're both in you, don't you?" Jazz asked.

"Yessss…" I grunted.

"I know you do, baby, and we only want to make you happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Jazzy."

"I love you," he said stroking my back and Edward's fingers were removed.

"I love you toooo… Ughhhh god!" I belted out as Edward filled me from behind.

He bit hard into my shoulder and grabbed both tits in his hands as he fucked my ass slowly, gently. Jazz held onto my hips to control my pace as they thrust in and out of me opposite each other.

"Let me flip her over," Edward said and Jazz nodded.

He lifted me off Jazz and held me to him, never leaving my body. He lay back gently on the pillows and adjusted me on top of him. I now lay on top of him with my back on his chest and his cock in my ass.

He swept some of the stray stands of hair that had fallen to the side and kissed the back of my neck. His hands found my hips and gave them a tight squeeze. He pushed them forward, requesting that I move. I complied by grinding my ass into him at the pace he set.

Jazz got on his knees and straddled Edward's leg's. Edward held my hips still and ran his hands down the sides of my thighs. He cupped them underneath and Jazz nodded.

"You think you can handle us both this way?" Edward asked.

We had never tried DP (double penetration) this way because it was a lot to handle and I wouldn't be able to control how deep they could go.

"Will you be gentle with me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Edward said rubbing my thighs.

"Always," Jazz said rubbing my calves.

"Okay." I nodded.

Edward spread my legs slowly. I slid further down his cock. He let me slide until I gripped his arms. He cursed, moaning then he held me still.

"Fuckkk…love…you're ass feels so gooood!" He grunted out weakly, squeezing my legs and kissing my shoulder.

"You're so…deep…" I gripped his forearm.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No, it feels good. You feel good." I fell back on him.

"So do you. God…so do you," he said, spreading my legs wider for Jazzy, who leaned in and started sucking my tits.

I closed my eyes and grabbed his hair. It was so soft and slightly damp at the roots from his sweat. I tugged on it pulling him closer to me, wanting him in me.

He didn't say anything as he moved his lower half closer to Edward and I. He moved his mouth to my lips and kissed me passionately. I felt his thick tip playing with my swollen lower lips, spreading and teasing them. He pushed into me slowly, gauging my response, inch by wonder inch.

It was a tight fit, having them both in me, together, at the same time. Edward couldn't pull out with me sitting on him like this, so when Jazz was half way in I closed my eyes wincing.

"Sweetness, do you want us to stop?"

It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

"No…don't stop…just go slow…"

And they did. Edward held still as Jazzy thrust in and out of me, only half penetrating, until I got use to the both of them. Edward held my legs open, sliding me across his lower belly as he fucked my ass. Jazz lay half on top of us as he fucked my pussy. They didn't alternate, they couldn't, they both filled and fucked me at the same time. It felt so fucking good and didn't take long for all of us to explode in pure ecstasy.

Totally and completely spent, we collapsed on the bed and fell asleep all tangled together.

0*******************0

I woke the next morning wrapped around Jazz with Edward pressed in my back and I was in heaven. I sat up and climbed over Jazzy. I groaned as I made my way to the shower. I was sore in all the right places. I'm sure most of it was from Jazz and Edward's wonderful punishment, but some of it had to come from my little skirmish with Maria.

I wasn't going to dwell on that because last night was so great, although every night with them was. I stepped into the hot shower not able to wipe the shit eating grin off my face. I was so happy. I had everything in this house right now that I ever wanted. I had my babies, my Jazzy, and my Edward. I wanted it to be like this forever.

The Christmas party last night was…interesting. Jasper and Edward's little plan had worked. Maria was out of Colton's life and hopefully out of ours forever. I hoped she took that ass whooping I gave her as a sign to stay the fuck away from my husband and my family.

Last night Jazz also came clean about our relationship with Edward to his employees. He really didn't have a choice since Colt had 'outted' us. I really didn't care that they knew but I know Jazz would've liked to have kept our private life private. He had more trouble with our relationship than Edward and I did, so we respected his wishes and kept it amicable and toned way down around people that weren't family. I wasn't sure how he would feel about it now that it was out. He seemed a little worried last night. Everyone would know soon enough now. I just hoped he could handle the backlash.

0**************0

Christmas came and went and we spent it in Seattle with our parents since it was the boys first Christmas. Esme and Carlisle went a little crazy with the gifts. Their entire living room was filled with gifts for the kids. They were taking their new role as grandparents very seriously. Esme had even made rooms in their home for all the kids. The boys had a room together and Phoebe and Whitley shared a room.

We also made a trip to the Rez while we there so the twins could be blessed by the eldest member of the tribe and the chief. It was tradition for males born to my family bloodline to have this ritual performed before the age of one. They were future heirs to a long line of chiefs, and it was a part of their birthright.

My Gram stood in for my grandfather since none of the males in my family claimed their rights yet. It would have to be done before Gram passed though. It was often discussed in my family who would move to the Rez and fulfill the duties of chief. None of my brothers wanted the responsibility of it and Seth wasn't ready quite honestly. My Uncle Rion or my dad would have to step up soon or our family's birthright would fall into the hands of the council and someone would be voted in.

It was only the second time that Edward had been there. He went with me once before, a year or so after he completed his therapy. I wanted him to have his spirit cleansed. I wanted him to let go of his demons. To set them free and become one with his spirit guide. He thought I was crazy but indulged me anyway.

My tribal elders prayed to our ancestors and asked them to heal Edward's soul and strengthen his spirit. They then stripped him and rubbed healing oils on his body. I helped with that part of course. He was surrounded by burning sage and told to inhale the smoke, which my people believe can cleanse and purify things, even the spirit.

He was then painted with tribal prayers and given peyote, which helped him enter the spirit world. He never told me what he saw there, which was fine, it was his vision, but afterward Edward seemed different and he thanked me for his journey and for opening his mind. I just wanted him to see the man I knew he was inside, the man he was destined to be.

0****************0

In January, Whit celebrated her third birthday. The theme…Pocahontas. I know, but my baby had this new found obsession with her. She swore up and down that Jazz and I were Pocahontas and Captain John Smith. And she was absolutely convinced that Gram was Grandmother Willow. It was cute but if I had to watch that movie and sing 'Colors of the Wind' one more time I was gonna scream. Why do kids get have to watch movies over and over like that? It's weird; she knew every line of that damn movie.

Jazz bought her a mare, which she named Flit and was giving her riding lessons come spring. I thought she was too young but he promised she'd be perfectly safe. He said he started riding with Gramps when he was about her age. I trusted him because if there was one thing Jazz knew well it was horses. He was one of the best trainers and riders in the area. It was his passion and that's why people paid good money for his services and horses.

Rosie gave birth to a bouncing baby boy in March, JJ, short for Jacob junior. My nephew was the spiting image of Jake as a boy and he was huge. He was ten pounds at birth, and poor Rosalie was ready to kill Jake by the time her labor was over. He had Jakes dark skin and hair but he had Rosie and Jazzy's illuminating blue-gray eyes. They seemed to glow against his dark skin and hair. It was the first thing you noticed when you looked at him.

It was April, and Jazz and Rosie's birthday was this weekend. Edward, Jake and I were throwing them a surprise twenty fifth birthday party. Renee was going to kill me and Edward because we bought Jazz a brand new chrome and candy painted black Ducati Monster motorcycle. We knew he wouldn't buy himself another bike because he promised Renee he wouldn't, but I know he missed riding and I missed riding with him. I still remember riding to school and to the park with him when we caught a sunny day in Seattle. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to show him.

"Edward, please don't let him get too toasted. I want him coherent at the party," I said into my cell as I turned on the shower.

"He's so much fun though when he's toasted." He laughed.

"Edward…" I warned.

"Fine, but I think you'll have a lot more fun if you let him get wasted. You know how he gets..."

"Get your mind out the gutter, Edward. We have all night for that."

"Hoo-fucking-ray, please tell me we're leaving the party early to get that started."

I shook my head.

"Focus, Edward. Just take him to the bar and bring him to the main house by ten."

"Yes, boss." He joked.

"Ugh…bye, Edward." I was getting annoyed.

"Yazmine?"

"What!" I growled loudly.

"I love you," he said and my heart melted.

"Me too," I whispered.

"I got this love. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay…sorry."

"I know…bye."

"Bye."

I jumped in the water and stood under the main spout. A few minutes later I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned and opened my eyes. He bent down and kissed me.

"Happy birthday, cowboy," I said rubbing his back.

"Thank you, baby."

"So are you and the guys going to a strip club or something tonight?" I asked.

"Naw, just to the bar for a few drinks, what about you and Rosie?"

"Same, I can't believe Edward and TJ aren't taking you to see some tits and ass tonight."

"I'll pass. Besides, I'd rather see you strip. As a matter of fact, I think I want that to be a part of my present tonight."

"There's no pole," I teased.

"Don't need one. I only want lap dances." He kissed my neck.

"Is that right?"

"Yep, and I tip very well." He grinned, licking the water off my neck and pinning me to the wall. "So what's up with some birthday lovin'?"

"I'm all yours. You know that."

He lifted me off the ground and took my nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hard as he slid into me slowly, causing me to moan. He took his time making love to me. It was tender and sweet, just like Jazz. He was one of the roughest, toughest men I'd ever met, but when we made love he was so careful, thoughtful and soft with me. It was such a contrast, but I knew that this was the real Jasper and I loved this part of him the most. I came twice before he let himself come, then I washed him and myself up.

"So tomorrow night…dinner…just me and you right?"

"Yes, that's right." I confirmed as he bent over to kiss me.

"Alright…be good tonight. I'd really hate to have to shoot someone."

"I would hate that too." I laughed. "I really don't want to visit my husband in jail, so don't worry, I'll be a good girl."

"You better," he said slapping my ass playfully. "And could you put on a bigger skirt?"

I looked at my mini skirt. It looked really cute with the purple cowgirl boots Jazz had custom made for me.

"I thought you liked this skirt?"

"I do, but only when you wear it for me. That skirt and those boots are for the bedroom baby. We've discussed this." He smiled.

"I thought you were kidding. I'm breaking in these boots tonight, so deal. They're too cute to wear only when I'm riding you." I winked.

"But that's what I bought them for. I needed to get the full effect."

"Whatever Jazz, I'm not changing."

I heard Rosie blowing the horn and headed toward the door. Jazz grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I'll see you later, sweetness. I hope you're ready for me tonight." He squeezed my ass in his hands. His fingertips caressed the bottom of my ass cheeks. His skin burned mine when it came in contact with it. "God, I love this skirt."

"Umm Jazzy, I love your hands." I smiled.

"Just say the word…" he growled in my ear.

The horn blared again.

"Fuck, we can't Jazzy. I'll be ready for you later. Have fun tonight and enjoy your birthday."

"I will," he said, letting me go and opening the door for me. "Love you."

"Me too."

0*****************0

Jazz and Rosie were so surprised and very happy when they saw all the people that came in for their party. All of my family made it, even Seth and Uncle Rion. All of the Cullen's came and by some miracle Jake and Em got Jared to come. He was even cordial to Edward. Talk about a blast from the past. Needless to say he was a little surprised when he found out that I had babies with both Edward and Jazz and was currently involved with both.

Pete invited some of the people that he and Jazz went to school and played baseball with, which really had him beaming. He hadn't seen a lot of them since he graduated.

He was standing by the food table chatting it up with a few of them when I walked behind him wrapped my arms around him. He turned to face me and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Sweetness, thanks for the party, it's really great." He smiled.

"You're welcome, but Edward and Jake helped too so don't forget them."

"I won't."

"Hey, I got a surprise for you. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Baby, I'd follow this ass anywhere." He teased rubbing my behind.

"Jazzy…" I giggled, grabbing his hands pulling him to follow me.

He did, 'accidentally' bumping into my ass every time I stopped walking.

"Jazz!" I shouted at him. "You are not that drunk so stop it."

"I'm not drunk at all actually and I'm not going to stop it. Did I tell you how much I loved your ass in this skirt?" He asked in my ear.

"Only a thousand times tonight."

_Not drunk my ass._

"Oh…well it's sooo, fucking true. You know...all my friends think you're hot."

"Do they now?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Well I think you're hot," I said turning around. "You ready for your surprise?"

"Umm…lay it on me."

I opened the front door and at the bottom of the stairs was his new Ducati complete with helmets and riding gear. He looked up and smiled.

"No fucking way! Babe, you didn't!" He shouted, running down the stairs.

"I did. It's from me and Edward. Do you like it?"

A crowd of people started to form on the stairs as I made my way down them. Edward came up behind me and kissed my ear.

"I love it babe, thank you." He lifted me off the ground and swung me around.

He looked at Edward and smiled.

"Thanks Ed," he said, shaking his hand and pulling him into a half hug. A man hug, I called it, where only one shoulder touches.

"You're welcome. You gonna spin me around too?" Edward asked and everyone laughed.

"Such an ass, Cullen." Jazz smiled.

He mounted the bike, testing it out, smiling.

"What the hell is that!" Renee protested.

"You're in for it now, love." Edward laughed backing away.

Chicken shit.

"Are you crazy, why'd you buy him a damn motorcycle!"

"Because he loves them, Renee. And Jazz is a really good rider, he'll be very safe…right, babe?"

"Yep." He smiled bouncing on the bike like a little kid.

"How stupid do you think I am, Jasper? That bike is probably faster than the other one!"

"A hell of a lot faster." He smiled and I looked at him.

"Do you want your mom to kill me?" I asked under my breath.

"She won't," he whispered back. "Mom, I'll be careful."

"Jasper…"

"Mom, come on, chill out. I'll be fine."

She huffed but said nothing more. She was gonna give me an earful later. I could see it in her eyes.

"It's a great bike babe, so pretty," he said, running his hands over the smooth paint.

"So we made a good choice then?"

"Very good, thank you," he said pulling me to him. "You'll ride with me?"

"Yes, I can't wait to ride with you." I smiled.

"Tomorrow then?"

"It's a date." I grinned and he kissed me. "Let's get back to the party."

He nodded and dismounted the cycle.

0******************0

AN: How'd you like the chap? Are you having a cigarette after it? LOL. Anywhoo...leave me some love. ~smooches~ LRC.


	21. Trouble in Paradise

I don't own Twilight. So here's 21. Enjoy.

**21. Trouble in Paradise**

~Jasper~

The party went on to the wee hours of the morning. I was a little drunk and very exhausted. Yaz hadn't let me leave the dance floor since my surprise. I fucking loved my bike, it was sweet and I couldn't wait to take it out. We were dancing to MIA's 'Paper planes' when Edward joined us on the floor, shooting in the air with us. I laughed at him and he grabbed Yaz by the waist and pulled her into him. She laughed when he started grinding into her ass and rubbing her hips. I smiled and shook my head. Edward could really dance and he was a show off.

I leaned into them and started to kiss Yazmine. She grabbed my head and changed the kiss into something x rated. She was practically fucking my mouth with her damn tongue. She moved her kisses down my chin to my neck and my dick started getting hard. I was gonna kill her. Ed moved her hair to the side and started kissing the back of her neck and shoulder. Her body started vibrating, literally shaking.

I pulled back from her and she looked at me like she wanted to rip off my fucking clothes. I smiled and kissed her.

"Later baby… I think I need to break the seal. I can't hold it with a hard on."

Ed laughed and gave me a high five.

"Go handle your business, birthday boy. I got this," he said, eying and palming Yazmine's ass. "I'll keep her warm for you."

I laughed and headed to the bathroom.

0************0

I had just finished washing my hands and was reaching for the door when I heard voices directly outside it.

"Damn man, you see Jazz's wife? She's smoking hot." I recognized the voice right away; it was Drake and I'd known him since I was twelve. We use to play baseball together but I hadn't seen him since high school.

I smiled.

"She is, but he has his hands full with that one."

That was Tony; he was on our team too.

"Well, I'd like to have my hands full. The ass on her..." He laughed.

"Yeah and she had it all over that pretty dude. What's up with that? Jazz better watch his back or his boy is gonna steal her right from up under him."

Drake started laughing louder.

"I guess you haven't heard," D said.

"Heard what?"

"Jazz...he's into…sharing."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That guy, the pretty one, Edward…is his friend from Seattle. He's Yazmine's boyfriend. His twins…one of them is Ed's."

"Get the fuck outta here! He's letting him bang his wife! Is he crazy!"

"This is Jazz we're talking about. He's the most level headed guy we know."

"Yeah, but letting another man fuck his wife," Tone said. "How does he trust them?" Tone asked.

"I don't know, but I guess he does."

"Or all that sex has made him stupid. Maybe there is such a thing as fucking your brains out."

They both laughed.

"Seriously though… What happens if they decide three's a crowd?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's considered that."

"You know that kind of thing never works out. Someone always gets…left out."

I looked in the mirror and shook my head.

"So you think anybody's game?" Tone asked.

"Forget it, you'd have better chance with Rosie." He laughed. "You still crushing on her?" D asked.

"Rosie's hot, but did you see her husband? Dude's a freaking house. He's huge, he's looks like he could do some serious damage."

"The big Indian guy, I know. That's Jazz's wife's brother."

"Damn, they keep it in the fam don't they?" Tone laughed.

I opened the door.

"Yep, we do. And no you can't fuck my wife Tone, so get it out that pea brain of yours," I said.

"Jazz!" he said almost choking on his beer. "I…I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know. I get that people don't understand us. It's cool."

"You're a better man than me," D said.

"I don't know about that. But it is what it is and I've come to enjoy the perks." I smiled.

"And how are the perks? If you don't mind me asking." D asked.

"The perks…the perks are fucking awesome. I highly recommend giving it a shot at least once." He nodded. "But be warned…it's addicting."

"You make sound intriguing," D said smiling.

"I'm just saying, don't knock it until you try it. But Tone's right… It has it's pitfalls just like anything have to decide whether it's worth it or not for yourself."

They looked at each other then at me and smiled. I gave them a head nod and headed back to the party, leaving them that to ponder.

0*************0

I made my way to the dance floor and Ed and Yaz were no where to be found. Jake walked up to me and smiled.

"Looking for your…partners?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I am."

"They said to tell you that they were up in your old room."

"Thanks," I said before heading up the stairs.

I made my way to my room and pulled out my keys. I opened the door slowly. Yes, there were definite perks to this.

Edward had Yaz bent over the edge of the bed with her skirt up and over her hips. His face was buried in her ass and she was moaning and gripping the sheets.

"You started without me?" I asked.

Edward pulled away and smiled as I shut and locked the door.

"Just warming her up for you. It's your birthday, and tonight's your night. If you want me to go, I will," he said.

"No, stay, I'll have her to myself all day tomorrow. I want to have a little fun tonight," I said, pulling my shirt over my head.

0****************0

The next couple of months seemed to fly by. It was already the end of June, Ed and Yaz had finished another year of med school, and both had birthday's coming up. I was sitting at the table with the kids having breakfast when Irina walked in.

"So my beautiful boy, what are you planning for the birthday's? Edward's birthday is Friday and Yazmine's is the week after. We have the party for my little princes' a few days after that. So there isn't much time left…"

"I know. I was thinking about taking them on a trip to Jamaica after the twin's party."

"Oh, that would be lovely."

"You'll be able to watch the kids for us?"

"Of course, I love my little babies," she said, making her rounds around the table to kiss the kids.

"Irina, you are a god sent, you know that right?"

"Yes, and flattery will get you everywhere." She smiled.

"Da! da!" Masen shouted.

"Mase, daddy's right here, you don't have to shout son. What do you need?" I asked, trying to smooth his hair back to no avail.

He held his cup up to me. I took it.

"Say juice…" I prompted him.

"Fuice," he said, smiling, showing me the little bit of teeth he had.

I laughed.

"Close enough," I said, kissing his head.

I grabbed Monty's cup too because I knew as soon as he saw Mase's he'd want some too.

"Bee, you want some juice honey?"

"No thank you, Daddy." She smiled.

I got the juice and sat back down to finish my breakfast. I watched over my plate as Whitley ran her finger through the strawberry jam on her toast and licked her finger. Then she picked it up and held it to her face licking the toast clean. It was a funny habit but she always ate the jam off before she would eat the bread. She was three going on thirty and she was perfect.

She was getting taller and her hair was starting to change a little. It wasn't the light, light blonde it used to be. It was starting to deepen in shade at the roots. It would be a darker than mine by the time she was my age, but I was pretty sure she'd still be blonde.

I watched as she reached over to wipe Monty's mouth with her napkin. He leaned into her and held his face out. It was really cute. She was really good with her brothers and very protective of them. She loved them and they thought she walked on water. They toddled after her all day and did everything she told them to, as she bossed them around.

I looked at Monty as he shoveled eggs in his mouth. The boy could really eat but he wasn't bigger than Mase. As a matter of fact they were running neck in neck in height and weight, which was surprising, because of the way Monty ate. I took his hand and held it still.

"Slow down before you choke Mont…and use your spoon." I held it up to him.

He smiled and attempted to scoop the eggs up. I smiled and helped him out as he pushed the eggs off the plate onto the highchair tray.

He and Mase looked just alike, which was really funny considering. But they did look more like Yazmine the older they got. They both had deeply tanned skin, darker than Whit's, and really defined features like Yazmine's. Their hair was still light but was getting darker already. It was almost a dark blonde now. Mase's still had that distinctive red tint like Ed's and I think that was something he would be stuck with no matter what. Yaz kept it trimmed so it never grew passed their ears, but both had wild and unruly waves that she spiked up.

Ed walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he grumbled.

"Good morning Uncle Eddie," Whit said smiling.

"Morning, princess." He kissed the top of her head.

Mase held his arms out for Ed to pick him up.

"Da Da up!" He called out.

Ed lifted him out the chair and kissed his forehead.

"How's daddy's little man? Monty, what's up?" He asked, kissing the top of his head as he passed.

"Park!" Masen shouted.

"I know, we'll go after breakfast, Mase. You guys don't forget anything do you?"

He made his way to the stove and fixed himself a plate.

"Thanks for breakfast, Ri Ri. What would we do without you?" He winked and smiled, before kissing Irina's cheek.

"I don't know and you're welcome handsome," she said, stroking his cheek. He kissed her wrist and she blushed.

I shook my head. He was the biggest damn flirt.

He sat at the table with Mase on his lap. Mase opened his mouth. Ed laughed and let him take a bite out of his toast.

"You're greedy." Ed smiled at him.

"Both of them are," Yaz said walking into the kitchen. She kissed me then Edward and Mase. She moved over to Monty and Whit before hugging Irina and making a plate.

She joined us at the table but sat near the boys highchairs. She had just started to eat her eggs when Monty started to choke. We all turned to him. His face was turning a deep shade of red.

"Shit… Monty!" Yaz shouted.

Ed and I jumped up and ran to him but Yaz had already grabbed him out of the chair and flipped him over.

"Spit it out, baby!" She yelled at him as he started to turn blue.

She was pounding on his back furiously and was starting to panic.

"Give him here, love!" Ed shouted and handed me Mase.

Yaz pounded one last time and a mouthful of eggs splattered on the floor. Monty started crying and trying to catch his breath, so Mase followed suit. Yazmine brought him to her chest and took a deep breath. She was breathing heavily and looked very worried.

I wrapped them both in my arms and kissed Yazmine's forehead.

"He's okay," I whispered.

"He scared the shit out of me!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Me too, but he's okay. He's just scared. Give him here, you're shaking," I said, taking him from her trembling arms.

"Go and eat, I got him," I said, cradling both boys. They both lay their heads on my chest.

She went and sat down. Ed sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She ate quickly and said she was going to take a shower. I looked at Ed and he shrugged.

"I think she's a little freaked out."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and talk with her. Can you take the kids out back to play before they get their baths?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Go ahead."

I heard the shower running when I walked in the room. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the steamy room. I walked into the walk in shower and wrapped my arms around her. She took my hands in hers and sighed.

"Hey, cowboy."

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"How'd you know it was me and not Ed. You never even have to look."

"Your touches are different. Yours is gentler. And your scents are different too."

"Do you have a preference?" I wondered out loud.

"No, I love them both. You two always seem to give me what I want, and what I need at the right time. I don't even have to ask. When I need gentle and loving, you seem to take control. When I need rough and hot…well Edward takes over."

"I can do both you know," I said into her hair.

"I know, but you're more in your element when we make love. And let's face it, Edward's antics, bossiness and dirty ass mouth suit him, don't you think?"

I laughed and nodded.

"It does."

I turned her to face me. I ran my hands though her wet hair and lifted her face to mine.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing my lips against hers.

"Yeah, it just scared me to see his face all blue and him not breathing…"

"He's okay, babe." I hugged her.

"You guys are my life, Jazzy. It would kill me to lose any of you."

"I know babe, but you're not going to lose any of us. We're all here to stay."

"Promise," she said, smiling.

"Yes baby, I promise." I smiled kissing her soft, wet lips.

0**************0

I was sitting at my desk, falling asleep, when the phone buzzed. My head popped up and I picked up receiver.

"Hale," I answered.

"Mr. Hale, I'm going to head out. You sure you don't want me to stay and go over the reports with you?"

"No Maggie, it's late, go home to your kids."

"Thank you, Mr. Hale."

"Yep, go home."

I heard her desk drawer closing and looked at the computer. I needed to get this god damn report done tonight so I could take the next two weeks off for Ed and Yaz's surprise birthday trip. As far as they knew we only had plans tomorrow for dinner to celebrate Edward's twenty fifth. Yaz kept asking me what we we're going to get him for his birthday and I was trying to hold her off by telling her I had to think about it. She complained this morning before I left saying I was a procrastinator and that she would think of something herself.

I went to get coffee and then sat at my desk pounding away at the keyboard. After about an hour and a half I had finished. I sat back in my chair and smiled. Jamaica, here we come. I pulled out my cell and checked the time. It was 11:30 pm. Yaz was going to kill me. I hadn't been home this late in a long time. I saved my work then shut down my computer. I grabbed my laptop case and car keys. I stood up and immediately felt the effects of all that coffee I had drunk. I sat the laptop and keys in the chair and made my way to the restroom.

I was standing in the stall about to flush when I heard two guys walk in.

"So anyway… I told that bitch, 'who the fuck do you think I am, Hale? I don't fucking share and you need to get to steppin'!'" The first man said, catching my attention.

The second laughed.

"I know, what the hell is up with that dude, letting that pretty motherfucker boink his wife! I mean Hale's a good looking guy…no homo… all the chicks here want to fuck him, but he's got competition with that Edward dude. I mean, he's not some average, ugly, poor motherfucker like us. I hear he's a rich asshole too!" The second voice responded.

"I heard that shit too. I personally couldn't do that whole poly thing. I mean everyone knows that shit doesn't last forever, someone always gets the short end of the stick. God…and they have kids together. He just might be the dumb ass that gets fucked in the end…no pun intended." He laughed. " I mean shit, she could divorce him, take half his shit, and his kids. Then her and the pretty dude would be living swell…"

I felt my blood pressure rising. This shit was really starting to piss me off. I flushed the toilet and you could hear a pin drop. I opened the door calmly and walked to the sink. They both watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I washed my hands and turned to them.

"You really shouldn't worry about me, Frank. But you should worry about your own household. And just so you know, Greg, isn't the only one you've been sharing Christy with. So if I were you, I wouldn't be knocking other people's shit when yours is fucked up. Take your boy here. He's here smiling and laughing with you and at you."

He looked confused.

"What, you didn't know that he was banging Christy too?" I smiled, looking at Chuck.

His eyes got big and he looked at Frank. Frank's face turned beet red in anger as he looked at Chuck.

I laughed.

"See, you didn't even know what was going on right up under your nose. I don't have to worry about that. I know what's going on and with whom. There are no secrets in my house. A bit of advice though, Chuck... Keep your enemies close and your friends closer."

I walked out the bathroom leaving them both pissed and dumbfounded. I heard them arguing as I got on the elevator.

I probably shouldn't have done that, spreading gossip, considering I was the boss, but I couldn't find it in my heart to give a fuck at the moment. I was sick of people judging what they didn't know or even try to understand. If you don't know what the fuck you're talking about then shut the hell up. I climbed into the Ferrari and headed home. I gunned the engine when I reached the highway. I needed to be with my family.

I walked in the house and sat my laptop in the office. I made my way up the stairs and to the nursery. I walked in and checked on the boys. Both were sleeping soundly in their cribs, which were right next to each other. They slept better if they could hear each other breathing. Go figure; I guess it's a twin thing. I ran my hands through their hair and they smiled in their sleep.

I made my way to Whit's room and stuck my head in the door. She was sleeping soundly on her new princess bed as Ed called it. It was the only way we could get her to sleep in the damn thing by herself. It was big and frilly with the canopy and all that shit. Rosie thought it would be cute. I think it scared the shit out of her. For the first month one of us would have to stay with her until she fell asleep. I admired her from the doorway. I didn't want to wake her. She'd beg for me to stay.

I made my way to the bedroom and opened the door expecting to find Yaz and Ed sleeping. Neither was there, so they must've fallen asleep in his room. That was weird though, we never slept in his bed. Ours was bigger. I didn't think anything of it as I headed to the shower.

The hot water felt great, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wash away the day's bullshit. I was stressed from rushing to get my reports finished and I don't know why, but the shit I'd heard Chuck and Frank saying was eating at me. I had never let it get to me before and couldn't understand why it was bothering me now, but it was.

I rested my forehead on the cool, slick, tiles. Who was I kidding; I was the only one who wasn't completely confident in this, in us. It's not that I regretted it, because I didn't. But I hated when people whispered about us behind our backs. And I worried how people would treat our children. How other children would treat our children in school after hearing their parents talk about us. Now in my own company the men, not all, but most, looked at me like I was idiot incapable of controlling my wife and running my household.

I huffed and turned off the water. I needed Yazmine. I needed her to tell me everything would be alright. I needed to get lost in her tonight. I needed to feel her around me. I needed to feel her breath on my neck and I needed to hear her moaning my name.

By the time I stepped out the bathroom I was hard as rock. I didn't even bother putting on any clothes. I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way down the hall to Ed's room. I knocked lightly on the door. No answer. I turned the knob. It wasn't locked so I turned it all the way and opened the door.

It was pitch black inside, there wasn't even a light from a clock. I walked in slowly, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I made my way to the bed and sat down. I realized I didn't hear anything. No breathing or rustling of sheets. I couldn't feel her presence either. I always knew when she was close by. My spirit sought hers out and was always aware of her. I reached for the lamp on the night stand and turned it on. My eyes squint to the light and I turned to the bed.

Empty.

I stood up and left the room quickly. Where the hell were they? I went to my room and grabbed my cell. I hit 1 and waited. No answer. I hit 2. No answer. Neither one of them answered my call. What the hell was that about? What if I had an emergency? What if something had happened with the kids?

I made my way to Irina's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She grumbled.

I opened the door and stuck my head in.

"Irina, would you happen to know where my wife and Ed are?"

"I thought she was going to call you. They went to Edward's place."

_Well she didn't! And why'd they go to Ed's place?_

"Thanks."

"Umm…goodnight."

"Yes…goodnight…sorry for waking you," I said, shutting the door.

"Ummm."

I could tell she was already drifting off.

I went into my room and shut the door. I grabbed my cell off the dresser and sat in my chair. Why would they go to Ed's place? Why didn't they just stay here? Why didn't she call me? Too many questions were floating through my head and it was pissing me off. I tried their cells' again and got nothing…again. Now I was irate.

I scrolled through my cell for Ed's home number. It wasn't on speed dial because I never had to use it. I pressed send when I found it. After the third ring it picked up.

"Hel…lo," Yaz barely got out. She was breathing heavy and damn near moaning. J. Holiday's 'Suffocate' was playing softly in the background.

They were fucking. That's why they hadn't answered my calls! I felt my temper flaring.

"What the hell! I've been trying to call you!"

"Stop Edward, it's Jazz." She mumbled to him.

"Yazmine…" I heard him groan.

Then he sounded concerned.

"Wait…is it the kids…are they okay?" I heard him in the background.

"Jazz, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong. I came home to an empty bed tonight. And I didn't know where the fuck you were."

"Oh shit…I forgot to call you…I'm sorry, Jazzy. I made a birthday dinner for Edward tonight at his place and somehow we ended upstairs. It completely slipped my mind…"

I fucking bet it did.

I heard Ed in the background kissing her. She giggled.

"I've been calling both your cell's…"

"Shit…I think I left my cell in the car. I'll send Edward to get it."

"I was…worried. Damn woman, keep your phone with you!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Fine…just hurry up and come home," I said agitated.

"Actually…I was gonna stay the night."

I almost crushed the damn phone in my hand.

"No…you come home." I told her, trying to stay calm.

"What?"

"You heard me, Yaz. I want you home."

"But I told Edward I would stay with him. It's his birthday and…"

I cut her off.

"I'm not sleeping alone, Yazmine. I haven't slept alone in four, almost five years and tonight will be no different."

"Jazz, don't be like this…" she said, after taking a deep breath.

"I'm not kidding, Yazmine. Finish playing with Ed, and come home." I told her.

"Jasper, what's wrong with you?" She asked upset.

"Give me the phone, love." I heard Edward say and I rolled my eyes.

Here we go, I thought.

0***************0

AN: Okay so where the hell is everyone? No one's reviewing. Are you still alive out there? Let me know something... LRC.


	22. Disagreements

I don't own Twilight. So this is a freebie because I have to work everyday this week and I probably won't post until next week. Sorry guys I know it's been sporadic at best, but like I said before my laptop is busted and I'm working with a shitty computer. It's complicated and driving me insane! My chaps are getting messed up and I'm having trouble saving them. Ugh! So enough ranting...Here's chap 22. It's all for Edward's POV.

BTW, J. Hoilday's CD, Back of my Lac', is the shit. Listen to it. Edward knows his music. LOL. And make sure you read the lyrics in the chap. It helps you understand how Edward feels for Yaz. As if you didn't know ~smooches~ Enjoy... LRC

**22. Disagreements**

{Edward}

Yaz and I dropped the kids off to Ri Ri and after a quick shower we headed to my house. She wanted to cook me dinner for my birthday, which was tomorrow, but we had plans with Jazz so she and I were celebrating today by ourselves. I was glad to have her to myself for the day. We took the kids to the park and fed the fish at the lake. Call me a city boy, but that shit was really nasty. They were huge and all around the damn dock. Those damn things would eat anything and the sucking sounds they made…ugh. The kids loved it though. The boys made fish lips and kissing noises for twenty minutes after we left.

We had laid out a blanket on the hillside that over looked the lake and had lunch. We watched and laughed as the boys and Whit rolled down the hill getting grass stains in their shorts. They had broken blades in their hair and all over their clothes. It was a good time.

After that however we left, because Yaz wanted to get them home and in the bath before they got chiggers. What the fuck were chiggers anyway? Must be a country thing.

We eventually made our way to the Hummer. Yaz held Whit by the hand and I carried both boys in my arms. They were both pressed into my chest and dozing off. I couldn't remember ever being this happy. I never thought I would be. I noticed how Whit and Yaz walked together swinging their arms. It was cute, and damn did my baby have one hell of an ass on her. Those damn shorts hugged it just right. I wanted to bend over and take a bite out of it.

Anyway, Whit was like Yaz in so many ways. She wasn't a tomboy per se, but she could role play with her Barbie's and call football plays all in the same breath. It was hilarious. She was a well rounded girl, she was precious, and I loved her like my own.

If only I would've known that it could be like this when Yaz told me she was pregnant with her. Maybe I wouldn't have done the shit that I did. But hindsight is always clearer, and back then, finding out that she was pregnant, that it wasn't my baby, but Jazz's, shattered my world. I thought I'd lost her forever. But look at us now…one big, happy family.

0****************0

I watched from the counter top as Yaz stirred the sauce and dumped the sauteed shrimp in.

"Love, that looks really good," I said, grabbing a shrimp. "Hmm…taste good too. The shrimp melts in your mouth."

"I'm glad you like it, Edward." She smiled and reached up to kiss me.

I took her head in hand and ran my fingers though her hair. It was so soft and thick. I pulled her to me and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Yazmine." I smiled after releasing her lips.

"I love you too. Now get down and have a seat at the table. Dinner's almost ready."

I jumped down and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the back of her neck and head. She giggled and reached back to slap my ass.

"Sit Edward, let me serve you."

I spun her around.

"You want to serve me?" I smiled.

"Yes, it's your day isn't it?"

"It is." I agreed rubbing her back.

"So let me take care of you, Edward."

She looked up at me with those damn eyes. Those green eyes that ensnared my soul, my very being. They were so beautiful. They stood out against her dark skin, hair and long lashes. They seemed to glow in their sockets. I ran my hands over the contours of her face, feeling and memorizing every bone, and the softness of her skin.

"Okay Yazmine, I'm yours," I said, and meant.

This woman owned me. All of me; she left nothing for anyone, not even myself. I was hers. I realized that I was lost once again in Yazmine. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. I had lost the last hold on myself that I had, to her and my son. They had stolen it right from under my nose and I had let them willingly.

I pulled her tighter to me, if that was even possible.

"Can we skip dinner?" I smiled.

"No, it's Alfredo, the sauce will thicken if we let it sit too long."

"Fine, dinner, then my bed," I said.

She just nodded her head.

"Stay with me tonight?" It was a request and a statement.

"Yes, Edward."

I kissed her, my heart thumping in my chest. It was weird that I was nervous. But I was. This would be the first time that I had really had her to myself. Since this whole thing with the three of us began I have never had Yazmine to myself. We had tried at the house but it never really worked out. The kids were always with us and it was either rushed or interrupted. And when we did have time after the kids went to bed, Jazz was there or would join us in the middle. He had her to himself plenty though. I always made sure they had husband and wife time. Tonight would be my night though. Tonight I would have her to myself.

0*********************0

We ate dinner laughing and talking about the kids and plans for summer. We wanted to take a vacation, a family trip with her, myself, Jazz and the kids, somewhere fun, warm, and with water. We would have to run it by Jazz and make sure he could get off work.

We talked about Whit starting preschool this year. Yaz was nervous about sending her baby off to school. I tried to reassure her. Whit was going to one of the most exclusive private schools in Houston. The same one Jazz and Rosie went to as kids. It was hard to get into but there was no way they would deny a Whitlock. Jazz's family had a lot of pull around here. But that was why Yazmine was so upset and worried. She said that the rich kids around here were cruel and prejudice just like their families. She had seen it first hand. She was worried how they would treat Whit once they heard from their parents about our relationship. I didn't know how to comfort her about this. I would have to talk to Jazz about her concerns and see what we could come up with. Maybe this wasn't the school for Whitley, because the first time she came home crying because a stuck up, rich brat fucked with her I was going to fuck that school up.

Yazmine laughed when I told her this and shook her head.

"What…no one fucks with my princess." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked taking my empty plate. I damn near licked it clean.

"Yes really. You know I love Whit. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, anyone Yaz." I called to her in the kitchen.

"I know. It's just like you to be so protective." She sat on my lap.

"So is Jazz…" I laughed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes, but he's sneaky about his. He thinks his plan through first. You're all in your face with yours, impulsive." She shook her head, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Yeah well…"

She cut me off with a kiss.

"You don't have to defend yourself, Edward. I love that about you…your aggressiveness. It's sexy."

My eyes narrowed and I stared at her lips. My eyes traveled the length of her body slowly. I wanted her so bad. The dress she had on hid nothing. Every curve was accentuated by the fabric and snugness of it.

"Yazmi…"

She put her hand over my mouth.

"Take me upstairs, Edward."

I lifted her and myself out the chair quickly and headed for the stairs.

I stood her on her feet. I didn't bother to close the door. I lived alone. No one would walk in on us. I grabbed the remote to the I-pod deck and turned it on. J. Holiday came on. Good choice, it couldn't have worked better if I had actually planned it, which I didn't. I dropped the remote on the nightstand and pulled Yazmine to me. No words were spoken, we just stared each other down as we undress one another.

I slipped her dress off and she stood in front of me in nothing but a white satin bra and bikini panties. The white on her skin was mesmerizing. It shimmered in the dim light of my bedroom and made her look like an angel. I took a second to look her over. The panties hugged her full hips seductively and the bra held her breasts up like a fucking offering to me. Her long, dark hair, hung to her ass, over her belly, and framed her beautiful face. I swept it back so I could get a better look at her.

Yaz always had a body, but now…now she was simply delicious. Everything had filled out gracefully after having babies. My mouth salivated at the sight of her full, heavy breasts. She just recently started to wean the twins and they were still purging themselves of her milk. I'd be lying if I said that Jazz and I hadn't indulged ourselves a few times. We were curious. And standing here looking at them squeezed into that damn bra was going straight to my head, and I don't mean the one with the brain. I couldn't wait to wrap my lips around her sugary brown nipples. She caught me staring and removed her bra to give me a better view. I smiled and continued down.

Her stomach wasn't as muscular as it had been when we were younger but it was still flat and sexy. Her hips were wider and my hands ached to grip them. My fingertips burned to dig themselves in her soft flesh. Her legs were as shapely as ever, but she was still and avid runner. I wanted them wrapped around my neck, while I filled her, deeply, completely.

Everything about her now was soft and feminine and I loved it. She felt how a real woman should feel under my hands, under my body, soft, supple, pliable and warm. My dick got harder at the thought of it.

Her hands on me brought me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even seen her come toward me. They felt like hot silk on my skin. Every time they brushed my chest while she unbuttoned my shirt I wanted to hiss. Instead I just closed my eyes and felt.

Once my shirt was off she ran her fingers though the hair on my chest, tugging at it a little bit. I loved it when she did that. She kissed my nipples and I fisted her hair. She moaned and started to suck. I groaned. Her mouth was hot and wet and I wanted it wrapped around my cock.

Almost as if she were reading my mind she unfastened my pants and dropped to her knees in front on me. She looked up at me and I watched as she grabbed my dick in her hand and stroked it up and down. My knees trembled from her touch. I shut my eyes to collect my thoughts but opened them up quickly. I didn't want to miss anything.

Her eyes continued to watch me as her tongue ran up the underside of my cock. She smiled and licked her lips, wetting them. I took my thumb and ran them over her lips. Fuck, she had a pretty mouth. She lifted my cock and began to suck on my balls. My eyes rolled into my head as it fell back.

She gave both of them equal time, sucking them into her mouth and rolling them over her tongue. I can't count how many times I had to will my orgasm back before I exploded on her face, in her hair. I was relieved when she moved back to my cock, licking her way up before submerging me into her mouth.

It only took a few good, deep, sucks before I was coming in her mouth. I was pissed and she was pleased, smiling. When I tried to pull away to collect myself, she would only suck harder.

"You did that on purpose," I growled.

"Edward, I suck this beautiful dick of yours because I want you to cum. I want you to feel good. I don't like it when you try and hold out on me."

"I wasn't ready for it to end," I moaned. "Now I'm all limp."

"Baby…that's what I'm here for. Let me help you with that." She smiled and latched back onto my cock.

I yelped and almost fell over. I felt her smile around me. She was so gonna get it.

It took less than ten minutes for Yaz to suck me back to life. God, her mouth…the woman has some serious skills in that department.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, my rejuvenated cock falling from her lips with a pop.

"Edward, I wasn't finish…"

I cut her off by kissing her passionately. I released her and pushed her to the bed. She looked at me with heavy eyes.

I stood near the edge of the bed and hovered between her open thighs. Should I take her now, or taste her sweet pussy? I thought. I wanted to be buried in her as soon as possible. I had all night after that to eat her pussy.

I grabbed her by the hips and gripped the white fabric in both hands.

"Don't you dare!" She growled.

I smiled.

She knew me so well. I pulled them down and over her hips quickly then threw them somewhere. I didn't bother to turn around and see where they landed. I had my eye on the prize, Yazmine.

I crawled over her and bit into her hip.

She yelped.

"Oww! That hurt!" She laughed.

"Good," I said, smiling. I bent over again and took a bite out of her stomach.

"Edward!" she said, trying to squirm away.

I watched as she flipped over, and tried to scurry away. She knew she was in for it.

I grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back under me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Edward…"

"Turn over!" I demanded because she was lying on her side.

She shook her head.

I leaned in and bit the side of her breast.

"Yazmine…" I warned.

She didn't move.

"Fine, I'll take it like this," I said, prying her legs apart.

I sat on top of the leg against the bed and threw the other over my shoulder. I kissed down her calf and licked behind her knee before biting her. She yelped and I plunged into her.

"Oh god!" She yelled, fisting the pillow.

Oh god indeed. I think I hit the fucking top. I was so deep in her pussy. I looooved this position. I don't know why I hadn't discovered it sooner.

"Oooh, baby…I think I like this one," I said, grabbing her thigh. "Hold on…"

I leaned into her and she screamed my name. It vibrated off the walls. I smiled. I hadn't even started to fuck her yet.

I pulled back and pushed back in slowly testing her out. She groaned and whimpered. I did it again only harder this time and she called out a curse.

Fuck she felt good.

I slammed into her and she screamed into the pillow. I loved it when she was loud.

"Edward…it's too…too much like this." She gasped.

"There's no such thing, love. Not when you're fucking. You can never have too much." I kissed her leg. "Come on now, be a big girl and take your punishment," I growled, slamming into her again.

"God, Edward! UNGH!"

I leaned over her and kissed her ear.

"I love you, baby." I licked her ear and pushed into her again.

I fucked her good, long and hard making her come twice before I let myself go. She was lying on top of me now, half sleep, half awake. I was staring at the ceiling and the intricate iron work of the bed. It was the one Yaz and I had back in Pullman. Most of the stuff in the townhouse had been in storage so when I moved here I had it all shipped instead of buying new shit. Besides, this place was really Yazmine's and mine, so why not bring our stuff here.

"I love this bed." She whispered.

"I know you do."

"Do you ever think about it, Edward, or does it hurt to reminisce?"

"I think about the good stuff. They rest well…"

She ran her fingers over my scar then kissed it, her hair falling over us, tickling my sides.

"I almost lost you…" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't, Yazmine. I'm here...with you. That's all that matters now." I wiped her face.

"Okay," she said, lying her head back down. "It's just hard to see it…"

"Do you want me to remove it? I can see a plastic surgeon…"

Her head flew up.

"NO! No Edward…don't touch it! It's mine…my reminder…don't touch it…please!"

"Okay love, I won't touch it. Calm down."

She settled back down and let out a breath.

"Love…"

"Hummm."

"I don't…I don't understand. If seeing my scar brings tears to your eyes why wouldn't you want me to remove it?"

"It's my reminder to never take love for granted, Edward. I will never do that again. Not with you, not with Jazz…never again. Your scar reminds me of how fragile life and people are, and to never take them or their love for granted, because one day, it could all be gone." She sat up and looked at me. "I know I hurt you back then and I'm so very sorry, Edward."

I smiled.

"I know and I'm sorry too, but I want us to move forward. Let's not keep revisiting that. It's over and in the past. We both made mistakes and hopefully we're making up for them now, because I have to tell you, Masen is the light of my life, Yazmine, and you gave him to me. I love him and Monty. They are my heart when it beats, you are my heart at rest, and together you sustain me. I need you all to live."

She closed her eyes.

"You know, for someone as ruff around the edges as you are, you have the soul of a poet, Edward."

I chuckled and took her hands in mine. I kissed her wrists and my bracelet jingled. I eyed the newly added charms, birthstone shoes for the twins with their info engraved on the soles, and pendants of Jasper and my name's written in cursive.

"Do I?" I smirked.

"Yes, sometimes your words…they… they convey in perfect clarity the true you. The one you only reveal to me."

"Well, something's are only for you, my love. You and only you." I told her.

She smiled.

"What else is only for me Edward, because I want it all?"

I rolled us over and spread her legs. I pushed into her and closed my eyes. She half sighed, half moaned.

"You feel that, Yazmine? Do you feel me and my love?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward…"

"They are for you my love, only you…forever," I whispered, before kissing her.

"Yes…forever…" she moaned as I made love to her.

0*************0

I had my face buried in Yazmine's pussy when the song changed. It was 'Suffocate' by J. Holiday.

_Now even though I try to play it off I'm thinking about you all day long and I can't for shorty to come through. From your lips and back up to your eyes my hands on your hips when we grind I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gone do… to you. She got feenin' for her love can't lie, man you should see how she got me, spending all this time with herrr. And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to, her love turns men into fools. Tell me what a man is to do?_

_Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me. I can't breathe when you touching meee. I suffocate when you're away from me, so much love you take from me, I going outta my mind._

The phone rang.

I didn't bother to look up until Yaz moved.

"Let it ring," I said, into her pussy before kissing it. "It's probably my mom. I'll call her back later."

I resumed my previous duties and one of Yazmine's hands left my hair. She was gonna answer the damn phone. I shook my head and kept licking. She could barely choke out a hello. I smiled. I tried to listen to whoever was speaking but couldn't quite hear. Then she asked me to stop and said that it was Jazz on the phone.

"Yazmine…" I groaned into her thigh, rolling my eyes.

But then worry spread over me. Why was Jazz calling the house phone?

"Wait…is it the kids…are they okay?" I asked, sitting up a little.

Her eyes got big and she sat up a little bit.

"Jazz, is something wrong?" She asked. After a few seconds she shook her head at me.

I watched her intensely and smiled as I kissed my way up her naked body. She was trying to explain to him the situation and apparently he wasn't listening. I could hear him raising his voice at her. What was up with him?

_Whenever we up in this bed and my fingers all in your hair I wonder if you feel me watching you. Cause I can't go a night with out your lovin, got me looking at this phone, every time it rings I hope its youuu girl. Got me bracing for your love and I've, falling for you I can't lie. I just want to be with youuuu. And she's got me there I said it, somebody call the paramedics, tell 'em hurry up and come through… cause I…cant breathe. _

_Chorus…_

The words of the song played in the back of my head as I watched her talking. It was like he had pulled them out of my damn head. I couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that this song was on. This was definitely Yaz's new ring tone.

"Actually…I was gonna stay the night," she said, and I focused my attention on Yaz again.

"What? But I told Edward I would stay with him. It's his birthday and…" she stopped. "Jazz, don't be like this…" she said, after taking a deep breath.

I sat up and looked at her. She wouldn't look at me. She was really upset and he was ruining my fucking birthday present.

"Jasper, what's wrong with you?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

I reached for the phone but she resisted and shook her head. I looked at her puzzled. She didn't want me to talk to him.

'_Don't ever leave me girl. I need you inside my worlddd. I can't go a day without you. And see nobody else will every do. I never feel like I feel with you. Ohhhh…'_

"Give me the phone, love."

I took it from her hands. She looked away and at the carpet beside the bed.

"Hello…Jazz, what's up, is everything alright?" I asked.

"No, not really…look just hurry up and finish whatever it is that you're doing and send Yaz home, Edward."

He was pissed.

I looked at Yazmine, who was looking at the floor.

"She wants to stay here tonight," I said.

"Well she's not. Send her home."

What the hell was his problem?

"Why, is something wrong?" I asked, trying to stay calm. He was pissing me off.

"No damn it! Just send…"

"I'm not sending her home, Jazz. She wants to stay, and this is part of her gift to me, for my birthday. She's staying if she wants to."

"God damn it, Edward! She's not spending the night there!"

Yaz closed her eyes. She had heard him yelling.

"Why not? What the hell is your problem! You know she's safe here with me!"

"I will not sleep by myself!"

"Jazz, it's one night. You're not going to die if Yaz isn't there…"

"You heard what I said…" he growled.

"You're not being reasonable, or fair. I let you two have time alone all the time. I just want this one night with her…"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said send her home. She's not staying the night with you, Edward!"

My fucking blood was boiling in my veins. How dare he? I left them alone all the time and the one time I ask for it, this entire year, he blows the fuck up.

"You know what… I don't know what crawled up your ass tonight, but I'm not sending Yaz home. She's staying, and you and I will talk tomorrow."

"You know what… fuck what you're doing! Send my wife home! Right fucking now!" He exploded.

That was the last straw.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, Jasper! She has just as much a right to be here with me as she does with you, or have you conveniently forgotten the past fucking year? She's a grown woman and she's not your fucking property!"

Yaz jumped when I yelled back at him.

"Oh no… well maybe you better look at her left hand, Edward! She is mine! You're just a friend who I occasionally let come into our bed! Don't forget your fucking place!" he hissed.

And there it was. My heart dropped into my stomach and I closed my eyes. The pain I felt was unbearable.

"You heard what I said," I said, before hanging up. The wind was gone out of my sails. I won't lie…what he said broke my heart. It was like all the progress we made over the past year had been swept away in one argument. Maybe our bond wasn't as strong as I thought…as I had hoped.

I looked at Yaz who was already up and getting dressed. I stood up and went to her.

"Love, stay…you don't have to go."

"I heard him yelling, Edward. He's pissed. If I don't go he'll come over here and get me. Let me go home and calm him down. Come over for breakfast and we'll talk okay."

"Yazmine…"

"Please, Edward."

I huffed.

"Fine…fucking go home then." I fell to the bed and threw my arm over my face in frustration. Why did she and I let him dictate this entire relationship?

"You'll come to breakfast tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to see Jazz right now."

"I know. I'm sorry, Edward… He didn't mean it. He's just mad…"

"Quit making excuses for him, Yazmine! You and I both know that Jazz always says what's on his mind. It's good to know how he really feels…" I felt her hand on my thigh.

"Just go home, Yazmine. It's where you want to be anyway."

"Edward, don't…"

"Go!"

I heard her sniff. I didn't move.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," she said.

Happy… I think not.

I didn't say anything or move until I heard the downstairs door close.

I moved my hand from my face and closed my eyes. A thousand things ran through my mind all at once, but the main thing was my relationship with Yaz and Jazz. There needed to be some changes made. I couldn't continue with things the way they were. I could no longer be the fucking, third wheel, that was just biding his time with no say so.

I rolled over and groaned. I needed to go see them tomorrow.

0***************0

I walked in the kitchen and kissed the kids on the heads. Seeing them lightened my mood…slightly. Yaz was standing at the stove, freshly showered, with wet hair that was pulled up into a big messy bun. She was making pancakes with ears on them for the boys and Whit. They looked like Mickey Mouse. I grabbed one off the plate and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the back of her neck before taking a bite out of the cake.

"I'm sorry about last night, love. It wasn't your fault Jazz was being an ass. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?" I whispered.

She turned to me and nodded, rubbing her forehead against my stubbly cheek. I had taken a shower but hadn't bothered to shave. My beard was growing in and was a lighter red than the dark hair on my head. I couldn't decide whether to kept it, cut in a goatee, or shave it all the way off. When she looked up at me I noticed that she looked very tired and her face was swollen. She had been crying. I traced her cheek with my thumb and she laid her head on my chest.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"I've been up all night fighting with Jazz." She murmured into my chest.

"What the fuck for? You came home." I grumbled under my breath.

"I know, but I told him he was wrong for what he said and…"

"Love, you don't have to defend me. I can handle Jasper. You look tired. You should go back to bed. I got this okay."

"No, Jazz will be down in a minute and Irina's taking the kids to the park. We need to talk. This is our first fight and I want to fix it."

I pulled her tighter into me and sighed hoping it would give me strength. Just then Jazz walked in and sat at the table. He kissed the kids but kept his eyes on me and Yaz. I rolled my eyes and felt my jaw tighten. I kissed Yaz's forehead and tapped her on the ass.

"I'll get the plates," I said, as she grabbed the plate of pancakes.

0**************0

Breakfast went too slow. And afterward we still had to wait to talk because the boys got syrup in their hair and Yaz insisted on giving them a bath herself. Once they were clean and dressed she brought them both downstairs into the game room where I was shooting pool and Jazz was watching the baseball game. We hadn't spoken two words to one another. I was afraid that if I did say something, it wasn't going to be nice and we would end up fighting on the floor. That's how pissed I was.

"Daddy…Daddy!" The boys came running in smiling.

I put my cue down and scooped them up. I kissed them both and smiled.

"How are my boys, you alright?"

They nodded.

"You been good for Ri Ri?"

They nodded again and I laughed. These two were a handful.

"You love daddy?" I asked, smiling.

They both nodded.

"I love you too," I said, standing them up on the pool table.

Mase crawled across to where Jazz was and held his hands out. Jazz smiled and picked him up.

"What's up little man?"

"Wove you, daddy," he said.

Jazz smiled.

"Me too, son." He hugged him tight and tickled his belly. Monty turned and saw them playing and crawled over to them.

"Daddy up!" He yelled to Jazz.

"You want some of this!" He laughed and stood up to grab Monty off the table. He laid him next to Mase and started to tickle him too. Their giggles filled the room and I smiled.

Irina walked in holding Whitley's hand.

"Come boys. It's time to go to the park."

"Yeah!" They shouted together.

Jazz let them up and hugged them both. Whitley ran to Jazz and kissed him.

"Bye, daddy."

"Bye bee, daddy loves you honey," he said, swatting her behind.

"Me too daddy, bye Uncle Eddie," she said, hugging me.

"Bye princess, be good." I winked at her.

She blushed and ran to take Monty's hand.

0*****************0

AN: So, you like? What do you think, Edward have the balls to leave if Jazz don't chill out a little bit? We shall see...


	23. All Fall Down

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Helllooo...I'm back...and with chapter 23. So here we go get ready for the drama. You knew it was coming right? LOL. **

**23. All Fall Down.**

{Edward}

A few minutes after the kids and Irina left Yazmine came into the room and sat on the pool table.

"Babe, your ass is in my shot." I teased.

"Too bad." She smiled. "You two ready to talk?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, lets just get it over with."

I went to the Pac-man game and pulled the stool closer to the couch and pool table. No one said anything so I figured I'd get shit started.

"What the fuck is your problem? What was that shit you pulled last night?" I asked Jazz.

"Edward, I don't have to explain shit to you," he said, standing up.

I stood up too and Yaz jumped off the table and stood between us.

"Wait…stop!" She yelled. "Sit down Jazz, you to Edward, we need to fix this."

I looked at her and continued.

"You do need to explain to me why I can't be alone with Yaz when I give you two all the time and space you need. I never bitch. And the first time I even try to spend alone time with her, you fucking flip out. It's not right, Jazz."

"Don't give me that shit…you're alone all the time. I work half the fucking day and you're here, alone, with her. Do you think that I don't know that you two fuck when I'm not here?"

"Okay…we're not trying to hide it from you. We know you know. And you fuck when I'm not here!" I said sarcastically.

"I can do that, Edward… She is my wife!"

"So what exactly are you saying, Jasper? What is your point?"

He huffed, then sighed loudly.

"My point is, you have alone time too, Edward."

"Are you kidding me? That's not alone time. We have to rush while the kids are taking naps, or wait for Irina to come down and watch them. Even then we have to be quiet, stifle our noises, and rush. And most of the time you come in and join us. That's not alone time, Jasper. I give you time when you need it. I leave, go to my place, and sleep…_alone_. You're such a fucking cry baby!"

"Well I'm not sleeping alone. I have a wife, and I want her in _my_ bed when I go to sleep at night. I don't want her halfway across the fucking city. If you want that too, then you need find yourself a wife, because you can't have mine," he said, falling to the couch.

Yazmine looked at him in shock. I shook my head.

"Are we really going there again because…?" I started but was interrupted by Yazmine.

"Jazz, this relationship has three people in it now. It isn't just about you and me anymore. Edward is a part of it too, and at our request. We have to consider his feelings…" Yaz said but was cut off.

"_This_…" He gestured between the three of us, "…is about you and me. We let him join _us_, not the other way around, Yazmine. We're married, and Edward is a friend that we…play with."

I felt my heart sink and a knife in my back. I couldn't believe he was saying these things and being so hateful. If he wanted out why didn't he just say so?

"Jasper!" Yaz shouted. "What the hell has gotten into you? Edward, is Masen's father! And he isn't our fucking play thing!" She seethe.

"I know he's Mase's biological father, Yazmine, but he is not your husband. I am, and you need to be in my fucking bed when I get home. Not across town in his."

"Is that really what this is about? Because I don't think that it is. Like you said, we sleep together when you're not here, so what's the big deal now?" She rubbed her forehead.

"The fucking deal is, I don't want you sleeping at his house…in his bed."

"God damn it, Jazz! I told you. I just wanted to spend time with him for his birthday! Why are you being a fucking prick! You act like I sneak off to be with him everyday. This is the first time in a whole year that we tried to be together without you and there was no malicious intent. We wouldn't have done it if we thought it would cause this much trouble."

"Then why are you defending it so vehemently?" He asked.

"Because you're wrong Jazz, and what you're saying is hateful. You act like we were conspiring against you and it's hurts."

Jazz looked away.

I knew then that Jazz was losing his faith and trust in me and Yaz; and I didn't understand why that was. Just a few days ago everything was cool.

"I didn't say that, Yazmine. I'm just saying you can't sleep at his place…not without me. This arrangement was always meant to be a threesome, so why am I getting cut out of the three now?" he said, still not looking at us.

"Jazz, what are you talking about? We didn't cut you out. I only wanted her for one night. Don't I deserve that? I've never given you a reason not to trust me. And I give it to you, so why can't you return the sentiment?" I asked.

He looked at me.

He was trying to be cold, but I could see the hurt behind the mask.

"Because I don't have to, Edward. Like I said before, she's my wife. If I wanted this to end today, then it would."

I looked at Yaz and she was looking at the floor shaking her head.

That was fucking it! He had already cut my nuts and stomped on my feelings, and now he had the nerve to threaten me. I had a fucking enough. Why was I the one who was constantly bending and accommodating to his will? I couldn't be in this relationship with all his rules and no ground to stand on. No babies with Yaz, Edward. No other females either. No taking Mase and Monty for long trips. I mean what the fuck? They were just as much my sons as they were his.

Now it was no alone time with Yaz and no sleeping together without me. And after all this, all that I had given up, he was still threatening to take it, her and my family away. I was sick of it, sick of his shit. I was sick of being his pawn to keep Yaz happy and under his thumb. I needed to even the playing field.

"You know what Jazz, you're right. She is your wife, but she isn't your fucking puppet and neither am I. I'm tired of your fucking rules. I'm tired of being the only one who cares, or is even trying to make this shit work. Yaz is right, I'm in this relationship too and my heart and feelings are wrapped up in it just like yours. I love Yazmine and those kids. Hell, I even love you, but that shit you said to me last night…dismissing me like I wasn't shit, hurt me. So if you can't give me the same 'rights' that you have in this relationship…then I want out of it," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"What! Edward, no!" Yaz shouted, running over to me. "You can't leave me!"

"Yazmine…love… I love you. I do. But I can't do this anymore. All his suspicions, distrust, and bullshit rules... I'm tired of it, and it hurts. I gave up everything to be here with you two. Even the possibility of having a bigger family, more children of my own. I can't give anymore if he won't. He doesn't want this. I don't think he ever did."

"Edward, please…the boys…" She began to cry.

"Love, I didn't say I was leaving them. I love them too much. I could never do that. I'll still be here for them, but it will have to be at my place. We'll work out visitation and support for them."

"Edward!" she cried. "You said you loved me, that we were forever!"

"We are, Yazmine, and I do. I will love you forever, but I've learned when to let go. I can't let him take all that's left of me. I won't be that empty shell again."

"So that's it… You're just going to leave us?" Jazz asked bitterly.

"Jasper… You don't want this. You only want bits and pieces of it. Hell…you really only want the sex part of it. This means so much more to me and Yazmine. We clearly have a different outlook on things, and on the future of this relationship, so I'm out. If you can't take all of me, then you'll have none of me. I won't be the 'friend that you play with' anymore."

"Edward…please…" Yaz grabbed onto me, burying her face in my chest and shirt.

"Yazmine, please don't cry. You're making this very hard for me," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Please…you have to let me go. I don't think I can leave if you keep this up. I can't be here anymore. I can't play these games. I just can't, Yaz."

"I can't…I can't…Edward…" her words trailed off and she ran out the room.

I closed my eyes and the tears that were hanging there, fell. For the second time in my miserable fucking life, I was losing the woman I loved more than life itself.

Yaz was wailing upstairs and I needed to leave. I started toward the door.

"Edward, wait..."

I stopped and turned around. My tears were falling shamelessly now. I didn't give of fuck. Let him see the pain he was causing.

"Don't do this to her," he said.

I laughed darkly.

"I'm not…you are, Jasper. Are you happy? You have her all to yourself now, and you'll never have to sleep alone again."

"What do you want?" He asked solemnly.

"Doesn't matter…you won't give it to me."

"What do you want damn it!" He growled.

"I want a level playing field."

"What? What does that mean?"

"The only reason you have control over this whole thing is because you're Yaz's husband. She won't go against you, and I was too afraid that you'd take her away from me, so we let you do what you wanted and run this into the ground. You played us both. Every time you thought she may be happy with me you pulled her away and threw that 'husband' shit up in my face."

"I wasn't throwing it in your face. I am her husband, and she shouldn't go against me!"

"What the fuck ever. You wanted to know what I wanted and this is what I want..." I took a deep breath. "I want to marry her."

He chuckled.

"I love her, Jasper. She's the mother of my son..."

"You can't marry her, Edward! She's already married…to me."

"You know there are ways around that. We could go to another country where it's legal, or just have a commitment ceremony here in the states. You know Yazmine. She would take the vows seriously and so would I. She could hyphenate her name like the boys, and I can have my lawyer change things to legally have her as my wife on all my accounts and…"

"NO!" he said, looking at me.

"Jazz…you know how much she means to me. You know how much I love her! And you have to know by now that I'm not here to take her from you or to hurt you. I know you see that!"

"No Edward… I can't do it! I won't!"

I shut my eyes and turned my back to him.

"Then I'm done… I'm so fucking done."

I walked out the room, out the front door, and out of their lives.

0**********0

~Jasper~

I can't believe he just left. And with Yazmine crying like I ripped her fucking heart out upstairs. I couldn't face her. There was no way I could talk her down. So I'd have to sit here and endure until she cried herself out. It was the cowardly way to handle it, but it was the best I could come up with at the moment.

Edward wasn't kidding and he had stayed true to his words. He didn't come over, and he only called for the kids. And when he came over to pick them up, he didn't even get out of the car.

The only time he came inside since that day was for the twins first birthday party, and he didn't stick around. After the cake and presents were finished, he went home.

He was done with us, and Yaz was outdone. She was a mess. A month had passed and she still spent most of her days in our bedroom, sleeping her life away. Her depression worsened with each passing day. We had only made love once since he left, and I felt like she was basically fulfilling her wifely duties. She just…lay there. There was no passion, and the fire I always felt with her was a mere sizzle. I was losing her.

It was the weekend and I was lying on the sofa with my hand over my face when she walked in. I sat up, immediately aware of her presence. I was glad to see her out of the bed and walking around. The kids had missed her and so had I.

"Hey, how you feeling today?" I asked.

"Umm…okay, I guess."

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No."

I wanted her to eat something. It had been only been a month but she had lost a lot of weight. Yaz looked good with weight on her; I hated it when she lost any of it.

"You sure, I can call Al and have him make us a fresh sausage and mushroom."

She looked at me.

"That does sound good actually…Cherry cokes?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"Okay then, call him."

I picked up my cell and dialed the parlor. I told him to have it delivered. Yaz sat on the couch and started watching the game. She didn't talk. She just stared at the TV.

I hesitated before I moved next to her on the couch. I wasn't sure how she would react to me, so I moved really slow. I took my hand and cupped her face. Her eyes closed and her breathing became erratic. I stroked her cheek softly.

"Yaz, look at me." I pulled her face toward mine. "I'm sorry. I know I fucked up, but don't let this tear us apart…please…I need you."

"Jasper don't…I don't want to talk about it."

"But we need to, sweetness…you're not yourself and…"

"I said don't!" She jumped up and started for the stairs.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into me as her sobs took over her.

"I love you, Yazmine. I won't let him do this to us," I said into her hair.

"Him! HIM! He didn't do this, Jasper!" She tried to squirm out of my hold but it was pointless.

"Yazmine, the kids miss you, I miss you. You never leave the damn room. You hate it when I touch you…"

"Let me go!" She cried.

"I can't, I won't, not until you listen."

"If you want me to fuck you Jasper, I will, okay," she said, going limp and not struggling any longer.

"What?"

"That's what this is about, right? Me fucking you?"

"What? Yazmine, that's not what… Why would you think that?"

"That's why you want to make things right, isn't it? So I'll perform my wifely duties with a smile. You don't have to act like you give a shit for me to do that."

I spun her around to face me.

"Seriously…you really don't believe that do you?" I asked.

She hung her head.

"Just let me go. I'll do better with the kids, but that's all I can promise you right now, Jasper." Her voice was dead.

"Sweetness…I love you…I just want things to be the way they were."

She sighed.

"I love you too, Jasper, but…but I need more time."

I kissed the top of her head and let her go. She went back upstairs to crawl into her hole. I fell on the couch wanting to cry. Everything was so messed up and I had no idea how to fix it.

0****************0

Over the next couple of weeks things got a little better. Yaz wasn't hiding out in the room as much and was spending a lot more time with the kids. She only retreated to the bedroom when the kids were at Edward's for the weekend. It was always bad after he picked them up.

At first she would go out with them and talk to him, but that changed when she saw that he would avoid any kind of contact with her. He could barely look at her and definitely wouldn't touch her. He was very careful around her, which wasn't like Edward at all. Even when they were friends he couldn't keep his hands off of her. It really hurt her, so now she didn't even bother going out there when he came. She had Irina walk the kids out now. Then she'd lock herself in the room and cry herself to sleep.

Our anniversary was coming up and I wanted to take Yaz on that trip to Jamaica I had planned for their birthdays. I wanted some alone time with her, we needed to reconnect. I was going to ask her at dinner tonight.

We were all sitting at the table eating quietly when I took the envelope out my pocket and placed it on the table. Everyone looked at it. I slid it to Yazmine and she looked at me confused.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." I smiled.

She picked it up and opened it cautiously. She gazed over the contents and looked at me.

"It's an itinerary, and a rental form, for a villa in Jamaica?"

"Yes, happy anniversary, sweetness."

"We're going to Jamaica?"

"Yeah, you seemed to really enjoy it on our honeymoon voyage."

"I did. I loved it there."

"Does that mean we have a date?" I smiled hopefully.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Jazzy, we have a date."

Jazzy… She called me Jazzy. It had been months since she called me that. My smile brightened and I took a deep breath. She stood up and walked over to me. I watched her astonished when she leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and my heart swelled. We were going to be okay.

She started to clear the plates and asked if we wanted desert. We all nodded greedily. She had made a red velvet cake, my favorite. She cut it into slices and put them on plates. She gave the kids theirs first. The boys stuffed their faces, making a mess, while Whit and I talked about her up coming trip to Seattle. She was flying up with Rose and Jake to stay with the Black's for a couple of weeks.

"So you excited about seeing Grandma Sue and Paw Paw?" I smiled at her.

She nodded and stuffed her face with cake.

"Yes. And Grandma said I could go see, Grandpa Charlie, Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle too." She smiled.

I paused.

I saw Yaz freeze momentarily out the corner of my eye.

"That's great, honey. Are they going to take you to see Gram?" I said, trying to get the focus off the Cullen's.

"Yes, and she said she would braid my hair for me. She said she would put beads and feathers, like Pocahontas!" She said excitedly.

Yaz laughed.

"Honey, you'll be the cutest, blonde, Pocahontas ever." Yaz giggled.

I laughed too.

"Leave her be. She's embracing her heritage." I smiled.

"I know, I think it's great. You'll learn a lot from Gram, Bee. She taught mommy so much, and I had so much fun on my visits to the Rez when I was little." Yaz smiled.

Whit smiled too.

"And if Gram does your hair for you, you'll be so pretty on your first day of school." Yaz smiled.

"Uncle Eddie says I'm beautiful like you mommy."

Yaz didn't say anything. She just started collecting the desert plates.

"You are honey, you look just like mommy," I said, sweeping her soft curls back.

"But I have yellow hair and blue eyes like you daddy."

"Yes, you do, but you still look like mommy the most." I smiled.

"Uncle Eddie's new girlfriend is pretty too," she said casually. "She looks like Princess Tiana from the 'Princess and the Frog'."

I closed my eyes hoping Yaz didn't hear her.

No such luck.

The glass plates shattered to the floor with a loud crash. The boys startled and started crying. Whit threw her hands over her ears quickly. I jumped up and went to Yaz. She was already on her knees trying to pick up the broken plates.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I …I didn't mean to." She sobbed, her hands shaking.

I held them still.

"Let me get this. You get yourself together then get the boys cleaned up."

She nodded and the tears from her eyes were falling like endless streams. She stood up and left the room. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Daddy, is mommy sad?" Whit asked.

"A little bit, honey. She'll be okay." I swept the glass into a pile.

"She cries a lot."

I huffed then dumped the glass into the trash can.

"I know, honey."

"She has a boo boo on her heart cause Uncle Eddie went home."

I stopped and looked at Whit.

"You need to kiss it and make it better, daddy."

"I'm trying, Whit. Daddy's trying…"

0****************0

After Yaz and I put the kids to bed we went to our room and lay on the bed. I turned toward her and just watched her as she watched TV. She turned and looked at me, our eyes meeting. I reached for her and she crawled into me. I ran my hands thorough her hair and put our foreheads together.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her nose softly.

She shook her head and the tears started again.

"Yazmine, I don't know how to make it better. I don't know how to make your pain go away. Tell me what to do, baby…"

She leaned into me and kissed me softly, taking me completely by surprise. I quickly collected myself and pulled her to me. She wrapped her hands around my head and moaned into my mouth. I pulled away.

"Yazmine…" I said, rubbing my thumbs over her wet cheeks.

"Jazzy…make love to me."

I knew Yaz better than she knew herself in some cases, and she was using this to bury her pain. She wasn't dealing with it. She hadn't wanted me in months and now she finds out that Edward has a new girlfriend and she's ready to go.

"No Yaz…" I said, sitting up.

She looked at me stunned. I had never, ever, turned her away. I never could before now.

"This isn't going to make anything better!"

"It'll help," she said.

"No it won't. And what makes you think that I want to fuck your pain over Edward away? You haven't wanted me since he left. What the fuck is that? You can't have him, so you don't want me either? Do you know how that makes me feel, Yazmine?" I got up off the bed.

"It isn't like that…"

"That's exactly how it is! I know I fucked up! I know your hurting but…"

"But what! You don't know shit! This is all your fault! You sent him away with your stupid ass rules, unfounded jealousy and mistrust! We love you! We would never hurt you Jazz! How could you hurt him like that! You did this and you can't fix it!" She shouted, crying.

I snapped my mouth shut and grabbed my shirt off the chair. I threw it on quickly and grabbed my keys off the dresser. I had to get the fuck out of there.

"Where are you going!" She cried.

"What the hell do you care? I mean, I'm the bad guy here, right? You should be glad to see me go!" I opened the door to the bedroom.

"UGGHHH! Fine…leave…that's what you're fucking good at anyway! Every time you don't get your way, you leave me! Why would this time be any fucking different! Whatever happened to working it out no matter what! Or was that just some line you used to get me back in your bed!" She yelled.

I looked at her.

I was so upset that I was shaking. She knew damn well that I meant every word I said in the cave that night. And I wasn't running away. She knew I would never leave her or my babies. I shook my head and slammed the door so hard, the wall shook.

I stood outside the door for a second and tried to calm down. I couldn't talk to her right now. Not when we were both so angry and hurt. We would just keep saying shit to hurt one another and that would only tear us further apart. Behind the door I could hear Yazmine crying. I took a deep breath and headed for the door.

Over the next couple of days I stayed in a suite at the hotel. I had called the house to speak Yaz but she refused to talk to me, so I didn't go home. She obviously wasn't ready for me to come home. I had to meet Irina at the park yesterday just so I could see my babies. It was fucking terrible. My god damn marriage and family was falling apart right before my eyes.

0***************0

{Edward}

A month and a half…a fucking month and a half, and I was ready to pull my fucking hair out. Every time I went to pick up the kids I think I died a little inside. She was the worst kind of drug, and I need a damn fix bad. I didn't know how long I could go cold turkey. I was seriously ready to hurt someone.

Em called and we talked. He thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't so sure anymore. The only ones that seemed to be hurting were Yazmine and I, and we were the last ones I wanted to hurt. And it wasn't that I wanted to hurt Jazz either, I just wanted him to see the light, so to speak. He had really hurt me and not just with his words, but with his actions. This relationship wasn't about just him, or the awesome sex. My heart was wrapped up in this. They were my family.

I debated long and hard whether to tell my parents, but ended up telling my mom after Whit told me she was going to Seattle with Rosie and Jake. I knew she'd spill the beans, so I fessed up. My mom was quiet when I told her I left the relationship. She was worried about me, and even more worried about Masen and Monty. She didn't want me to relapse and she was worried about what would happen, what I would do, if I lost my son.

I reassured her that that wasn't going to happen, and that I was taking it one day at a time. I told her Yazmine was taking it worse than I was, and that I was worried about her. I had noticed the weight loss and how she never came outside to greet me anymore. Although I think that was partly my fault.

She always wanted to hug and touch me and I couldn't do it. I had to push her away for my own damn sanity. Touching and holding her was not a good thing for me at this stage. It was just too soon. Her hands felt like fire on my skin. My body craved hers and it was more than I could bear.

I was sitting on the couch listening to Duffy's 'Stepping Stone' when Roslyn came down the stairs.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself," I said smiling, trying to perk up. "Thanks for coming down. It's been really rough being here alone."

"Sure, that's what friends are for, right?"

"I suppose, but you're going above and beyond the call."

"Maybe, but I hope you'd do the same for me."

"I would." I told her.

She looked at the ground.

"So, you're getting your kids this weekend?"

"Yeah, I get them every weekend unless they have other plans…you know."

I looked at the picture on the far trying to control my temper. I never thought it would come to this, me seeing the kids on the weekends, like some fucking loser. This shit was ridiculous and it was fucking killing me.

I wanted to be there when they woke up in the morning. I wanted to help with homework, and fix snacks when they got home from school. I wanted to be there when they went to bed at night. I wanted to tuck them in.

I groaned.

Roslyn came and sat on my lap. She ran her hand through my hair.

"I know its hard, Edward. I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything. This is all our faults, me, Jazz and Yazmine. We did this." I sighed. "I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have left…maybe I should've just tried to be happy. I mean I did agree to…"

"You shouldn't have to hurt, and not be able to be yourself. And you damn sure didn't deserve to be talked to like that. Edward, you didn't sell your soul to the devil…"

"Didn't I though? I mean, I was willing to give up any and everything to have her and my son. No price was too high, Roslyn. I'm paying for that stupidity now."

"Edward, you are so not stupid…far from it actually."

"Well thanks," I said, running my hand through her chocolate and highlighted locks. "That means a lot coming from you."

She smiled, her very full, caramel colored, highly glossed lips, pulling over her perfect teeth. I watched her mouth. I remembered how soft and juicy those lips felt against mine last night. I ran my hand over her cheek, my thumb dipping into her dimple.

"Roslyn, I'm sorry about last night…"

"It's cool. Your heart wasn't in it, and I'm glad you stopped cause I don't think I had the strength to."

"It wasn't you, I…I just…I didn't want to hurt you later. You've been such a good friend…"

"I appreciate that. At least you realize that you're not ready." She put her head on my shoulder. "Edward, if they don't come to their senses and I'm not hooked up…I'll be more than happy to help you forget…"

"And I'd be very grateful and would definitely take you up on that offer. I've had my eye on you for awhile now." I confessed.

"Really?" She sat up to look at me.

"Yeah, really." I smiled crookedly.

She pressed her lips to mine and I sighed into them kissing her back. She tasted like cinnamon and sugar. And that was Roslyn, spicy and sweet. I broke our kiss and pulled her into me. And as much as I was attracted to her mentally and physically, I was in love with, and my heart belonged to Yazmine.

There was no way I could move on without being sure that what we had, what I felt, was completely over. I owed it to Roslyn, to Yazmine, to myself, and believe it or not, to Jazz. Because deep down, I wanted to believe that he was just pissed, and hurt, and that he didn't mean the shit he said. But regardless, I wasn't going back without a commitment, without a stronger base. I just couldn't. I'd rather give her up totally then have her enter and snatched back out of my life on his whims. I wasn't strong enough for that.

0******************0

AN: How many of you thought Edward would stay? He's learned a lot yeah? He's so mature...Awwww... Do you remember Roslyn? The girl he wanted ask out in Chicago. Pics of her on my profile page BTW. Well Yaz didn't take all this so well but you knew she wouldn't. Leave me some love, and let me know what you think. ~smooches~ LRC.


	24. Dangerous

You all know that I don't own Twilight. But this is my shit. My imagination at its best, so don't steal my stuff. I hear that's becoming an issue on FF websites.

So a little housekeeping... I tried to update my profile from my cell and erased all my links, to all my stories. I was pissed to say the least. I've put a lot of the character pics back up and changed a few, but all the links to the clothes, jewelry and cars are gone. I don't even think I'm gonna put them back up there. I don't remember where I found them and it takes more time to look that shit up than to write the stories. So there you go. I hope you looked it up as you read the stories before. That being said. I changed my Edward for this story, check him out. The link is under Book I. Also links can be found for the babies. That's right...I've given faces to the babies and they are so freaking cute. The funny part is that they match my descriptions very well. So if you're one of those people who like the visual aids, go check out the links for Whitley, Masen, Montgomery, Phobe and JJ. Also, if you read Second Chances I've given faces to JR, EJ, and even Lisette(Elisabeth).

**24. Dangerous**

~Jasper~

I sat at my desk staring at the monitor. I hadn't got any work done these pass couple of days so I was staying late tonight to finish what had to be done by tomorrow. The rest would have to wait, although I could just stay and do it. It wasn't like I had anyone to go home to.

The office was quiet and the sun had long set. I watched it out the floor to ceiling windows in my office thinking of Yaz. We loved watching the sunset together. It was one of our favorite things to do.

I stood up pissed, every fucking thing I did reminded me of her. I decided then that I didn't give a fuck if she didn't want me home. She was gonna talk to me tonight. This shit had gone on long enough. I wasn't about to lose everything I worked so hard for. My family was my life, and this was a fight I was determined to win. I would not lose them.

I grabbed my suit jacket and threw it over my forearm. I opened my desk drawer and grabbed my keys before heading out to the parking garage. I took my private elevator to the basement floor, which led to the parking garage.

0************0

When I got to the Ferrari, I stopped and fisted my hair. Someone had hit the front of it and dented the bumper.

"Fuck! My fucking luck just gets better and better!" I growled.

I walked up to the car and examined the dent. A fucking hit and run. I would have to see if the security camera caught the culprit in the morning. I ran my hand over the dent. It would cost me a good chuck of change to have it fixed. I shook my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I turned toward it and saw something flying toward my head. I threw my arm up and caught it before it hit me. I stood up quickly and snatched the bat. In front of me, stood Maria, dressed in all black, like a fucking cat burglar. She really picked a bad time to fuck with me.

"You know what? You're like a fucking cockroach. I can't seem to get rid of your ass. Was that ass whooping my wife put on you not enough?"

I stepped toward her and she backed up. I tossed the bat in my hand from end to end, catching it smoothly. A little trick I learned in little league. I looked at the bat in my hand, then at the dent in my car.

"Bitch, did you do that to my fucking car!" I yelled.

"Fuck you! I told you payback's a bitch!" She spat.

"You're going to pay for that, and I do believe you violated the restraining order. Hopefully they'll throw your ass in the brink for a few months for that." I smiled. "Now I'm going home. I'll see your ass in court."

I started to walk toward my car.

"You're not going home." She laughed. "Wifey put your ass out, and her little boyfriend left too. She's all alone in that big ole' house you built for her. With you and the pretty boy gone, she's just right for the pickins'. Break my fucking nose… I'll teach that bitch…" she sneered.

I walked up to her and grabbed her around the neck. I lifted her off her feet.

"What did I tell you about my fucking wife, Maria!" I roared, shaking the shit out of her.

She grabbed at my hand, scratching my wrist, but I held her.

"You will stay the fuck away from her! Do you hear me!"

Her face was turning red so I loosened my grip a little. Her eyes suddenly focused on something else. Just then I felt a sting in my neck. I held onto her but dropped the bat and grabbed at the pain. I pulled a needle from my neck and threw it to the ground. It skidded under a my car. Whatever was in it, was now in my fucking bloodstream. I spun around and saw a familiar redhead in the same cat burglar get up.

"Victoria…? What the hell?" I said confused.

I stalked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck was that!"

She pulled her arm from my grasp and backed away quickly. I tightened my grip on Maria's neck.

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled at her, jerking her like a rag doll.

I threw Maria to the ground. She fell, clawing at her throat, and gasping for air. I was starting to feel light headed and I knew then that I needed to get out of there. I made my way to the car quickly.

"Stop…him!" Maria choked out.

"And just how am I supposed to do that! In case you haven't noticed he's fucking huge and the sedative is taking too long to work!" Victoria yelled at her.

"Maybe..." (cough) "…it wasn't…enough!" Maria wheezed.

"It was plenty… I know what I'm doing!" Victoria shouted.

I fell into the seat of my car, slammed the door, and locked it. I tried to start the car put there was no way I could drive like this. My eyes were getting heavier. I took out my cell and dialed 911.

"Open the fucking door!" Maria shouted. Her voice was rough and strained.

I put the cell phone to my ear.

"911, what is your emergency?" I heard the operator.

"Help!" I managed to say. "Whitlock oil…call…my wife…Yazmine…"

The last thing I remembered was glass raining over my face and lap, and the cell being snatched out of my lifeless hand.

0*********************0

*Yazmine*

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling with my I-pod blasting, Angie Stone's, 'Wish I Didn't Miss You.' The kids were all asleep and I was glad. It had been a long day. All I wanted to do was sulk and listen to Angie sing me to sleep. I adjusted my ear buds.

"_I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore. Waiting for love to walk through the door, I wish I didn't miss you anymore. I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore. Waiting for love to walk through the door, I wish I didn't miss you anymore. Ooooo…Ooooo…Oooo…Ha…Ha…"_

I was so fucked up. I missed my husband. I missed Edward. And I felt like everything was crashing down around me. Everything I wished, and had worked so hard for, seemed so far out of my reach now. Had I just been a greedy, selfish bitch by wanting them both, because now I had no one? How had I let things get so fucked up? Had I wanted, and asked for too much from them? I had tried so very hard to bring us together and all it did was rip us further apart.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and wiped them away. I was so tired of crying. I was surprised that I was still able to make tears at this point. I sighed in frustration. I wanted to make things right again, but I didn't know how to do that. I didn't even know what was right at this point. Was making it right letting Edward go so he could live his life with his Disney princess? Did Jazz really not want this? Did Edward anymore?

Jazz had alienated, and hurt him badly when he told him he was nothing more than a friend we fucked. It was terrible thing to say. I can't even begin to imagine how Edward felt. He was right for leaving. He had given up a lot to be with us, and for Jazz to say that to him was wrong.

I know it was just a defense mechanism for Jazz, but it still pissed me off. I know he was just afraid of the love he felt growing stronger between me and Edward. He was also afraid of how close he was getting to Edward. I could tell that he was worried that he would get hurt as well, if he put too much trust in Edward. I didn't know how to make him see that we would never hurt him, that we loved him.

And Edward…what was I to do about Edward? He was trying his damnest to stay away from me. This was his defensive mechanism. No personal contact, of any kind. The closer I tried to get, the more he pulled away. And now he was drowning his sorrows and his cock in some chick, who was apparently very pretty, according to my 3 ½ year old daughter, at least.

It was just like Edward to bury his sorrows in something or someone. I mean this chick couldn't mean that much to him. Could she? He had to have just met her. I can't fucking believe he found someone to replace me so quickly. Ugh…I was so fucking pissed, and so hurt. How could he? And did I even have a right to be mad after what loving me had put him through…again?

I probably should just leave them both alone. Just pack up the kids and move back to Seattle. Despite all my effort and good intentions, all I did was hurt them, when all I ever wanted was to love them. I had been wrong. There apparently was no fucking way to make this work. Three was a crowd.

I threw the pillow over my face and screamed into it. God, why couldn't it just work! Why couldn't Jazz trust as much as he loved? Why didn't Edward fight harder for me, for us? And why couldn't I have the men I loved, the men that loved me? All these questions invaded my brain as I drifted off. Unfortunately, no answers accompanied them.

0****************0

I was being shaken awake and someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them gently trying to focus. The pillow had been removed from my face.

"You need to stop falling asleep with these things on. I've been beating on the door for a full five minutes. I had to go get the key," Irina said, after she removed my ear buds. "Yazmine, the police are downstairs. They want to speak with you."

"Sorry Irina, it's been a rough night. Wait…did you say the police were here?" I asked groggy and she nodded.

"Why are they here?"

"I don't know. There's two downstairs waiting, and two more cars in front of the house. They only want to speak with you."

"How did they get in the gate?" I asked.

"I don't know. They must have gotten it from the security company."

"And they used it to get in here?" I asked as I threw the covers back.

All kinds of red flags went off in my head. What was so important that they couldn't buzz us?

I climbed out of bed and threw on my short, silk, kimono robe. It was Jazz's favorite. I wrapped it tight and tied it off. My heart began to pound in my chest. Something was wrong. I could feel it all around me. I followed Irina down the stairs quickly.

In the foyer were two street clothed officers with shiny shields on their belts. They both looked up as I came down the wide staircase, their eyes sweeping over my body. I cleared my throat and their eyes focused on my face.

"Gentlemen…what can I do for you?" I asked, searching their stoic faces.

"Are you Mrs. Yazmine Whitlock-Hale?" The black cop asked.

"I am. Is something wrong?" I asked, sweeping my hair back.

"Mrs. Hale. I'm Detective Jerome Fielding and this is Detective Richard Browning," he said, completely ignoring my question.

"Please detectives...just tell me what this is about."

"Well, we have a few questions we'd like to ask you."

"What about? I mean it's…" I looked at the big clock on the far wall "…two o'clock in the morning. What's so important that it couldn't wait until daylight?"

I was starting to freak out. If they were here this late it was bad. And they weren't answering my questions.

"When was the last time you spoke with your husband?"

My heart started beating so hard I could feel it in my head, and hear it in my ears.

"Oh god…what's happened! Where's Jazz! Is he hurt? Oh God…Irina!" I reached for her and she came and took my hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Please Mrs. Hale, this is really important, can you answer the question?"

"I…I don't know…two days ago. I guess. What's wrong! Is he okay!"

They looked taken aback.

"Two days ago? Why so long?" Det. Browning asked.

"We had a fight. He was staying at a hotel? Look, what is going on? Where is Jazz?"

"What did you fight about?"

"God damn it! Where is my husband!" I shouted, shaking, and Irina rubbed my back.

"Mrs. Hale, just answer the question please."

"No, not until you answer mine. Where is my husband! Where is Jasper!" I asked again.

Just then I heard a commotion outside the door. It flew open.

"Bug, what the hell! Tell these cops to back off before I hurt one of them!" Jake hissed as he and TJ pushed by the uniformed cop standing at my door.

"What's the hell's going on here!" I looked at the detectives. "That's my brother and my friend. Let them in."

The cop waved them in and the uniform officers stepped aside.

"Why is there a fucking cop guarding my door?"

Jake and TJ both found their way over to me.

"What the hell's going on, bug? You can see the lights from my place?"

"I don't know, Jake. I can't get straight answer. They won't tell me anything! They just keep asking me fucking questions!" I panicked. "Jake, I'm scared. I think something's wrong with Jazzy."

I could feel the tears coming.

"What…where is he?" Jake asked.

"They won't tell me!" I yelled.

Jake turned to the cops.

"Where the hell is my brother-in-law!"

"Sir…we're trying to figure that out, but your sister isn't cooperating… Wait are you the, Jacob Black, the one that plays for the Redskins?"

"Yeah, now my brother in law…"

"Damn, you're a lot bigger in person." Det. Browning commented.

"What? Who cares? Where's Jazz?" Jake asked, shaking his head.

"And I know you know something or you wouldn't be here. Yazmine isn't answering anymore questions without their lawyer present, so you might as well tell us what's going on," TJ said.

"TJ!" I shouted.

"No Yaz, you don't have to, and you really shouldn't be talking to them without one."

"I just want to know where Jazzy is."

"Don't worry bug," Jake said, hugging me.

He turned toward the detectives.

"Talk or leave." He growled at them. "Where the hell is, Jazz?"

"Fine…" Detective Fielding said. "At approximately 10:23 pm we received a 911 call from a cell phone. The caller sounded disoriented and confused. He asked for help and said Whitlock oil…" I started to feel dizzy. "He asked the operator to call his wife…Yazmine. There was a loud bang and the sound of glass shattering. Then call disconnected."

I felt myself getting lightheaded and leaned into Jake.

"Oh god…oh god…is he in the hospital? I need to go to him." I turned and started toward the stairs.

"Wait…Mrs. Hale…we went to Whitlock oil. We searched his office and the parking lot…"

"Why would you go there? Isn't he in the hospital?" I asked.

"No, no accidents have been reported. No ambulances have been dispatched tonight. Mrs. Hale, his car was missing from its usual spot and there was glass all over the ground. We were thinking someone stole the car but…"

"You can't take it without the car recognizing Jazz's or my fingerprint. It won't even start." I told them.

"Yes we're aware of that. Which means Mr. Hale was with the car when it left."

"No…god…is he…?" I asked barely above a whisper. I couldn't find enough air to speak, let alone breath.

"We don't know. The security guard was knocked out and the DVR that downloads the security feed was destroyed. We…we think someone kidnapped him…"

The room started to spin and I heard Jake calling my name as the blackness consumed me.

0******************0

A sharp odor pierced my senses and I startled awake.

"Shit Yaz, you scared the living shit out of me!" Jake said, squeezing me.

"Jake, Jazz…the cops…" I murmured, hoping it'd all been a dream.

"Yaz, we'll find him," he said and I started to wail.

Jake held me to him pleading for me to calm down but I couldn't stop. My breathing became irregular and I started to feel light headed again.

"Fuck, she's gonna pass out again. I can't get her to calm down. I need some help. You better call Edward." I heard him say before I went out again.

{Edward}

My cell began to ring and I rolled over to grab it. I looked at the caller ID and pressed send.

"This better be fucking important T, it's two-thirty in the fucking morning!" I growled.

"Ed, you need to get to Whitley," he said in a slow, shaky voice.

"What? Why?" I asked, waking up. My body not liking the sound of his voice.

"I really don't want to say over the phone, can you just get here ASAP?"

I sat up and threw the covers back.

"T, don't fuck with me! What the hell's going on?" I growled and he sighed not answering.

"Oh god…Masen…" I panicked.

"Ed, calm down, Mase is cool, and so are Monty and Whit before you freak."

"Yazmine…?" I ran my hand through my hair, not able to process what the fuck was happening.

"It's Jazz…he's missing, Ed. They…the cops…they think he's been kidnapped or something."

"WHAT!" I jumped up, searching for my god damn shorts.

"He managed to call 911 and the cops went to his office, but it was too late. God Ed, it's bad. Yaz needs you, she freaking the fuck out and you know how she is. Jake can't keep her fucking conscious."

"I'm on my way, TJ," I said, grabbing a T-shirt and my gym shoes.

I ran down the stairs putting my shirt on as I went. I looked on the peg and grabbed my keys.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I turned around. I had completely forgotten about Roslyn. I went to her and took her hand.

"Something bad has happened, and I need to go."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jazz is missing, and Yazmine is freaking out. I need to go to her."

"I see," she said.

"I'm sorry, Roz."

"Don't be…you love her. You should go to her," she said.

I smiled and kissed her quickly before running to my car. I sped onto the highway hoping I didn't get pulled over.

0***************0

There were fucking cops everywhere, and it started to dawn on me that maybe Yaz and the kids were in danger too. I parked at the end of the driveway, behind all the damn police cruisers, and ran to the house.

I was stopped at the door by a female officer wearing a tight ass uniform. She eyed me and asked who I was. I told her and she asked for ID. Damn, they had this place locked up tighter than Fort fucking Knox.

"Go on in Mr. Cullen, I think they're expecting you." She told me.

I brushed past her and tried to open the door. It was locked. I put my key in the lock and opened it. The lady cop watched me and quirked her eyebrow at me, no doubt wondering why I had a key to the house. I went inside and headed up the stairs.

"Ed…where are you going?" TJ asked, jogging up to me.

"To see Yaz..."

"She's in the living room. Jake's got her."

"Is she conscious yet?" I asked hustling toward the living room.

"No, Jake wouldn't let the cop wake her up again until you got here. He was afraid she'd just pass out again."

We walked into the living room and Jake had Yaz on his lap. She was slumped against his chest and he was stroking her cheek gently.

"Jake?"

He looked up from Yazmine's face. He was worried.

"Fuck, Ed, I'm so glad to see you."

I hugged, then sat next to him on the couch.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Five O said she's okay, that she just passed out, but I don't know."

I held my arms out for her and he handed her to me. I looked her over and checked her vitals quickly. He stood over me waiting.

"She's fine, Jake. I'm going to wake her though."

He nodded.

Just then Irina came in with coffee and cake on a tray and sat it on the table. She came over to me and hugged me.

"Ri, I'm sorry. I'll do everything in my power to find him." I told her.

"I know you will, handsome." She stroked my face.

"The kids?" I asked her.

"Sleeping, I just checked on them."

"Charlie and Renee?"

"I called them both. They're on their way down."

"Gramps and Rosie?" I asked.

"I just called Montgomery. He's on his way over," she said.

"And I'm getting ready to call Rosie," Jake said. "She was sleep when TJ and I left the house. I haven't had time to call with Yaz going down. Besides that, there's no way I could've handled them both. This is going to kill her," he said, pacing the floor.

"Jake, go ahead and call Rosie, I think it's best if we're all here, together," I said. "Ri, can you mind the children?"

She smiled warily then turned to the doorway. She was barely keeping it together, I could tell. Jazz and Rosie were like the kids she never had. She loved them.

"I'll handle the babes, you just get her together."

I nodded.

"There's coffee and spice cake on the table, gentlemen," she said, as she walked out the room.

It was then that I noticed two men I didn't recognize in the room. I looked at Yaz again. She had on her short kimono robe. The one Jazz loved. I looked at TJ.

"Can you get me a blanket to cover her with?"

He nodded and left the room quickly.

The black guy walked over to the couch and sat in the spot Jake abandoned. His eyes roamed over Yazmine's legs and I about lost it.

"I'm detective Fielding and that's detective Browning."

I just looked at him. I hated cops. I really hated cops who eyed my shit.

"And you are?"

"Edward." I answered.

"Do you have last name, Edward?"

"Yes," I said turning to Yazmine, completely blocking him out.

I turned Yazmine's face toward mine and stroked her cheek.

"Love, it's me, wake up," I said to her softly.

She didn't budge.

"Yazmine, open your eyes," I said louder, but still nothing.

I slapped her cheek lightly and she whimpered.

"That's it, baby, wake up."

"Edward…" she groaned.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her. Our foreheads touched and I kissed her nose.

"Yes, it's me, love…open your eyes."

Her eyes opened slowly and started to focus. Then the tears started to fall but she didn't freak out.

"It's okay, I got you, baby." I soothed, pulling her closer into my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took a deep breath. How had I gone so long without her touch?

"Edward…Jazzy…" she sobbed. At least she was coherent and understood what was going on.

"I know, baby. We'll find him, do you hear me? We'll find him." I told her. If I had to hire my own fucking investigator, we were going to find him.

I leaned into her and kissed her softly, before wiping away her tears.

The cop sat back, watching us interact, taking it all in. I knew what he was thinking and I waited for it.

"Edward, what exactly is your relationship to Mrs. Hale?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"Is that relevant to finding Jazz?" I asked, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

TJ walked in on his cell, with the blanket. I lifted my brow at him.

"Calling the Black's, your parents and Jenks," he said and I nodded.

"It may be…" The detective answered.

"No, I don't think that it is," I said not looking up.

I covered Yaz with the blanket as she sobbed into my chest.

"Look, it would be very helpful if you answered our questions."

"I will, but only the ones that will help you find Jazz. Not ones about my personal life. That's none of your business."

"Asking about Mrs. Hale is apart of your personal life?"

"Okay, you know what, I'm done. This conversation is over and now I'm not answering shit," I said.

"And why's that?"

"Cause if you hadn't noticed, I'm a little busy and I don't have to. My best friend is missing and you're sitting here on your ass drinking coffee and eating cake, instead of looking for him. And it, and you, are really starting to piss me off."

"Edward, don't…" Yaz said, stroking my face.

I took a deep breath.

"Fine, but I'm not answering shit without a lawyer present."

"It is your right," detective Browning, said from the doorway.

"I know," I said, picking Yazmine up and carrying her out the room.

"Where are you taking her? We have questions." Det. Fielding asked.

"To the bedroom and your questions can wait until I calm her down."

"Edward…wait…let me talk to them," Yaz said.

"Not without a lawyer present, love."

"TJ and Rose can sit in until Jenks gets here."

"Yazmine…"

"I want to find him. I need to… If this is going to help then we have to, Edward." She cried.

I sighed.

"Okay love, if you're sure."

She started to breathe hard but nodded.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course I will."

I walked her back into the living room and tried to sit her down, but as soon as I sat next to her she snuggled into me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"When you've had enough just say the word."

She nodded.

TJ sat on Yazmine's left hand side and right before the detectives could start their questioning, Rosie walked in. She handed JJ off to Jake and rushed to Yazmine, crying.

"Oh god, I can't believe this is happening! Did they call yet? Is it money they want?" She asked me.

"I…I don't know," Yaz said.

"No one's called…yet..." I looked at the detectives, and they shook their heads, "Let's hope that's all they want. We'll send it, and then we'll get Jazz back."

Rosie nodded and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. We'll find him." I hugged her and Yaz. I was trying to stay strong, but it was taking all my strength not to breakdown or go into a rage.

"Mrs. Hale, we really need some answers and time is of the essence."

I looked at the detective. I wondered how much time I would get for kicking his fucking ass.

"Rosie, I want you and TJ to sit in on this. Jenks is on his way, but apparently they can't fucking wait!" I growled.

Rosie turned to the cops and sat on the coffee table.

"How are going to find my brother? Are you even looking?" She asked.

"We are. We're going over the garage, his office and his suite with a fine tooth comb. And as soon as we know something, you'll know, but we need answers. We're pretty much in the dark here."

"Fine, ask your questions," she said.

The detective looked at Yazmine.

"Now Mrs. Hale, before you passed out, you said Mr. Hale was staying at a hotel. And like I said before, we're looking into that now, but you said you had a fight. What was that fight about?"

She looked at me, then at the cops. I was confused. Jazz was staying at a hotel?

"Edward…" she said softly.

I looked at Yaz and the cops looked at me. Why were they fighting about me? I left over two months ago.

"Love, what happened?" I asked her.

"Please sir…we will make you leave if we have to," Detective Fielding said.

"If he leaves, I'm done talking," Yaz said, and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Again I wondered how long. I could do a few months in county.

"You fought about Edward? Mrs. Hale, what exactly is your relationship to Edward?"

"Edward, is my and Jazzy's best friend. We came up together. He's also my…boyfriend…or at least he was," she said.

Both cops looked taken aback.

"So what… Mr. Hale found out you two had been previously involved and got upset?"

"No…he knew," Yaz said.

"Then why were you fighting?"

"Because I was upset that he made Edward leave us."

"Us!" They both said. "Wait…when did this relationship with Edward end, Mrs. Hale?"

She sighed.

"A couple of months ago."

I could see the wheels turning now.

"I'm confused, how long have you and Mr. Hale been married?"

"It'll be four years in a week."

I watched as they put it together.

"So you were seeing Edward, and your husband knew about it?"

"Yes, he knew and participated…" I said incredulously, being an ass.

"And he was okay with it?"

"Did you hear what I said? He was there with us." I shook my head.

"So you all had one of those poly things going on?" Detective Browning asked and I looked at him.

"Rich people…" Detective Fielding mumbled, shaking his head.

"Look asshole…" I started and Yaz put her hand over my mouth.

"Stop it, I need you. You can't go to jail, Edward," she said.

"Love, he's fucking asking for it," I said. "What the hell does this have to do with finding Jazz?"

"Could be motive," he said.

We all looked at him.

"What…are you stupid?" I asked.

"Edward, shut up!" TJ said quickly.

"No, I'm not stupid. I see a man clearly in love with his best friend's wife. Maybe you flipped when Mr. Hale called off your little fling."

"First of all, Jazz didn't call it off. I did," I said.

"Edward, shut up!" TJ said again.

"Can anyone verify your whereabouts earlier this evening?"

"Yes, there is someone that can verify my whereabouts. She's still at my house if you want to call her!" I growled.

Yazmine sat up and looked at me.

"What?" she said.

I realized I said too much then.

"Fuck, Yazmine…"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" TJ said, raising his hands in the air.

She jumped up and started for the stairs. I jumped up and went after her.

"Yazmine, wait…" I grabbed her arm.

"How could you!" She yelled at me.

"Yazmine, it's not what you think…"

"Look, I just want to find Jazz, then you can go back home to your skank!" She sobbed.

"Damn it, will you listen? It's not what you think, love. She's just a friend."

"God Edward, you and your 'friends'." She rolled her eyes, trying to pull away.

"Yazmine, god damn it! I'm not sleeping with her. I haven't touched her. I swear it!" I yelled, pulling her to me.

She stopped struggling.

"You…you haven't?"

I took a deep breath.

"No…you're the only woman I want, Yazmine. I love you," I said, cupping her face. "No one could ever replace you...no one." I pecked her top then bottom lip.

She closed her eyes and kissed me passionately. I cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze as I pulled her into me.

"I love you too. I've missed you. And once we find Jazzy, we'll work everything out."

I nodded.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up. It was detective Fielding. He and the other dick had been watching our entire exchange.

"I'll be needing that number now, and you better hope your alibi checks out. Because right now…you're my number one suspect." He smiled, looking at my hands, which were still caressing Yazmine's ass. "Oh…and don't even think about leaving Houston."

"Asshole…" I murmured.

"Edward…" Yaz said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, love. It'll be okay. I didn't do anything." I told her.

"I know that Edward…I know."


	25. Hell Hath No Fury

**So here we go. We start off with Jazz and end with Edward. This has some disturbing violence in it. Skip it if you must. Enjoy.**

**25. Hell Hath No Fury…**

**~Jasper~**

My head was pounding. If I didn't open my eyes, maybe it would stop. I tried to reach for my temples and realized I couldn't move my hands. They were secured above my head. I pulled gently against the cuffs that held my wrists and winced. I opened my eyes slowly and barely. It was very dim, and for that I was grateful, the light my have stung my eyes and made my headache worse.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now? He's been out for an entire day and a half!" A female voice spat.

It was Maria. My memories started to come back slowly. Maria fucking up my Ferrari and trying to knock me out with a baseball bat. Me trying to choke the living shit out of her, the sting in my neck, and the drowsiness that followed. I remember locking myself in my car and trying to dial 911 but everything after that was a blur.

Had they heard me? Did anyone know I was missing? Were they looking for me? And what the hell did Maria want?

I didn't groan or make a sound. I just closed my eyes and listened.

"He should be waking up soon Maria. You really need to calm down. I had to give him more than the normal dose. He's a big man and we needed it to work fast. Why are you so worried about his well being now?" the other female asked.

Victoria…

How in the hell had these two come together? They didn't know each other from a can of paint. This was just too fucking weird that both Ed and my crazy ass ex's were collaborating.

"I don't want him to die before I have a little fun with him," Maria said.

"Well I'll get some water, maybe that'll wake his ass up," Victoria said.

These two together were bad fucking news. I could feel my heart starting to quicken.

Immediately I knew that there was two things I needed to do. One, was to find out what the fuck they were up to, and two, was to get the fuck out of here.

I groaned and pulled harder against the cuffs causing them to rattle against the metal bed post.

"Fuck, he's waking up!" Maria shouted**.**

I heard their footsteps coming toward me. A few seconds later I felt the bed depress next to me and opened my eyes.

"Well, good afternoon sunshine!" Maria's voice was cheery.

Crazy bitch.

"I need…water…" I croaked out.

I hadn't realized how dry my mouth and throat were.

"I'll get it," Victoria said, leaving the area.

I looked around the room. It was some kind of basement but not in anyone's home. It had concreted walls, and smelled wet and moldy.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the basement of one of my uncle's warehouses." She smiled.

I had to wonder if we were still in Houston. Most houses here didn't have basements because it flooded a lot here.

"Where are we?" I asked, my throat burning.

"I just told you…we're…"

"I meant are we still in Houston?"

She looked at me.

"What makes you think we've left?" She asked, her poker face not worth shit. I knew then we weren't.

"Just wondering where I am."

"Oh…well don't worry where you are. It's not like you'll be leaving anytime soon."

I looked at her and she smiled wickedly.

Victoria came in and held a straw to my lips. I drank slowly and cleared my throat. I thanked her halfheartedly and she nodded.

"Why did you bring me here, Maria? If it's money you want you know my family will pay it."

She laughed.

"I don't want your fucking money."

"Then what the fuck do you want? What the hell am I doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Even handcuffed to a bed you still disrespect me. You'll never learn will you, Jasper?" She shook her head. "You're here, because I've had enough of your shit. I was trying to let you go. Then you go and pull that shit on me at the Christmas party!" She yelled. "I'm tired of you playing with my emotions! You embarrassed and made a fool of me! You will pay for that!"

"You embarrassed yourself. I know you didn't think I'd let you hurt my family. You know how I feel about them, all of them, and I told you to stay away!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You do not tell me who I can and cannot see!" She shouted, standing up.

"I don't give a rat's ass who you fuck! Just leave me and my cousins out of it!" I growled.

"The fucking balls on you! I swear they're humongous. I can't wait to cut them down to size for you!"

She walked to a table that was standing across the room. My head followed her. She grabbed something off the table and it glistened in the dim light as she rushed back to me.

"I'm so sick of all the lies and deceit. You put on a great front, but you and I both know that you are a very selfish, arrogant, and ignorant man. All I ever wanted was for you to love me! Even before you decided to leave me for her, I felt like I was struggling and fighting to win your heart…" she growled.

"I told you then that it was never mine to give. It has always been hers. Always," I said exasperated.

"That's bullshit! Don't feed me that love story, romance shit! No one falls in love when they're ten years old!"

"You're right. I was more like four or five."

She growled loudly and straddled my body. As she grabbed me by the collar, she pulled her hand from behind her back slowly, and I finally saw what was in it. My heart thundered in my chest and I held my breath as the razor sliced through my shirt and wife beater, quickly and cleanly.

"There, that's better," she said, opening my shirt roughly and slowly running her hands over my bare chest. I cringed as I watched her eyes glaze over.

"You really are a beautiful man…" she purred.

I said nothing as she dipped her head down and licked the center of my chest. Her tongue felt like a wet fish, slimy, rough, and cold. I noticed that my skin burned where she had put her tongue and when she lifted her head I knew why. She had blood on her lips. She had cut me with the razor slicing off my shirts.

I groan and lifted my head to try and see the damage.

"Don't worry… It's a tiny little cut. It won't even bleed long." She smiled, running her hands between her legs. I actually grimaced and frowned my face up.

"Don't be so mean. Once upon a time you couldn't get enough of this."

Her hands cupped my cock and her facial expression became angry when she saw that I wasn't saluting her. These days, my boy only saluted one woman.

"I was mentally depressed. Don't get too excited." I mumbled.

***Whack!***

She slapped me hard.

"Fucking bitch!" I shouted, thrusting my hips upward, throwing her off of me. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"You're such an asshole!" She shouted, standing up.

"Fucking let me go, Maria!" I pulled at the cuffs roughly, making them clank on the bedpost. "You've had your fun. Now turn me loose, damn it!"

"Fuck no! I haven't had my fun yet. We're just getting started." She grinned. "Did I ever tell you what my family did? You know…how we earned our money?"

"I don't fucking care! Let me go you crazy, bitch!" I yelled.

"You will though. My Uncle isn't exactly a diplomat. He does dapple in politics however. A lot of politicians are in his pocket. Law enforcement too." She shrugged.

I looked at her. I vaguely remembered her family. I had only met a few of them and it was briefly. They were very standoffish.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"But like I said, you will, because my Uncle taught me a lot of things, and one of those things was that you never let anyone take advantage of you. And if someone hurts, or disrespects you, you hurt them back." She smiled. "You see, my Uncle has many enemies. That tends to happen when you run one of the biggest cocaine cartels in Mexico."

I looked at her, shock surly evident on my face. Why was she telling me this?

"My point is, he's a master at getting even, and like I said he's taught me a lot." She smirked. "I'm going to teach you a lesson in humility, Jasper. I'm going to show you a little game, my Uncle showed me. He stole it from the Chinese. It's called…death by a thousand cuts."

My eyes widened and focused on the razor in her hand.

"So your familiar with it? Good, I won't have to explain then."

"Let me go!" I growled loudly, pulling the cuffs again. I could feel the hollow metal bend slightly.

"My god, you do have quite the temper. No matter…" she said, sitting next to me on the bed. "I have a feeling our little game will calm that down a little."

She took the razor and held it to the tattoo of Yazmine's name on my chest.

"Shall we start here?" She sneered. "I wonder if anyone's ever made it to one thousand…"

0************0

I felt nothing with the first couple of cuts, and was able to hold my tongue, but by the twelfth one I was grunting and sweating. I looked at Victoria who had her head turned trying not to look. I had counted twenty-eight cuts and was now cursing loudly through each one. I could feel the warm blood running down my sides. The fifty-third one made me scream roughly and Victoria turned around.

"That's enough, Maria. He needs to rest," she said.

"I'll say when it's enough," Maria growled.

"You're going to kill him if you don't slow down." Victoria told her.

"Who says that not the plan?" She stood up.

I felt myself getting light headed. I wasn't sure if it was the pain, the blood loss, or the fact that Maria just hinted that I may not be going home. My kids, my wife, and Edward's faces all flashed through my mind quickly. I had to see them again. I needed to apologized to Edward for all the shit I said. I hadn't meant any of it, not really, and now I may never have a chance to make it right.

I was just pissed that night that neither one of them was there to comfort me, it hurt, and I flipped out. Then he said he was leaving us, and that hurt, and pissed me off even more. I wasn't sure if I was more pissed that he left or the fact that it hurt me as much as it was hurting Yaz. I didn't want to care about Edward, let alone love, but I did. And know I might possibly die without him and Yazmine ever knowing how much they truly meant to me.

I had to get out of here. I would get out of here…and alive.

"Maria…" Victoria warned.

"Fine, you're such a fucking softie," Maria said, cutting me one more time.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my arms falling limply to the bed.

Victoria came and sat next to me on the bed. She looked at the cuts on my chest and went to the table.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked her.

She was digging through a black bag and didn't lift her head as she answered.

"I'm going to clean his cuts. They could get infected."

She had some giant gauze squares and peroxide in her hands as she sat next to me.

Maria laughed and left the room as she poured the liquid over my cuts. I hissed but didn't have the strength to move. She cleaned them quickly then applied pressure to stop the bleeding. I closed my eyes and she asked me if I needed water and food.

I nodded.

She got up and went back to the table. She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and fed them to me. I could barely chew. She pressed the gauze to my skin and I groaned.

"I'm sorry. I know it's sore but I can't give you anything for the pain. Most pain killers thin the blood and you could bleed to death."

"Please, Victoria…you have to help me get out of here. She's…she's going to kill me."

"No she's not. She's just trying to make you see reason. She's loves you like I love Edward. She won't hurt you."

"Love me! The crazy bitch just cut my wife's name out of my chest. That's not love. She's dangerous."

"We have a plan. First you, then Edward. Both of you need to see the error of your ways."

"What the hell? The only thing we've done is love another woman. You can't make someone love you, Victoria." I sighed. "Edward and I…we love Yazmine, and you and Maria trying to teach us a lesson isn't going to make us love you instead of her. What is wrong with you two?" I shook my head.

"What is it about her that you two love so much? Why do you hurt yourselves and others to have her? I don't get it. No one's pussy that fucking good," she said.

I thought about her question. Edward and I had both hurt others, and each other fighting over, and for, Yazmine. Hell, I had just tore him down in a jealous rage because I was insecure and un-trusting. He hadn't deserved it, and I knew it when I said it that I was wrong for it. But it was said, and I couldn't take it back now, even if I didn't mean it.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you. What Ed and I feel for Yaz is beyond amazing sex." She rolled her eyes. "We have an overwhelming need to be with, and near her. We want, and need, to protect and love her. If we don't, it feels like a part of us is missing. I know it sounds stupid, and I don't expect anyone to ever really get it, hell, even I don't sometimes, but it's true. It's spiritual, and beautiful, and fucking irrational, but it is what it is. Yazmine was made for us, and we for her. No one can come between that, no one…" I said, thinking of the ass I'd been.

Victoria looked at the ground.

"That's all I want. Someone to love me the way you just described."

"Everyone does. But I have to be honest with you. Edward is not that man. He is totally in love with Yazmine."

"But he's not with her."

"How do you know that? And how do you know Maria?"

"I know because… I know because I've been watching him. That's how I met Maria. I was at the hospital when Yazmine had the twins."

"Why?" I asked clenching my fists.

"I don't know… I guess I had to see for myself that the baby was his. Anyway, Maria peeped me out and asked why I was stalking your family. I thought I'd been caught. They have a lot of security at that hospital..."

They really didn't. I had hired more while Yaz was there, and I was glad I did now.

"So Maria saw me, and she started grilling me. I found out she wasn't with security. She was there for the same reason I was. Well, not for Edward, but for you. She was spying on your family too. We started talking and this…" she gestured, "…is the result."

Crazy fucking bitches. For over a year they've been planning this…this bullshit. What was next? Kidnap Edward and cut him up. Or were they going to go after Yazmine? I needed to get the hell out of here and Victoria was really my only hope at this point.

"Victoria, please, you have to help me get out of here. If you let her near Edward, she will kill him."

"No she won't. Edward is mine."

"Victoria, listen to me. She is not stable." And neither are you for that matter, but I'd play the hand I was dealt. "You're a nurse, surely you can see that. She will kill me, and she will kill Edward, if you don't help me."

"I won't let her."

"You can't stop her! You need to let me go!" I growled quietly.

She held the straw to my mouth and I drank.

"I don't know…" she started.

"What the hell? This isn't the fucking Ritz! He's a prisoner! Why are you feeding him like that? I'm not letting him up to go to the bathroom." Maria spat.

"He has to eat…"

"The fuck he does. He can fucking starve for all I care. Dead men don't need food."

"He's not dead..." Victoria started.

"Yet!" Maria said happily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yet, I said. He's not dead, yet."

"Right, so he needs to eat and his wounds need to be addressed or they'll get…"

"Oh fuck! I don't care! He's not leaving here alive anyway. So what if he suffers excruciating pain from infection before he dies." She smirked and I tried not to fucking panic.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Maria? That's not the plan!" Victoria said.

"Fuck the plan! I making a new one."

"No the fuck you're not! I want Edw…"

"We'll get him, but it's going to be hard. They know he's missing already. His call to 911 must've made it though. The house and everything in it is under heavy guard. That pretty asshole of yours included. He hasn't left the property since the morning Jasper went missing."

I let out a sigh of relief. They were looking for me and that gave me hope.

"What, they know already? They'll be looking for him. I'm sure your name will come up…"

"So am I. That's why the plan has changed. I can't let him live, Victoria. Honestly, I never intended to. Him or your little boyfriend."

"What? You can't kill them!" Victoria shouted.

"I can and I will. We can't just let him go, stupid. And they'll never come with us willingly. Neither of them will leave her. They'd tell and we'd be on the run for the rest of our lives. We have to kill them."

"Who the fuck are you calling stupid? This was your fucked up little plan. I wanted to take that bitch out. You're the one who wanted revenge on Jasper. This is your fucking mess! I'm not fucking killing Edward. I love him!" Victoria shouted, all animated.

She wanted to kill Yazmine. That fucking bitch. If I got loose, I was killing them both..

"Killing her isn't the answer. They'll both just pine for her…for fucking ever, I might add. They'd never move on. And Edward would fuck you up if he ever found out that you had anything to do with it. No, this is the best way to make her hurt. Taking away Jasper and Edward would kill her. Maybe not physically, but she'd be dead inside…just a shell. You see how bad she was with just Edward gone. She was like a fucking zombie. I bet it's killing her slowly now that Jasper is missing."

They had been watching us…very closely in fact.

"I'm not killing him and neither are you," Victoria said and started to walk out the room. Maria grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm done. I'm out. I'm going to do shit my way now."

"Bitch, you'll never get to her! Did you hear what I said? She's better guarded than the fucking president. Our little friend said there's cops and private security everywhere. No one comes or goes without an escort."

I looked at her. Who was this friend they had watching my house?

"Look, you have no choice now. You're in too deep. You either roll with me or I roll over you," Maria said, reaching behind her back.

She pulled out a chrome plated glock with pearl handle. She pointed it at Victoria.

"Oh fuck! Maria, don't!" I yelled.

"Bitch, are you crazy!" Victoria said, lunging at her, grabbing the gun.

They didn't wrestle long before the gun went off and they broke apart. Victoria grabbed her hip and bent forward. Maria raised the gun to her head and I screamed her name as she pulled the trigger.

Victoria dropped like a stone to the floor, her blood splattering Maria in the face.

She jumped back and wiped her face with the back of her hands. The blood smeared and she cursed profusely as she looked at her stained hands.

I couldn't speak. My breath and voice caught in my throat. I turned and looked toward the ceiling.

She had killed her.

I felt my heart pulsating in my fucking neck and head. It became abundantly clear that I wasn't getting out of here alive. I started to think of my family. I was never going to see them again, except in my dreams, before this crazy bitch killed me.

_Please take care of them Edward…_

I thought and closed my eyes.

0*****************0

**{Edward}**

I woke up sweating and panting. I was having the worst fucking dream. I grabbed the bottle of water sitting next to the bed and took a long swig. I was rubbing the hell out of my forehead when Yaz sat up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, love. I'm sorry I woke you. It's just a nightmare. Lay back down, you need your rest." I stroked the side of her head.

She hadn't been sleeping at all lately. It took two Valium's and a lot of coaxing to even get her to lie down tonight.

"I don't think I can sleep." She sighed, then yawned through heavy eyelids. She was still half asleep.

"Of course you can. You can't even keep your eyes open." I pulled her to me and lay back.

She snuggled into my chest and tangled her fingers in the hair on my stomach. The action giving us both comfort.

"Will you tell me what happened in your dream?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I don't remember it." I lied.

"Oh…well that's probably a good thing since it was a bad one."

"Yeah…probably," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"We have to find him soon." I felt her tears running down my side, tickling my skin.

"I know baby, we will."

As she drifted off again I held her tight to me. Anytime I let my grip slip, she'd stir, so I held her.

I thought about the nightmare and took a deep breath.

Jasper's voice asking me to take care of our family was haunting and tormenting me. I didn't want to raise our family without him. We needed him. To even think of him not being here with us made my chest burn. I couldn't believe that at one point I wanted nothing more than for him to disappear. But that was a long time ago and now it all seemed so petty.

Jazz was my best friend, my brother and confident. My life would not be the same without him. Yaz was right. We needed to find him and soon. The sickening feeling I got in my gut told me so. I closed my eyes and felt the hot tears run down the side of my face.

_We're coming Jazz…just hang in there… _I thought. Hoping and praying we'd catch a break soon.

0*******************0

AN: So what are your thoughts people? Will Jazz get out alive? And what do you think of Jazz's epiphany? He loves Edward. I think most of you knew this before he did. He can be quite stubborn, yes? LOL.


	26. Suspect

Don't own Twilight. Next... BTW I thought I was going to be wrapping this story up in like five more chaps but I have the next five done and I'm still not finished. Sorry guys I don't want to leave shit all choppy. So bear with me. We're getting there. Enjoy.

**26. Suspect**

{Edward}

I woke the next morning with Yazmine wrapped around me. She had a freaking death grip on my neck. I turned a little bit and she shifted in her sleep, loosening her grip on me. I stared at the ceiling for awhile before deciding I should just get up. At least I slept a few hours this bout.

I carefully pried her arms and legs off of me and slipped out of bed. I didn't want to wake her, she was finally getting some much needed rest. I threw on my pajama pants and headed downstairs.

Lately, Whitley had been like a damn police station. There were fucking cops everywhere, and I had hired security guards. And not those flashlight carrying fuckers. These were personal bodyguards that carried guns and had been specially trained in the armed forces at one point. They were my own, personal secret service. I wasn't taking any chances with the rest of my family.

0********************0

I walked through the house and nodded at the guards. They nodded back. I went into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. Irina watched and cleared her throat.

"Didn't sleep well, handsome?"

"What gave it away?" I asked after taking a long swig of the black concoction.

"Edward, you need to rest. You're no good to her and the kids if your not running on all cylinders."

I sat the mug down and sat on the bar stool.

"Ri, I couldn't sleep. Every time Yaz moved, I woke up. Every time I heard a sound, I woke up. Not to mention the dreams…" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, I kept hearing Jazz's voice in my damn head all night. It was weird and it kind of freaked me out."

"You kept hearing him? What was he saying?"

"I don't remember everything, but he kept asking me to take care of Yaz and the kids." I huffed. "I'm worried, Ri. I feel like we're running out of time. We need to find him!" I panicked.

She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry, Edward. We'll find him. And Jazz is a tough one. He'll fight with everything he has to get back to us."

"I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him. It'll kill Yazmine, and I don't know if I have the strength to get her through it. I'm not like Jazz. I'm not as strong as he is."

"Sure you are."

"No, no I'm not. He's always been the one that was good with her. When we were younger and she'd cry or get hurt; Jazz was the one who made her feel better. When we were teenagers and I'd fuck up. Jazz would wipe her tears away. When I broke her heart, he mended it. He could always calm, soothe, and make her better. She made the right choice when she chose him. I love Yazmine to death, but he loves her _better _than I do. I'm not afraid to admit that now. I know it's true. Just look at what he's willing to do for her. I don't think I could've given him the chance he's given me," I said, letting her go. "We need him, there's no us without him."

"You have more strength than you think. I know it, Yaz knows, and so does Jasper. You have to know it, Edward. Do you think Jasper would let you near her if he thought you couldn't protect her in his absence? He's trusted you with his most prized possessions time and time again." She smiled. "And do you really think Yaz would choose a man that she thought was weak?"

I shook my head.

"No, I don't actually." I sipped my coffee.

"Me either. Hell, you'd have to be a strong man to deal with that one." Irina laughed.

I smiled.

"She is a handful."

Irina laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll fix you a plate. Then I'll get the kids up."

I nodded and told her thanks as I went to sit at the table.

0***********************0

I flicked on the TV and turned on the news. I watched carefully as I ate my omelet. We had done really well keeping Jazz's abduction out to the papers and off the news. We didn't need reporters swarming the gates of Whitley and we didn't want the kidnapper to have any extra info. We weren't sure how long we would be able to keep the fact that a multimillion dollar heir was missing, but we were doing our best.

I took a sip of my coffee and lay my head back on the chair. I closed my eyes and was starting to drift off.

"Daddy!" The twins called out, toddling toward me. I picked them up and kissed them.

"Morning guys, you hungry?" I smiled.

They nodded.

"Well I think Ri Ri made your favorite…French toast."

They smiled as I sat them in their booster seats and strapped them in.

"Uncle, Eddie! You're back?" Whit smiled, running to me.

"I am for now, Princess. Come and give me a kiss."

I hugged her.

"I missed you, Uncle Eddie." She kissed my nose.

"Me too princess, me too." I stood her up and she ran to Irina, who was fixing their plates.

I watched as they ate, dripping syrup all over the table. I missed this. I missed them and I was sure that Jazz was missing it as well. He was always the first one down here with them for breakfast. Even when he didn't have to work at the ranch, he woke up at the ass crack of dawn.

I smiled thinking back to high school. I remembered him always running late because he couldn't get his ass up in the morning. It was funny how much things had changed. The funniest things were sitting right here in front of me. Our kids, _our _as in me, Yazmine, and Jazz's. Who would've ever fucking thought...

"Mr. Cullen, enjoying your breakfast?" The annoying voice asked.

I looked at Irina and nodded toward the kids.

"Can you take them to Whitley? My parents and the Black's are there waiting for them."

She nodded and finished cleaning them off.

"Come my babies, tell your daddy bye," she said, smiling.

They all came and gave me hugs and kisses bye.

"Cute kids, I bet I know which one's yours." He smiled, looking at Masen.

"Good for you," I said.

"You know, I still don't get how you could be so calm after your best friend, who shared his wife with you, let her have your kid, takes her back and cuts you off."

He was still fishing.

"I told you before that I ended it with them, not the other way around."

"But you never said why."

"Because it's none of your damn business. It has nothing to do with Jasper's disappearance."

"I'm just trying to understand so I can rule you out as a suspect."

"Think what the hell you want to. It makes me no damn difference. I didn't do anything to Jazz and everyone who matters knows it. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out looking for Jazz? Have you found his car yet? Anything?"

"No, we haven't. Why didn't he have Lo Jack installed in that fancy car of his? It would've made finding it easier?"

"You'd have to understand Jazz. He didn't have it because he didn't like the fact that he could be tracked anywhere and everywhere he went. He's a very private person. He had the finger scanner in there so it wasn't like someone could break in and drive off with it."

"I see, that's an interesting take on things…"

"Is it? I wouldn't want anyone to be able to track my every move either, Dick."

"My name is, Jerome. Richard, is my partner," he said huskily.

"You're all Dicks to me," I said, not bothering to look at him.

I could almost feel his blood pressure rising. I really hated this guy. One, he couldn't keep his beady fucking eyes off of Yazmine, and two, he already had it in his pea ass brain, that I had something to do with Jazz's disappearance. Instead of looking for real shit to go on, he was always here, bugging the fuck out of me.

"Mr. Cullen, you really need to cooperate…"

I sat up and looked at him.

"Look what do you want! Why are you always here getting on my fucking nerves instead of looking for Jazz? We don't need you here. I've hired security…"

"We still need to keep a uniform on site…"

"We have plenty uniforms here. Why are _you _here?"

"I have more questions for you and Mrs. Hale…"

"And I told you we're done answering questions. Find…Jazz."

"Your female friend, your alibi, she's gone."

"So what! She went home. She's not from here."

"Well we may need her later…"

"For what? She told you what she knew."

"Yeah, she said you were there all night…"

"Because I was."

"Well how does she know that if you weren't in the same room. I mean, you did tell Mrs. Hale you hadn't slept with her…"

I shook my head.

"Yaz knows what I meant."

"Well I don't."

"Okay, let me clarify it for you then. We did sleep in the same bed, but I didn't fuck her. Is that simple enough for you?"

"You know, I really don't like you, and I think you had something to do with this entire situation. It's awfully convenient that your 'girlfriend's' husband disappears after he tells you to back off. I mean she's all yours now, and you seem to be moving right into his spot."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Didn't you sleep in their bed, with her, these last couple of nights? She's one hot piece of ass. I bet you really enjoy comforting her. I would…"

I jumped up from my chair and lunged at him. I knocked him to the floor and cocked my fist back. Mid swing someone had locked their arm with mine and was pulling me off the Detective.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against the hold. "Motherfucker, if you even look in her direction again…!" I yelled at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Ed, you gotta fucking chill. You can't beat up a damn cop," Em said, pulling me tighter to him.

"He's a fucking asshole!"

"That may be, but you can't go to jail right now. Yaz and the kids need you, so…chill the fuck…out." He jerked me.

I pulled away from him and took a deep breath.

"You have quite a temper there Mr. Cullen. Not very stable are we?" Det. Fielding asked, standing up.

I growled and balled up my fists.

"I just protect what's mine, and I don't like other motherfucker's looking at it, or thinking about it." I warned.

"That's funny… I thought she was Mr. Hale's wife."

My eyes narrowed.

"I love her just as much as he does, and Jazz would feel the same way I do about your little fucking comment. So step the fuck off!"

"That's enough, Edward."

Em stepped in front of me just as Yaz was walking into the kitchen. She came over to me and immediately took in my appearance.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked looking at me then noticing the Detective. "Oh god…Jazz…"

I took her in my arms and pulled her to me before she lost it.

"No love, it's not Jazz," I said, stroking her cheeks.

I kissed her softly and she calmed quickly.

"Well, what's he doing here?" She asked.

"Detective, I'm no lawyer, but I have two good friends that are, and a very smart one that my family holds on retainer. I'm pretty sure that what you're doing to my little brother is considered harassment. So if you don't want a fucking lawsuit against you and your department, I suggest you back the hell off and do your fucking job. Which is finding Jazz, in cause you forgot," Em said.

"And I think you should leave now. And tell your fucking spies that they can keep an _eye_ on things from outside, from now on. I don't want them in here anymore," I said.

"Well too bad this isn't your house, Mr. Cullen. You can't tell them to go outside. You have no authority…"

"Yes he does, and you will do as he asks, Detective."

"Mrs. Hale, we are here to protect you and your family. We need to have someone monitoring the phone at all times…"

"Fine, but you only need one man in here to do that. The rest of you can wait outside like Edward wants. I'm sure he has his reasons for asking you to."

"Yazmine…" the detective started.

"That's Mrs. Hale to you, Detective. And please do as Edward as asked."

She didn't even know why I wanted them out, but she trusted me and had my back. I smiled at him and kissed the back of her head.

"Like I said before... You need to leave and post your cronies outside on your way out. The one that needs to stay for the phones, needs to stay in the office with your shit. And unless you have some news for us about Jazz, don't come back here. If you need us, we'll come to the station…with our lawyers." I told him.

He huffed and walked out the kitchen.

Yaz turned to face me again and looked up at me.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

0************************0

I explained the entire, asshole cop, situation to Yazmine. She was pissed that he was spending so much time watching me instead of finding Jazz. She wanted to call his boss and file a complaint, but TJ and I stopped her. We didn't want anymore trouble out of the cops. We just wanted them to find Jazz.

I had hired a PI to work on the case as well. He was a former FBI agent and pro-filer. He also happened to be a patient of my father's. He was supposed to be one of the best in the business, and so far he was proving to be worth every penny. He had only been on the case for a day or so and already had something for us.

He was coming over this afternoon to tell us what he found, and to ask us some questions.

I was in the shower when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I called for them to come in. A minute later Yaz had joined me in the shower.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," I sighed.

"Good, I'm glad." She sighed back. "Edward, I know it's hard right now but you need to keep your temper in check around the detectives. I can't have you locked up for fucking up a cop. I need you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but that asshole, love, he's fucking asking for it," I said.

"Edward…"

"Alright, I know. I'll be good, okay? I won't fuck him up."

She nodded and fell into my chest. Her slick body sighing into mine.

"How you holding up, beautiful?"

"Barely." She sniffed. "I'm scared Edward, something feels off."

"I know, I feel it too." I admitted.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"He's afraid. We have to find him soon, Edward. Something's wrong..." she sobbed.

I couldn't believe we were both feeling the same things. I too had felt something was wrong with him, but I didn't want to frighten Yazmine.

"We'll find him, Yazmine. That PI I hired found something. He's coming over to ask me some questions in about an hour. You can sit in if you want to, but I'm not sure that you should. It may be hard for you to hear whatever it is that he's found."

"No, I want to be there. I want to know."

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"So you going tell me about this fight you and Jazz had about me? I mean, I had been gone for two months. Why were you fighting about me?"

She looked down.

"Whitley…mentioned that you had a girlfriend and I got upset…"

"I don't have a girlfriend, love."

"I know that now, but I didn't then."

"So that's it? He got mad about that?"

"No, he was actually pretty understanding about that." She sighed. "It was later that night… I asked Jazz to make love to me and he got pissed because he thought I only wanted to do it because of you and your new girlfriend."

"Why would he think that?" I asked stroking her hair.

"I don't know, maybe because we've only made love once since you left." She looked away.

"What…why, love?" I pulled her face up.

"I just wasn't myself. I was upset that you left. It hurt Edward, and I was just starting to come to terms with it when Whitley dropped the bomb on me. But that wasn't why I wanted to be with him. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his touch and his heat. I mean yes, it would've helped heal some of the pain. But not just from finding out about you and her, but the pain he and I were both feeling. We were losing each other. And I know that most of it was my fault. I just wanted him to know that I was okay…that we were okay. But typical Jazz, he thought the worst of me and my intentions and he left. He ran away just like he did back in high school. He left me, in bed, crying…again."

"Yazmine, you know he wears his heart on his sleeve. Jazz puts his heart out there for everyone to see, but he protects it fiercely. You know this, and you know how much he loves you. This…you and kids…mean everything to him. He probably felt jaded. I wouldn't know what to think either if I were in his shoes and we hadn't made love in two months."

"He didn't let me explain. He just accused me and I exploded, accusing and blaming him right back. We fought, and he left. It was bad." She started to cry. "Edward… I wouldn't even talk to him. He called, wanting to apologize and come home, but I wouldn't even talk to him…" she cried harder. "Now he's missing, and the last thing I said to him, was that he lied to me to get me back in his bed…"

"It's okay, Yazmine. He knows you love him." I told her. "He knows…" I said pulling her closer.

Her warm, soft skin felt so good on mine. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Yazmine." I cupped her face.

I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Edward…" she moaned into my mouth and I lost all reason. It had been too long since I felt her, made love to her.

I walked her to the wall and my hands found her ass, giving it a squeeze. She broke our kiss and jumped up a little. I gripped her thighs and pinned her to the wall.

I started to kiss her again and she kissed me back. I lined myself up with her wetness and teased her clit with the head of my cock. She broke the kiss, panting.

"Wait… Edward..."

I pulled back and opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't," she said.

"Yazmine?"

I stood her back up.

"I can't, Edward. I feel like I'm going behind his back. Before this all happened…you had left us. So as far as Jazz knows, we're not sleeping together anymore. I can't do this with you and he not know."

She looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

I nodded and kissed her.

"You're right, and it's okay." I told her.

"You're not mad at me? You know I want to..." she smiled.

"I know, and no, I'm not mad. I'm good, we're good." I smiled.

She grabbed the soap.

"Here, let me wash you up."

"Umm…yeah… I don't think that's a good idea right now. I better wash myself." I gestured to my erection.

"Okay." She giggled.

0************************0

We were all sitting in the family room when the phone rang.

"Cullen."

"Ed, there's a Thomas McMullen at the gate. He says he's here to see you."

"Yeah, he is. Send him up, Rodney."

"Right."

Five minutes later the guard at the door walked Thomas in. I held my hand out to him.

"Mr. McMullen," I said, holding my hand out to him. I was surprised at how young he seemed to be. He couldn't have been a day over forty.

"Mr. Cullen, please call me Tom. Mr. McMullen was my dad."

"Sure, and please, call me Edward." I smiled, walking him into the family room.

"This is my family." I told him.

As I introduced them he shook their hands.

"These two are Colton and JW, Jazz's cousins. This is Emmett, my brother, and his wife Alice. This is TJ, my brother from another mother." I smiled, and TJ gave me a nod. "This is Rosie, Jazz's twin sister, and her husband, Jake. He's Yazmine's, Jazz's wife and my…girl…friend's, brother." I shrugged.

"Nice to meet you all." Tom smiled and I gestured to the chair.

"So, you said you found something and had some questions for me," I said.

He looked around the room and then at me.

"We can talk here?" He asked."Yes, I have no secrets from them. We all care about Jazz, we can talk here." I offered him a drink, which he refused, then sat next to Yaz on the couch. I pulled her close to me and she lay her head on my shoulder. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her temple.

"Okay then. I found something in the garage where Jasper was allegedly abducted. Something the cops missed."

"Not surprising…" I rolled my eyes.

"It was in a sewer grate near his parking spot." He pulled out a Ziploc bag and put it on the coffee table.

We all leaned toward the table to look at the bag.

"A syringe?" I asked.

"Yes, and I've had it tested and printed already. It was filled with a moderate sedative. I'm pretty sure it was used to incapacitate Jasper."

"Shit, so he was abducted!" TJ said and Tom looked at him confused. "Well we weren't absolutely sure. No one has called about a ransom or anything. I mean maybe it was random and they don't know who they have, or maybe…"

"Or maybe it isn't about money. Maybe it's personal," Tom said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked as everyone turned toward me. Everyone but Yazmine.

"Why are you looking at Edward? He didn't do anything." Yaz defended, sitting up.

"No, he didn't, but the fingerprint on the syringe matched someone he was well acquainted with," Tom said.

I looked at him.

"Who?" I asked.

"A Victoria, Victoria Jamison," he said and I felt my mouth go dry. Everyone else gasped.

"Victoria? Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yes, it was a good print and we matched her fingerprints with the ones on file for her nursing license."

I leaned forward and gripped my hair. "Fuck! This shit is my fault!" I said, shaking my head.

"No Edward…" Yaz started.

"Yes it is! That crazy ass bitch did this because of me." I looked at her and realized that the only thing she hated more than me was Yazmine. I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly.

"You and the kids can't leave the house until we find her…" I said frantically. "Call Whitley, tell them to bring the kids home right now!"

"Edward, calm down," Jake said. "They're safe as long as they're on the grounds…"

"Fuck that! I want them home now…please just call them! Victoria isn't working alone. Even if she did manage to dose Jazz, which seems highly unlikely, there's no way she moved him on her own while he was out. That's dead weight and he's like, 6'4" and weighs a good two fifty."

"You're right and that's what I wanted to ask you about, Edward. Is there anyone you can think of that might help Victoria?"

I sat back and shook my head.

"Not really, but I didn't really know a lot of her family and friends. We didn't have that kind of relationship. I mean I met her parents like once…"

"Didn't you all have a two year relationship?" Tom asked.

"Ughhh…well I wouldn't exactly call it that. We went out sometimes and had fun together, but mostly we fucked."

"God, Edward…" Em said, and TJ snickered.

Tom looked at me and I shrugged.

"I'm just telling you the real. That's what we did. It was nothing more than that to me. I mean she was cool, and at the time I thought we were friends. Then she flipped out…"

"Flipped out?" His eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, she started talking about having babies, love and shit. I had to cut her loose. Anyway, when she found out Yazmine was pregnant, she wasn't to happy and she threw around a few threats." I told him.

"I would've never thought she could do something like this. She was really timid, crazy yes, but timid. Her raggedy ass ex use to beat her ass on a regular basis before I kicked his ass."

"Ex husband, and you kicked his…ass?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, he fucked her up when he found out we were sleeping together. So I had to let him know."

"And what was his name?"

"James, James Jamison," I said. "You think he helped her?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't think he did. I mean, I could see it, if it was for money. But they haven't called about money."

"Well I'll check him out and give you a call. If I find anything else in the mean time, I'll call you. I'll give this to the cops on my way out, along with a report on what I found. I won't tell them about James until I check him out. I don't want them in my way." He stood and I shook his hand.

"Thanks Tom," I said, walking him toward the door.

"Hey, if you can think of anyone else, any of you, call me."

"What about Maria?" Yaz said.

"Maria?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was Jazz's ex. Their women have a little trouble letting go apparently," Yaz said, clearly upset with this new information.

"Last name?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I don't think it was her, Tom. She and Vicki never even met…"

"Can't hurt to check her out," he said.

I shrugged.

"You're right, it can't hurt. Her last name is Santiago, I think."

He wrote it down.

"Okay, I'll see you all later."

He left and I shut the door behind him. I watched out the window as he handed the baggie and a folder to the cop sitting on the step.

I turned toward Yazmine and walked to her.

"I'm sorry, Yazmine. This is all my fault."

"It's not, Edward. You can't control her…"

"I should've taken her threats seriously…"

"Edward…" she said, stroking my cheek, "...it's not your fault. Vicki did this, and she will get what's coming to her. At least we have somewhere to start now. We have someone to look for. Let's just pray we find her before she hurts him."

I hugged Yaz and kissed her gently. She was right, Vicki would get what was coming to her.

0*********************0

AN: BTW, did you guys go on the profile page and look at the babies? Too cute, right? Leave me some love. ~smooches~ LRC


	27. Unlikely Ally

**Guess what people... I'm back in business. I bought a new laptop so stay tuned...**

**27. Unlikely Ally**

~Jasper~

"Aghhhh, you fucking bitch!" I screamed as she cut into my shoulder waking me up.

I swore at that moment that if I got out of these handcuffs, I would kill her with my bare fucking hands.

"Wakey, Wakey, Jasper..." she cooed, in her whiny ass voice.

"Fuck you!" I grunted out.

I dare not move my arms, which were sore from having them pinned above my head for two and a half days. My newly acquired wounds were swollen, bleeding, and very fucking sore. I was in a lot of pain.

"You are a tough nut to crack, Jasper. I think that's what attracted me to you in the first place. You're such a masculine man. I love that. I love a manly man."

"Let me go, Maria."

"I can't... It's gone too far and they'll be looking for me soon I think. Not that I had planned on letting you go anyway."

"What the fuck is the plan? Are you gonna kill me?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she pondered. "I wanted to teach you a lesson. Show you what you gave up... Punish you for hurting me..."

"Well I have to tell you darlin'... Right now, I'm pretty sure I made the right fucking decision. You need fucking help," I growled weakly.

"I wasn't always like this.. You made me this way!" She growled back. "I would've done anything for you...anything!"

"Apparently that includes killing," I said sarcastically. "Your ass is crazier than a damn betsy bug." I rolled my eyes and turned away from her.

"I only wanted you to love me like I love you."

"Maria, this shit has been going on for years. Yaz and I will be celebrating our four year Anniversary on Friday. You've had plenty of time to move on..."

"I tried to do that! But you fucked that up remember!"

"That wasn't moving on. Fucking my cousin was about me. You tried my ass!"

"Aghhh, why am I trying to explain things to you anyway!" She yelled. "You know what...it doesn't matter anymore. There's no way you can leave here alive now. And you've obviously learned nothing. I don't think you ever will. You're one of the most stubborn men I've ever met."

I didn't say anything. I was still stuck on the fact that she said I wasn't leaving here alive. I felt my breathing getting heavier involuntarily.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you and Yazmine have lasted this long. She seems to be a little strong willed for you. She doesn't seem to be very submissive, and neither does the pretty boy. Is that why you made him leave your little trio?"

I looked at her.

"Where are you getting your information?" I asked.

She smirked.

"I told you that Victoria and I have been keeping an eye on you and your unconventional little family. I told Victoria it wouldn't last. I don't care how close you and the pretty boy seemed to be getting. You put on a good front, but I know you like shit your way Jasper, and you'll fuck up anybody who stands in your way. I knew that even though you all seemed to be one big happy fucking family that it was just a matter of time before you'd realize you have to share some of that power with the pretty boy..."

"Shut up! You don't know shit! And stay the fuck away from my family!"

"I don't think I can do that. I have plans..." she said, seeming far off in thought. "No... I won't be happy until that bitch wife of yours is all alone and hurting. Killing her was Victoria's plan. I want her to suffer and killing her is too easy." She smirked.

I thought about what she was saying. She didn't want to kill Yazmine but she wanted her to suffer...

"Edward won't let you anywhere near her or the kids..."

She laughed cutting me off.

"What kind of monster do you take me for?" She caressed my face. "Even I have boundaries. I don't kill children. No, it's Edward that I want." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to take you both from her. That will kill her for sure. She could barely function with the pretty boy gone. If I took both of you away..." she grinned. "I really feel bad for your children..."

My heart sped up.

"Leave them out of it, Maria. This is between you and me."

"I can't. She caused all this. She stole you from me..."

"God damn it! I told you... She didn't steal me. My heart was always hers. I loved her before I even knew you."

"Then why'd you'd tell me that you loved me. That you wanted to be with me forever..."

"Because I thought I did. No, I was trying to convince myself that I did. It was stupid. I was trying to forget her...bury my feelings. Hell, more like smother them. I can't tell you how many women after her and before you I used trying to fuck her away. It was wrong, but I couldn't admit to myself what it was. What I was doing..."

"You're such a fucking asshole!"

"I know... but it's not her or Edward's fault. Leave them out of this."

"I want her to..."

"Do you not think losing me is going to kill her! I don't even think Edward will be able to hold her together. You have no idea how the dynamics of our union works. She needs me." I shook my head. "You'll have your fucking revenge! Leave them alone!"

She looked at me. I'm sure that all my feelings of anguish, hurt, and pain were written all over my face. It would be much harder for me to endure her torture knowing that I did it for nothing. That I didn't even save them. I was going to die and I would spend my last breath trying to save them anyway I could. I loved them, they were my life.

"You know what? I'm tired of talking to you. You need to shut up now."

"Maria, please..."

"Shut up!" She yelled and went to the table.

She grabbed roll of tape and tore a piece off. Then she picked up a cloth of some sort. I knew immediately what her plan was and tightened my lips. When she reached the edge of the bed I turned away from her. She grabbed my head and turned it toward her roughly.

"Open your mouth!" She ordered.

I said nothing.

"Fine..." she said, grabbing the razor. I shut my eyes and tried to prepare myself.

The razor cut deeply into my already mutilated left thigh. It was swollen, bleeding, and burning with pain. The numbness having passed long ago. Now it just fucking throbbed and the cut she had just inflicted seemed deeper than the rest. I couldn't help but scream as it tore through my skin.

She took the opportunity to stuff my mouth with the cloth, which smelled like moth balls, before placing the tape over my cracking lips. She stood back and looked me over. I felt the warm liquid, my blood, running down the inside of my leg. It seemed to be bleeding more than before. The other cuts didn't seem to bleed this much.

I tried to lift my head to see and immediately felt dizzy. I groaned and closed my eyes. Something was off.

"Jasper..." Maria came closer to me.

I looked at her but closed my eyes again. My head was spinning.

"Oh shit! Jasper!" She slapped my face and I moaned.

I opened my eyes and hers got big as she took in the cut.

"Fuck!" She cursed running to the table.

She grabbed a bag and her cell phone and came to sit next to me on the bed. She tore open the bag and grabbed bunch of cotton squares and pressed them on my inner thigh.

"Fuck...fuck! Are you okay? Do you feel okay?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and she ripped the tape from my lips. I didn't have the strength to scream even though it hurt like hell.

I spit the cloth out and she grabbed it, placing it on my wound.

"Water..." I begged.

"I can't...I can't let go of this. I think I hit a vein or something." She panicked.

It suddenly made sense. I had already lost a lot of blood and now this bitch had gone and fucked me up. I couldn't afford to lose anymore blood and especially not this rapidly. I was going to die. I just knew it. I said a quick prayer and let the blackness come over me. I saw Yazmine, Edward, and the kids cuddled up on the bed, they were watching TV and Yaz was sleep. Yazmine looked sad, sorrowful and restless even in her sleep. Edward looked troubled, hopeless and was looking at Yazmine with worry. I didn't understand what I was seeing. Was I dreaming? Was this some kind of fucked up memory? I didn't have time to contemplate it long. I was getting weaker by the minute.

"I love you..." I whispered before complete blackness overcame me.

0****************0

*Yazmine*

I sat up quickly.

"NO! Jasper!" I yelled. "NO! NO!" I screamed.

Edward sat up and put Monty on the bed beside Masen quickly. He ran to my side of the bed and grabbed my face.

"Love, it was just a dream…"

"No, no it wasn't. Something's wrong! Don't you feel it!" I yelled. "We're losing him, Edward!" I cried.

"Yazmine, calm down, you're scaring the kids," he said, looking at me worried.

I got up and ran to the door. Edward right on my heels.

"Irina!" He yelled. "Get the kids…"

I made my way down the hallway. I stopped in front of the guest bedroom door and started to bang on it. It flew open and Jake answered it clearly worried. He took in my appearance and took me in his arms.

"What the fuck is going on!" He asked Edward, pulling me inside the room.

Rosie was on the bed, red faced and barely breathing.

"I have no fucking idea…" Edward started.

"It's Jasper, something's wrong with him!" I screamed and Rosie broke out in tears.

Jake sat me on the bed and went to Rosie. He cupped her face. She was as white as a ghost now and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Blondie, don't do this! Look at me!" he said, shaking her gently.

I went to her and kneeled.

"Rosie…please. What's wrong with him?" I begged.

Her eyes focused on mine and she squeezed my hands.

"Yaz…he's…he's suffering…" she sobbed.

"What else?" I asked and she looked at Edward. "Tell me! I can feel him… Tell me!" I yelled, shaking her arms.

She closed her eyes and the tears started pouring out. I knew my assumptions and dream had been accurate.

"Rosie!" I screamed.

"I…I…I think…I think…he's…dying." She broke down.

I let go of her hands and fell to the floor. The pain in my body unbearable.

0*************************0

{Edward}

Yazmine fell to the floor and I knew what was coming. She was going to lose it. I bent over and scooped her up. She lay limp in my arms like a rag doll and it freaked me out. She made no sound what so ever. Something was very wrong. I looked at Jake but he had his hands full with a fucked up, and hysterically crying Rosie.

I headed down the hallway back to the room. Irina had cleared the kids out, thank god. I lay Yazmine on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she freaked the fuck out. Kicking, screaming and crying uncontrollably.

"Love, please…" I begged.

"What the fuck…" TJ said, walking into the room.

"God TJ, come here and hold her!" I yelled at him.

He ran to the bed and lay his body against hers.

"Fuck she's strong!" He complained.

"Just hold her. And be careful with her," I said, grabbing my bag.

I took out a syringe and a vial of sedative.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a mild sedative. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it."

"They let you cop drugs in med school?"

"No, not really. I got this from my dad. Hold her still…"

"Easier said than done…" he struggled.

I grabbed Yazmine's arm and gave her the injection. A few minutes later the kicking and screaming stopped, but the crying didn't. She was still sobbing. TJ let her go and I took a deep breath and sat next to her on the bed.

"Can you call my dad at Whitley and tell him I need him? Tell him to bring Sue with him for Yazmine."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Thanks," I said shaking my head, stroking Yazmine's face.

"Anytime, bro…" TJ said patting my back and headed out the room.

"Love…" I whispered kissing her lips.

"Edward…" she sobbed, "...Jazzy."

"He's fighting, love."

"You feel him?" She asked, slipping in and out of consciousness.

I nodded.

I too had felt something but wasn't sure what it was or what it meant. All I knew was that it hurt like hell and was tugging on my very being. They were right, we were losing him, but he wasn't gone yet. He was fighting with everything he had.

"He loves us," she said with her eyes closed. "He loves you."

I kissed her again.

"I know," I said.

"I can't live without him..." she whispered as the now silent tears rolled into her hair.

"Don't say that!" I closed my eyes. "You hear me? Don't ever say that!" I demanded.

She didn't respond. She was completely out of it.

I wiped her tears away and collapsed on her belly, sobbing.

0************************0

"Come on, son. Let me look at her," Dad said, rubbing my back.

I sat up slowly. Then stood up, wiping my eyes. My mom took me into her arms and I lost it.

"Damn it, Mom! I can't fucking do this! I can't hold her together. If Jasper dies…"

"Shhh… Edward…"

"Mom, what am I going to do? You should've seen her. She's falling apart and I'm not helping…"

"Yes you are. You are the only one holding her together right now," Sue said. "And I know its tough, but you are doing a great job taking care of her and the kids."

"I don't feel like I'm doing that fucking great."

"But you are, honey. I'm so proud of you," Mom said kissing me.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Honey, you have to be positive."

"I'm trying, but fuck!" I said frustrated. "I want to be out there looking for him but Yaz freaks if I leave her for too long."

"She's okay, Edward. Physically anyway, and she's sleeping peacefully." Dad informed me.

"Finally," I said, letting out a breath. "She's going to kill me for sedating her. But she wouldn't calm down..."

"You did the right thing. And what happened? Why is everyone in an uproar besides the obvious?" He asked.

"She and Rosie both had some kind of a dream that Jazz was dying." Mom and Sue gasped. "I think they're right. I feel it too. We don't have much time. We need more people looking for him. "

"Oh god," Renee said, overhearing me just as she was coming into the room.

"Fuck, Renee, I'm sorry." I apologized and went to her. She and Charlie had been a mess since Jazz disappeared. She hadn't been functioning without Valium for the past couple of days.

"We need more people, then I'll get more people," she said softly.

"Renee, I got it…"

"No Edward, you've done a lot already. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't even know to look for that Victoria woman. I will hire more people."

I now knew that it was Maria who probably had Jazz, but I hadn't shared this info with anyone besides Em and TJ. And I asked Tom to keep it under wraps for now. He had tracked James down and for a few thousand and a promise not to involve the cops, he spilled the beans. He said that he hadn't heard or seen Vicki for years, and then out of the blue, she and her new friend, Maria, called and asked if he wanted to make some quick money about a week ago. They said they had a job for him that may require a man's touch. My thought's…they were worried they couldn't take Jazz by themselves. He was a tough motherfucker and I don't think James could've taken him either without the drugs.

So that's why no one called for a ransom. She didn't want one. This was all about revenge or something. It made me worry about Yazmine's safety even more.

"Okay Renee, you hire more men." I agreed. I didn't want to upset her any further. "I'll think I'm going to go call my guys and see if they have anything new."

I went to Yaz and kissed her softly before heading toward the door.

"Son, maybe you should get some rest while Yaz is asleep."

"I can't sleep right now, Dad. I need to do something."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

I made my way to the office and sat in the chair. I sat back and closed my eyes, praying for a fucking break, anything. Someone had to see something. I decided then that if I hadn't heard anything by morning, we were going public, and with a big fucking reward. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea but we couldn't be held down any longer. Time was running out, and at this point, I was getting desperate. We'd just have to sort through the bogus tips and all the madness that was sure to ensue by going public.

0*********************0

[Maximillian]

I looked at the phone and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"Max, thank god you answered. I need you! I need your help!"

"Not now… I'm sleeping. I had a long night and I really…"

"Look, get your ass up, and come to your dad's warehouse. This is a matter of life and death Maxie."

"Ugh, don't call me that. We're not kids anymore, Maria."

"Please, Max."

"Fine. Give me thirty minutes. I need to take a…"

"No time, come now!" she demanded.

"What the hell is going on? And why are you at my dad's warehouse? You know your not allowed there."

"Maxie!"

"Alright…alright… I'm coming."

I rolled out of bed, and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt I grabbed off the floor. I didn't know if it was clean or dirty. I put on my gym shoes and jumped in the Porsche.

As I drove I thought about the phone call I'd just received. It was really odd now that I was fully awake and thinking straight. I hadn't spoken with my cousin Maria in months, and now out of the blue she calls and asks me to meet her at my dad's warehouse, somewhere she knows she isn't supposed to be. My dad would kill her if he knew she was there.

I pulled into the private garage and shut off the car. A black van was parked in one of the stalls. I looked in the window. Nothing in there. It then occurred to me that I could be walking into a set up. I went back to my car and grabbed my 9mm.

If there was one thing my crazy ass father taught me it was self preservation. I held the gun up, cocked it, and flicked off the safety.

I quickly made my way through the warehouse and down the stairs to the basement. When I reached the bottom I saw a light coming from the far room. I slowly made my way toward the back.

I entered and took in the room quickly. There was a table full of medical supplies and food. There was also a body lying on a bed in the middle of the room, and a fucking body lying near the wall on the floor.

"Maria! What the fuck have you done!" I screamed, scaring her.

"Shit, Maxie! Don't fucking sneak up on me!"

"What the hell is going on! Why are there two dead bodies in my father's basement!"

"Fuck her, and he's not dead… I don't think. So get over here, because I think he's bleeding to death!"

I looked pass her and at the body on the bed . I shook my head and tucked my gun in the back of my shorts. I walked quickly to the bed and almost lost my wind. It didn't matter that he was colorless, bloody, and wet with perspiration. I recognized his face immediately. Is this the reason I couldn't get in touch with, or a phone call returned from Yazmine?

"Explain yourself!" I yelled at her.

"I will…just…just fix him."

I growled at her and moved her hand. She stood up as I moved the cloth from his inner thigh. It started to ooze again.

"Fuck, what happened to him?"

"I…I was having a little fun… I think I cut something I wasn't supposed to."

"You stupid little…!" I yelled. "Tear a piece of the sheet off and tie it above the wound! Then get me an antiseptic off the table…"

"Anti what?"

"Alcohol, peroxide, something to clean it with so I can see what's going on!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, okay."

She tied the torn sheet around his thigh and ran to the table. She gave me the peroxide and clean gauze.

"Here, I think that's what she used the first time," she said, motioning to the dead red head.

I cleaned the cut the best I could and the tourniquet had stopped most of the bleeding, which allowed me to move my hand.

"I think you nicked an artery. It would explain all the blood…"

"Can you fix it?"

"No, I'm not a fucking surgeon. I can stop the bleeding for now, but you need to get him to the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood and may need a transfusion. Besides, whatever I do will be temporary. Get me those liquid stitches…both bottles…"

"I can't take him to the hospital."

"Why is he here, and who is that?" I asked as I worked.

"He's my ex. You remember the one I told you about. He dumped me after he knocked up his high school sweetheart." She sneered. "And that is Vicki, his wife's boyfriend's ex. We were kinda plotting out our revenge together but she couldn't see the bigger picture…she wanted to let him go…so I shot her."

I looked at her. She had truly lost her fucking mind.

"Don't look at me like that. Uncle taught us that…"

"Maria, my dad's a fucking psycho and I think he's wearing off on you. You can't go around killing people!"

"He hurt me!"

"I know, but you act like you've never been dumped before, fucking get over it already. Men will leave you and move on. You can't go around killing them!" I huffed. "This man has a family, people who love him."

"I love him! And he embarrassed me!"

"God, really? Are you really saying this shit to me?" I asked.

"Look, fix him up and leave. I won't call you again."

"You're right, because you're not keeping him here."

"Max, I said I'm not taking him to the…"

"Okay, but you're getting him the fuck out of here. This is my dad's place, and niece or not, he'll kill you if he knows that you're bringing this kind of heat to his doorstep. You need to clean up your mess. You have until tomorrow night."

"What am I supposed to do with him? I can't move him myself."

"You better figure something out. The last thing we need is two dead bodies attached to us. I've been doing well keeping a low profile. I want to keep it that way. I'm not my father and I don't want anything to do with the family business, but I will protect us any and every way I can."

"You would tell on me to Uncle?"

"Only if I have to," I said, cleaning and wrapping the other wounds on Jasper's torso, shoulders, and legs. Maria had done a number on him.

"Get me the syringe, some morphine, and penicillin."

"Why do you need that?"

"They're for infection and pain. He's had enough. Either kill him or let him be. No more fun. Do you understand?"

She nodded and handed me the vials.

"Good, and like I said, you have until tomorrow night to move him and get rid of that body."

She looked at me and knew I wasn't kidding.

"Now change his sheets, and feed him if he wakes again. Be careful with the leg. Those liquid stitches were not made to hold that kind of wound. Although it may not matter. I might not have gotten to him in time. His pulse is very weak, and he's hanging on by a thread. Only time will tell now."

I stood up and walked to the stairs, pissed at what I had and needed to do. But she had forced my hand.

I stopped and turned around.

"I will send someone to help you clean up this mess."

"God, thank you. I didn't know what I was going to do."

I nodded and headed back up the stairs.

I pulled out the garage and took out my cell.

"Hola." The voice answered.

"Hola, I need to speak with Guzman."

"Senor Guzman is not to be disturbed. You leave message if you like," she said in broken English.

"No, no message. Tell him it's Maximillian Vega and to get his ass on the phone."

Silence.

"Max, how are you my boy?"

"Better now. What's with the secretary?"

"I apologize Max, she's new."

"Yeah, look, how fast can you liquidate a property and cover our tracks."

"A couple of hours give or take. Why, what's wrong?"

"The warehouse on the outskirts of Houston needs to go. My cousin, she…fucked up, and I need to fix some things. Can you get rid of it?"

He huffed.

"Yes… but does your father know about this, Max?"

"No, he's my next call. I'm not sure how to deal with my cousin and I need to talk to him about it."

"Very well. I'll start working on that for you."

"Call me when it's done."

"Yes, sir."

0*****************************0

As I pulled up to the gate I really didn't know what my plan was. I just knew that Yazmine needed my help and that I was in a position to offer it. The cops would be a problem, but if I could get her to trust me, and explain then maybe…

The guards came out and one of them approached my car.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to see Yazmine Hale."

"And you are?"

"Max Vega."

"Hold on."

He walked back to the security booth, which looked like a small house, and called up. He nodded then beckoned for me to come closer. I drove up.

"I sorry Mr. Vega, Mrs. Hale isn't receiving guests."

I sighed.

"Tell her it's very important. Tell her it's about Jasper. I can help."

He spoke into the phone again then nodded and hung up quickly.

"Get out of the car, sir."

"What?"

"Get out of the car. We need to search you."

"Fine…" I said, getting out of the car.

I leaned against the hood and spread my legs. The other guard came around to check me. His hands started at my ankle and moved up my legs. It was then I remembered the 9mm in the small of my back. He found it and pulled it out quickly.

The other guard pulled his piece out and I held my hands up.

"Fuck, I can explain," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure you can," he said, pulling out his cell.

"Wait…" I said, standing up straight.

I heard the gun cock behind me and froze.

"Don't fucking move!"

I nodded.

"Mr. Cullen he had a nine… Do you want me to call the authorities?" He asked.

"Hold on, is that Edward? Tell him I know where Jasper is. Tell him I can help get him back."

The guard looked at me.

"Tell him!" I growled.

He spoke quietly into the phone then hung up.

"Let's go…" he motioned to a small car.

"Wait, where am I going?"

"Mr. Cullen wants to see you."

0********************0

AN: So a lot of stuff going on in this Chap. What'd ya think? Leave me some love. ~smooches~ LRC.


	28. To the Rescue

**Don't own Twilight. What happen to the reviews for the last Chapter. Y'all slipping...**

**To the Rescue**

{Edward}

I was sitting at the piano just messing around with some new things I had written but weren't complete. I needed to think and music stirred my thought process. A few minutes later my mom came and sat next to me on the bench with Masen in her arms.

"You're composing again."

It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyway.

"It's a little melancholy," she said, patting Masen's back. Who was wide awake and staring at me, while his head rested on mom's bosom. He was so cute and the best thing I'd ever created hands down.

"I know, but it's how I'm feeling at the moment."

I leaned in and kissed Masen's fat little cheek. His warm hand touched my face and he smiled, sitting up.

"Daddy…" he reached for me.

I stopped playing and took him in my arms. He sat on my lap and wrapped his little body around me before lying his head on my chest. He sighed and I did the same as I reached for the keys again.

I started to play the lullaby I wrote for him and Monty when Yazmine was pregnant with them.

"This is one of my favorites," Mom said, smiling. "Some of your best work."

"The best music always comes from love…and pain," I said, looking at her.

"Honey," she said stroking my cheek, worry clouding her eyes. "You're doing the best you can."

"Mom, the woman I love is upstairs drugged because I couldn't hold her together."

"Edward, her husband has been missing for almost three days without a word. It would take a lot to hold her together at this point."

"Jazz would be able to hold her together if…"

"Would he? He was having a rough go at keeping her together after you left them from what I understand. I don't think it's as easy as you think it should be." She stroked my hair. "Yazmine loves you both tremendously, and losing either one of you affects her in a most terrible way. Hell it affects all of you in terrible ways…" her words died off.

"Mom, don't even go there." I pressed. "I'm okay, I'm dealing. I'm just worried about Yazmine."

"I know, and if you say your okay then I believe you."

I hugged her.

"Thanks."

"Sure honey, now give me the baby. I haven't held him all day," she said taking him from my lap.

"Mom, you're going to spoil him rotten."

"Yes, I know." She winked and kissed Masen's forehead before leaving the room.

I went back to my new song, finally coming up with the perfect arrangement of notes for the refrain of the composition. I played it again and wrote the notes on the score sheets. I took a deep breath, pulled the lid over the keys and put the sheets of music in a folder. I wrote 'Untitled' on it and placed it in the bench compartment.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich and some chips Irina had put out for me earlier, and went to check on Yazmine. She had been out for hours. It was coming up on one in the afternoon and she still was knocked out.

I opened the door slowly then lay next to her on the bed. I swept the hair away from her face, revealing her beauty. My eyes took in the every contour of her face. Her perfectly arched eyebrows and long, thick eyelashes. Her high, sculpted cheekbones and cute little nose, that was a little round on the end and had a slight upturn. Her jaw line and chin, that was narrow and feminine and framed those beautiful, pink lips that I like to watch when she talked.

I ran my lips over hers and gave them a small peck. They were smooth, soft, and full, so full they poked out in a permanent pout. She stirred, but just barely and I realized the sedative was working too well. But her vitals were good, and she needed the rest. Her body and spirit were worn down.

I flicked on the TV and started to eat even though I didn't really feel hungry. I was halfway through Irina's infamous turkey sandwich when my cell rang.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Ed, there's a man here, a Mr. Max Vega, to see Mrs. Hale."

I rolled my eyes. This motherfucker just didn't know when to stop. I looked at Yaz.

"Tell him she's not taking visitors right now."

I waited and heard him tell Max what I'd said.

"He says to tell her that it's very important and that it's about Mr. Hale. That he can help."

"Help, there's nothing he can do tell him to go home."

Then it hit me. No one knew Jazz was even missing. Even the exec's at his company thought it was a carjacking and that Jazz was home recouping. We had kept everything hush, hush. I didn't know if it was a trick to get up here, to get near Yaz, but if he had info that I needed then I would have to take that chance. And he had to know something because he knew Jazz was in trouble.

"Bring him up here but make sure you search him first," I said hanging up.

Just as I made my way down the stairs my cell rang again.

"Yeah…"

"Mr. Cullen he had a nine… Do you want me to call the authorities?"

"What, he had a fucking gun!"

At that statement reality set in and I realized that it wasn't a good idea to bring him to the house where all my family was. Why had he brought a gun if all he wanted to do was see Yazmine and help find Jazz?

"Yeah, maybe we should let the uniforms deal with him. Let them question why and how he knows Jazz is missing."

I heard him rambling on in the background.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

"He said, he knows where Mr. Hale is and can help you get him back," Rodney said astonished.

My breathing stopped and my head felt light. It didn't take long for me to gain my composure however.

"Bring him up here now! To the barn by Whitley…" I growled.

0************************0

As I was walking quickly toward the door TJ was coming in and I bumped right into him.

"Damn Ed, what's the rush?" He asked steadying himself.

"Sorry…just something I need to do."

"Oh…well what time you coming back? I don't think any of us will be able to handle Yaz if she wakes and you're not here. Jake maybe, but he's got to deal with Rosie and…"

"Look, I need you guys to handle her for a bit. I think I got a lead on Jazz."

"What! I'm coming!"

"T, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Fuck that Ed, he's my best friend too and you could be walking into some shit that you..."

"And then you'd be in it too." I sighed. "I need you take care of our family."

"Good try Ed, but you know damn well you don't want me taking care of you and Jazz's family."

"What? I do…"

"No, you don't, because that includes Yazmine, and you two don't want anyone handling her but yourselves."

"I wasn't talking about Yazmine, asshole. I'm talking about the kids. Yaz is off limits." I clarified.

"Uh huh, I'm going and you can't talk me out of it so let's go. Em and Jake will handle everything here. And Quil and Embry will be here soon, they just called, their flight just landed. Yaz will be cool. Now let's go. You're wasting time."

I huffed and ran my hands through my hair.

"You can thank me later." He smiled.

I smiled and gave him a fist pound.

"Let's go then," I said, heading to his new Escalade.

"Love you too bro." He followed behind me. "You better call and let someone know that you flew the coop."

"I will…once we leave the grounds."

We pulled up to the barn in the back of the main house and I saw the little black security car. We both got out and TJ looked at me.

"Someone has info for me and I didn't want them coming to the house with the entire family there."

He nodded and put his game face on.

We walked into the barn and I saw Rodney and Max standing near the far wall.

"Is that Yazmine's friend from school?" TJ asked and I nodded. "What the hell does he have to do with all this?"

"I don't know, but he says he knows where Jazz is."

"You sure he's not fucking with you?"

"No, but he knows that's he's missing and no one outside of family knows."

"Yaz may have said something…"

"When has Yaz been coherent enough, or out of my sight long enough to call him?"

"Right…okay, then let's see what he's got then," TJ said, cracking his knuckles.

As we reached them Max stood up straighter and tried to come toward me. Rodney stepped in his path.

"Edward, you want to call off your dog?" Max asked.

"You got his piece?" I asked Rodney and he nodded. "Give it to me."

He handed it off to me and I examined it before putting it in my waistband.

"Let him go." I told him and he stepped back.

Max stepped toward me and I walked up to him.

"What's with the gun?"

"Protection…that's all. I forgot I had it on me in the rush to get here."

"Rush?"

"Jazz is hurt and we need to get to him to a hospital soon…"

I grabbed him around the neck swiftly and started to squeeze.

"Motherfucker, what have you done, you son of a bitch!"

He grabbed at my hands and I squeezed harder.

TJ grabbed me and tried to pull me off. I elbowed him and went back to strangling Max.

"Fuck Ed, let him go! He can't fucking talk if you're choking the shit out of him!"

I looked at Max and he punched me in the face. I was so mad I didn't even feel it.

"Edward!" TJ yelled.

I snapped out of it and dropped my hands. He gasped for air and keeled over.

"Son…of…a…Bitch!" He gasped. "I came here to help you out…and this is the shit I get! I should've let his ass die!"

I lunged at him again and TJ stepped in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Thanks for the help," TJ said to Rodney.

"He's the boss." He shrugged.

TJ shook his head.

"Look, Max, right? You need to start explaining yourself…and quickly." TJ told him.

"Like I said before, I know where Jasper is. My cousin has him and he's in bad shape. He needs to get to a hospital soon."

"Who is your cousin and what does he want with Jazz?" TJ asked.

"She…not he. Maria thinks she owes him for all the pain he's caused her."

"Wait a fucking minute… Maria's your cousin!" I exploded. "What the fuck kind of game are you playing Vega! You've been 'friends' with Yazmine since she moved to Texas. Were you just trying to get close to her for your crazy ass cousin!"

"No Edward, I didn't know about Jazz and Maria."

"Bullshit, that bitch as been stalking Jazz for years…"

"I never see Maria, and we rarely talk. It wasn't until tonight that I realized that Jasper was the ex she complained to me about. She never mentioned his, or Yazmine's name. I'm not close with my family. I don't approve of the family…business and have chosen to disassociate myself as much as possible."

"What the hell are you talking about? Yaz said your father was a politician or some shit."

"Because that's what I told her. My father is into some heavy shit. Stuff I want no parts of." My eyes narrowed. "It's not something I go around announcing. I don't want anyone to know because I want to live a normal life and it's safer that way. I can't change who I am and I love my father. But this isn't what I'm about. Now we really need to go…"

"Hold the fuck on! Why should I trust you? I mean, how do I know this isn't a trick? You could get us there, wherever that is, and kill us all."

"It's a warehouse my father uses about an hour outside of Houston, and if I wanted Jasper dead, I would've just let Maria kill him."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Besides that, killing you all would be more trouble and attention than I'm willing to deal with. You all may not be famous or anything, but you're all from wealthy families, and the attention that would bring would not make my father happy." He sighed. "So we need to trust each other you see. You need me to get to Jasper and I need you to keep my secret after I help you retrieve him. That means no cops and a cover up…" he said, looking at me making sure I understood.

"And Maria…?"

"I have permission from my father to handle her however I see fit. And _I_ will handle her, Edward. So no cops, and I wouldn't tell anyone in your family that doesn't need to know. Too many people knowing will only cause more problems for me."

"How the fuck am I supposed to hide it from the cops? They already know that Vicki had something to do with it. It's only a matter of time before they figure out her connection to Maria. We did. "

"You're a smart guy, Edward. You'll think of something. And Maria will disappear, so you don't ever have to worry about her."

I didn't know how this was going to pan out. What the hell was I supposed to do, just show up with Jazz with no explanation? I was already a suspect.

"Do we have a deal, Edward?"

I looked at TJ.

"I got your back, and we need to get Jazz, Edward," he said.

"I know…" I nodded. "Okay, Vega, let's go."

"Alright, we need to stop at the gate and get my car. Then you follow me."

We nodded and headed to TJ's truck.

"Give me twenty minutes, then call the house and tell them I'm fine, and that TJ and I are working on something." I told Rodney. "And this conversation never happened."

He nodded and headed to the black security vehicle.

We drove toward the gate with Max in the backseat.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half. And listen, Maria is expecting me to come back with someone to help her dispose of the red head's, and possibly Jasper's body so…"

"What the hell?" I turned around.

"I told her to clean up her mess, to either help him or kill him, then get rid of the bodies."

"Why the fuck did you do that!" I yelled.

"Calm down, she won't kill him. If she wanted him dead she wouldn't have called me to save him. She'll help hi…"

"Save him? What did she do to him?" I asked.

"I told you, he needs to get to a hospital soon. He was barely breathing when I left. He's lost a lot of blood and…"

"You left him there, and like that!"

"I had to. If I hadn't said what I said she would've suspected something. You don't understand. In my world you can never show weakness…of any kind. She would've known something was up if I even showed a little sympathy. She couldn't know that I knew who he was. I may not have left there myself."

"What did she do?"

"She wanted to teach him a lesson for hurting her. She used an old Chinese torture technique called the death of a thousand cuts…"

"What the fuck is that?" TJ asked.

"It's when you make razor thin incisions all over the body, a thousand cuts, that bleed out slowly. It's terribly painful and is good for extracting information out of someone. The person dies slowly from blood loss or pain… I'm not sure which one kills you first."

I felt sick at the pain and torture Jazz had to endure at the hands of that crazy bitch.

The car stopped and Max jumped out.

"Follow me, and try and keep up."

TJ nodded.

0********************0

As we made our way out the gate I lay my head back on the headrest and took a deep breath.

"Fucking keep it together, Ed. This is it and I need you thinking clearly."

"I'm trying."

Vega drove fast but not so much that he stood out. My cell was going off every three or four minutes but I didn't answer it. I couldn't get distracted at this point. I needed to be on my shit and ready to deal with what I was about to see. Listening to Em or my dad right now would only break my focus. But when my cell stopped, TJ's started. He looked at the screen.

"It's Em."

"Don't answer, he's gonna be pissed."

"He needs to know that we're okay, Ed."

I knew then that he was gonna answer it. I could hear Em's baritone voice clearly as he let TJ have it.

"Look, we're good, just hold things together there and keep the cops off our backs… We'll call when we have something… If you're pissed you're gonna piss everyone else off so chill." TJ told him. "We got this. Please Em, just trust us. Now I gotta go."

Em was yelling in the phone when TJ hung up and a the truck came to a stop.

I watched as Max came to the window. I rolled it down.

"Okay look, the warehouse is around the corner. I'm going to pull into the garage, you park across the street. I'll leave the door up enough for you to slide under. Once you get in head to the basement. That's where he is, where we'll be. I'll take care of Maria, she has a gun so let me deal with her." He held his hand out.

"What?"

"My piece, Edward. I might need it."

"I might fucking need it!" I growled.

"I'm serious," he said.

"So am I."

"It's cool, Ed. I'm strapped," TJ said, taking a gun from under his seat.

I looked at him.

"Hanging with Jazz." He shrugged. "The man loves his guns. I guess it rubbed off on me."

"Alright, so my people should be here in about thirty minutes. Which means that's all you have to get in and get Jasper out. Once they arrive I can't let you leave. No loose ends…you understand?"

I nodded slowly. Did he mean what I thought he meant?

"I didn't tell my dad about Jazz, only the red head. If my dad knew about him, Jazz would have to go. So would you," he said, looking between us.

"Right…" I said.

He was saying what I thought he was saying.

"Okay, let's do this." He tapped the side of the door.

"Hey, Max!" I called out and he turned around. " Thanks."

"You're welcome, but it's not for you." He smiled.

I shook my head. I don't care what the fuck he did, he still wasn't touching Yazmine.

"What's his deal? He's never gonna get near her." I thought out loud. "She won't even know it was him that helped."

"Not everyone does things for personal gain, Edward. Maybe he's just a good friend that doesn't want to see his friend hurt. Maybe it's a power play against daddy. Who knows. He seems like a good guy stuck with a bad family. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," TJ said, following Max around the corner.

"Whatever, you just keep an eye on him. I don't trust him, TJ. You and Jazz are the only ones that I'll be trusting in that building."

We watched as he went into the garage.

"Oh, look under your seat." I did and felt the cold steel. "Just in case." He winked.

I put the gun in the small of my back and pulled my shirt over it.

He left the door up a little and we both slipped out the car then under it quickly.

We worked our way quietly past Max's Porsche and the black van. I wondered where the Ferrari was. Jazz loved that damn car but it was replaceable, he wasn't.

We found the stairs that led to the basement. Max and Maria's voices carried in the empty warehouse. They were discussing Jazz's condition when he started coughing. He was waking up and I could hear the tempo in Max's voice changing. Jazz would recognize him and blow everything.

I looked at TJ, took a deep breath, and nodded.

TJ and I descended the stairs quietly, but quickly. We followed the voices to a back room and entered slowly.

The first thing I noticed was Jazz's mummified body handcuffed to a bed. I took a deep breath. The bandages were blood soaked and he was writhing in pain and barely breathing. I had to get him out of here and quickly.

I took in the rest of the room as we made our way further in. There was a table full of food and medical supplies. And on the floor near the table were a bunch of bloody gauze and sheets. I looked across the room, and against the wall was a sheet with blood stained red hair hanging out the top of it.

"Victoria…" I whispered and stopped, causing TJ to slightly bump me. I'd recognize that hair anywhere. She wasn't my favorite person, and I fucking hated her for what she did to Jazz, but she looked like she died terribly. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. She and I had history, I mean we had slept together for two years.

Jazz whimpered again, pulling my attention from Victoria's body and to him. I made my way to him and realized we had run out of wall to hide behind.

"What the fuck!" The voice came.

I turned toward Maria.

"Edward…what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, pulling out a gun and pointing it at me.

"Maria, put it down," Max said, from behind her with his gun drawn.

I smiled and she turned to face Max. Her eyes widened when she saw his gun pointed at her and not us.

"What the hell, Max! What's going on?"

"You've brought too much heat to the family with this little stunt of yours. Now I have to clean up your fucking mess."

"You can't…you don't have permission…"

"But I do. I've spoken with my father and he told me to handle you as I saw fit," he said, raising the gun.

"Wait…the keys. We need the keys to the cuffs," I said, searching through the rubble on the table. "Give him the keys," Max said to Maria.

"What the hell are you doing, Max! Why are you helping them? I'm your fucking cousin!"

"The keys, Maria!" He yelled, and she pulled them from her pocket slowly. She tossed them to me and I ran to the bed to unlock Jasper. He groaned when I released his arms.

"It's okay, we're here. You're safe," I whispered to him. "TJ, help me lift him…"

"Edward…" he groaned. His eyes trying to open.

"Yeah, it's me and TJ. We're taking you out of here."

"Yazmine?"

"She's okay, missing you and worried, but okay."

He yelped weakly when I tried to sit him up.

"Fuck, we're gonna have to carry him." I told TJ and he nodded.

"You're gonna let them leave with him! He's mine!" Maria shouted at Max. "And they'll tell…"

TJ and I lifted Jazz and he raised his head in pain. His eyes locked with Max's.

"Max?" He questioned

Maria turned and looked at Max. His eyes landed down on her.

"You know him? You son of a bitch! You betrayed me! You brought them here! Why?" She screamed at him.

He looked at her then at us.

"It's a long story…" he said to her.

"Bullshit, Max. I know you, and you don't do shit without it benefiting you!" Maria screamed.

He grinned and my blood ran cold, something was up. I moved quicker toward the hallway.

"Aww, cousin, you know me too well. Perhaps you're not as stupid or as crazy as I thought." He grinned. "Hey Edward, wait a minute."

"I can't, your friends will be here in fifteen minutes," I said, making my way toward the door.

"Freeze Edward. And you..." he pointed to Maria, "...give me your gun and get over there with them."

"What the hell, Max? I need to get Jazz to the hospital."

"You remember the deal, you make sure he doesn't talk."

I nodded.

"He won't."

I moved again.

"Wait!" He yelled. "On second thought, maybe you should stay."

"What the hell are you talking about. We had a deal."

"Yeah, well fuck the deal. We need to renegotiate the terms."

"There were no terms… We stay quiet and you save daddy from being exposed."

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe I should get more out the deal."

"More? Like what?" I growled. "Money?"

He laughed.

"Edward, I don't need money. I have plenty of that. No, what I want you two both possess totally."

"Oh my god! You've got to be kidding me! Shit, it makes total sense now!" Maria screamed, pacing the floor. "You betrayed me for her! She's the one you've fallen in love with! This is rich! What a fucked up, tangled little web we've woven cousin. That girl's pussy must be laced in platinum… Oh wait…you wouldn't know that would you, cousin? Cause little miss perfect isn't letting anyone near that pussy but him…and the pretty boy." She laughed looking at us.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" I asked.

"He wants Yazmine." She laughed. "And I want Jasper. Maybe we can work something out, cousin." She smiled.

0***********************0

AN: Uh Oh...maybe Max isn't as good as we were hoping... Review, let me know what you're thinking so far. Any guesses on how the situation will end? ~smooches~ LRC


	29. Snake in the grass

**Don't own Twilight. So here's the next chap. And yes we're coming to the end. My overtime work is over & I'm back in the groove much to my family's dismay. LOL. I will be updating more often now, so those of you that don't have me as a favorite or an alert need to check more for updates. I don't have a schedule. I do it when I get ready.**

**29. Snake In The Grass**

{Edward}

"She'll never go for you, Max. Even if Jazz and I were gone. You just don't understand what we have. She'll never love you." I told him calmly, even though I was boiling inside. Something told me right now was not the time to blow my top.

"Only time will tell, Edward. And you and I have nothing to work out Maria. You're unstable," he said. The fucking pot calling the kettle black. "Besides, I need you to cover my tracks with father."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you know. I can't have three rich kid bodies on my tab. You will have to shoulder that one. You're such a problem child, Maria. Always have been, and father's sick of it. He already knows about the red head, so when the clean up crew gets here they'll find you all here. It'll just look like a botched rescue attempt. And I will tell them that I found you all like that and help them clean up your mess."

I was gonna kill this asshole.

"Now put Jasper down. We'll just let him bleed out. The rest of you over there. And you, TJ, put the piece on the floor and kick it over here." He motioned with the gun.

TJ and I sat Jazz on the floor where he slumped over. He had passed out again. And TJ slid Max the gun.

"Something told me not to trust you. I have to admit. You're a great liar. I believed you."

"I wasn't lying at first. I really wanted to help you. I love Yazmine and I don't want her to hurt. But then I got to thinking… This is the perfect way to rid her of you and Jazz and for me to move in. And with Maria flipping out, I'm even covered with my dad. It's brilliant really," he said, damn near patting himself on the back.

"Except my guards know that I left with you."

"Oh, I'll take care of those two after I finish with you guys. Don't worry…no loose ends remember."

"You're a fucking asshole. Jazz should've let me kick your ass when I…"

Before I could finish my sentence Maria had pulled a gun out of no where and shot at Max. The shot rang throughout the abandoned building. TJ and I both instinctively moved away from her. Which was a good thing, because more shots rang out instantly.

But two things happened that caused me to panic. One, Maria crumbled to the ground with blood oozing from her forehead and chest, and two, TJ screamed bloody murder before falling to the ground. I wanted to go to him but when I looked over at Max, he was bent over and gripping his stomach.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled.

I used the opportunity to go after him. I dove at him and knocked him to the ground. I grabbed for the gun in his hand and we struggled for it. Another round went off and I barely felt the burn of the bullet tearing through my right shoulder. It wasn't until my arm went numb that he over took me.

I winced when he kneed me in the nuts and stood over me. He kicked me in the wounded shoulder and cursed.

"Enough with fucking games, Edward," he said, raising the gun. I looked him dead in the eyes. "And don't worry. I'll take good care of the grieving widow and your kids. I'll send them off to school somewhere then I'll fuck you and Jasper's names right out her mouth. She'll fucking forget you ever existed."

"You don't know Yazmine then," I said, smiling. "Your lame ass doesn't stand a chance."

"Asshole…" he said, and pulled the trigger.

0**********************0

I heard the shot but didn't feel the bullet. I guess that was good.

"Fuck Jazz, even fucked up you're a crack shot!" TJ said then groaned.

I opened my eyes and stared at the lights above me. I sat up and saw Max, lying on the ground, with a bullet and smoke coming from his forehead. I turned to find Jazz, laying on the floor, breathing heavily and struggling for air. He had Maria's gun in his hand and had a tight fucking grip on it.

I pried it out his hands and checked his pulse. It was thready. I lifted his eyelids and his pupils were dilated and unresponsive.

"Oh fuck, TJ, get your ass up! We need to get him out of here!"

TJ struggled to his feet and limped to us.

"Fucker, shot me in the thigh!"

I took my belt off and handed it to him.

"Tie it off, then take the gun and wipe Jazz's prints off of it. Put it in Maria's hand. Grab your gun, Jazz's shit, and let's get the fuck out of here before his clean up goonies arrive."

"Right."

I went to the corner and picked up Victoria's body. I threw it on the bed and cuffed it.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? Let's go!" TJ yelled, leaning over Jazz.

"I'm just covering our tracks a little. Max said his dad didn't know about Jazz, only the red head. It's better if it stays that way. I can't have him coming after us," I said. "It needs to look like he came here to check Maria and shit went crazy. We were never here. We can't leave too much evidence. No loose ends…"

"The blood on the bed and sheets is Jasper's…" TJ started.

"They're criminals, not cops. They're not going to hire a CSI to investigate. They'll think it's hers. They'll believe what their eyes see." I told him.

I went to Jazz and TJ and I lifted him by the legs and back. He had passed out again. We rushed up the stairs and back under the garage door. We couldn't chance opening any doors or windows. We didn't know what kind of security system this place had and the last thing we needed was some alarm going off.

We put Jazz in the back of the truck and I grabbed a old towel out the trunk and went back to clean the blood off the ground that spilled dragging Jazz under the garage door. We had to be like ghosts, leave no evidence. I shut the garage door all the way and wiped it clean.

We headed through the side streets at a normal speed. I was glad TJ had been thinking, because as we pulled onto the main street we passed a caravan of black on black SUV's headed toward the warehouse. I felt like they were looking right at us as they sped by, but I knew they couldn't see through TJ's black window tint.

We pulled onto the highway and TJ gunned the engine.

0************************0

I pulled out my cell and called Em. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward, what the fuck is going?"

"We got him, Em."

"What? You got who?"

"Jazz. That's where we were going. That's why I couldn't tell you. But listen Em, things went bad and some shit went down. I can't really talk now, but you have to trust me. Don't say anything to the cops. Nothing Em. You know nothing. Just meet me at hospital."

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Hell, what isn't. Jazz is barely alive. Don't tell Yazmine that, just bring her. I got shot in the shoulder and TJ got shot in the leg…"

"What! Edward, are you crazy! How are you gonna explain this? And what the fuck am I supposed to tell the cops?"

"I don't fucking know, just bring who you must to the hospital. And don't let the cops near Jazz while they're working on TJ and I. I'm not sure how much he heard, or what he'll say. He could get us all in trouble."

"Edward…"

"Em, please do this for me."

"Ugh…fine. But you have a lot of fucking explaining to do."

"I know and I will."

"Damn right you will! Alright then, we're on our way." He sighed. "And Edward…"

"Yeah."

"I love you bro, and you better not ever do something this stupid again."

I smiled.

"Me too Em, and you know me."

"God Edward…bye."

0*******************0

I kept talking to Jazz trying to keep him in this world and not the next. As we neared the exit Jazz groaned. I leaned into him.

"We're almost there, hold on." I begged. "And if you can hear me. Please don't talk to the cops until we've spoken. You can't tell them about Max. He has a powerful family and they're bad news. If they find out we off'd him it will not be good."

He just groaned again.

The truck came to a stop and I rushed into the emergency waiting room.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a fourth year medical student and I have a man in my car with multiple lacerations. Some of them are pretty deep. He's suffered significant blood loss and dehydration. He needs IV fluids with a morphine drip and a possible blood transfusion. His twin is on her way. She should be a donor match. There's also a man with a gun shot wound to his left thigh. I think the bullet tore through the rectus femoris muscle…"

"Sir your shoulder…"

"It's fine…please…my friends first."

Gurney's were already headed to the car and the nurse put me in a wheelchair. I gave her as much info as I could about both of my friends medical history. She was surprised at how much I knew about them. Then they rolled me down the hall toward surgery.

"Wait… I have family coming," I said, as they lifted me to the table.

"Don't worry Mr. Cullen, they've just arrived and you will see them after surgery."

"Is that really necessary. I mean it was a clean shot, in and out."

"Look, I know you're worried about your friends, but I think you know it's necessary. The wound is still bleeding…"

"Alright. Just do it," I said, lying back and giving her my arm. "The sooner I get this over with the better."

She smiled and shook her head as she handed me the paper work to sign.

0*****************0

*Yazmine*

I woke up feeling well rested but troubled.

"Jasper!" I called out and sat up. It was quiet in the house, too damn quiet.

My mom and Carlisle came into the room. He sat next to me on the bed and took my vitals.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Okay, I'm just making sure," he said.

"Jazzy?" I asked and my mom shook her head.

"Nothing yet, sweetie."

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"He had to step out, honey. He'll be back soon," Mom said.

"Out? Where'd he go?"

"He didn't say, Yazmine. He should be calling soon though, don't worry yourself," Carlisle said. "Are you hungry?"

"Is he mad at me for freaking out earlier?"

"No, of course not. He loves you, and he knows that you're going through a lot. You both are."

I closed my eyes.

"I am hungry."

My mom smiled and said she'd bring me a plate.

"No, I'm coming down. Are my babies here?"

"Yes, they're having dinner right now actually." She smiled.

"Okay, give me a minute to shower and I'll be down."

They both nodded and left the room. I rolled out of bed and notice the baby monitor on my nightstand. I shook my head feeling guilty. I had to be monitored constantly and I was driving my family crazy. I climbed into the shower and washed my hair then my body.

When I got out, I put my hair in two long plaits and tied them off with leather ties. I threw on a short, strapless sundress and some matching flip flops. I looked in the mirror. I almost looked human again.

I made my way to the kitchen and watched as everyone watched me.

"What? I'm not gonna flip out. I just want to eat and see my babies," I said, kissing the tops of their heads as I walked by.

"Mommy!" Monty cried and my heart ached. He looked so much like Jazz and Whit. I pulled him from the chair and sat him on my lap as I sat down.

Irina brought me a plate and I thanked her. Just then I heard thunderous laughter.

"Is that...?"

"Baby sis," they said in unison. I started to cry and they rushed to me.

"Bug, it's gonna be okay sweetie," Embry said, hugging me.

"Yeah, Jazz is a tough nut to crack. He'll be alright." Quil added.

I nodded and they kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." I sniffed.

"Us too. Sorry it took this long, but we couldn't get away any sooner," Quil said.

"I understand, it's okay."

"We love you. We're here for you, whatever you need," E said.

"Thanks guys, really. E, where's my nephew?"

"Home, this wasn't a social visit, so he and Chantel stayed home."

"Oh…well give him kisses for me."

"Sure." He smiled.

I finished eating and Ali and Esme helped Irina clean up. Em's cell phone rang and he excused himself. I continued to play with the kids at the table.

A few minutes later Emmett came rushing into the room.

"They've got him!" He announced, looking around.

"What…really?" Jake asked as he and Rosie stood up.

"Yes, and we need to get to the hospital now!" Em said, and people started to scatter.

"What, who has whom?" I asked.

"They found Jazz, Yazmine!"

I felt the tears coming.

"Who did?" I cried.

"Edward and TJ. I'll explain later, just grab your purse, or bag, or whatever, and come on. We need to go."

As we rushed out the door, kids in tote, a cop stopped me.

"Where are you all going?"

"To the hospital, they…" I started as Emmett pushed me forward and into the car.

"Let's go Yazmine, no time to chit chat."

I looked at him strangely.

When we arrived at the hospital we all rushed the desk. The nurse stood up quickly and tried to take control of the situation.

"Hold on…hold on!" She yelled. "Who are you here to see?"

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale, Edward Cullen, and Terrance Jones," Em said.

"Okay, we can't give information about patients to anyone but family and even that's limited…"

Just then Dad stepped up.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward is my son, Terrance is my adoptive son and the rest of these people are Jasper's family. Edward called us and asked us to meet them here. I need to know what's going on with my son and his friends, so if you would, please call your chief of staff so that I may gain permission to review their cases."

The nurse looked at him and picked up the phone. She spoke softly and nodded.

"Yes sir, Dr. Cullen, please follow me," she said, leading him away.

"Dad, please…" I called to him.

"Let me assess the situation first, Yazmine. I will be right back for you."

I almost lost it right there.

Ali pulled me into her arms.

"It's okay. Dad will handle it. Just give him a minute." Ali stroked my hair leading me to the loveseat in the waiting room.

Whitley crawled onto my lap and curled up. Her little body giving me strength.

Dad came out and pulled us all to a private waiting room with vending, soda, and coffee machines. We all waited for him to speak with bated breath.

"Irina, can you remove my grandchildren please?" Dad asked, and she nodded. With the help of Rosalie's nanny, Angela, they led the children out the room.

"So, TJ and Edward are both in surgery. TJ suffered a gunshot wound to the thigh. He is expected to make a full recovery. There was no permanent damage," he said, looking at all of us. "Edward has a gunshot wound to the right shoulder…"

I stood up and Esme grabbed my hand.

"He's fine, Yazmine. Honey, he's going to be fine," he said, looking at Esme. "It was a clean shot. They stopped the bleeding and were sewing him up when I left. He should be in recovery soon. They'll probably let him and TJ come home in a couple of days."

"And Jazz?" I asked.

He looked down and rubbed his forehead. I knew it was bad and that he was considering what to tell me. Edward did the same thing when he was frustrated, angry, or didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" Rosie said, standing up. "Just tell us!"

"It's not good. He's suffered…"

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled. "Is he…"

"No…" he interrupted. "He's alive…but barely. Someone really did a number on him."

"Oh god." I sobbed. "I want to see him."

"You can't…not yet. He's in surgery and he may be in there for awhile. He has…cuts…all over his torso and legs," he said.

I closed my eyes.

"I don't understand. Cuts?"

"Yes, hundreds of them," Carlisle said softly and it hit me. He had been tortured.

"Oh god." Renee broke down against Charlie.

Rosie gasped and the tears started to fall.

"No…no…no…" I whispered, shaking my head.

Carlisle came and wrapped me in his arms.

"They're doing their very best, Yazmine. He's stable and they've called in the best plastic surgeon in the state."

I fell limp in his arms.

"Esme, Sue, take her home." I heard him say.

"NO!" I jumped back. "I'm not leaving!"

"Yazmine," my dad said, taking me from Carlisle.

"No Daddy, I'm not leaving!" I yelled.

"Okay, fine, but you need to pull it together. It won't help Jazz if he sees you like this. The man lives to make you happy. You need to be the strong woman I know you are for him."

I nodded.

"Do you hear me, bug?" My Dad asked.

"Yes, Daddy." I tried to stand taller.

Carlisle nodded to my Dad and turned to Rosie.

"The hospital is running low on his rare blood type. They used their last pints to stabilize him for surgery. Are you a match? Will you donate?"

She nodded wiping her tears. She kissed Jake before walking toward Carlisle.

"Wait…when can I see him and Edward?" I asked.

"Edward shortly. Jasper…a few hours…maybe."

I slumped. I didn't know if I could wait that long to see him.

"Yazmine, I will come get you as soon as they allow him visitors."

I nodded and fell into the chair weeping.

0******************0

I was leaning against my father's broad chest, eyes closed, with the twins in my lap. They were sleeping and I had one on each leg. My dad had Whit on his other side and she was sleeping as well.

"Yazmine, you can see Edward now."

I opened my eyes to find Carlisle standing over me and reaching for the boys. He took them from me and kissed their faces. They tossed and he smiled.

"That's it. Come to Granddad." He soothed and rocked them. "It's room 220, at the end of the hall."

I nodded, kissed the kids and headed out.

I knocked before I opened the door. Edward was lying in the bed with his eyes closed, and his arm in a sling. I walked to the bed and his eyes opened. He smiled.

"Hey beautiful…" he said, and I broke down.

"Oh god, Edward." I wept, wanting to, but afraid to touch him.

"Come here, love." He held out his good arm.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Come here, woman."

I crawled next to him in bed and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Shhh…. It's okay now. It's going to be okay."

"Thank you, Edward… Thank you for saving him." I cried.

"He saved me too, love. More than once actually."

"He did?" I said, sitting up a little.

"Yeah, I was almost killed and he shot the guy before he shot me…again." He nodded toward his shoulder.

"Edward…" I cried, rubbing his face.

"I'm good. How's Jasper? And TJ?"

"TJ's good. I think they're going to move him in here with you when he comes out of surgery. Dad says you guys will be released in a couple of days."

"That's great. I fucking hate hospitals."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine time to realize that, Dr. Cullen."

"Working fine… patient… fagettaboutit." He smiled, winking.

I shook my head, smiling at his Donnie Brasco impression.

"There it is," he said.

"There what is?" I asked.

"That smile," he said, stroking my face, then pulling me into him.

I leaned in and kissed him softly, and typical Edward, he gripped and squeezed my ass. Even with one hand the man was all hands.

"Break it up!" Em said, walking in. "Get a room!"

"This is my room." Edward growled against my lips.

"We need to talk, so unhand the merchandise little brother." He gestured to Edward's hand on my ass.

Edward shook his head. "Cock blocking..."

"You can't fuck in the hospital anyway." Em laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You okay?" He whispered and I nodded. "He's going to pull through. I know it."

I nodded again.

"Give me a minute to speak with Em then come back."

"Okay." I smiled. "You hungry? You want me to bring you something back?"

"Yeah, you know what I like."

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"You said Jazz saved you more than once…"

"Yeah…"

"When was the other time?"

"When he gave me you," he said, looking into my eyes.

I leaned into him and ran my nose over his lips.

"I love you." I told him and kissed his chin.

"I love you more," he said, kissing me chastely, but soft.

"I'll be back. And I want you to tell me what happen."

He looked at me but said nothing as I stood up to leave.

0*******************0

AN: So they got out. What happens now? What are they going to do about the cops? Stay tuned... Jazz and Yazmine reunite in the next chap.


	30. Waking up

**Make sure you read the AN at the end of the Chap.**

**30. Waking up.**

{Edward}

"Okay Edward, spit it out," Em said. "What the hell happened?"

"Okay look, I have to give you the quick version before Yazmine gets back."

He nodded.

"Okay… Well earlier today Max Vega gets stopped at the gate by Rodney…"

"Wait a minute… Yaz's friend from school? What's he have to do with this?"

"I'm trying to tell you, and the more you interrupt, the less info your gonna get before Yaz gets back."

"Sorry…go."

"Okay, so Vega gets stopped at the gate. He tells Rodney that he needs to speak with Yazmine, so Rodney calls me. I tell him to send Vega on his way." I took a breath. "Then he tells Rodney that he knows where Jazz is and can help me get him."

"What! How the hell did he know?" Em growled.

"Emmett!" I shook my head and he gestured for me to continue. "That's what I wanted to know, because at first, I thought he was bullshitting me. But then I realized we hadn't told anyone. So I told Rodney to take him to the barn by the main house. I couldn't risk everyone I loved, and everyone was at the house, including the dumb ass cops. And I wanted to know what he knew before I involved them. Anyway, as I was leaving TJ saw me and decided to come along." I rolled my eyes.

"So we get there and he starts telling me that he knows where Jazz is, that he needs to get to a hospital, and that he can help us get him. I ask him how he knows all this and he tells me that, Maria, his fucking cousin, called him to help Jazz after he passed out and she couldn't find his pulse."

"Oh god…" Em said, shaking his head.

"I didn't understand his motivation. I mean I knew that he and Yaz were cool, but this was too much. He was betraying his cousin. I didn't know if I could trust him, but it was a chance I had to take to get Jazz back," I said, rubbing my forehead. "That was a mistake. I was thinking too much with my heart and not my head…"

"Edward…"

"I almost lost everything, Em. Jazz, TJ, my family…my life."

"What are you talking about, Edward. You saved him…"

"He saved me too…"

"What?" Em asked confused.

"We get to the warehouse and things seemed to be going as planned. Then Maria figures out that it was Max who betrayed her and that TJ and I didn't just happen upon her. They get into it and she figures out that Yazmine is this girl that Max keeps saying he's in love with. All of a sudden all deals are off. He decides he wants me and Jazz dead, so he can have Yazmine to himself, and all hell breaks loose.

"He tells Maria she's going to be his alibi to daddy, who is apparently some kind of criminal king pin, for killing us."

"Wait…king pin?"

"Yeah, and he was gonna make it look like she flipped the fuck out and killed all of us, so he had no choice but to take her down. Daddy doesn't like loose ends, and three, dead, rich kids, are loose ends and a problem." I shrugged.

"So Maria tries to make a deal with him. She gets Jazz, he gets Yazmine, and they kill me and TJ. But like I said before, he wasn't having it, and she was pissed. So while he and I are arguing about Yazmine, she shoots at him. He fires back, kills her, and TJ goes down. She got him in the stomach and he falls over grabbing at his waist. So I took the opportunity to take him down.

"We fought over the gun and he got me in the shoulder. My fucking arm went numb and he over came me, kneeing me in the balls, asshole, that was a bitch move and…"

"Edward!"

"Right, so my fucking arm goes out, he knees me in the balls, and takes control. He stands up and points the gun at me. He's telling me how he's gonna enjoy comforting Yazmine, and fucking Jazz and I out of her thoughts… Then BANG... I close my eyes thinking it's fucking over for me but I realize that I don't feel anything. I thought I was dead. But then I hear TJ talking to Jazz. I open my eyes to find Max laid out. Jazz shot him… and right between the fucking eyes. Who knew he had it in him. I thought he had passed out.

"We grab Jazz, all his shit, and got the hell out of there before Max's goonies got there."

"His goonies?"

"Yeah, he had to get permission from his father to take Maria out. They were coming to help clean up her mess. She killed Victoria."

"I'm sorry, Edward…" he started.

"It's okay, justice was served as far as I'm concerned. She tried to kill Jazz."

He nodded in understanding.

"So when the goons get there, they're going to find three dead bodies? One of which is their boss's son." He asked.

I nodded.

"Now you see why I couldn't tell you over the phone, and why the cops can't know how and where I found Jazz. It'll be all over the news and they'll know we had something to do with it. They'll come for us."

"Fuck, this is bad, Edward. You're gonna have to produce answers for the cops. That asshole, Fielding, has it out for you."

"I know Em, but I don't fucking know what to do. If I talk, and it gets back to Max's dad, it puts us all in danger. If I don't, and they decide that I had something to do with it. I go to jail. I'm too fucking pretty for prison."

"Don't I know it. I have a few patients that I see at the prison back home."

"So you feel me then? I may sleep in the same bed as Jazz, but Yaz is between us and he isn't going anywhere near my ass."

"Well actually, he has too doesn't he? You know, if both of you are 'enjoying' Yaz at the same time."

"Emmett, you get my point!" I growled and he smiled.

"Yeah, I get it," he said. "So what are you going to do? And what are you going to tell Yazmine?"

"Nothing, the less she knows, the better right now."

"Edward, this is Yazmine you're talking about. That shit's not gonna fly. You'll have to tell her something."

"You think I can act like I don't remember shit?"

"No, you need a way better plan than that."

"I don't know. I'll deal with Yazmine. It's the fucking cops I'm worried about."

"Maybe they'll keep it on the DL. If you explain…"

"Em, he may have some on the payroll. Max said his father has a lot of officials on the payroll."

"Edward, how do you know he doesn't know already. You'll need the cops to protect you if..."

"Please, they're worthless. They couldn't even find Jazz." I reminded him. "And I'm pretty sure daddy doesn't know. Before we went into the warehouse, Max said he didn't tell his father about Maria having Jazz, only that she killed Victoria."

"And you believe him?"

"Yeah, I think Maria taking Jazz, him liking Yaz, and them being cousins, was all a coincidence. A bad, fucked up coincidence, but one none the less. I think he really wanted to help at first. Even if it was only to get on Yazmine's 'good side.' I don't think he told his father about Jazz. He would've told him to kill him too and I don't think that was his plan…at first anyway."

"Then we lawyer up… you and TJ say nothing. I'll tell Jazz to conveniently become forgetful, you know trauma and all. It's perfectly plausible after an ordeal like this. And we go from there."

"And Yazmine?" I asked.

"Yeah…that's on you and Jazz. She's you two's woman. But you're right, the less she knows about this, the better. I don't know how much you should tell her, if anything. I do know that you will need to keep her from raising a stink about it while all these cops are here. Dad is keeping them from speaking with you all now, saying that only family is allowed, and that questioning would only stress you further, but he won't be able to keep them off your ass much longer. I think one of them went to get a court order."

"Okay, is Jazz out of surgery?"

He shook his head.

"You need to be the first one in there."

"Edward, that's not going to happen. Yazmine is this close to going into the OR to see him."

"Em, if she gets to him first she's not gonna leave his side, especially after she sees him."

"I know. I heard it's bad."

"God…that fucking bitch. She deserved what she got."

"Yes…" he said, patting my shoulder, "she did."

"Talk to dad. See if he can get you in before Yazmine. Hopefully he's awake and you get to talk to him. Call McMullen, tell him to get rid of everything else he found or hide it...well. And we need to call Yorkie and Jenks and see if they can help us find a dream team of our own…"

Just then Yazmine walked in with a cherry coke, cool ranch Doritos and fried chicken. I smiled.

0**************0

"Love, you know me so well."

"Sorry Edward. It's the best I could do right now. I couldn't fry it up myself and I didn't want to leave."

I gestured for her to come to me.

She sat on the edge of the bed and I took her hand.

"It's cool love, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll have Irina bring you some real breakfast in the morning." She smiled.

I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Open this?" I asked, handing her the bottle of soda.

"Sure."

"So Edward, there's more people that want to see you so I'm gonna leave," Em said, watching us.

I looked at him knowingly and he nodded.

Yaz lay down next to me and I kissed her forehead. She sighed.

"Was it Maria, Edward?" She asked quietly.

I sighed.

"Yes."

So much for not telling her.

"I knew it." She sat up and I pulled her back down.

"Yazmine, listen to me. There's a lot of shit about her we didn't know. Shit that is better left unsaid. Do you understand?"

She looked at me and nodded nervously.

"I can't tell you everything right now because the cops will be asking you a lot of questions soon and you can't lie for shit, so it's better if you don't know."

"Edward…"

"Jazz and I will tell you everything when this is all over, okay? But for now, I need you to trust me, and do as I say. Do you trust me, baby?"

"Yes, Edward, you know I do."

"Okay, so don't ask me anything else."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, Jazz and I got you." I rubbed her chin between my thumb and forefinger. I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her softly.

She closed her eyes.

"Where are the babies?" I asked her.

"With Irina, she's getting ready to take them home and get them ready for bed. Do you want to see them first?"

"Yes, do I look bad? You think they'll be afraid?"

"No, you look okay."

"Damn…just okay?" I teased.

She chuckled and smiled.

"Stop it Edward, you know you're fine as hell. You don't need me to tell you that. I know you hear it all the time."

"But it means so much more coming from you," I said, squeezing her.

"You're crazy."

"I know." I hugged her.

The door opened and mom, Ali, and Rosie, came in. Ali's eyes were still wet with tears, and Rosie looked like shit.

"Short stuff, we're okay, baby girl."

She walked to me quickly and hugged me and Yazmine together.

"I could kill you, Edward. You scared me to death, and poor Emmy. I thought he was going to pull his hair out by the roots." She sighed. "It would kill him if something happened to you, Edward."

"I know, short stuff. I love him too. But I'm okay, and so is TJ, and Jazz will be too." I looked at Rosie.

She looked at me and fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"He will be, Rosie. He's a freak of nature. The man is strong as hell."

"I know." She grinned slightly.

0****************0

The nurse and nursing assistant, brought TJ into the room. He was out of it for about thirty minutes then he was back to his normal, wise cracking ass.

Everyone had come in and wished us well. Even the kids came in for awhile. Whit was the only one who realized something was off and asked questions. The boys were too young to notice, and hopefully remember, anything. We just told her that TJ and I hurt ourselves horseback riding. TJ, hurt his leg and I hurt my shoulder. Afterward, Irina took them home and the rest of us waited for Jazz to come out of surgery.

"Is your arm numb yet?" Jake asked, looking at Yaz, who was sleeping damn near on top of me in the small hospital bed.

"I'm good. I'm use to it. She likes to cuddle." I smiled.

"You two spoil her," he said, shaking his head.

"We do, but she spoils us too." I smiled, stroking her hair. "And you're one to talk."

"She's my baby sister."

"And she's my heart."

"Touché', Ed," he said, raising his soda. "I'm glad she has you two."

"Really? Well there's a first."

"Ed, I've never said anything ill about your little…thing."

"I know, but you never seemed to like me. You've always favored Jazz."

"Yeah, well, Jazz is my boy. And you, quite honestly, were an asshole. You're cool now, and I'm happy to see the changes you've made for my sister, and my nephew. I can't be mad at that. You make her happy, and in a good way this time around."

I smiled and nodded, but didn't speak. I knew it was Jake's weird way of apologizing.

0************************0

~Jasper~

I woke up still feeling drowsy, and with a warmth and pressure on my right side. I didn't know what the hell they had me on but it was some serious shit. I moved a little bit and the pressure changed…and groaned.

I looked down to find Yazmine's head pressed into my side. She was sleeping.

"Sweetness…" I croaked, not able to shift my body.

She didn't move.

"Sweetness, baby, wake up," I said louder after clearing my throat.

She stirred and moaned a little.

"Jazzy?"

"Yes."

She sat up slowly, carefully, and looked dead in my eyes.

"Jazzy, you're awake." Tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded and she just stared like she didn't know what to do. I reached up slowly and wiped her tears.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, just be gentle." I smiled.

She sniffed and lay her arm across my chest gently, her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't feel anything. My skin was totally numb. I stroked her hair softly.

"Jazzy, I was so scared. I thought…"

"I know what you thought, sweetness, but I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. Not without you," I said, lifting her face.

She came closer to me and kissed me softly.

"I'm so sorry Jazz…for everything I said…when we fought. I didn't mean it…"

"I know baby, me either. I love you, and I'm sorry too. I need to stop taking the good things in my life for granted. You, Edward, the kids…y'all mean so much to me. I don't want to lose any of you…ever."

"You won't Jazzy, we're here…always…I promise," she said, stroking my face then my hair back.

"Always?" I asked.

She smiled, nodded, and came in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Umm… I've missed you so much, sweetness."

"I've missed you too, cowboy." She wiped her tears. "I don't ever want to fight with you again."

I chuckled.

"We'll work really hard on that." I promised. "How's Edward? And TJ?"

"Good, the both of them can go home in a few days."

"That's good… Is he mobile, I want to talk with him?"

"Yes, I'll tell him." She moved to stand but I held her to me.

"Not yet… I need to feel you close to me." I told her honestly. My body seemed to feed off of hers. Having her close, made me feel better.

She smiled.

"Okay," she whispered, laying down.

We lay there for twenty minutes just touching and kissing each other before someone came in.

"I really hate to interrupt, but I need to talk to Jazz," Em said, sticking his head in the door.

"It's cool Em, come on in." I told him kissing Yaz again. "You'll get Ed for me?"

She nodded and kissed me again. She held onto my hand tightly. I could tell that she was reluctant to let it go.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'll be here when you come back." I kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay Jazzy."

She let my hand go and started for the door, before she left she looked at me again. I winked at her.

After the door shut I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"She looks tired."

"She hasn't really slept since you disappeared. Well except for last night when Ed had to sedate her."

"He what?" I growled.

"Jazz, he had to. She woke up freaking out, then she started kicking and screaming. It was bad."

"Fuck…this is my fault."

"It's not and you know it. It's that sick bitch's fault. Her whole family is crazy and…"

"You know?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward told me about Maria, her cousin, and her criminal uncle."

"He's not just any criminal, he's a fucking drug king pin, Em. Wait cousin…?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Yaz's friend from school."

"Max? I remember seeing him there… Oh god, I shot him!"

"Shhh… fuck Jazz, be quiet!" He hissed at me.

I looked up at him.

"Oh my god, he's been friends with my wife since she moved here. He probably was using her to watch me."

"No, Ed said Maria and Max weren't close. He didn't put it together until he saw you."

I ran my hands through my hair.

"Fuck, I brought that crazy bitch into our lives… I almost married her for god's sake!" I threw my head back. "If I hadn't found Yazmine again, I would be with her, her family mine."

"But you didn't marry her. You have Yazmine and the kids and we need to protect them from Max's family."

I nodded.

"So as of now you remember nothing past the garage."

"Edward's idea?"

"Not entirely. But the cops have it in for Edward, and then he shows up with you and no explanation. Not good."

"Hol' on… What do you mean they were after Ed?"

"The husband disappears so of course the first person they suspect is the boyfriend. But this one detective just wouldn't let it go. Even after Edward's alibi checked out. Although, Ed's attitude didn't help either."

"Hell…what did he do?"

"Nothing really… but you know how he gets about Yazmine. The one detective kept looking at her and making little comments... Ed tried to fuck him up."

I started to laugh then stopped as the pain shot through me.

"Aww…fuck, the meds are wearing off."

"You have a direct line," he pointed to the IV bag, "just push the button."

"I'm good for now. I don't want to get too dependent on this shit. Just don't make me laugh."

He laughed.

"So we're good right?" He asked.

"Of course we are."

"Move the hell out of my way!" I heard Edward yell outside the door.

"Mr. Cullen, you are not permitted to see Mr. Hale."

"He asked to see me!"

"You are not permitted!" The voice yelled.

I looked at Emmett.

"Will you?"

He walked to the door and opened it.

"What's going on here?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Mr. Hale, is not allowed to have visitors besides immediate family until we question him. As a matter of fact you need to leave the room, sir."

"Says who?" Em asked.

"The law."

"You have a court order?"

"We do actually. And we also have a court order permitting us to search Mr. Cullen's property. Uniforms are on the way over there now."

"What? You have five O on the way to my house!"

"Yeah." The guy said cheerfully.

"You fucking…"

"Edward, don't start. You can talk to Jazzy later okay. If I were you, I'd call Jenks and have him meet Emmett at your house. He'll make sure they don't tear up your shit," Yaz said.

"Ugh, your right. Tell Jazz I tried to see him and I'm glad he's okay."

"I will."

I heard them kiss.

"Em, can I speak with you?" Ed asked.

"Sure, walk me to elevator," Em said, giving me a thumbs up behind the door.

0**********************0

Yaz walked in soon after the door shut with a pizza and soda's. I smiled at her as she walked toward me.

"I called Alex."

"Who was it that wouldn't let Ed in?" I asked.

"That would be me, Mr. Hale."

Yaz rolled her eyes.

"And you are?"

"I'm detective Fielding. I've been over seeing your case."

I groaned trying to sit up.

"Jazz." Yaz came to me quickly. "Don't try and sit up."

I lay back against the pillow, wincing.

"Baby, is it bad?" She asked.

"Getting there."

"Well here, push this button..."

I grabbed her hand.

"No, I don't want to use it."

"Jasper, your in pain, use the morphine." She pleaded. "Please…at least for today. Tomorrow I'll talk to the doctor and have them reduce the dose. Hopefully before you leave, they'll move you to Tylenol-3 or maybe something less."

I nodded and pushed the button. My arm tingled as the fluid and medicine entered my veins. Almost instantly I felt lightheaded and high.

"I don't like how this shit makes me feel."

"I know, baby." She stroked my hair back. "But it will help you sleep and take the pain away. You need to heal."

She looked worried.

"I'm okay, sweetness."

"So you've said." She leaned in and kissed me. "But I know you wouldn't tell me if you weren't."

"I would." I smiled, kissing her back.

She smiled and kissed my nose. I ran my hand down her braid and looked over her shoulder. The detective had his eyes planted on her ass. He didn't even see me watching him. I knew then that this must be the asshole that was giving Ed shit the entire time I was missing.

"So, detective, you want to tell me why Edward isn't allow in here? I asked my wife to go and get him for me."

"Mr. Cullen is a sus…"

"Edward didn't do anything except find me."

"And where did he find you?"

"I don't know. I had passed out. I didn't see where I was being held."

"Well do you remember who had you, did you see them?"

"I don't remember much after the sting in my neck. I remember calling 911, but I wasn't sure if the call got through."

"It did, and the sting in your neck was from a needle. We think you were sedated," he said, watching Yazmine who had crawled into bed with me. She carefully ran her fingers over my bandaged chest.

I didn't like how he watched her. Edward was right to want to fuck him up.

His eyes never deviated from her for too long. She on the other hand, paid him no mind. I don't even think she realized he was watching her.

"Well that makes sense." I watched him.

"Did you see anyone in the garage?"

"Yeah, but they had on masks. Kind of small, that's probably why they had to sedate me."

"We think one of them was a woman, a Victoria Jamison, her fingerprints were found on a syringe in the garage at…"

"By Edward's PI," Yaz said. "Do you think he would help you look for Jazzy if he was the one who had him?"

"Shhh, sweetness…" I stroked her hair.

"Jazzy, this guy has been an ass to Edward the entire time."

"Sweetness…" I warned, looking down at her.

She sighed and lay her head on my arm.

"Look detective, I told you that I didn't see their faces and I don't remember anything after the garage so…"

"Nothing… you don't remember anything at all? I mean, you knew Mr. Cullen's ex, right? Did you recognize her voice?"

"I didn't know her well so I can't say that I did. Why don't you just find her and ask her?" I said, knowing that was impossible. She was probably dismembered and buried in the desert by now.

"We can't find her. She's disappeared."

"Huh…well I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Mr. Hale, if you are deliberately withholding information…"

"Why would I do that detective?" I asked, staring him down. "The important thing is I'm home now. Back with my wife and kids, where I belong. Don't you agree?"

He looked at Yazmine. Pissing me off. Why was he looking at her?

"I suppose so. But we need answers," he said.

"Well go and find them then. I need a nap. This medicine is making me sleepy."

He looked at me.

"Mr. Hale…"

"Detective, if you don't mind… I'd really like to spend some time with my wife before I fall out."

"Fine, but if you start to remember anything…"

"Right… I'll call you." I dismissed him yawning.

I lifted Yazmine's face to mine, kissing her softly and she melted into me.

"Umm…cowboy." She smiled.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too, Jazzy."

I turned toward the detective, who hadn't left, and frowned.

"Can I help you with something else?"

"Umm no…" he said, watching Yazmine.

"Detective, I'm over here." I gestured with my finger. "You know…you really shouldn't look at another man's wife with that much lust in your eyes right in front of him."

His eyes darted to mine and Yaz turned toward him.

"I… I…umm…" he stuttered.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. I know my wife is beautiful. You're not the first man to drool over her and you won't be the last. Besides, I'm in no condition at the moment to beat your fucking ass. But I would watch that shit around Edward. He's very protective of her, and has a very short temper." I smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, turning to leave.

Yaz looked up at me.

"Was that necessary?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was." I nodded.

She shook her head.

"You and Edward become more and more alike everyday."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No, but I like that you're you, and he's him. He has his attributes and faults, and you have yours, but together, you balance each other out."

I smiled.

"I'm starting to see that."

She looked at me confused, but hopeful.

"Stay with me tonight." I yawned.

She nodded.

"I will, but I need to call home… And you need to speak to the kids. They've missed you, Jazzy. We told Whit that you were away on business." She looked sad.

"I missed them too." I told her. "You know, the want and will to get back to you all is what kept me going. I didn't want to leave here with things the way they were between us…"

"Jasper, don't talk like that." She started to cry.

"Don't cry, sweetness." I comforted her. "I'm just trying to say that you are everything to me and it's because of you, and your love, that I'm here."

"Jasper, I know you think that because I want Edward to be apart of us that I love you less, or him more… but I don't. You are my husband, my other half, and I could never live without you. And yes I love Edward, and it hurt me when he left us, but I think you need to know that it is you that I truly need…that I will always need."

"I know that, baby. I just forget sometimes."

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to do to make you remember…to make sure you never forget."

"Just be there to tell me that you love me. Tell me everyday." I smiled.

"I will…every single day." She rubbed her nose to mine.

"I'm holding you to that." I kissed her.

"I know." She grinned. "You hungry?"

"Yes, starving, but I'm too tired to eat."

"I'll feed you."

I smirked and opened my mouth. She laughed, sat up and opened the pizza box. I sat back and closed my eyes. I bit down and chewed when the lukewarm dough touched my lips.

* * *

We were halfway through my second slice when the door opened. I opened my eyes and saw my mom, dad, Rosie, Gramps, and my cousins walk in. They hugged and kissed me gently, mindful of my wounds, then sat and chatted with Yazmine and I.

I looked at the clock as I started to drift off. Only a hour had passed since I woke up and only a half hour since I juiced myself. So much had happened in so little time. I had only been in Maria's clutches for three days, but it felt like months, years even.

I felt Yazmine's hands in my hair and I leaned against her breasts. They were soft, and comforting, and her hands felt like magic in my hair. I sighed, closed my eyes, and buried my face in her tits.

Rosie laughed and shook her head.

"It's good to see that some things will never change."

"I'm still me, Rosie," I mumbled into Yazmine's cleavage.

"And thank god for that," Yazmine said, kissing the top of my head.

"You're tired, so we're going to get going," Mom said, standing up.

"You can stay."

"Jazz, you can barely keep your eyes open. We'll let you sleep and we'll be back tomorrow. We love you son, and we're glad you're okay." Dad smiled.

I nodded and they filed out the room.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked Yaz once we were alone.

"No cowboy, just sleep. Let me take care of you."

"'Okay." I replied, and was out.

0*********************0

**AN: So do you guys want a Book IV? I'm not sure if I want to do one. I have an idea of how it would go though. I think it's overkill but I wanted to see what you all thought about it. It would be after I finished the sequel to SC, I'm excited about going back to the vamps. So you let me know. I'll give you until next Friday to count the votes because I want to finish this story up and your response will determine how Book III will end. So leave your answer in a review or PM me. For those of you that are reading but not reviewing, (there's a lot of you), this is your chance to speak up if you want to see it continue. ~smooches~ LRC.**


	31. Welcome Home

**Don't own. This fucking site drives me crazy. Anyhoo... The yes's have it and there will be a Book IV. For the no's...sorry...but I will end this one on a high. I won't leave you hanging forcing you to read Book IV. There are two chaps left and one is a Epilogue. Book IV will pick up from there. I will try to post both chaps this week so I can start on the sequel to SC. Now would be a good time to re read SC, just so it's fresh. ~smooches~ LRC.**

**31. Welcome Home**

*Yazmine*

The day after Jazz woke was eventful. Which took its toll on him. He was entertaining family and talking to cops the entire day. Eventually Carlisle and his doctor decided to ban all visitors, except me, so he could rest. But before that happened, Irina had brought the kids in. I wasn't sure they were ready to see him, and especially in his condition, but he insisted. He said he missed them, and looked so pitiful, so I gave in. In the end, they did really well. The twins didn't understand what was going on and Whitley only seemed concerned that daddy couldn't come home for awhile.

The cops had finally let Edward in to see him, but he was escorted and it pissed me off. They were treating him like a criminal and still hadn't found anything on him. The search of his home turned up nothing, just as we knew it would. I went off on the detective. I told him to either charge Edward, or back the fuck off. Edward had to pull me back. I was still trying to convince him to file a suit against them.

He and Jazz had a quick talk about his recovery and when they tried to speak in Quileute, which Edward recently decided to learn, the escort stopped them and made Edward leave. I could tell that they both had things they wanted to say, but wouldn't under watchful eyes. I just hoped they made up and became friends again. I didn't want things to be strained when Jazz came home.

Of course I wanted Edward back in our lives, but it wasn't my call to make. It was, and had always been, Jazz's. It hurt me terribly when Edward left. But Jazz is, and would always be my husband. That was never going to change, and no matter how much I loved Edward, I wouldn't go against his wishes. Not when he had given me so much of himself to make me happy.

I had told Edward that we would talk to Jazz about everything once we found him, but now I was scared to even bring it up. I didn't want to trouble him with it while he was hurt. I only wanted him focusing on getting better. And I definitely didn't want to fight anymore. So it would have to wait. And for how long, I wasn't sure.

0*************************0

Jazz had been in the hospital for two weeks before the doctor's finally agreed to let him come home. After they had taken him off the antibiotics he started to run a low grade fever. They were worried that an infection had set in. So they kept him and extra week to make sure it went away and didn't happen again.

Most of his wounds had healed, only the sutures from the deeper cuts remained, and they would simply reabsorb and fall away. Before we left, the doctor suggested another bout with the plastic surgeon. He told us that the scars should fade, but in the right light and probably to the touch, they would be visible and palpable. Jazz wasn't sure if he wanted to go through another surgery and said he'd think about it.

We arrived at home a little after lunch to a bunch of fanfare. Irina and I had cooked some of Jazzy's favorite foods before I left to pick him up. And Whitley made him a 'Get Well' poster and bought balloons for him. Jazz was grinning from ear to ear when we walked in the door. He was so happy to be home.

He was in great spirits, but was very stiff and moving slowly, so we took our time as we made our way to the couch. As soon as he sat down the kids tried to bombard him. Edward and Em luckily caught them before they pounced on him.

"Okay, Whit, I know you miss daddy, but you can't jump on him until his boo boo's heal." I cringed nervously, looking at Jazz's face.

"It's okay, baby. Let her come." Jazz smiled and winked at Whit.

"Come here bee, daddy's missed you darlin'."

Whitley ran to him.

"Oh god, Jasper!" I scolded him as she barreled toward him. He held up his hand to me.

"Softly, Whitley!" I yelled as she dove on his lap.

He didn't even flinch.

"Sweetness, it's okay. She doesn't weigh much." He laughed, hugging Whitley to him, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy?" She rested her head on his chest, yawning.

"Yes, bee." He responded running his hands through her curls.

"How'd you get your boo boo's? Did you fall down?" She asked.

Jazz looked at me and I shrugged. I hadn't told her much of anything, and the twins were too little to understand or even ask questions. Besides that, Jazz and I hadn't discussed what to tell her yet.

"Well, honey…daddy crashed his car." He blurted out.

"Oh no, Daddy!" She covered her mouth. "The pretty red one? It was your most favorite."

"Yes, honey, it was." He grinned.

"Will they fix it for you?"

"Who, bee?"

"The race car men…like on TV."

Jazz laughed.

"No bee, Daddy doesn't have a pit crew. I'll have to buy another one I guess."

And he would. They still hadn't found the Ferrari. I had a feeling it was never going be found.

"Oh…will you get pink this time?" She asked, starting to drift off.

She always slept better with Jazz, even as a baby, and it was past nap time for all of them. We had let them stay up to welcome Jasper home.

"I like pink." She yawned again.

Edward, TJ, Jake and Em all burst out laughing, startling her, and Jazz unconsciously began rubbing her back to soothe her. I smiled as I watched them, he was so good with her, so in love.

"Can you see Jazz driving a pink Ferrari?" Edward laughed and I slapped his arm.

"He'd be so cute in it…" TJ laughed, pinching Jazz's cheek.

Jazz slapped his hand away.

"Ass…" Jazz mumbled and I looked at him, then Whit.

"Language..."

He rolled his eyes. And just like that, things were back to normal.

He lifted Whitley so her face was level with his and kissed her lips.

"I think daddy will get blue or green this time. Pink is for girls, bee."

"No it's not, daddy. It's just a color. It's for everybody."

"Well said, sweetie." Esme laughed, holding her hands out for Whitley. Jazz handed her off and she lay her head on Esme's shoulder. She spoiled them all rotten.

"I know you're sleepy sweetie, but how about lunch first?"

Whitley nodded and Esme carried her off toward the kitchen.

"Will you help me fix your brother's plates?"

Whitley sat up nodding furiously.

"Good." Esme kissed her.

0***********************0

I made Jazz a plate and we all ate in the family room, even the kids. After lunch, they all piled up on Jazz, regardless of my objection and concern for his wounds. The twins fell asleep on his chest, and Whitley passed out nuzzled between his side and the couch. He wanted it, and more so, he needed it. I watched him as he watched them. He stroked and kissed them often as they slept, the love on his face apparent. Eventually he allowed Irina and I to lay them in their own beds.

The day passed without cause. We all sat around, talked, and watched the game until after dinner. Rosie finally refused to watch anymore Sports Center so we switched to movies. The kids started to drop off like flies, and Rosie and Jake left when JJ started to get cranky. Ali took Phoebe upstairs to lie down, she was trying to put her to sleep using the bottle but Phoebe wasn't having it. She was almost ten months and Ali was trying to wean her off the breast. It wasn't going so good.

During the second movie I noticed that Jazz kept shifting uncomfortably and when he tried to adjust himself he'd grimace. He was in pain. I stood up and went to him.

"You ready for bed and your medicine, Cowboy?" I whispered.

"You coming with me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, let's go then."

I had Emmett help him up the stairs and to the bed. Once he left the room I helped Jazz out his clothes.

"Okay, lie back. I'll get your medicine."

"Just two, babe."

I nodded.

When I came back he took them then pulled me down to the bed.

"Going somewhere?" He grinned.

"Not if you don't want me to." I smiled.

I knew this was coming.

"Good, come here." He patted the pillow next to him.

I laughed and lie down. We were face to face, just staring at each other. He closed the gap between our faces.

"I've missed you, sweetness." He kissed me softly.

"Me too, Jazzy."

"And I love you."

"I love you," I said kissing him more intensely.

He moaned and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer.

"I want you so bad…" he confessed.

"I want you too, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Of course it is." He stroked my hair.

"Jasper, I don't want to hurt anything. And if we make love, you'll be hurting more in the morning, trust me." I looked at his bandaged leg. His erection growing as we spoke.

"It's worth the pain..." he moaned. "Please, I need you," he said, kissing down my neck.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

"Please…" he cupped my breast, biting my nipple through my shirt. He slid his hand down my stomach and into my pants.

I was wet already.

"Umm…she wants me." He sang out before kissing my mouth and dipping his fingers in my pussy.

I groaned his name, arching into his hand.

"Let me say hello…" his eyes blazed, locking with mine.

Oh, he wasn't playing fair. He knew what buttons to push with me. He knew how to get me to submit, and he was literally playing me, his fingers strumming me into submission. I nodded and he smiled.

I sat up and helped him remove his boxer briefs. He watched, stroking his dick, as I undressed for him. I lay back down and pressed my body lightly against his. He fisted my hair and kissed me hard, stealing my breath away.

"Get on." He gestured to his cock.

I sat up and moved slowly over him. It was weird. I didn't know how to touch him. Everything was bandaged except his arms. I didn't know where I should put my hands, or if I was too heavy on his bad thigh.

"Jasper, maybe we should start out slow. Maybe a blowjob," I said.

In the hospital I gave him hand jobs while he sucked my boobs to get him through. It was the only way I could stop him from trying to fuck me in the hospital bed.

"No, no blowjob. I want you. It's been too long, and I want to feel you."

I nodded and stroked his face.

"Okay…but you tell me if I'm hurting you."

He nodded and pulled me down to him.

I kissed him and tried not to put too much of my weight on him. I slowly lifted my bottom up and leaned into him. His eyes blazed with anticipation and I slowly submerged his cock into my pussy.

"Oh god…" he groaned, running his hands through my hair as he watched my eyes.

Once he was inside me I closed my eyes and sighed his name.

"Look at me, sweetness. I want us to really see one another while we make love. I want to feel that connection with you again. I need to know that it's still there."

I opened my eyes to find tears pooling in his.

"Of course it's still here."

"How do you know? It's been so long since we made love, and the last time we did…something was…missing."

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I didn't allow myself to let go with you. I was hurt, and angry, and stubborn. And I was wrong, Jazz. I can't tell you anymore than I already have how sorry I am. But I can tell you that it won't ever happen again.

"Our connection is still here. I feel it all around me. The entire time you were missing, I could feel you…here," I said, taking his hand placing it over my heart.

"I never thought I'd see, let alone, feel you again." He looked at our hands over my heart. "I felt you too, but I thought I had dreamed it. I was in and out of it a lot while Maria had me handcuffed to that fucking bed. It was you that pulled me through…knowing that if I fought, I'd possibly see and feel you again."

I kissed his tears away, as he had done for me time and time again.

"Shhh…baby, you're safe, and back where you belong." I reminded him.

We kissed tenderly then I sat up slowly, pushing him deeper.

"Ungh…you feel so good…" he cried out.

"Hmmm…"

I rotated my hips over his cock slowly. He grabbed them and encouraged my movements. I wanted to take it slow, soft, and we started out that way, making sweet love, but Jasper clearly had other plans as he neared his release.

"More…" he urged, staring into my eyes.

I ground and pumped my hips into his and he pushed back slightly, lifting me off the bed. His strength, even while hurt turned me on and I began to ride him with furious abandonment, my ass slapping his thighs every time our bodies came together.

"That's it baby, just like that." He encouraged, running his hands up my sticky back.

"Fuck me…" he groaned, eyes rolling in his head.

I was lost in him and he in me. Both of us wanting to please and be pleased. I felt my body heating up. Yes, the flames that only Jasper could ignite were back, and I was burning from the inside out.

"Oh shit…I'm gonna cum!" I belted out.

"I know…I feel it!" He growled, cupping and squeezing my tits.

I grabbed his arms and my head fell back. I felt my hair tickling my ass cheeks, and Jazz's hand move down my stomach. His thumb caressed my clit, firm, but slow.

"Yes...Jazz..." I sped up my hips, lifting, causing him to thrust into me over and over.

"Ohfuckohfuck… Aghhh!" He roared, squeezing my hips, his eyes shut tight.

I smiled.

He came hard, muscles quivering, legs trembling. I followed him, panting his name, smiling and turning into a big pile of jelly on top of him.

I rolled off of him slow and sloppy, falling to the bed. My thighs burned and were trembling. I hadn't worked that hard in months and it wasn't easy trying to hold my own weight over Jazz's big body.

"Is that smile for me?" He asked.

I nodded, opening my eyes.

"You're amazing. Even all banged up you put it down."

"Did I now?" He smiled, grabbing and pulling me to him.

"You know you did. You always do." I bit his chin playfully.

"Well thank you, baby. You inspire me." He teased, rubbing my ass.

I slapped his arm.

"Are you hurting?" I rubbed his chest.

"I feel good." He grinned mischievously. "Better than I've felt in months actually."

He yawned and his eyes looked heavy.

"You're tired. You should rest. And you should take more pain meds. Trust me Jazz, you will feel this after your orgasmic high wears off."

He smiled and watched as I made my way to the bathroom to clean up and get his meds. When I came back he was asleep. I sat the pills on the nightstand next to his bottled water and decided to take a shower.

0***************0

~Jasper~

Fuck, Yaz was right. I was paying for that love making session we had last night. My fucking thigh was on fire. It was hurting so bad it woke me out a dead sleep. I sat up to go get my meds and noticed three Ibuprofen on the nightstand. I popped them and lay back down.

I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. I turned toward Yazmine and watched her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and a lot healthier than when I first saw her at the hospital.

I knew me being gone would hurt her, but I was shocked at the condition she seemed to be in when I saw her. She looked as bad as I felt. And after talking with my family I realized how hard she had taken my disappearance.

I didn't know how to take it. I was sad that I had hurt her, but so very happy that she loved and needed me so much. Deep down, I knew this, but as usual I had lost sight of, and doubted, what was right in front of me.

I heard Edward had a rough time keeping her together, but that no one could keep her coherent but him. Which meant he was here with her the entire time I was missing. At first, the green eyed monster in me couldn't help but wonder if they'd slept together. He hadn't been with her since the fight either, and like me, Edward craved her like a crack head looking for his next fix. So I wouldn't put it past him. But the rational man in me knew that she probably wasn't in any condition for that, and after being inside her last night, I knew it had been awhile for her too.

But despite it all, Edward, took care of her, and he saved me. The bottom line was that I owed Edward my gratitude, for taking care of Yaz and the kids as I prayed he would do in my absence, and for following his instincts and coming to save me, knowing it could cost him his freedom. Gratitude I had yet to offer him even though I had seen him a few times since he saved me.

I also needed to apologize to him for saying the shit I said during the fight that started all this animosity between us. Something I swore I would do if I made it out alive. I turned and looked toward the ceiling. Now that we were away from the hospital and out of nosy cop range, it was time to talk with Edward.

I woke again to find Yaz staring at me.

"How do you feel?" She asked, kissing my chest.

I tried to sit up and winced, groaning.

"Jazzy, I told you…" she said, shaking her head.

"It was still worth it. We'll just have to wait a few more days before we attempt it again." I grinned.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I see you learned nothing."

"I did. I learned that good loving can make a man forget a lot of shit. It can even override pain." I smirked.

"Smart ass." She rolled over and I slapped her ass.

"Hey!" She yelped, rubbing her ass.

"Oh that didn't hurt," I said, slapping it again.

"Oh, you are so asking for it…" she crawled toward me.

"Hey, back off. I'm injured."

"Injured my ass. Don't even tr…" she got in my face and I grabbed her head, kissing her aggressively, and cutting off her sentence.

"So fucking sexy…" I smiled as I released her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She licked her lips and my eyes followed her tongue.

"Baby…about that blowjob."

She jumped back.

"Hell no…you're injured remember?"

"Yazmine…"

"No, Jazzy… I'll get your meds."

"Fuck the meds. A BJ would work better." I told her.

"Forget it." She smirked and got out of bed.

"Sweetness…"

She laughed.

"Later, maybe... I swear, you are so damn spoiled."

"You did it, sweetness. You ruined me you know?"

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Hey, did Ed stay the night?"

"I don't know. I was in here with you all night. Why?"

"I want to talk to him. Will you get him for me, or call him?"

She smiled.

"Sure, Jazzy."

0***********************0

*Yazmine*

Jazz took his medicine and passed out after breakfast. Edward had gone home last night so I called and asked if he would come by after lunch to talk with Jazz. He said he would.

Jazz woke up a little after noon. He seemed better and was sitting up when I came into the room.

"I need to change your bandages. You ready for your bath or you want to wait until after lunch?" I asked.

He grinned.

"I'm ready now. I look forward to your baths."

I laughed.

"That's because I give you hand jobs."

"Yeah, those nurses at the hospital were like freaking nuns. They acted like they were scared to look at him. Let alone touch him." Jazz teased.

"Cause they didn't want their asses kicked." I grinned.

He looked at me.

"That explains a lot. Did you threaten my nurses, sweetness?"

"No…" I smirked. "But I may have spoken with your sister very loudly in the waiting room after I saw that nurse, what's her name, Kimberly, staring a little too long at you."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"You were jealous?"

"Of course I was."

He chuckled lightly.

"Awww…sweetness, you know you're the only woman for me."

I leaned in and kissed his nose.

"I better be."

"You are, baby. I only have eyes for you. You know this."

I nodded as he kissed me.

"I know, but I didn't want another Victoria."

"Tell me about it," he said, running his hand through his hair. It was getting long. It hung on his neck and over his beautiful eyes.

"You need a haircut, cowboy."

"And a shave, but I think I'll wait until I have to go back to work," he said, rubbing the hair on his face. It made a rough, scratchy sound.

"I like the beard. It shows off your eyes."

He smiled.

"You want me to keep it?"

I nodded. "Just don't let it get out of control."

He shrugged.

"I think that I can manage that."

"You want me to wash you here or you want to try the shower? You can sit on the chair."

"Umm…we can try the shower. I need to get out this damn bed and move around before I get stiff."

"Okay, sit up then." I told him.

He sat forward and I started to unwrap his bandages. I had come far when it came to this. The first time I saw the nurse change them, I cried so hard I had to leave the room. It was the first time I think I realized the extent of the ordeal he had survived. He had suffered terribly and I was amazed at the strength he possessed.

Once they were off, Jazz stood up and headed to the bathroom room. I cleaned up the old bandages and changed the sheets quickly. When I got in the bathroom Jazz was standing in front of the mirror naked, running his hands over his scars.

I walked up behind him and kissed his back under his 'Whitlock' tattoo.

"You alright?" I wrapped my arms around his and ran my hand over my cuff, which rested on his wrist, as always.

He nodded slowly.

"Well, why are you just standing here?"

He shrugged.

"Just thinking is all."

"About?" I questioned.

"Do you think these scars will heal as well as the doc thinks they will? You think I should have a second surgery? " He asked.

"I don't know. A lot of them are tiny. I think only the bigger ones will scar." I sighed. "Why, do they bother you? You've never been vain."

"Naw, I haven't but…"

"But what?" I turned him toward me.

"I don't know. You've always thought I was beautiful and now I'm all cut up and…"

I placed my finger over his mouth.

"Stop…don't do this. You're still beautiful to me. Nothing you do to your outside will ever change that. You're beauty radiates from the inside, Jasper. The outside is just a bonus." I smiled.

"I don't want you to cringe when you touch me, or when my skin touches yours."

"God Jazz, you know I won't do that. You know how my body reacts to yours. A few scars isn't going to change that."

"Are you sure, baby? I'll have the surgery if you want me to."

I ran my hands over his chest lightly. My fingers rippling over the taut muscle.

"Don't do it for me, Jazz. If you want the surgery, then have it. But you still have a beautiful, strong, body. The scars only enhance that if you ask me. You're a survivor, a warrior." I ran my hand over his heart, where the tattoo of my name was marred. That bitch tried to cut it out of his chest. "The only thing I would like, is for you to fix this, put my name back where it belongs." I kissed his chest.

He closed his eyes.

"I swear I will." He promised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed me.

"Then I'm good. I don't mind the scars," I said, urging him into the chair.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely sure, now sit, let me trim your beard." I grabbed the clippers.

"Only if you do it naked." He smiled.

I smirked and started to strip. He sat down roughly.

"No sex, Jazz," I said as I straddled him but didn't sit.

"I just want to touch you. Is that permitted?"

I looked down at him as he raised his chin for me.

"Yes, touch what you want. Just hold still and remember that I have trimmers in my hand. You don't want a big hole in your beard, do you?"

He laughed and kissed my belly.

"No baby."

0************0

I was putting my Gram's salve on Jazz's chest when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out. I had on nothing but a pair of panties.

"It's me, love."

"Oh, come in, Edward."

The door opened, and he came in shutting it behind him. Jazz was sitting on the bed in a pair of sweat pants and I sitting on his lap, dressing the wounds on his chest and torso. His hand was resting on my ass. Edward took us in quickly.

"Well, I see your feeling better." Edward joked.

"Much better." Jazz laughed, squeezing my ass.

"I wasn't sure what condition I'd find you in today. When Yaz didn't come back down I knew you were up to no good. You know you shouldn't be having sex yet. You could reopen those cuts."

"Yep, I know. But as you can see, I'm fine. Yaz was gentle with me."

I rolled my eyes and started to wrap the gauze strips around his chest.

"You want a t-shirt?" I asked.

"Yes, just a beater though."

I stood up and went to the dresser. Then I helped him into it.

"I'll go get you something to eat."

He nodded.

I started to walk away and he grabbed me gently.

"Thank you for taking care of me…" he whispered.

"Anytime, cowboy. I love you."

He smiled and puckered his lips. I leaned in to kiss him.

"Love you too, sweetness."

I grabbed one of Jazzy's wife beaters, and threw on a pair of shorts. I caught Edward watching as I got dress. I smiled at him and he smiled back before looking at the floor. I could tell he wasn't sure where we stood or what was acceptable anymore either. Usually he'd just grab me and tongue me down. But he seemed reserved and quiet in front of Jazz now. Two things Edward never was. I could tell he was worried about the up coming conversation. And honestly so was I.

0********************0

AN: Jazz is gonna put himself back in the hospital...LOL. So next up...the talk...finally. Any suggestions on a title for Book IV?


	32. If at first you don't succeed

**Enjoy. ~smooches~ LRC.**

**32. If at first you don't succeed.**

~Jasper~

I watched Edward as he watched Yazmine get dressed and just shook my head. The man had it bad. Once Yazmine left the room he turned toward me.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"So very…" he replied.

I chuckled and he grinned.

"So what's up with you two?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually all touchy, feel-y with her."

"Oh, well yeah, but nothings up. I just don't know what's alright anymore."

"So you're telling me that you didn't touch her at all while I was gone."

He looked at me.

"Are you trying to ask me if I slept with Yazmine?"

"No, but you're acting like you're scared to touch her and..." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We didn't sleep together." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I kind of figured that."

"Well we kissed. But mostly I just held her. I slept in here with her too but it was what she needed. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do. But I don't understand. You never cared what was okay before." I told him.

"Well that was before. I don't want you getting pissed again. You're a real ass when your pissed."

I sighed.

"Yeah, well there's some truth in that statement." I knew I had been a dick.

He looked at me.

"Some truth?" He mumbled.

"Look Edward, I think it's time you and I had a talk."

"Yeah," he said sitting in my recliner. "I'm listening."

"First… I want to thank you…"

"Jazz, you don't have to thank me." He interrupted.

"Yes, Edward, I do." I looked at him. "You took care of everyone, and everything, in my absence, and I am very grateful to you. But not only for that, but for coming to get me."

"You would've done the same thing for me," he said, looking down. I don't think he believed his own statement.

I sighed. I needed him to understand but not look like a fruit.

"You're right, Edward. I definitely would have."

He looked up at me.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry about the things I said to you. I had a bad day at work, some employee's had said some things that upset me, and it all went down hill from there. Not that that's an excuse." I tried to explain.

"I just want, and need you to know that I didn't mean it. Any of it. I was angry, and jealous, and upset, and it all just came out."

I sighed.

"You don't understand…" I chuckled. "Well…maybe you do. But I've loved Yazmine as far back as I can remember. My father wasn't the only reason I came back to Washington after my parents divorce." I confessed. "Something was pulling me there and I didn't know it at the time, but it was her. My soul, my spirit, was searching for hers and I didn't find any peace until I figured that out.

"I know you think that little pact we made as children meant nothing. That it was just some shit we saw on a movie. But it meant something to me. You promised to love, and protect her while I was gone and you didn't do that. It hurt me that you didn't keep your promise. And it hurt her too."

"I tried to."

"Do you know she called me everyday crying that first year about you, and how you were treating her? And even though I came back those first few summers it wasn't enough. I think it hurt her more, me coming back, just to leave her again.

"I didn't know how to make things better so I stopped coming. I told her I had to work the ranch in the summer with my gramps but I lied to her…" I shook my head. "Even back then I was running."

"Jazz, we were kids," he said. "You did the best you could and I did the best I could. I did love her. I do love her. Always have and I always will. I watched over her from the background. She just didn't know it. Everyone knew she was off limits. Guys didn't fuck with her unless they wanted to deal with me. So I kept my promise the best way I knew how. She was always our Yazmine."

"Our? Ed, you were pissed when I came back."

"I was in love with her by then and I knew you would try to stake your claim on her."

I looked at him.

"I tried to stay out of your way. I tried to warn you. I told you she would come to me. And I told you that once she did I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't."

"I remember what you said, but that doesn't make the pain and betrayal hurt any less. I know I hurt her, but you knew how much I loved her when you slept with her. I made a mistake and neither you or her gave me a chance to..."

"You're right, I knew. But I did considered your feelings. That night she came to me, I asked her if she'd talked to you. I told her to talk with you, but she said it was over and my want for her overrode everything else. I didn't care who got hurt, including myself, as long as I had her. That was my mistake..."

"You left her. Again..."

"I know I did..."

"You always talk about the shit I leave in your lap but you've left me plenty of your shit to fix too. Then you come back thinking you can just pick up where you left off. That isn't how shit works. You can't leave her with me and steal her back when you feel..."

"I didn't steal her, Edward. She came to me…"

"Maybe not the first time, but the second time you definitely did. You knocked her up, and you stole her. Why couldn't you just stay away?" He sighed.

"She was pregnant with my child!"

"I'm talking about before that…at the rez…when you made the baby!"

"I couldn't. I tried. It was like a magnet to steel, we were drawn together. We had no control over it. We couldn't stay away from each other." I looked at him and he looked down.

I could still see the pain it caused him to lose her back then but I didn't regret being with Yazmine that night in the cave. It had brought us back together, and we made Whitley that night, and I could never regret that.

"She said you weren't together. That it had been more than a year."

"She knew I was working on winning her back!" He growled.

"That may be so, but Edward, you fucked her best friend and lied about it for a year."

"I know what I did Jasper, and I didn't come here for a lesson in morality." He stood up and headed for the door. "So if that's why you wanted to talk to me, I think I'll fucking pass."

"Edward, wait, don't leave. I think we got off track. Please sit down."

He sat back down.

"Look Jasper, I'm not proud of the things I've done, or the hurt I've caused her. But I've changed. And I did it for us, for our family. Because like it or not, Gram was right, we are a family. I don't care how non-traditional it is. I don't care if people stare, or talk about us behind our backs. I love us together. And it feels right to me.

I think as children we knew this, but somewhere along the way we lost that pure, innocent love. We were too caught up in worldly things, I guess. But now we have something more powerful. It's an all consuming love and I think this is how it was always meant to be. And I don't know about you, but I want it," he said, looking at me.

When I didn't say anything he continued.

"What do I have to do to make you understand? You can trust me with…"

I cut him off.

"I know that, Edward. I knew that before all this happened. But it's scary giving some of that power away," I said.

He was watching me intensely. Trying to read me no doubt.

"But you're not giving it away. You're just sharing it, and that's different. "

He was right, it was different. I was different and he was different, but we wanted the same things.

"You know…at first I thought I was doing this just to please Yazmine. Her happiness makes me happy and means everything to me. But I know now that I hold the happiness of three people in my hands. Three people I care about, and love tremendously."

His eyes widened, but he didn't speak.

"What I'm trying to say is that I was wrong…and that I…I…oh fuck it… I love you Edward, and for some strange reason, your happiness means just as much to me as Yazmine's. So I'm asking you to be apart of us again. If you want to of course, but give me time on the other things. I can only take you in small doses." I smiled.

He stood up and came to the bed.

"I love you too." He hugged me. "No homo." He laughed.

"And of course I want us again. But you have to promise that we'll truly work through your dumb ass rules."

I laughed.

"You have my word."

0*************************0

The door opened and Yazmine came in with tears running down her face and into my plate.

What's wrong?" Ed and I both asked, concerned.

She held up the baby monitor.

"Do you mean it, Jazz? You love Edward and you want him back with us?"

I motioned for her to come to me. She sat between us.

"I do, and yes I want him back with us." I cupped her face.

"Thank you, this…"

I put my finger over her lips.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetness. I want this too. I want us together, as we should, and were meant to be."

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Don't give him pause," Ed said smiling, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm not going to change my mind." I told Ed. "And I'm not really sure what exactly made me change it. It was a combination of things. I really had a lot of time to think about shit and realize what was important while I was fighting for my life. Then there were the dreams…"

"What dreams?" She and Ed asked.

"Vision's of what could be. The happiness, and overwhelming joy I felt in the dreams was immeasurable . We are destined for great things. We will know a powerful love that no one can test. I've seen it, and I want it."

"I want it too," she said.

We both looked at Edward.

"You know I'm in." He smiled and we laughed.

"So how many of them heard our little conversation?" I asked motioning to the monitor in her hands.

I knew TJ would tease us relentlessly.

"Just me. I grabbed it to bring it back upstairs since we wouldn't be needing it any longer. I dropped it on the way up the stairs and it came on."

"Well that's good that only you heard. Why's the monitor in here anyway? And was it on last night? You know when we were…"

"It wasn't. I heard you and turned it off," Edward said. "And it was in here for Yazmine…so I could keep an eye, or ear, on her."

"I heard it was bad," I said without thinking and Yazmine looked down.

"It was, but she made it through. We made it through," he said, cupping her chin and running his thumb over her lips. She leaned in to kiss him and he gladly accepted.

"Yes, we all did, so let's try and put it all behind us." I shook my head.

"I would love to do that, but I still have to figure a way out of this mess," Ed said.

"I'm working on that." I told him.

"You are?" Yaz looked at me.

"I can't make any promises but I had Gramps call the governor. I think he can help us out."

"Your grandfather knows the governor?" Ed asked.

"Yep, his family and mine are old friends. He buys his horses from us, and his youngest brother went to school with my mom."

"You really think he'll help me?"

"Yeah, after we tell him how that detective is dragging this out and harassing you, I think he will."

"That would be great. That asshole is this close to pushing me over the edge." He pinched his finger and thumb together. "You know he had a uniform watching my house the other day."

"Edward, you need to file a complaint against him." Yaz growled.

"I will if this doesn't play out because I'm running out of options. Jenks got them to back off but he said he had nothing to do with the cop that was in front of my house the other day. He said he was on his regular patrol." He rolled his eyes. "Mind you, I've never seen a cop on my street the entire time I've lived here."

"I don't know why you just don't tell them where you found Jazz," she said.

Edward and I looked at each other and I nodded.

"We should tell her," I said and he nodded back.

"Sweetness, we can't tell them because we can't let anyone know that we were ever there." I looked at her.

"Why Jazz, what's with all the secrets?"

"You know that it was Maria who took me."

"Yeah, Edward told me." She gestured to Ed.

"Well Maria's family was into some heavy, bad shit. They are not the kind of people you want to fuck with."

"I don't understand. Where is she?"

I took her hand.

"Dead, and so is Victoria." I paused.

"Dead!" She gasped out. "Edward, you killed…"

"Not me, love. Maria killed Victoria," he said.

"And Max killed Maria," I finished for him.

I waited for her to absorb that.

"Wait… What, Max who?" She asked.

"Max Vega," Edward said.

"What? That's absurd, Edward. I know you didn't like him but…"

"Yazmine, love, I watched him shoot her," he said.

"Max shot Maria? Why would he do that?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning," I said.

She nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes, I think that would be wise."

I started my story at the beginning, from the office garage all the way to the point where I passed out. I told them how Maria and Victoria fought about what to do with me, and how I found out about her uncle. I held Yazmine as she cried while I spoke of the torture inflicted on me, and how I just wanted to make it out alive so I could be with them again.

Edward picked up the story from there. I had never heard the complete version from him. I wasn't sure whether to hug or punch him. He risked a lot coming to rescue me. He and TJ could've been killed and that would've left Yazmine and the kids alone. But if he hadn't come, I have no doubts that I'd be dead right now.

By the end of the story Yazmine was as still as a statue and looked to be in shock.

"Sweetness, you okay?" I asked shaking her a little.

She looked at me tears rolling over her cheeks.

"I'm glad you waited to tell me this. I don't think I could've handled it before. I'm not so sure I'm handling it now." She closed her eyes. "Max and Maria were cousins… How did I not know?"

"What do you mean? He was lying about everything, Yazmine."

"I should've seen it…"

"Why should you?"

"Edward did…" she looked at him.

"No I didn't. I just didn't like the asshole."

"No, Edward, you've always been a good judge of character. It's like you can see through a person. You always seem to know what someone is thinking. It's kind of freaky."

I laughed but she was right. Ed was weird that way, but maybe he just paid more attention than the rest of us.

"Babe, he lied. And not that it's a bad thing…but you trust everyone. You want to see the good in everybody, and that makes it easier to deceive you."

"Jasper…"

"Wait a minute… All I'm trying to say is, we need to be more careful who we associate with. Especially now. We can't trust anyone but our family. We can't risk anyone knowing what happened in that warehouse. We think we're safe, but we need to be sure. I killed this man's son, and some thing tells me that if he knew, there would be hell to pay."

"Jazz, you did it to save me."

"I did, but I don't think he'll give a shit about that, Ed."

"I'm scared. What if…" Yaz sniffed.

"Don't be scared," Edward said. "We covered our tracks well. And we're hiring Rodney on full time. This is his area of expertise. I also called Ben. He's moving down here next month to help out."

"Ben? Ben, from Paulie's?"

Ed nodded.

"Not that I won't be happy to see him Edward, but Ben is a bouncer not a bodyguard. And you said these are really bad people…" she was starting to panic.

"It'll be okay, sweetness. Trust us." I told her.

"And Ben is ex special forces. He knows what he's doing, Yazmine. You know I wouldn't put you in the hands of amateurs." Ed smiled.

She smiled halfheartedly and I pulled her to me.

"It's okay." I kissed her and she relaxed, taking a deep breath. "We'll keep you and our babies safe." I looked at Edward and he smiled.

She lay her head against my shoulder.

0***********************0

AN: So whattya think? Next Chap is a summary of the next year from Ed's POV.


	33. Give and take

**As promised here's 33.**

**33. Give & Take.**

{Edward}

The months flew by quickly. Yaz and I had headed back to school on time despite all that happened and Jazz stayed home with the kids while he recouped. He loved it so much that when it came time for him to go back to the office, he made his work schedule lighter and a more flexible. He never stayed pass five anymore and he always made it home for dinner. He didn't waste his weekends working on the computer either. He had said that he would never take his family for granted again, and I think he meant that.

He decided not to get the second surgery and wore what little scars remained like a badge of honor. I think the fact that Yazmine loved them helped. He was back to himself and that was a good thing.

Yazmine seemed to be adjusting well to having three kids, two men and a hectic school schedule. The twins were rowdy and all boy. They gave Yaz a run for her money. She was always running, fussing, or picking up after them, but she secretly loved it.

Whitley, had turned four in January, and had started preschool at that posh little school that all the Whitlock's had attended as children. Pete's kid's went there as well so she already had friends and a social group. Whit loved school and she was a genuinely happy child. And much to Yazmine's delight and dismay, Whit was Jazz's child, and she was a busy little bee. So on top of school, she played soccer, had riding lessons with Jazz, and piano lessons with me. All of which Yazmine had to deal with on top of the twins, her schooling, me and Jazz, and everyday household things. I personally didn't know how she did it. But she did, and she made it look easy. Our house ran like a well oiled machine thanks to her.

And yes I said our. I moved in shortly after Jazzy's birthday in April. I still had my own room but I rarely slept there. It was like storage for my things mostly. Jazz was coming around, slowly, very fucking slowly, but he was working on it and I wouldn't push him. The man was sharing his wife with me and had got the cops off my back. If that wasn't love I didn't know what was.

That call Montgomery made to the governor helped a lot and it pissed Det. Dick off to no end. I left the police station laughing while he mumbled some shit under his breath about rich motherfuckers and their fucking connections.

0******************0

I sat amongst my peers and looked over the crowd. I saw my family sitting about six rows back from the stage. Jazz was holding Whitley, my dad had Masen and Charlie was holding Monty. I made eye contact with Yazmine and she blew me a kiss. I smiled back at her and she grinned.

It felt good to be finished with med school and to have my future sitting, literally, six rows away from me. I was graduating at the top of my class today and my family was so very proud of me. I was proud of me. And at this tremendous milestone in my life I could honestly, and finally say that I was happy.

As the dean started to call off the graduates, their achievements and future plans, I started to think again on where I wanted to go from here. I wasn't sure where I wanted to do my residency or if that was even a path I wanted to take. I had received lots of offers and could go anywhere with my grades and lineage, my dad and grandfather were very well known and respected in the medical community for their work and groundbreaking research, but I wanted to make my own path. And wherever I went, it had to be close to home. I couldn't be away from my family.

"Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen…" he called out and I walked across the stage as he ran off my accomplishments.

"Daddy!" Masen yelled and I chuckled looking toward the crowd at my mini me.

I watched my dad try and calm him down by whispering in his ear.

"Paw, Paw, my daddy!" He said again loudly. This time earning aww's and giggles from the audience.

Yaz handed my dad his sippy cup and he settled into my dad's chest. My dad shrugged at me as he kissed him on the head.

0***********************0

After the ceremony we all went to dinner and then headed to Whitley for a nightcap and small celebration, but I wasn't the only one celebrating. Rosie and TJ had both graduated from law school and passed the bar.

I walked into the kitchen to grab more food and found Yazmine sitting at the breakfast bar. She looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself?"

"Enjoying my break." She smiled.

I laughed.

"The kids staying here tonight?"

She nodded.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" I smiled.

She nodded again.

"What's wrong, love? You seem down."

"No, I'm just a little jealous I guess."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You, and TJ, and Rose. You're all done with school and I still have another damn year. I'm ready for it to be over with already."

"I know but you'll be surprised how fast this year goes by. You're in the hospital most of the year." I told her.

"I know, that'll make it better."

"Definitely. And one more year isn't going to kill you. You can do this."

"I know…"

"Alright, then cheer up. Doctor's orders." I grabbed her chin making her look at me.

She smiled and I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Hey, save some for me!" Jazz said walking up on us.

I broke the kiss and he leaned into and kissed her next.

"So…sweetness, whattya say we show the good doctor here a great time tonight. He deserves it, yes?"

"Absolutely." She smirked, tossing her hair. "I got a little something just for the occasion too. I know you're a visual man."

I perked up and looked at Jazz. His eyebrows rose in interest.

"Indeed I am, beautiful. Shall we call it a night then?" I wanted to see what pretty things she would wrap her body in tonight.

"You don't think we'll be missed?" She grinned.

"I don't think I care…" I growled in her ear.

Jazz took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go Ed, we have things at home we need to take care of," he said pulling Yazmine into him. He cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze.

I stepped behind her and swept her long hair to the side so I could gain access to her neck.

I kissed behind her ear and she purred closing her eyes.

I winked at Jazz and he smiled lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him and attacked his mouth.

He growled into her mouth and I stepped closer pressing them both into the counter.

I grabbed her hair and turned her face toward mine. Jazz growled at me.

"Play nice, Jazzy." She purred, stroking his face.

He smiled at me and attacked her breasts. I attacked her mouth, kissing her roughly and ran my hands up her sides to her breasts. I grasped them and damn near fed them to Jazz.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Ali's voice asked.

I looked up to find my dad, Charlie and Emmett standing in the doorway. I don't know how long they were there but from the looks on their faces it was long enough. They had seen enough.

Ali looked at their stunned red faces then at us.

"Oh," she said. "I see."

Em looked at her.

"Babe, we gotta try that…at least once." He pleaded.

She looked at him, then slapped him in his chest.

"Hell no! You better be happy with what you got!"

I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Shut up, Edward!" She yelled as she grabbed Em by the front of his shirt and dragged him out.

He turned his head, smiled at me and mouthed, "That was so fucking hot!"

I gave him the finger.

Jazz sat on the stool with Yaz still wrapped around him.

"You know she can sit by herself?" Charlie teased him.

"I know, but she's good where she is." He smiled.

"Jazzy, maybe you should put me down," Yaz said.

"Indulge me…" he kissed her nose and she smiled. "Besides, we're leaving."

He stood her up then stood behind her.

"Ed, you ready?"

"Yeah," I said watching my dad. He still looked stunned.

Charlie winked at us behind my dad, grabbed the plate of food and headed out.

"Have fun!" He laughed.

I started after Jazz and Yazmine and my dad called to me.

I looked at him.

"Give me a minute. I'd like to talk to you."

I nodded.

"You guys go on to the house. I'll be right behind you." I told them.

Jazz nodded and slapped Yazmine's ass. She squealed and laughed her way out the side door, Jasper in tow.

0************************0

When the door closed I turned to my father.

"Umm…sorry you had to see that." I smiled.

"Sure you are." He grinned and blew out a breath. "You got yourself a wild one there."

I laughed. Nothing ever really ruffled my father's feathers but I think our little scene got to him.

"Yeah, I know. But I know how to tame her. Don't worry about me." I teased.

"Oh, I not. I'm sure you do." He laughed. "I taught you well."

"That you did, and I'm grateful. So is Yazmine."

He laughed louder.

"Edward, you are something else you know that? I thought you would grow out of it but even now you're still a handful."

"Am I?"

"Oh son, you have no idea." He laughed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He touched my face. "I'm proud of you Edward, and the man you've become."

"That's because I had two great parents."

"Well thank you, but we can't take all the credit. As parents we just give you the foundation and the tools, the rest is up to you, the choices yours."

"Well everyone knows that any great structure starts with a strong foundation." I smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"So thanks for that dad. I just want to be half the parents you are."

"You already are, son. You guys are so good with those kids, and their great kids."

"They are." I smiled, thinking about my children.

"Well I didn't want to hold you up. I'm sure they have one hell of a night planned for you. I just wanted to tell you congratulations doctor and I look forward to working with you."

"Thanks dad, me too."

"Alright son, I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged me. "Now I need to go find your mother."

I looked at him and he winked.

"What, I'm only human."

0****************0

I walked into the bedroom and found Jazz sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Where's Yazmine?"

"Bathroom, she wanted to take a shower and wait for you."

"How long has she been in there?"

"Bout fifteen minutes I'd reckon."

I chuckled at his accent. It seemed to come out more nowadays. He'd been in Texas too long. We needed to make a trip back home soon.

I walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Yes." She called out.

"I'm here love, you can come out."

"Five minutes…"

I shook my head.

"Women."

I started to undress and went to sit on the chaise. Yaz redid the bedroom when I moved in. She had the bed custom made, it was huge, and the room now had a little sitting area added with cutesy, furniture and décor. The only thing that remained from before was Jazz's recliner. He refused to part with it so Yazmine had it reupholstered to match her color scheme.

"So you and Dr. C alright?" Jazz asked.

"Oh yeah, we're cool. He just wanted to congratulate me."

"That's good, I thought he was going to flip out on you when he saw us going at it."

"You know my dad. It takes a lot more than that. But I do think we got him hot." I laughed.

Jazz laughed too.

When he stopped he looked at me.

"So, Yaz and I got you something. A gift for graduating. Well two gifts actually."

I smiled.

"Two, where are they?"

"Well I have the first." He leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. He sat up and handed me a small black box with a red ribbon around it.

"What is it?" I shook the box.

He laughed.

"Just open it."

I took the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside were a set of keys.

"Keys?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look at them a little closer."

I picked them up and saw the emblem on them.

"You didn't!" I jumped up.

He smiled.

"We did."

I hugged him and realized we were both in our under ware when our chests touched. I stepped back and he laughed.

"If you haven't figured it out by now Edward, let me make it clear. I have no interest in fucking you, and a hug isn't gonna change my mind, so stop being so weird about it. Hell, we fucking sleep naked together, wrapped around the same woman. Shit is bound to touch."

I laughed.

"Sorry…habit."

He shook his head.

"So you and Yazmine got me a Aston Martin!"

"Yeah, it's smooth too. Wait 'til you see it."

"Where is it? Let's go!"

"It's behind the garage. But we can't go yet. You got one more surprise."

I had forgot about the other gift that Yazmine had. Although I didn't think anything could top this.

"Come on out, sweetness." he called to her.

0*********************0

The door opened slowly and Yazmine appeared. My eyes trained in on her as she moved toward us. She was beautiful, and sexy and… I lost my train of thought as all the blood headed downward.

She was dress in a white lace corset with lace panties. She had on sheer, white, lace topped thigh highs that attached to the corset by garter straps, and white open toed ruffled stilettos. The most intriguing part of her ensemble was the crown and veil attached to her high, loose bun.

"Love, you look beautiful," I said standing up.

I sat the keys on the nightstand and went to her.

I took her around the waist and pulled her to me.

"Is this my other present?" I smiled. "Thanks for the AM by the way."

"You're welcome, Edward. And yes this is part of it."

"Part of it? Where's the rest?" I grinned pulling her corset out and looking down her cleavage.

Lord, I couldn't wait to bury my face in there while she rode my cock.

"Edward?" She smirked and I let go.

She removed her hand from behind her back and handed me a box.

"Another car?" I teased.

"Open it." She smiled.

I unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was a silver cuff bracelet similar to Jazz's but with a different beading design.

"It's an eternity cuff," she said. "The women in my tribe give it to their betrothed. The man she promises her heart to for an eternity, meaning this life and the next."

She stopped and took it out the box.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Edward?"

I thought about what she said for a minute. Then I realized how long Jazz had worn her cuff. She gave him his original one on Valentine's day as a gift. The same night she gave me her ring. The one I still wore, the one she gave him a match to on their wedding day. I shook my head because even though she had given me her virginity that night, she had literally claimed both of us without even knowing it.

And the funny thing was that I wasn't mad about it anymore. Which surprised and enlightened me. I realized that we really never had any control over this. It was always gonna turn out this way. We would either fall apart and suffer separately or rise above it, together. We had come a long way, the three of us. We had come full circle.

With that thought everything clicked into place. The bracelet was for her betrothed, the man she wanted to spend her life with. Then there was the outfit, with the veil. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

I could fill my eyes filling up. Surely she wouldn't tease me about this. She knew how much it meant to me. How much I wanted it.

"Yazmine…" I said softly.

She took my face in her hands and nodded.

"I love you, Edward. We love you…and we want you with us, always." The tears started to flow from her eyes. "Do you still want me? Do you still want me to be your wife?"

I turned to look at Jazz who smiled and nodded.

"Don't leave the our girl hanging, Edward. Answer her."

I grabbed her up quickly and kissed her with everything I had. When I let her go she was breathless.

"Of course I want you. I want us." I continued, placing small kisses to her lips.

She placed the cuff on my wrist and smiled. I wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry, love. I promise to make you so happy."

I turned to Jazz.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

"So does this mean what I think it means?" I asked him.

"Yes, Edward. But I'd like to have a long…engagement. Just to be sure this is what we all want and what we can all handle. There are things we all need to discuss and work out, and I want to do that together and before we get married."

"We?" I asked.

"Edward, Yazmine is my wife. So if you marry her, you are essentially marrying me too. I hope you realize that. These are the things I'm talking about. It needs to all be clear what we're getting into. We're not going to just jump into this blindly."

"You're right, we shouldn't. We'll take our time." I felt elated.

He walked behind Yazmine and pressed into her back.

"Are you happy, baby?"

"Yes Jazzy." She reached behind her and grabbed his hair.

"Are you happy?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am."

Yaz turned toward him and kissed him softly. She played with his hair.

"Jasper, baby, are _you_ happy?" She asked him.

"Yes baby, surprisingly I am, and my spirit is finally quiet."

"I know, I can feel it," she said.

So could I.

"What else do you feel?" He pressed into her.

"Hmmm… Jazzy…" she moaned.

"Show us…" he grinned, walking her slowly toward the bed.

0************************0

AN: I saw how many of you read 32 already...what's up with the reviews?


	34. New Beginnings

**So this is it for awhile. I will see you all in Book IV. Those of you who wanted to read a Book IV anyway. Put this story on your favs or alerts list and you will know when I start posting. Now for those of you that have read Second Chances and are waiting on the sequel, I will start typing that up soon. Give me a couple of weeks for a break. As you also know, I won't start posting until I have at least ten chaps finish. It just runs smoother that way. You know in case I have to go back and change things. I don't write one chap at a time. It's too hard to keep consistency that way. Until then... ~smooches~ LRC.**

**34. New Beginnings. (Epilogue)**

*Yazmine*

I was in the pool doing a few laps, when Jazz appeared on the side in his trunks. He had both boys in his arms and Whitley was following behind him. I swam over to him and he leaned in to kiss me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Hot," I replied. "I can't believe it's only May."

He laughed.

"Is the water helping?"

"Yes, it's good. You guys coming to take over the pool." I smiled.

"Something like that." He chuckled handing me Monty.

I kissed his little face and brought him to my chest. He grabbed onto my hair and tried to climb up me.

I laughed and scooped a little water on his back so he could get use it.

"It's okay baby, mommy's got you." I hugged him.

Once he calmed down I dipped him chest deep. It always took him longer to get use to the water.

Jazz jumped in with Mase in his arms, both of them going under. Mase was like Whitley, he loved the water.

Jazz came up and turned on his back. Mase was floating on his chest smiling.

"Come on, bee. Show daddy what you got, sweetie."

I watched Whitley go to the deep end of the pool and step on the board. She looked at Jazz and he nodded to her. She bounced once and did a perfect dive into the pool.

Jazz and I started clapping as Whitley swam to him.

"Bee, that was great baby! You're a natural." He smiled.

I looked at him.

"You taught her that?" I asked smiling.

"No, I did," Edward said walking toward the pool in his trousers, dress shirt, and tie. "Princess, you nailed it!"

Whitley swam to the edge and held her hands out for him. He pulled her out the pool and hugged her to him. He obviously didn't care that she was soaking wet.

"I was good like mommy?"

"Yes princess, just like mommy." He smiled looking at me.

"I wasn't that good at five," I said.

"Yeah, but you were the best swimmer in school, all-state if I remember correctly."

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"God, that seems like forever ago." I swam to the edge.

"Yes it does."

He leaned over smiling and puckered his lips. I pulled on his tie and kissed him. He took my hand in his and kissed my ring.

I watch him and smiled as I remembered the day that he and Jazz gave it to me. It was this Christmas just past and they surprised me with it.

0**********************0

_We had just retired to the bedroom after a full day of festivities and I was beat._

"_So, did you have a Merry Christmas?" Edward asked as he climbed into bed. "I did. How about you?" I asked._

"_It was nice, but I'm glad it's over."_

_Just then Jazz came out the bathroom and flopped on the bed._

"_What, it's not over yet. We still have…" he looked at the clock, "thirty three minutes."_

"_It's over for me," I said. "I'm going to bed." I turned over._

"_Come on, let's have a little drink before you call it a night."_

"_No Jazzy…"_

"_Please sweetness… A few sips won't hurt," he begged, rubbing my ass through the sheet._

_I growled a little and lifted my head._

"_Alright, but just one glass." _

_He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out he had a platter with fruit and cheese, three flutes, and bottle of Dom Perignon Rose' on ice._

"_What, no Krug tonight?" I teased._

_I still didn't understand why he felt the need to spend almost eight hundred dollars on a bottle of champagne._

"_I'm saving those for something else." He smiled. "They're not as easy to come by." _

_I smiled as he sat the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. He popped the cork on the bottle and poured us all a glass._

"_So what are we tossing to?" I asked as he handed Edward a glass._

"_How about to new beginnings…" he looked at us. "We've been doing really well at making things work between the three of us this past year and a half, wouldn't you say?"_

_I nodded._

_It had only been six months since we told Edward that we wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but things were going really good. Of course we had our disagreements, but what coupling didn't, and there were usually only two personalities to deal with. We had three._

"_So, I feel like tonight we should agree to wipe our slates clean, forget about past differences and start anew. What do you two think?"_

_I looked at Edward and he shrugged._

"_I think that's a great idea. But since we're starting over, beginning anew, I think we need to all be on the same page," Edward said._

_I looked at him confused._

"_What do you mean? I thought we were." _

"_No, not really. If we were all on the same page we'd be engaged already, and a wedding date set," he said._

_I looked at him. I was worried that this day was coming, because even though Jazz had decided to let Edward marry me, we had made no real permanent steps to make that happen. We weren't officially engaged yet, so no wedding date had been set. I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward got impatient._

_I looked at Jazz. He didn't like to be pushed or tested. _

"_What are you saying, Cullen?"_

_Oh hell, he was calling Edward by his surname, he was getting pissed._

_I sat up fully._

"_Jazz, you didn't give me my glass…" I said touching his chest, hoping to keep him calm._

"_I'm saying that I'm tired of waiting." Edward got on his knees. "We're supposed to be in this together. You said you were ready and I've been ready…"_

_Jazz sat up too and got on his knees._

"_Guys…please…" I was starting to panic. If they decided to go at it, I couldn't stop them._

_Then Jazz's scowl turned to a smirk._

"_So what the fuck you waiting on Cullen, let's ask her already."_

_Edward smiled and pulled a box from up under his pillow. I smiled and shook my head._

"_You two scared the shit outta me!"_

_They laughed and high fived each other._

"_Well, we've both been in this position before…" Edward began._

"_But never together…" Jazz chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh myself._

"_So we're not going to waste a lot of time declaring our love for you and making you a bunch of promises," Edward said._

"_Yeah, because we've already done all that," Jazz said._

"_And I think you know how and what we feel for you after all these years." Edward smiled._

"_So we're cutting to the chase this time and coming flat out with it…" Jazz smiled too._

"_Marry us, Yazmine, be our wife," they said in unison. _

_I started laughing and crying at the same time. _

"_You two are so crazy. And you know my answer. I've given it plenty of times before, to the both of you." _

"_No way, that's gonna fly," Edward said._

"_Hell naw, we asked, and we want a definite answer." Jazz demanded._

"_Fine… Yes, I'll marry you, Edward. And yes, I will marry you again, Jazzy. I love you both so much." I kissed him and then Edward. _

_Edward opened the box and it sparkled in the dim light. Jazz took my hand and slipped my wedding rings off._

_I tried to pull back. I never took my wedding rings off. But he held me steady._

"_Jazz, what are you doing?" I asked. "Don't…"_

"_Sweetness, I'm not taking them away. They're still yours and ours together. Just like Edward's grandmother's ring is your and his together. But Ed and I thought that since this new beginning included the three of us, your ring should too." He smiled taking it from the box. "We had it designed together."_

_I looked at Edward and he smiled as Jazz slipped the ring on my finger. He kissed it then Edward did the same._

_I held my hand out in front of me and shook my head. It was even bigger than the other two. There were three round diamonds, the center one bigger than the two side ones, and continuous figure eights of smaller diamonds surrounded all three stones._

"_The three stones represent us, the loops our bond. It is continuous and unbroken, and it will forever remain that way, like us," Edward said._

"_There are two bands, one mine, one Ed's, and they fit on either side of the ring and have diamonds all the way around…" Jazz said._

"_And when do I receive those?" I asked._

_They had thought of everything. So I wondered if they had set a date yet._

"_We were thinking New years eve, next year… If that's okay with you," Jazz said._

_I wiped my tears, nodding. Then I grabbed them both around the neck pulling them down with me to the bed._

"_I love you…" I whispered. "I hope I make you as happy as you make me."_

"_More…" they both said._

"_I doubt that, but I'll take it."_

_0***********************0_

"Love… love, where are you right now?" Edward asked as he stood Whitley on her feet. She jumped in the pool.

"Just reminiscing. How was work?"

"Good…"

"Save any lives today?"

"A few." He smiled.

"My hero." I teased.

He laughed and took Monty from my arms. He kissed him quickly then handed him back.

"You on call tonight?"

"Nope."

"Well are you getting in then?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Why are you thinking about it? Get your butt in here!" Jazz laughed splashing him.

"I debating whether I want a sunburn or not."

Poor Edward and his pale skin.

"I bought you some waterproof sunscreen. It should help."

"Will you put it on me?" He asked smiling.

"Of course."

"Alright, let me go change."

0***********************0

After our swim I took a shower and made dinner. Then Irina helped me bathe the kids before going home to Whitley. Gramps had been feeling under the weather lately and she had been staying there to keep an eye on him.

When I got into the bedroom Jazz was freshly showered and sitting in his recliner watching TV. Edward was in the shower.

"You look tired." Jazz commented.

"Thanks." I fell to the couch.

"Aww, baby, you're still beautiful. I didn't mean it like that."

He got up, sat at the end, and grabbed my feet.

"I know, school is just killing me right now. Then there's the kids and the wedding plans, top that with everything else we got going on…" I shook my head.

"Well you're almost finish. You only have to make through finals now. Then I'll have two doctors watching over me. I feel safer already."

I smiled. I was finally finishing school. It seemed like it took forever to get here.

"That feels good." I motioned to my feet.

He smiled.

"Speaking of school…" he said. "I'm thinking about going back and getting my MBA."

"You are! I think that's great, Jazzy. You should do it."

"I don't know. Maybe it's the wrong time. Like you said, we got a lot going on right now. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed."

"I'll be okay. Besides I was thinking about taking sometime off after med school. I want to start looking into starting a clinic on the Rez. That takes planning…"

"So you're not going to do your residency with Ed?"

"I am, I really don't have a choice. A lot of states won't let you practice without it because it's harder to get board certified. I think I'll do the minimum though and get out. Besides, Edward's got bigger plans than I do. Did he tell you that he's thinking about becoming a surgeon?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it."

"I think it's great," I said.

"It is. It's really great."

"What's great?" Edward asked as he came out the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"We were talking about you wanting to become a surgeon."

"Well, I'm just considering it."

"I think you'd be great at it. You have great hands. You're very good with them." I smiled.

He laughed and leaned over me.

"Is that right?" He asked then kissed my mouth.

I nodded grabbing his towel and looked into his eyes.

"It's yours, love, do what you want," he said, lust clouding his eyes.

I pulled his towel away and eyed his semi erect cock. I ran my hands up his very toned thighs then through the dark, closely cropped, hair surrounding his member.

He hissed and his legs locked.

I grasped his cock in my hand and began to stroke it slowly. He leaned over and kissed me. "Your hands aren't so bad either…" he smiled crookedly.

I smiled back and pulled him closer. Then I felt Jazz's hands on my thighs. I looked down at him.

"Lift up…" he said.

I did and he slipped my panties off. He parted my legs and kissed down my belly. I ran my hand through his hair urging him on then I turned and took Edward in my mouth.

He grabbed my hair and moaned my name as I worked the head, running my tongue through the slit.

"Oh god…slow down or I'm gonna blow," he whimpered.

I hummed and eased off.

I was hyper aware of everything going on. Edward in my mouth, making it water like I was a starving person devouring a long awaited meal; his breathing heavy and labored. And Jazz between my legs, his wild curls and itchy beard tickling my inner thighs as he sucked and licked my pussy with his strong tongue.

I had one hand tangled in Jazzy's hair pulling it softly and the other on Edward's tight ass cheek holding him to my face. Jazz had one of his hands on my hip holding me to him as I ground into his face and the other in my pussy, his fingers quickly bringing me to what I felt would be a mind blowing orgasm. Edward had both his hands buried in my hair and was using the leverage to move my head over his cock.

As I felt my orgasm peak I pulled back from Edward and cried out. Jazz worked his tongue faster and I fell back against the arm of the sofa. Edward stepped behind and pinched my nipples through the thin wife beater I wore.

"That's it…let it go," he whispered in my ear. "Let's us see you cum…it's so beautiful."

I grabbed his head and kissed him furiously. He groaned into my mouth as our tongues, rubbed and slid across one another.

I felt Jazz pull away and crawl up my body. I broke my kiss with Edward and kissed him with the same passion.

"Umm…Jazzy…thank you."

"My pleasure darlin'…" he licked his lips pulling me up to a sitting position. "Turn around…"

I got up and got on my knees with my chest facing the back of the sofa. He and Edward switched places. He stood in front of me behind the sofa and lifted my shirt off. Edward got behind me.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked lifting my chin.

"Yes, Jazzy, I'm okay."

He nodded and smiled.

I felt Edward running his hand down my back and I felt myself curling into his touch. Jazz took my face in his hands and ran his thumb over my lips as our eyes locked. I smiled and pushed his shorts down. His erection sprang free and I ran my hands over his stomach. His body was a work of art.

I felt Edward grasp my hips and I grasped Jazz's, and as Edward filled my pussy, Jazz filled my mouth. We all moaned at the same time, both of them saying my name reverently, and it never sounded so sweet.

Edward was slow and gentle with me. He made love to me. And as he thrust deeply in me, he praised and whisper his words of love in my ear. After he brought me and himself to another high he went and lay on the bed.

Jazz slipped himself from my lips and helped me up and over to the bed.

"Lie down." He instructed.

I crawled in next to Edward and he pulled me to him gently.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, better than okay." I kissed him.

I felt Jazzy lay behind me.

"You up for another round?" He asked.

I nodded and felt Jazzy sweep my hair to the side.

"We love you," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you too." I told them.

Edward attacked my mouth softly and Jazz gave me soft little bites across my back that gave me goose bumps. He pressed closer into my back and Edward lifted my leg throwing it over his hip. I felt Jazz rubbing his cock over my wetness and moaned.

"Jazzy…"

He pushed into me and grabbed my thigh. Edward lifted it higher for him so he could gain total access to me. He too was slow and gentle. He groaned my name and bit my shoulder as he pumped. Edward caressed and kissed while Jazz made love to me. They were perfect together, each knowing when to give and take.

As Jazz got closer Edward moved down my body and took my breast in his mouth. He grabbed and squeezed it in his strong hand as he suckled. Jazzy's hand grasped my thigh and lifted it up. He began to pump faster and I dug my fingers in Edward's back. He in turned sucked harder.

"Sweetness, are you going to cum for me?" He asked.

"Yes Jazzy…harder…"

He leaned into me, pressing me against Edward and thrust harder. He was pushing us both into the mattress. That did it. Being pressed between the two of them, both of their mouths on me was heaven and I felt like I was floating as I came for the third time.

Once I let go, so did Jasper. His warm fluid mixing with mine and Edward's. He didn't bother pulling out of me. He just lie still, panting and pressed into my back.

After a few moments Edward chuckled.

"Jazz, do you mind? I'm trying to keep us on our sides, but that's hard to do with your heavy ass pushing us flat."

Jazz laughed.

"My bad. I'm beat. I can barely move." He shifted pulling himself out of me.

"Umm… God, I wish I could sleep in there." He kissed my back.

"Tell me about it." Edward smiled kissing between my breasts.

I rolled onto my back and ran my hands over my belly closing my eyes.

"That wasn't too much was it?" He kissed my stomach.

I shook my head.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"Just moving around a bit. I think we woke her up."

Jazz rolled toward us and put his hand on my belly before kissing it.

"How do you know it's a girl? Maybe it's a boy."

"I just know. But you'll see next month when I go for my ultrasound." I told him.

"Well Ed, looks like we both may have one of each now."

It was true. I was four months pregnant with Edward's baby and I just knew it was a girl.

I had told Jazz that we could start trying again after I finished med school so I stopped my birth control in December right before they proposed. When I told him that I had stopped taking my pills, I was shocked and surprised when he said that we should try with Edward. Edward was moved to tears when we told him. He was so happy.

Well, from that point on, Edward was the only one allowed in my pussy unprotected. Jazz took over the other areas until I got pregnant. Which didn't take long. I found out I was pregnant in February, the baby due in October. It was cutting it close with the wedding being December 31st but we could make it work. I didn't care how fat I looked in my dress. I wasn't waiting any longer to have these two both be mine in every way possible.

"Yes, if she says it's a girl, it probably is." Edward smiled.

"Is mommy right, baby? Are you daddy's little sweet pea?" He asked my belly.

I yawned and closed my eyes.

"You're tired, you should rest." Edward said kissing my breast as he stroked my belly.

"I'm trying, but I'm restless and the baby won't be still."

He pulled me into him. I tangled my fingers in his chest hair and he kissed my forehead before tangling his hand in my hair. He scratched my scalp gently and I melted into his touch. Jazz pressed into my back and kissed my shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my belly.

"Is that better?" Jazz asked and I nodded.

The baby was settling down.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to the sound of their breathing and the feel of their warmth cocooning me. We lay there holding each other, three and a half bodies tangled together, forming one entity.


End file.
